


HetaOni

by zacco_platypus



Category: HetaOni, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Blood and Gore, Character Death, F/M, Heavy Angst, M/M, Multi, fordítás, mert miért is ne legyen ez az első könyvem
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-27 23:53:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 17
Words: 52,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20769038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zacco_platypus/pseuds/zacco_platypus
Summary: "Nem tudod olyan könnyen megvetni a lábad abban a falubeli 'titokzatos kúriában'.Mivel ha felmérgesíted az egykori tulajdonosát, nem fogsz egykönnyen kijutni...Főleg, ha nincs is ott egy lélek se..."//az eredeti nem az enyim, én csak fordítottam, de here i am, fogyasszátok egészséggel





	1. A KúRia, Ahova SenkinekSem Szabadna BElépnie

Egy elfeledett ház a hegyekben  
Körülbelül három órányi járóútra  
A csúcstalálkozóhelytől  
Senki sem tudja, mióta áll ott  
Vagy hogy ki lakott benne  
A pletykák szerint... kísértetjárta

\- Vee~ tényleg itt van! - mosolyodott el Olaszország, amikor a kúria előtt áltak, maguk mögött hagyva a három órás gyalogutat. Lenyűgöző méretű volt, és egész jó állapotban volt.

\- Azt hittem ez csak egy pletyka, sosem hittem volna, hogy ténylegesen megtaláljuk - fejtette ki véleményét a másik jelenlévő, Japán.

\- Olyan kihalt érzése támad az embernek tőle. Nem rossz - ismerte el még a Poroszország is egy füttyentést is hallatva.

\- Én nem hiszem, hogy ez annyira érdekes lenne - szólalt meg a csoport utolsó tagja is, Németország, akiből a legkevésbé nézné ki az ember, hogy fél.

\- Én sem. Nem nézhetnénk gyorsan körbe belül, hogy aztán hazamehessünk? - támogatta az előtte szólót a fekete hajú.

\- Awww~~~ azután a sok gond után, amibe került, hogy idejussunk? Gyertek, csak menjünk be egy picit - futott előre kitárt karokkal a fürtös, majd velük szembe fordulva rájuk mosolygott.

Végül beadták a derekuk az ezt ellenző országok is, és bementek.

~~~

\- Tisztább, mint gondoltam - csodálkozott rá az olasz. Egy nagy hallban találták magukat, ami két oldalra folyosóval folytatódott, az ajtóval szemben is, és egy lépcső vezetett a következő emeletre.

\- H-hey. Mehetünk már? - kérdezte a legférfiasabb a kvartettből mindenki meglepetésére.

\- Mi a baj, West? Félsz? -cukkolta bátyja nevetve a németet.

Ezután hirtelen egy tányér törésének a hangját hallották meg a jobb oldali folyosó irányából. Mindenki ijedten odafordult, sőt az olasz Németország ölébe is ugrott.

\- M-már tényleg mennünk kéne - nyelt egyet a zöld egyenruhában félő egyed, próbálva rábírni társait a távozásra.

\- Oh, ne légy buta. Nem mintha léteznének szellemek, vagy ilyesmik. Hová tűnt a józaneszed? - tért észhez a megdöbbenésből Japán először. Megnyugtató hangjával szeretett volna hatni barátjára.

\- Vigyázz magarda, Japan! - szólt utána a porosz, ahogy a másik elindult a hang irányába, hátrahagyva a társait.

\- Tudom. Csak megyek és megnézem, mi történt. Mindjárt visszajövök - bólintott a barnaszemű, ahogy belépett a folyosó sötétségbe burkolt végébe.

A folyosó végén lévő ajtó felől látta az ország a legvalószínűbbnek, hogy jött a hang, így nem fordult be balra a másik ajtót is megnézni. Egy nagyobb szobába jutott, ahol egy konyhapult mellett egy törött tányért vett észre.

\- Vigyáznom kell vele, nehogy megvágjam magam - jegyezte meg, ahogy felvette a földről, és elrakta, hátha később még hasznát veheti valamire.

Miután megbizonyosodott róla, hogy az étel szinte magától is elmászik, és a másik ajtó zárva van, inkább elindult vissza a többiekhez.

De mire odaért, már hűlt helyük nem volt barátainak.

\- Végül mégis elmentek? - tette fel inkább magának a kérdést Japán. Ám mikor utánuk kívánkozott menni, és a bejárati ajtó nem nyílt ki, úgy döntött inkább körülnéz a földszinten, hátha ott vannak valahol.

A bejárattal szembeni szobával kezdte, ami egy japán stílusú szoba volt, egy belőle nyíló másik helységgel. Ott még talált egy jegyzetet, amely szerint "Javísd meg a zongorát, és a wc-t, és hagyd az elsősegélydobozt a második emeleti fiókban". Japán későbbre elrakja a jegyzetet, és folytatta a keresést a bal oldali sötét folyosón.

Majd mikor az út ott jobbra kanyarodott, a végén egy ugyan neki háttal álló, de legalább két méter magas leginkább földönkívülinek tűnő lénnyel találta szembe magát. Szerencsére becsületes japán lévén nyugodt maradt, és nem kiáltott fel, ahogy a legtöbben tették volna. Majd szerencsésen be is fáradt az előtte lévő ajtón.

\- Mi volt ez?! - akadt ki végleg, amikor már elmúlt a veszély. - Én... talán kezdek fáradni - találta meg a legjobbnak tűnő magyarázatot. Talán mindez csak a szeme káprázása volt.

Majd miután a biztonság kedvéért megnézte az ajtót, ami mögött eltűnt a szörny, és megbizonyosodott róla, hogy zárva van, elindult fel az emeletre.

Végül a bal oldalon lévő szobában rátalált Németország ostorára.

\- Mit keres ez egy ilyen helyen? - morfondírozott magában, majd inkább zsebre rakta, hogy majd ha találkozik vele, oda tudja adni neki.

Aztán végül az azonos emeleti jobb oldalon fekvő szobát hagyta Japán utoljára, ahol egy függönyt vélt észrevenni. Megkocogtatta annak anyagát, mire az elkezdett mozogni, majd nem sokkal később kijött mögülle egy Németország.

\- D.... doitsu? - lepődött meg az idősebbik fél.

\- CLACLACLACLACLA - válaszolta a másik remegve. Vajon fázik, vagy a félelemtől remeg?

\- Doitsu, hol vannak a többiek? - kérdezte, ám a válasz ismét ugyanaz volt. - Szétszórtnak tűnsz. Hozok neked valamit inni.

A földszinti mosdóban kötött ki, ami amellett az ajtó mellett volt, ahol eltűnt a szörny. Ott szerencsére talált egy csapot is.

\- Talán innen vízhez tudok jutni? - kérdezte magát, amire már választ is kapott, ahogy megnyitotta a csapot. - Hála Istennek, még működik - arra ügyelve, hogy a pohár víz ne boruljon ki, ment vissza barátjához.

\- Tessék, idd meg és próbálj meg lenyugodni közben - nyújtotta át a poharat a törpe méretű.

\- Ez tényleg... víz? - kérdezte Németország, amitől a másik jócskán megkönnyebbült.

\- A színéből ítélve... valószínűleg.

\- Értem. És bocsánat, amiért így szétestem. De mostmár sokkal jobban érzem magam neked köszönhetően - próbálkozott előcsikarni egy mosolyt magából a német, ám inkább hagyta a fenébe a sikertelen próbálkozás után.

\- Ezt jó hallani. Szóval hol vannak a többiek?

\- Nem... nem vagyok benne biztos. Az életünkért futottunk ott, és az a kettő teljesen más irányba futott - számolt be a szőke a kalandjaikról. - Bocsánat, csak egy percet kérek, hogy összeszedjem magam.

\- Rendben. Én addig megyek keresni a többieket. Kérlek pihenj addig.

\- Sajnálom. Oh, és amúgy ezt találtam, miközben futottam. Neked talán lehet valami haszna - nyújtott át neki egy kulcsot.

\- Köszönöm - vette át, majd indult is útjára. 

~~~

A terem, ahová való volt a kulcs egy könyvtárnak nézett ki első ránézésre. Ám Japán nem nézhetett még körül, mert egy szörny ólálkodott odabent. Nem kívánt onnan visszafordulni, így amikor az befordult, ő belopózott az asztal mögé, amin nem mellesleg egy onigirit is talált. Az is a zsebébe szüllyedt egyhamar.

Hirtelen beindult a szörny. Az egyetlen dolog, ami elválasztotta tőle egy könyvespolc volt, ám Japán azon keresztül is érezte a vágyat arra, hogy végezhessen vele. Inkább az ajtó felé futott.

\- Nem nyílik! - vette észre keservesen. Más választást nem találva előkapta a kardját, és rátámadt a szörnyre. 

~~~

Miután legyőzte a szörnyet, gyorsan, kissé sietősen körbenézett. A második polc mögött meg is talált egy kulcsot.

\- Megtaláltam! Most viszont el kell tűnnöm innen - rakta el a rizsgolyó mellé a fémdarabot, majd a még mindig ott kószáló valami mellett elfutva elhagyta a könyvtárat.

\- Mi a Pokol lehetett AZ? - kérdezte magát leroskadva az ajtó túloldalához. - Mielőbb meg kell találnom a többieket.


	2. BaRátok Keresése

Japán a keresést a földszinten kezdte. Bejárta töviről hegyire, majd végül a könyvtárba is eljutott. Félve nyitott be, de egy megkönnyebbült sóhaj hagyta el a torkát, mihelyt látta, hogy senki sem tartózkodik odabent. Sőt, egy kulcsot is megpillantott a földön heverni.

\- Egy kulcs? Eddig nem vettem észre. Talán az a valami dobta el, miközben harcoltunk - gondolkodott hangosan, miközben zsebébe süllyesztette azt is.

Aztán úgy döntött, meg keresi a hozzá tartozó ajtót, ha már barátait még nem találta meg.

A keresést lentről kezdte, majd egyenesen a negyedik emeleti caplatott fel, ahol a két ajtó közül a délebb fekvőt ki tudta nyitni vele.

Talált a nagy szobában egy függönyt, ami mögött ezúttal senki nem rejtőzött, egy trónt, meg egy pár szekrényt. A sarokban lévő felől hangok jöttek, így azt odébb tolva egy falba szorult mochit talált meg.

\- Beszorultál? - kérdezte a fehér egyenruhás, majd az igenlő válasz után megpróbálta egyszerűen kihúzni onnan. Természetesen az akció kudarcba fulladt. - Nem tudom kiszedni. Nem így. Szegényke. Habár szerintem Doitsu ki tudná szedni innen. Vajon feljönne idáig valami ilyesmiért?

\- Aztán végül lehet nekem kell őt kiszednem onnan. Nem. Inkább megkérdezem - döntötte el, majd elindult vissza, ahol hagyta szőke társát.

Mire visszaért a szobába, a függöny helyén azonban egy vasajtó állt.

\- Mi? Ezelőtt is itt lett volna ez az ajtó? Vagy csupán a képzeletem játszik velem? Habár bizton állíthatom, hogy ez eddig nem egy vasajtó volt.

\- Doitsu, ott vagy? - kopogott be végül a szigetország. Abból nem lehet semmi baj.

\- Te vagy az, Japan? Mi a probléma? - érkezett a válasz rövidesen.

\- Egy titokzatos mochi ragadt a falba a negyedik emeleti szobában. Megsajnáltam, így azon gondolkodtam, hogy vajon te ki tudnád-e szedni onnan.

\- Értem. Rendben, megyek és kiszedem onnan. Bár egy szívességet kell kérnem tőled, Japan.

\- Természetesen, megteszek mindent, amit tudok - bólintott egy halványat csupán megszokásból a japán, hisz' tudja, Németország nem lát át az ajtón.

\- Tudod, miközben futottam, elejtettem az ostorom. Szerintem lennie kéne nálunk valamilyen fegyvernek, ha az a valami felbukkanna megint. Ha nem nagy probléma, megkeresnéd? - kérdezte a kezét birizgálva a német. Ugyan régóta barátok voltak, egy szívességet valahogy mégsem tudott kérni.

\- Micsoda véletlen! Épp az imént találtam meg - jutott eszébe Japánnak, majd elő is halászta a fegyvert.

\- Oh.

\- Várj, átadom neked - nyújtotta ki az ajtó felé Japán a kezét meg a benne lévő ostort, majd hirtelen Németország keze kinyúlt az ajtó mögül, és berántotta a fegyvert.

\- A mellettünk lévő szobában találtam, az ágyon feküdt.

\- Oh, értem. Nos, danke.

\- Igazán semmiség. Végülis puszta szerencse volt, hogy megtaláltam. Most pedig menjünk a negyedik eme...

\- Ah, Japan! Bocsánat, de... - vágott a szavába a német, ami nem volt a szokása.

\- Igen? Mi az, Doitsu? - ijedt meg a feketehajú a hirtelen felszólalástól. Vajon mi késztethette erre barátját?

\- Ah... sajnálom, de az igazat megvallva éhes is vagyok. Nem tudnál nekem hozni valami ennivalót is?

\- Valamit enni... sajnálom, de nem hoztam magammal semmi élelmet, se valamit, amit alapanyagnak használhatnánk - vallotta be az igazat Japán szomorúan. Erre eddig nem is gondolt.

\- Értem. Ha nem nagy gond, tudsz nekem keresni valamit, amit ehetek? - futott neki ismét a német.

\- Mi?! Az... az lehetetlen! Hogy találhatnék ételt egy ilyen helyen?! - háborodott fel az alacsonyabbik.

\- Kérlek! Jelenleg semmi erőm nincs. Bármi jó lesz, csak találj valamit, rendben?

Japán nagy gondolkodóba esett. Mégis mit találhatna egy ilyen helyen? Felkutatta már az egész kúriát, és vizet is alig talált, nemhogy ételt.

\- Rendben. Körbenézek még egyszer. Úgyis meg kell keresnem Itariát is - adta be végül öreg derekát. Így legalább két legyet is üthet egy csapásra, ha sikeres lesz.

\- Értem, köszönöm. Megtaláltad már a bátyám? - kérdezte, hiszen őt elfelejtette megemlíteni Japán.

\- Nem, de jól kéne lennie. Valahogy.

\- Sajnálom, hogy ennyi gondot okoztam. Vidd ezt is magaddal - nyílt ki az ajtó, és Németország keze jelent meg a résnél, amiben egy üveg sör volt.

~ Ital?! És pont sör?! ~ lepődött meg magában a fehér egyenruhás, miközben átvette az üveget.

\- Ah, köszönöm. Akkor én el is indulok - majd úgy is tett. Ismét körülnézett a földszinten, aminek a térképét már fejből tudja, ám ezúttal az ajtó, aminél eltűnt a szörny, mikor először találkozott vele, tárva nyitva volt. Más választása nem lévén befáradt a helységbe.

\- Korom sötét van idebent. Hol lehet a kapcsoló?

Mikor megtalálta gondolkodás nélkül felkapcsolta, így szembekerült a szörnnyel, ami egyre csak közeledett felé. Japán sóhajtott egyet, majd felismerte, hogy nincs hova futnia, így elővette a kardját és ismét támadott.

Miután legyőzte, a lámpák hirtelen lekapcsolódtak? A férfi azon godnolkodott, hogy vajon a szörny kacsolta-e le, vagy csupán egy áramszünet áll emögött, valamint, hogy ezt a szörny ki fogja-e használni arra, hogy végezzen vele.

\- Eh?! - kérdezte, hiszen mikor a villany felkapcsolódott, a szörnynek hűlt helye se volt. - Eltűnt.

Ám az Olaszország miatti aggodalma felülkerekedett rajta. El is kezdte volna keresni, ha nem pillant meg egy újabb kulcsot az egyik széken heverni. Gyorsan felkapta, és iszkolt ki a helységből.

A keresést a mellette lévő mosdóban kereste, ahol valami olyat talált, amit eddig nem vett észre. Ha pénzt helyeznek ugyanis bele, lehet venni különböző dolgokat. Mint az onigiri vagy sör. 

Aztán a kulcsot végül az első emelet hálószobájánál tudta használni, hogy végre bemehessen, majd a biztonság kedvéért visszazárta azt a kulcsot használva. Ott szerencsére két ágy közt megtalálta a keresett Poroszországot.

\- Ki az ott? - kérdezte amaz, mikor megkocogtatta Japán a vállát. Ijedten előhúzta a kardját és megfordulva készült lecsapni a másik országra. Terve sikerült is volna, ha a feketehajú nem rántja elő a kardját és állítja meg az övét vele.

\- Nyugodj meg, csak én vagyok az, Nihhon - próbálta lenyugtatni a kedélyeket.

\- Oh te vagy az? Bocsi - nevetgélt kínosan az albínó, majd a fegyverét visszatette annak tartójába.

\- Jól vagy? - tett hasonlóképpen a keleti ország megnyugodva.

\- Volt ott egy szörny, én láttam! Egy meztelen óriás, egy romlott pogácsa színével - elevenítette föl a kinézetét nehézkesen. - Mindez igaz! - erősítette meg az igazát, látva az idősebb kétkedő arckifejezését. - Én, West és Italien is látta!

\- Tudom.

\- Mielőtt észbe kaptam volna, itt voltam. Az a kettő... nem tudom hová tűntek. Van bárminek értelme, amit mondok?

\- Igen, van értelme. Én is láttam.

\- Mégis mi lehet az a valami? Oh, és mi történt a többiekkel? - jutott eszébe a porosznak, hogy volt még két ország a társaságukban, mikor jöttek.

\- Kérlek nyugodj meg. Szeretnéd, hogy hozzak neked valamit inni? - kérdezte elterelve a témát arról a tényről, hogy Olaszország még mindig hiányzik.

\- Tulajdonképpen... most hogy említed, tényleg szomjas vagyok egy kicsit. Van nálad víz vagy hasonló?

\- Nem, de tudok hozni neked egy keveset? Szeretnéd?

\- Igen. Vagyis... felejsd el, mégsem kérek. De mi történt a másik kettővel? - vetette el a porosz az ajánlatot, hogy az őt jobban érdeklő dologra kérdezzen rá.

\- Doitsu ugyanezen az emeleten van és éhes. De még nem találtam meg Itariát. Van bármi ötleted, hol lehet? - mesélte el, amit jelen esetben tudott.

\- Mi?! Italien még nincs meg? Szerinted megtámadta a szörny? - kezdte el keresni a lehetséges válaszokat az ország hiányára, ám egyik se volt túl bizalomgerjesztő.

\- Nem lehetünk benne 100%-ig biztosak. De nem felejtsük el, hogy Itaria nagyon gyorsan fut, és jó a menekülésben. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy valahogy sikerült megszöknie.

\- Rendben! - lelkesült be a hír hallatán Poroszország. - Akkor segítek megkeresni. De előbb menjünk oda, ahol West van. Mit is csinál pontosan?

\- Azt mondta túl éhes ahhoz, hogy megmozduljon. Mondd, nincs valami elemózsiád neki? - reménykedett Japán.

\- Most hogy mondod, találtam pár gombát amíg menekültem. Az elég lesz szerinted?

\- Elégnek kéne lennie - egyezett bele bólintva az alacsony.

\- Rendben! Akkor... - ám itt elakadt az albínó, és egy ideig csak fülelt.

\- Mi a gond? - ijedt meg Japán is.

\- Nem hallod, mintha valami... közeledne? - kezdett elsápadni őméltósága is. - Mondd... ha az a valami a csípődön nem csak a megjelenésed miatt van ott, húzd ki a tokjából. Természetesen ha nem akarod, hogy megegyen - mutatott rá a kardjára. A másik úgy is tett, ahogy mondta.

\- Egyetértek.

Egy pár félelemmel eltöltött perc múlva valami tényleg megpróbálta kinyitni az ajtót. A két ország ijedtében ugrott egyet, majd megnyugodtak, ahogy hallották annak a távolodó lépteit.

\- Eltűnt? - kérdezte még mindig folytott hangon Poroszország, mikor már nem hallottak semmit.

\- Igen, valószínűleg.

\- Rendben. Ez egy kicsit ijesztő volt, de mostmár tényleg csatlakoznunk kéne Westhez. Találjuk meg Italient, aztán pedig tűnjünk el innen olyan gyorsan, ahogy csak lehet! - vázolta fel a tervét az albínó.

\- Igazad van - egyezett bele Japán, majd ezúttak együttes erővel indultak ki a szobából. Azonban arra nem számítottak, hogy a szörny az ajtó előtt vár rájuk.

\- Azt hittem eltűnt!

\- Úgy tűnik mégse.

\- Minél tovább nézem, annál ijesztőbb - jelentette ki Poroszország, ám a szemét nem tudta levenni a szörnyről. Csináljunk valamit! - majd ezzel a csatakiáltással belevetették magukat a harcba. 

~~~

\- Japan! Fuss, gyorsan! - kiáltotta Poroszország ijedten, mikor a szörny csupán elhátrált a falig, miután legyőzték. Majd a szörnyet kikerülve Japán vezetésével befutottak a szobába, ahol Németország is tartózkodik jelenleg.

\- Itt van emögött Doitsu - mutatott rá Japán a vasajtóra.

\- Elég masszív. Hey West, Japan mondta, hogy éhes vagy. Kérsz gombát? - ajánlotta fel öccsének amit talált.

\- Te vagy az, Preßen? Jól vagy? - hallatszódott a válasz az ajtó túloldaláról.

\- Persze, jól vagyok. De rossz híreim vannak. Italien még mindig nincs meg, és a mochit is ki kéne juttatni a falból - számolt be az albínó nem túl lelkesen.

\- Hm rendben. Itt végeztem, úgyhogy mehetünk - jött ki az ajtó mögül a német teljes pompájában.

\- Nem igazán értem mit kéne csinálnunk, de menjünk a negyedik emeletre! - lelkesült be megint a porosz.

\- Vissza tudnánk ide jönni majd időnként? - kérdezte Németország.

\- Nem bánom, de... te tényleg szereted azokat a szűk helyeket? - vonta fel a szemöldökét Japán. 

\- Nos, hozzá vagyok szokva. Ráadásuk itt a valóságban sok hely van - nézett vissza az ajtóra, mintha elképzelné mi van mögötte.

\- Oh...

\- Remélem Italien jól van azért - tette hozzá a német egy halván pírrel az arcán, aminek elrejtéséhez oldalra fordult.

\- Én is - bólintott mosolyogva Japán, majd a csapat élén megindult a negyedik emeletre.

~~~

\- Nos? - kérdezte a keleti ország a szobában, miután a testvérpár közelebbről is megvizsgálta a mochit.

\- Elég mélyen van bent. Meg tudod csinálni, West? - kérdezte testvérét Poroszország felé fordulva.

Amaz bólintott, és megpróbálta kihúzni onnan úgy ahogy volt. A próbálkozás sikertelen volt.

\- Sajnálom, nem tudom puszta kézzel megtenni. Talán ha lenne nálam valamilyen eszköz - gondolkodott el, míg törökülésbe helyezkedett.

\- Eszköz? Végülis ez egy nagy ház. Körülnézek még egyszer, hátha találok valamit - ajánlotta fel a fehér ruhás.

\- Hálás lennék, ha találnál valami használhatót - nézett fel rá az ülő.

\- Úgy gondolom megint el kell válnunk, hogy keresgéljünk - vonta le a következtetést a porosz.

\- Ez esetben előremegyek. Visszajövök, mihelyt találok valamit - kezdett bele Japán.

\- Szerintem én is megyek. Még körbe se néztem, szóval ez egy jo kis felfedező túra lesz - vigyorodott el Poroszország, ahogy kinyújtóztatta elgémberedett tagjait.

\- Köszönöm - bólintott Németország.

Aztán Japán elindult elválva a testvérpártól.


	3. A SzövEtséGesEk

Japán először a negyedik emelet másik szobájába ment, amiben ezúttal sikeresen be is jutott. Talált ott egy zsákot a földön, egy ágyat, egy asztalt pár székkel, egy pár polcot tele könyvekkel és egy kart valami szöveggel mellette a falon. Mivel az tűnt a legérdekesebbnek, azt vizsgálta meg először.

Először lehúzta a kart, hogy felfelé haladhasson a fokozatok közt, ám az tönkrement utána. Az ország csüggedten fordult meg, és azt vette észre, hogy az eddig vele szemben fekvő zsák elmozdult, és ahol eddig volt, ott most egy lyuk van a padlóban.

Ahogy bármelyik másik ember tette volna, közelebb ment az újdonsághoz. Miután észrevette, hogy a deszkáknak ott más a hangja, elkezdett ugrálni rajta, hogy betörjön.

Ami meg is történt, és így nem sokkal később egy világosabb szobában találta magát, aminek a közepén egy hófehér zongora állt.

\- Csak egy átlagos zongora - gondolkodott. - Talán játszhatnék rajta valamit.

Majd úgy döntött ártani nem árthat, és így legalább emelheti a saját hangulatát is egy cseppet, így leült a székbe, és a billentyűk felé helyezve ujjait elkezdett gondolkodni, mi lehetne a legjobb választás ebben a helyzetben.

\- Insanity - kezdett bele a dal refrénjébe, ami véleménye szerint jól lefestette a mostani helyzetüket, és jó kedvében még a szöveget is hozzáfűzte. - Fusou shisou desu - rövid ujjai elegánsan futkároztak a fehér, enyhén poros billentyűkön.

\- Psychopaty nonki na jinsei - a dal olyannyira magával ragadta, hogy már nem érezte szükségét annak, hogy ellenőrizze ujjait, szemeit behunyva engedte át az irányítást a zenének.

\- Insanity owarenai madoi - egy gyors grimasz futott át az arcán, ahogy ujja megcsúszott az évek alatt felhalmozódott poron, de nem érdekelte ennél jobban, ment tovább, mintha mi sem történt volna.

\- Capivity nigerarenai - hallgatott el, majd egy pár lezáró hangot hozzáfűzött, hogy ne csak úgy a levegőben lógjon az egész, majd jobb lábával elengedte a pedált, és felállt.

\- Annak ellenére, hogy biztos évek óta itt áll nem hamis - vélekedett, majd elidnult átkutatni a szobát alaposabbam.

Majd miután semmi hasznosra nem bukkant, visszavándorolt a szobába, ahonnan leesett. Ami zavarta benne az az, hogy a zsák azóta visszavarázsolódott a lyuk fölé.

De nem szentelt neki sok jelentőséget, inkább az asztalon hagyott papírtfecnit dugta zsebre, mielőtt megnézhette volna mi van rajta.

Aztán az egyetlen szobába vezették apró és már igen fáradt lábai, ahol még nem volt; a harmadik emeleti könyvtárba. Legalábbis annak tűnt a rengeteg könyvespolc miatt.

Ahogy egyre beljebb merészkedett, egy alak lépett ki a sötétségből.

\- Itaria? - lepődött, és egyben könnebbült meg Japán, mikor rájött, hogy csak a barátja volt az.

\- Giappone! Jól vagy? - kérdezte, amint odafutott elé mosolyogva.

\- Igen, szerencsére. Valahogy - húzta el a száját a végére.

\- Pont miután elmentél egy szörny tűnt fel a folyosón, és utánunk jött - számolt be az eseményről a fürtös, amit eddig még senki sem tett meg, így Japán csak most tudhatta meg teljesen, mi is történt. - Germania sikított először. Hallottad?

\- Nem, egyáltalán nem - rázta meg a fejét egy cseppet a japán.

\- Értem. Germania sikítása engem is meglepett, és annyira zavart voltam, hogy megpróbáltam elfutni, és hátrahagyni titeket. Sajnálom Giappone - hajtotta le a fejét szomorkásan, és őszintén megbánóan az olasz. - De a bejárati ajtó nem nyílt ki, bárhogy próbáltuk kinyitni, és felbomlottunk, miközben menekültünk.

\- Nincs okod a bocsánatkérésre, bárki ezt tette volna abban a helyzetben. Még én is - mosolygott rá Japán, hogy visszahozzon egy kicsit az olasz jókedvéből. - Mégis... mi a fene folyik ebben a házban? Se az ajtók se az ablakok nem nyílnak. És a telefonjaink sem működnek.

\- Mhm, úgy tűnik bezártak ide. De örülök, hogy megtaláltalak téged, Giappone. Fáj valahol? Éhes vagy? - kezdett el tüzetesebben nyomok után keresni az országon, ami az előzőleg levívott harcokról árulkodhatnak.

\- Én jól vagyok, de te a helyzethez képest meglepően nyugodtnak tűnsz, Itaria. Még kóvályogtál is a házban.

\- Igen... mikor a szörny megjelent, Germania nyakába akartam ugrani és sírni, de ők is kezdtek szétesni. Így rájöttem, hogy valakinek tiszta fejjel kell gondolkodnia. Még én is meglepődtem, milyen nyugodt voltam - mesélte hevesen mutogatva és gesztikulálva, hogy milyen büszke magára. - Aztán elkezdtem keresni a többiek után, hogy minél gyorsabban kijuthassunk innen.

\- Ennek van értelme - egyezett bele Japán. - Először én is féltem, de miután láttam, hogy mindenki más milyen frusztrált, különösen nyugodt lettem - vallotta be a saját tapasztalatait.

\- És mi van Germaniával és Prussiával? Megtaláltad már őket? - erre egy bólintást kapott válaszul az olasz.

\- A negyedik emeleten vannak, de útközben elmondom a részleteket. Mindketten aggódnak érted, így jobb lenne minél előbb odaérni hozzájuk - tanácsolta a bölcs öreg Japán.

\- Rendben. Menjünk akkor együt. Találtam pár dolgot, amíg felfedeztem a helyet, azokat nálad hagyom. És csináltam pastát~. Ehetsz is belőle, ha éhes leszel - jelentette ki, majd átnyújtotta Japánnak, amiket talált, aki örömmel elrakta azokat is.

Aztán a feketehajú vezetésével elindult a kis csapat egy emelettel feljebb. Mikor benyitottak a szobába a szörny már ott volt a testvérpár társaságában.

\- Giappone! Ez a valami! A valami! - bújt be a megszólított háta mögé ijedten Olaszország.

\- Tsk... túl hamar jöttetek. Japan, vidd Italient magaddal, és fussatok! - szólt rájuk Poroszország, aki a szörnnyel szemezett éppen.

\- Italien. Jól vagy? - kérdezte a még mindig a mochinál térdelő Németország.

\- G-germania, vee~~~ az arcod vicces - kuncogott fel, ahogy meglátta.

\- Én és West gondoskodunk erről, ti meg menjetek! Gyorsan! - szakította félbe a társalgást az albínó, miközben próbálta visszatartani a szörnyet, nehogy bárki másra támadjon.

Japán gondolatai pont a legrosszabbkor kalandoztak el.

\- Japan! - szólt rá figyelmeztetőbben és talán fenyegetőbben is a porosz.

\- Ah, úgy tűnik veszítek a hallásomból ilyen öregkorban. Egyáltalán nem hallak - eszmélt fel a megszólított.

\- Mi?! Huh? Hey, Italien!

\- Mi? - tért magához ő is a hirtelen kábulatból. - Úgy tűnik én is megsüketültem hirtelen - vallotta be tarkóját vakargatva az olasz. - Most, hogy mondod már egy ideje békében vagyunk, így teljesen el is felejtettem.

\- Italien. Japan - mormogta a német az orra alatt.

\- Ez az én megtisztelő kötelezettségem, hogy mellettetek harcoljak. Menjünk, Itaria! - mondta a japán, majd társával együtt megindultak a szörny felé kivont fegyvereikkel, egyenesen bele a harcba. 

~~~

\- Eltűnt - fújta ki a benntartott levegő Japán, majd a kardjára támaszkodva fújta ki magát. Öreg csontjai nem bírták már a sok harcot.

\- Ve~ tényleg egy szellem volt - mosolyodott el megkönnyebbülten Olaszország, majd lehuppant a földre.

\- Italien! - futott oda a német a barátjához aggódva. Nemsokára Poroszország is csatlakozott a körhöz.

\- Megsérültél? - kérdezte Japán, miután visszanyert egy kevés energiát.

\- Mi a franc?! Teljesen figyelmen kívül hagytátok, amit mondtam! - háborgott a porosz, ám senki sem igazán figyelt rá.

\- Azt hittük mi ketten elbánunk vele. Sajnálom. Ti viszont tényleg segítettetek. Jól vagytok ti is? - keresett sérüléseket a német a fürtösön.

\- Igen. De megkönnyebbültem most. Olyan gyorsan futottatok ti ketten, hogy azon gondolkodtam, mi lehet veletek - vallotta be az olasz mosolyogva.

\- Örülök, hogy mindenki jól van. Most pedig mit fogunk csinálni? - tette fel a kérdést Japán.

\- Igen. Az a valami megint felbukkanhat itt, szóval be kéne költöznünk egy biztonságos szobába. Ráadásul ha mi négyen együtt maradunk, az nem olyan ijesztő - remegett meg egy cseppet a porosz szája, és bármennyire is próbálta leplezni, tisztán látható volt így is.

\- Jó ötlet, Preußen! Keressünk egy biztonságos szobát. De ne oszoljunk fel közben - tisztázta a német a dolgokat, majd miután elismerően hátbaveregette testvérét, megindult az ajtó felé.

Az egyik kulccsal a sok közül kinyitották a második emelet egyetlen még mindig zárt ajtaját, majd bementek és ismét bezárták az ajtót, csak a biztonság kedvéért.

Bent egy hatalmas asztal, egy kandalló és egy ágy fogadta a beérkezőket.

\- Nem akarok elhamarkodni semmit, de szerintem itt biztonságban vagyunk - ült le az asztalhoz Poroszország. - Nálunk van a kulcs, és az ajtó jól be van zárva belülről.

\- Ez csak átmeneti, de szerintem egy éjszakára jó lesz - foglalt helyet végre Japán is. Úgy érezte megváltás ez sajgó lábainak. Már a megbeszélés óta talpon volt, majd három órát sétáltak ide, és itt sem ült még le.

\- Egy éjszaka elég lenne nekem. Elfáradtam a folytonos meneküléstő - feküdt az asztalra a világoskék egyenruhás.

\- Igazad van, eleget rohangáltunk már ma. Ettől az egésztől kedvem támad meginni egy jó hűvös korsó sört - mosolyodott el magában a német, ahogy felidézte kedvenc itala ízét szomjas torkában.

\- Egy picit fázom is - húzódott összébb az olasz felemelkedve az asztalról. - Vajon a ház miatt érzem így?

\- Ha nem tévedek, találtam egy doboz gyufát, amíg körülnéztem. Van elég tüzifánk is egy estére, úgyhogy szerintem bemelegíthetünk - mutatta fel a dobozkát a japán kicsit büszkén.

\- Majd én megcsinálom - kérte el a gyufákat Németország, majd begyújtotta a kandallót.

\- Szép - ismerte el a porosz is, ahogy a kandalló felé fordult.

\- Igen. Sokkal jobban érzem magam most, hogy van valamennyi fény. És nem vagyok egyedül - bólintott egyetértően a keleti ország.

\- Igen. De nagyon ijesztő volt elsőre. Mégha Germania is volt az első, aki elmenekült, engem üldözött a szörny - vallotta be Olaszország kicsit kényelmetlenül.

\- Igazad van. Azt gondoltam "Ne, ne az én becses Italienemet!" aztán a szörny is és ő is eltűnt, és Westet is szem elől vesztettem - könyökölt kétségbeesetten az asztalra a porosz.

\- Utálom a természetfeletti dolgokat. Mellesleg... nem csak úgy menekültem és elbújtam... de ez már nem számít. Addig, amíg mind együtt vagyunk, nem számít - sóhajtott fel a német helyet foglalva az asztal szélénél.

\- Pontosan. Ahelyett, hogy a múlton törnénk a fejünk, találjuk ki, mihez kezdjünk ezután - vetette fel az ötletet Japán.

\- Értem. Csak feltételezhetjük, hogy az a szörny rabokká tett minket. De ami igazán zavar, az a kiutak hiánya - nézett körbe a szőke, mintha arra számítana, hogy a falból hirtelen egy ajtó nyílik ki számukra.

\- Egyetértek. Igazán hazamennék már. Várok egy pár játékra, ami hamarosan nyílvánosság elé tárul - bólintott az otaku is, kissé feloldódva a melegtől.

\- Én is. Így nem ehetek pastát vagy pizzát.

\- Uh, hey. Ti folyton a kifelé vezető útról beszéltek - szólalt meg az albínó megvilágosodva. - Ha minden kijárat zárva van, miért nem csinálunk egyet magunknak? Ezt csináltátok, amikor rabok voltatok a háborúkban, nem? Ideje áthelyezni a gyakorlatba!

\- Ettől előjönnek az emlékeim. Hiányoznak azok az idők, amikor megpróbáltam seppukut elkövetni - kuncogott fel Japán is.

\- Doitsu sokat dolgozott, hogy kiutat keressen nekünk. Ideje viszonozni ezt.

\- Oké, oké. Szóval a holnapi tervünk egy kiút csinálása. Nem feledkezhetünk meg erről - összegezte Németország.

\- Nos, nem tudom, mennyi az idő, de inkább aludjuk itt ki magunkat ma este - ajánlotta fel Japán.

\- Az én órám is elromlott, amíg nem figyeltem oda - pillantott rá az egy ideje nem mozgó mutatókra a fürtös szomorkásan.

\- Várjunk! - ugrott fel Németország a szívbajt hozva három társára. - Nem lenne veszélyes, ha mindannyian aludni mennénk? Szerintem valakinek fent kéne maradnia, hogy vigyázzon a többiekre.

\- Igazad van. Nem kéne kő-papír-ollót játszanunk, hogy igazságosan eldöntsük, ki marad fent őrszemnek?

\- Mik a szabályok? - kérdezte az olasz izgatottan, ahogy közelebb ugrált a szőkéhez.

\- Ez egy igen egyszerű játék. Csak háromféle kézjelet kell felmutatnod... -kezdte a magyarázatot az alacsony.

\- Mindegy, csak húzzunk már. Fáradt vagyok és aludni akarok - vágott a szavába nyűgösen az albínó.

\- Preußen, csak várj egy kicsit - korholta le bátyját a zöld egyenruhás.

\- ...és a kő üti az ollót. Mutathatod a fenti kettőt vagy még papírt - fejezte be a magyarázást a japán egyed, akit nem különösebben érdekelt, hogy közbeszóltak.

\- Ah, egy kicsit hasonlít a "La Morra"-ra. Már értem, csináljuk - világosodott fel végül az olasz is, és kicsattanó lelkesedéssel vetette bele magát a játékba. 

~~~

\- Aah... de komolyan, mókás egyedül lenni - puffogott az őrszemnek maradt Poroszország. Persze nem amiatt, hogy egyedül kell így maradnia, hanem amiatt, hogy nem aludhat így.

\- Ha nálam lenne a számítógépem, most frissíthetném a blogomat. Most csupán képet csinálhatok az alvó arcaikról. Csak... a komoly arcuk, amikor kő-papír-ollót játszottunk - fonta keresztbe a karjait, miközben hátradőlt a széken. - Menőn néztek ki - ismerte el.

\- Fázok - jött rá egy pár csöndben töltött perc múlva az őrszem. - Pedig a tűz még jó erős. Mi a Pokol? Éreztem, ahogy a hideg végigfutkos a hátamon - rázta ki a hideg még csak a gondoltatától is.

Hirtelen valami megkocogtatta az ajtót. Pont úgy, mint mikor a szörny be akart jönni a csukott ajtón.

\- N-nézd ez nem vicces... én csak... hallok dolgokat, igaz? - ugrott fel a helyéről bizonytalanul a porosz. Ám ettől még nem bátortalanodott el a szörny. - Nincs itt senki! Senki! Miért nem kel fel az a három? Nem hallanak semmit? - bosszankodott jobb híján magában.

\- Meg is van, használom Japan stratégiáját, és úgy teszek, mintha nem lenne itt senki. Csak le kell kapcsolnom az aurám, és nem találhat rám - mosolyodott el büszkén a tervére az albínó.

A betörni próbálások azonban ettől sem maradtak abba.

\- Úgy néz ki nem tudom megtenni. Nincs más választásom akkor - jelentette ki, majd elindult az ajtó irányába magabiztos léptekkel. - Bocsássatok meg. Nehéz egyedül lenni. Hmpf, nem fogok még meghalni! - döntötte el magának, majd kinyitotta az ajtót, és kilépett rajta. 

Nem tudod olyan könnyen megvetni a lábad abban a falubeli 'titokzatos kúriában'.

Mivel ha felmérgesíted az egykori tulajdonosát, nem fogsz egykönnyen...

Főleg, ha nincs is ott egy lélek se...

\- Tényleg itt van - fújta ki magát a térdeire támaszkodva Kína, akinek szinte eltűnésben lévő csontjai nem igen bírták a három órás kiruccanást.

\- Azt hittem ez csak egy pletyka. De tényleg itt van - nézett fel a hatalmas épületre Anglia is.

\- Az elhagyatott érzés egy finom hangulatot ad hozzá, vous ne trouvez pas? - fejtette ki a véleményét a francia is.

\- Mondjuk szerintem nem olyan érdekes ez - húzta el a száját Kanada az építményre pillatva.

\- Ti is hallottátok ezt a hangot? - ijedt meg Amerika egyet hátra is lépve. Körülnézett, honnan jöhetett a hang, ám nem nyugtatta meg, hogy nem találta annak a forrását.

\- Oh Amerika, te kötekedsz - kuncogott fel gyerekesen Oroszország. - Nos, mi nem hallottunk semmi, vagy de?

\- Még mindig nem tűnik valami mókás helynek - törte meg a szoktalan csendet ismét a magát hősnek tituláló egyed.

\- Nos akkor miért nem megyünk be és nézünk körül odabent, aztán megyünk haza? Szerinte visszaérünk az éj leszállta előtt - elmélkedett a sálas óriás.

\- Igen. Én sem kívánok sokáig maradni - egyezett bele a copfos gyorsan.

\- Eh, bien, alors, bemehetünk akkor? - türelmetlenkedett a büszke borostás fazon. Hamar meg is indultak az ajtó felé hogy bemenjenek. 

~~~

\- A pletykák szerint a hely kísértetjárta, ezért nem merészkedik senki a közelébe, da? - kérdezte az orosz, miután két csapatra oszlottak. A földszinten maradt vele a testvérpár, Amerika és Kanada is.

\- Nem csodálom. Hátborzongató egy hely - toporgott egyik lábáról a másikra az amerikai másodpercenként háromszor félve körülnézve.

\- Huh? Milyen szokatlan tőled, America. Félsz talán? - merészkedett óvatosan közelebb testvéréhez a másik szemüveges egyén, míg a harmadik fél csak mosolyogva nézte őket.

\- Nem, csak egy kicsit... Hol van mindenki? - nézett körül ismét, mostmár újult elmével.

\- Um... azt mondták, ránk hagyják a földszintet, és ők mennek átnézni az első emeletet - emlékeztette a másik nagyhatalom vidáman.

\- Hm... akkor mi... - de a mondatot nem tudta befejezni, hiszen hirtelen egy szörny rohanta le őket. 

~~~

\- Tisztább, mint amilyennek feltételeztem - nézett körbe a lépcsőfordulóban a francia elégedetten egy emelettel feljebb.

\- Igen, de. Um, mehetnénk már? - kérdezte Anglia kissé szorongva talán.

\- Mi a baj, Angleterre? Talán félsz? - cukkolta a másik szőke egy kacajjal megtoldva az egészet.

\- T-természetesen nem erről van szó, idióta! - ordibált rá egyből önvédelmi mechanizmusként a szemöldökös. - Csak ez a hely olyan...

\- Gyerekes - fejezte be helyette a mondatot szavába vágva a jó öreg Kína. - Semmiféle kísértet nincs itt. Már visszamehetsz.

\- Hé, hé, egyedül fogsz körülnézni? - kiáltott utána ijedten Franciaország, amint Kína elindult a felfelé vezető lépcsők felé.

\- Csak bekukkantok az itteni szobába. Rossz szaga van - állt meg szembefordulva a többiekkel, hogy bevárja őket.

\- Mi? Nem túl kockázatos az? Hey, v-várj! - indult meg utána Anglia is, mikor belátta, hogy nem fog rájuk várni a végtelenségig.


	4. PisztolYlövÉSek

\- Nem tehetek ellene, de egy nagyon kellemetlen érzésem támad ettől a helytől - gondolkozott az ajtó előtt fennhangon Franciaország. - Eléggé csöndes vagy mostanában - fordult ellensége, Anglia felé ezúttal cseppet aggódva talán. - Valami baj van? Van valami furcsa errefelé?

\- Nem, semmi vagyis senki nincs errefelé - szólalt meg egy kis idő múlva a szólított, fejét enyhén megrázva, mint aki most tért vissza egy álomvilágból.

\- É luó sī és a többiek a földszinten vannak - emlékeztette Kína gyorsan.

\- Igen, azt tudom - bólintott. - Mikor azt mondtam nincs senki itt, úgy értettem... hogy fogalmazzam meg - kereste a megfelelő szavakat furcsa kézmozdulatokkal a brit. - Úgy érződik, mintha mindent felemésztett volna valami.

\- Úgy érted nem látod a szokásos látomásaidat? - kiáltott fel Franciaország megrökönyödve. - Ha még az ő illúzióit is felemészti valami, talán tényleg jobb lenne távol maradnunk ettől a helytől.

\- Egyetértek. Ebben az esetben megyek, és körülnézek az emeleten - indult el a lépcsők irányába ismét az öreg ország. - Te mit fogsz csinálni, Ópium? - nézett a britre visszafordulva.

\- Én sem szívesen maradok ezen az emeleten. Csatlakozom hozzád.

\- Itthagytok egyes egyedül? -háborodott fel a borostás még mindig az ajtó előtt állva. - Nos, akkor amikor végeztek a felsőbb emeletekkel, itt találkozunk - dőlt neki a falnak lezseren.

\- Akkor rád hagyjuk ezt az emeletet - szalutált neki röptében Kína, majd el is indult megmászni a lépcsőket.

\- Fél órának elégnek kell lennie. Ne aludj itt el nekünk, France.

\- Bízhattok bennem. De akkor viszlát későbbig - integetett a másik kettőnek a hátramaradott csábosan mosolyogva.

\- Az ottani szobával fogod kezdeni? - kérdezte még visszafordulva Kína, ahogy látta társát a másik irányba flangálni.

\- Oui! Az a szoba rossz hír, azt majd a végére hagyom.

\- Menjünk gyorsan. Ha megváratjuk Americát, sosem hallgat el erről - fogta már a fejét Anglia, mintha egykori gyarmatának már csak az említése is fejfájást okozott volna neki.

\- Sápadtnak tűnsz. Tényleg nem bírod ezt a helyet, igaz? - állt meg jobban szemügyre venni társát a copfos. Majd miután nem válaszolt, továbbment otthagyva őt.

\- Mindig is irigykedtem azokra, akik nem "látnak" annyi mindent - gondolkodott hangosan Anglia.

\- Mi volt ez? Nem hallottalak - állt meg a barnahajú. Ezek szerint annyira mégsem volt hangos az ország gondolkodása.

\- Semmi - érkezett rögtön a válasz, majd elindult társa után. 

~~~

\- Van valami ebben a szobában, ami zavar engem - lépett be Anglia a fehér zongorás szobába. - Egy zongora - pillantott rá. Mikor odasétált elé, látta hogy valaki már előtte a nem is olyan távoli múltban használatba vette már a billentyűit, és a széket is lejjebb állította. Hát ezt most ő feljebb csavarta, majd leült rá, megvizsgálva a billentyűket.

\- Komolyan most el fogsz kezdeni itt zongorázni? - kérdezte hitetlenkedve a kínai.

\- Természetesen - villantott rá egy szarkasztikus mosolyt, majd ujjait a billenytűkre helyezte és megköszörülte a torkát.

\- Meramera to, moyaki tsukuse  
sumi kara sumi made sono gouka de  
atokata mo nokoranu you ni  
tamashii made mo yaki tsukuse - ujjai megállás nélkül táncoltak leginkább a mélyebb hangok billentyűin fel, s alá.

\- Meramera to, moyaki tsukuse  
ware no yobikake ni, kotae ima  
orokanaru monodomo wo  
guren no honoo de yaki tsukuse - mihelyst a záróhangot is leütötte meghajolt a közönségének, majd elindult vissza kifelé.

Végül a páros a negyedik emeleten kötött ki, ahol a hatalmas trónnal szemeztek.

\- Oh, ez a...

\- Mily' ijesztő szék. Olyan, mint az a megátkozott szék, amit valahol láttam - kutatott elméjében a szék neve után Kína lázasan.

\- Nos - köszörülte meg a torkát Anglia, pár perc múlva, amíg társát várta, ám mivel az még mindig nem találta ki, mire gondolt, így nem szán rá több időt. - egészen a negyedik emeletig feljöttünk, de minden normálisnak tűnik. Habár a levegő szörnyű - fűzte hozzá gyorsan.

\- A rossz érzésem még mindig nem múlt el. Menjünk vissza Fàguóhoz, aztán pedig haza - javasolta Kína, és már el is indult.

\- Jó. Először mondju-

Anglia nem mondhatta végig, amit szeretett volna, ugyanis öt egymást követő pisztolylövés szakította félbe. És nem a hangtól vált falfehérré, hanem mivel tudta, kihez tartozik a fegyver, és hogy nem használná, hacsak nincs életveszélyben.

\- Ez a hang...

\- Az nem Měiguó pisztolyának a hangja? Sokat tüzelt - esett gondolkodóba ismét a keleti ország. 

\- Ez azt jelenti, hogy valaminek történnie kellett, igaz?

\- Egy ilyen helyen? Nem lehet, hogy beugrott Èguó provokációinak?

\- Igaz, tényleg elszabadulnak az indulatok, mikor egymással kötekednek - ismerte be a szőke is. Lehet, mégsincs akkora nagy baj, mint ahogy az érzékei sugallták neki?

\- Nem, ez valahogy más, mint a piszkálódás. De inkább csatlakozzunk Fàguóhoz és nézzünk körül.

\- Pfffff ha ennyire akarod - adta be a derekát a brit is, majd szinte robogott ki a szobából, társa alig bírt lépést tartani vele.

\- 15 perc... nem jön már France? - türelmetlenkedett a szőke, mikor visszatértek a második emeletre.

\- Ez mit jelentsen? Nem kéne ennyi ideig tartania megnéznie egy emeletet - dőlt a falnak a kínai keresztbe tett karokkal. Legszívesebben már ment volna haza, hogy pandákat ölelgessen.

\- Talán belefáradt a várakozásba, és lement egy szintet - gondolt bele a szemöldökös.

\- Mondjuk hamar beleun a dolgokba. Megnézem itt a szobákat, hátha elkerüljük egymást. Addig várj itt - adta ki az utasítást a copfos, majd el is indult a legközelebbi szoba felé.

\- Jó. Vagy különben megint elkerülnénk egymást - maradt a helyén Anglia.

Nemsokára a kerekasztalos, és tűzhelyes szoba került sorra, ahova az orrát követve jutott el Kína. Közelebbről megvizsgálva égett tüzifát látott meg.

\- Akkor innen eredt a rossz szag.

Aztán hirtelen elkerekedett a szeme, és hitetlenül elkezdett hátrálni. Az asztalt már nem vette észre, így a combjával erősen nekiment, de legalább megállt.

\- Ezek... kétségkívül... Ríběn ruhái... miért, miért véresek? Ezek... sok más dolog maradványai a tűzhelyben. De nem tudnám megmondani, mi égett el - tanakodott kicsit közelebb hajolva a dolgokhoz, majd inkább inkább visszament társához.

\- Megtaláltad?

Egy szó, még annyi se érkezett válasznak, Kína csupán elfordult a fejével komoran.

\- I-ijesztően sápadt vagy! Mit találtál ott bent? - ijedt meg Anglia is mostmár.

\- Csak... csak Ríběn ruháit... félig megégve - mutatta meg neki az elhozott ruhadarabot. A brit a kezébe véve tüzetesen megvizsgálta.

\- Az ott... vér? - mutatott rá az egyik vörös foltra, mire a másik egy aprót bólintott. - Várj, ezek Japan ruhái? Ezek szerint ők is...?

\- Ez a hely veszélyes! És ha Ríběn is itt volt, akkor az már más tészta. Megyek megkeresni, aztán hazamegyünk - indult el anyai, vagy az ő esetében apai ösztöneire hallgatva.

\- Nyugodj le ha mondom. Gondolkozz racionálisan - állította meg a vállánál fogva, és húzta vissza magával szemben. - Miért lenne itt Japan? Nézd, mi is csak azért jöttünk ide, mert belementünk America idióta sztorijába, én nem volt jobb dolgunk, igaz?

\- És pont ezért olyan fura! - bólintott Kína.

\- Te magad mondtad, hogy küldtél egy üzenetet Japannak, nem? Mikor beszéltél erről vele a találkozóhelyen, azt mondta "Meglátom, mit tehetek" ami az ő nyelvén azt jelenti, hogy hogy nem szeretne valamit csinálni - magyarázta nagy beleéléssel a brit. - szóval nem is jött. Aztán mikor bejutottunk a kúriába, küldtél neki egy üzenetet, hogy "Itt vagyunk" amire egy "Legyetek óvatosak" volt a válasz, de csak egyszer. De ő azt a találkozóhelyről küldte.

\- Oh - jött a tartalmas válasz.

\- Csak gondolj bele. Még a találkozóhelyen van. Nincs az az isten, hogy ő hamarabb ideért, mint mi.

\- A-akkor mégis mik ezek?! Ezek ugyanazok a ruhák, amiket Ríběn ma hordott! Miért lennének a kandallóban? - akadt ki ismét, logikai bakit találva a magyarázatban.

\- Nos...

\- Fàguó is eltűnt, Měiguó meg lőtt valamire. Ez az egész hely furcsa, beszélek erről a többiekkel.

\- Rendben, inkább menjünk vissza. Az esélye annak, hogy ezek Japanéi... még nem lehetünk biztosak semmiben sem - indult el Anglia a lefelé tartó lépcső felé. 

~~~

\- Aargh! Mi a...? Uh? Huh? - jött az értelmes reakció Angliától, mikor belépett a szobába, ahol leesett a tányér még régebben. A szobában a szörny állt körülbelül két méteres távolságra Kanadától és Oroszországtól.

\- Mi... mi a fene az a szörny? - érkezett meg kissé késve, ám társa hangja miatt sietve Kína.

\- Ah, ti ketten szépen kihasználtátok az időtöket, nemde? Amint láthatjátok, épp egy támadás közepében vagyunk - kuncogott a nagy orrú, miközben egy vízcsővel kivédett egy suhintást, ami levitte volna a fejét.

\- T-ti ketten... i-i-inkább fussatok - makogta a félelemtől Kanada. Ugyan félt, hogy a szörny az életét veszi, nem bírta volna ki, ha a barátait bántaná.

\- R-russia! - kiáltott fel, hiszen a szörny ismét támadásba lendült, amit az elől álló ország nem észlelt időben, így a konyhapultnak csapódott. A szemüveges rögtön odafutott, hogy segítsen rajta, és ellássa legalább a sérüléseit.

\- Ez fájt - ismerte el a fejét fogva, ahogy felült. - A vízcsövek teljesen használhatatlanok - dobta el a csövet, miközben Kanada jópár rosszalló pillantással illette ezért a húzásért a szörnyet. - Még jó hogy hoztam egyet a sajátjaim közül - állt fel térdére támaszkodva sokkal vidámabban Oroszország, ahogy elővette a saját csapját.

\- S-semmi haszna! - állt be elé a hajtincses, hátha ezzel megállíthatja. - Ez csak egy csap, mégha a tied is!

Ám amaz nem hallgatva rá kikerülte, majd nekifutva lecsapott az ellenségre. Az eredmény nem várt lett.

\- Huuuuuuh?! Hogyan lett a csapból egy kard? - ugrott egyet hátra Kína, ahogy a támadás után a sálas kezében nem egy kerticsap, hanem egy kard volt.

\- Ah, ez igazából egy fokos. Megkértem Iponiát, hogy csinálja meg nekem - nevetgélt Oroszország. - Igazán éles, nem?

Egy gyors sóhaj után újra támadott az ország gyorsan, és pontosan. Csakhogy semmi haszna nem volt.

\- D-de nem is ártott neki egyáltalán - csúszott le Kanada reményvesztetten a konyhapultnál a padlóra.

\- Inkább leckéztessük meg - lépett egyet előre Anglia, miután összeszedte magát a kezdeti sokkból.

\- Igazad van. 

~~~

\- Ts... aah... haaa... - lihegett Kanada, egy gyorsan levert csata után, aminek a nyeresége nem az ő számlájukra íródott.

\- Awww, de rossz. Egyáltalán nem működött - szontyolodott el még Oroszország is térdére támaszkodva.

\- Yīngguó, miért nem csinálsz valami hasznosat? - ordított rá kétségbeesetten Kína.

\- Nem, öh... bocsi. Ez a hely maga blokkolja a varázserőm - tanakodott a szemöldökös. Nem úgy tűnt, mintha magára vette volna az ordítozást. - Úgy tűnik csupán csekély részét tudom használni.

\- Milyen problémás hely. Nekem sem maradt semmi erőm - sóhajtott a copfos fájó derekát fogva.

\- Eh? Várj egy perce... - kezdte el Anglia, amint észlelte, hogy a szörny elkezdett rohamléptekben közeledni felé.

\- Nem engedem, hogy egy ujjal is a barátaimhoz érj! - ugrott le a menyezetről Japán, sorjázott támadásaival megállítva a szörnyet, ami épp a szőkét készült támadni.

\- EH?! J-japan? - kapkodott az ijdtségtől levegő után még mindig Anglia. Reszketeg lábai megrogytak alatta, és hamar a földön ülve találta magát.

\- Most mindenki együtt van. Habár arra kérlek titeket, hogy várjatok, míg beszélni tudhatunk - kérte a frissen érkezett.

\- Rìběn? Szóval mégis eljöttél - csodálkozott rá Kína mind megkönnyebbülve, mind félve.

\- Jól mondod, azt hiszem? - bizonytalanodott el. Persze, hogy eljött, hisz' ott állt előtte. - Kérem bocsássatok meg, amíg elbánok ezzel - indult el még lassan a szörny felé.

\- D-de szörnyen erős - aggódott Kanada fél kézzel utánanyúlva.

\- Segítsünk? - mosolyodott el Oroszország.

\- Ne aggódjatok és engedjétek meg, hogy visszafizessem a sérüléseiteket. Ez egy megfelelő ellenfél, akin kiengedhetem a haragom - indult el ismét Japán, kardja élét a földön húzva. 

~~~

\- Wow, most úgy néz ki, mint Kanada - kuncogott Oroszország, miután a szörny eltűnt, és Japán felsegítette a földről a még mindig ott ülő Angliát.

\- Inkább csak mondd, hogy eltűnt! - emelte fel sértődötten a hangját az említett, aki nem mellesleg épp az orosz mellett állt.

\- Japan, küzdöttél már a szörnnyel? Nem ez volt az első alkalmad, igaz? - kérdezte a brit elemezve az alacsonyabb támadási sorozatát és nyugalmát a helyzet felett.

\- Mi? Miről beszélsz? Ti is harcoltatok már vele, nem? Mivel ti értetek ide hamarabb - érkezett a meglepett válasz.

\- Még egy órája sem vagyunk itt. Még nem is kéne itt lenned - esett gondolkozóba Kína is, miközben nekidőlt a falnak, hogy ne terhelje tovább a derekát.

\- Ez igaz, ha így mondod. Úgy értem Kitai üzenetet küldött Iponiának, aki a találkozóhelyről küldött üzenetet, igaz? -lépett előrébb, hogy beszálljon a beszélgetésbe Oroszország is.

\- Igen, utána Itaria mondta, hogy ő is szeretne menni, szóval Doitsu, Puroisen és én mentünk vele... de...

\- Mi? De három órát vesz igénybe idejönni a találkozóhelyről. Mi tényleg csak egy órája lehetünk itt. Szerintetek ez nem furcsa? - kérdezte Kanada is, hogy kifejezze jelenlétét, majd felült a pultra lábát lógatva.

\- Sok mindenről kell beszélnünk. Először is menjünk egy emelettel feljebb, tudok egy biztonságos szobát ott - indult el Japán rögvest, meg sem várva társait.

\- V-várj egy percet! - kapott utána Kína, egyenruhájából a másik ország véresér húzva elő. - Mi van ezzel? Ezek a tieid! Miért véresek?

\- Oh. Azok a ruhák, amiket a tűzhelybe dobtam. Miért vannak nálad?

\- Megtaláltam, mikor abban a szobában jártam. Meg... sérültél? - kezdte el vizsgálni Japánt, mint aki a tűt keresi a szénakazalban.

\- Öhm... az paradicsom.

\- Huh? - nézett rá még egyszer a ruhákra Kína, miközben értelmezte a hallottakat.

\- Jól vagyok; egyáltalán nem sérültem meg - mosolygott rá halványan a copfosra. - Most pedig csatlakozzunk Doitsuhoz és Itariához és elmagyarázom a helyzetet nektek - indult el megint a szigetország, és intett a többieknek, hogy kövessék. 

~~~

\- Már mindenki itt van? - ugrott egyet örömében Olaszország, amint visszatért Japán a vasajtós szobába a többieket a tűzhelyes szobában hagyva. - Menjünk akkor vissza a tűzhelyes szobába.

\- Igen. Valakik még hiányoznak, de egy vészhelyzet találkozónk lesz most - bólintott Japán. - Doitsu, ha kész vagy, induljunk.

\- Értettem - válaszolta a német, majd kilépett az ajtó mögül. - Sajnálom, hogy megvárattalak titeket.

\- Vee~ jól vagy már? Megint vissza akarsz menni oda? - fordult felé kitárt karokkal az olasz.

\- Nem, már nem kell többé bemennem. Legalábbis remélem, hogy nem.

\- Tényleg? Én is remélem. Most pedig siessünk. Beszélnünk kell velünk amilyen gyorsan csak lehet - toporgott Japán egyik lábáról a másikra türelmetlenül.

\- Megtaláltad már a testvéremet?

\- Nem.

\- M-minden rendben lesz, Germania. Ha ilyen vagy, sosem találjuk meg Prussiát - ölelte át szomorkásan a kis olasz.

\- Igazad van. Sajnálom - bólintott a szőke finoman visszaölelve.

\- Gyertek, várnak ránk - indult már tényleg el Japán, maga előtt tolva a turbékolókat.

\- Elnézést a várakozásért - hajolt meg Japán, mikor már az asztal körül ült minden jelenlévő ország, majd ő is leült. - Akkor el is mesélném a helyzetünket.

\- Először is, ahogy tudjátok, Chuugokutól kaptam egy üzenetet, hogy ideértetek. Itaria érdekesnek gondolta, és ő is menni kívánt - kezdte Japán. Eközben Németország követte a tincsest a tűzhelyhez. - Így Doitsu, Itaria, Puroisen és én idejöttünk. Elmentem körülnézni, de közben a szörny, amit láttatok, megtámadta őket.

\- T-te jól voltál azután? - fogta meg az asztalt Anglia az olasz felé fordulva, hogy felfogjon mindent, amit mondtak.

\- Igen valahogy. Úgy tűnt, a szörny kiszemelt engem és mivel jó vagyok a menekülésben, megszöktem előle - mesélte büszkén a vöröses hajú a kérdezett felé fordulva.

\- Meg tudtál szökni? Ez elképesztő - sápadt el a puszta gondolattól is Kína.

\- Amíg nem találtuk ki, a szörny igazi természetét, összejöttünk, és ebben a szobában töltöttük az estét egy cseppnyi biztonságérzettel, hiszen nálunk volt a kulcs - mutatta fel a fémdarabot Japán a magyarázása közben.

\- Az estét... - ismételte meg a sálas, mintha ízlelgetné a szót.

\- E-ez tényleg furcsa... úgy értem mi... oh, sajnálom, kérlek folytasd - vágott bele Kanada az előtte lévő szavába, majd miután ezt észrevette, szégyenkezve bocsánatot kért, ám inkább elnyelette volna magát a földdel.

\- Kifolytunk a tüzelőanyagból. Használhatom ezt a fadobozt is? - mutatott a nem messze fekvő dobozra a kék egyenruhás, amint észrevette, hogy ezért aludt ki a tűz, amit eddig néztek.

\- Igen. Égessünk el mindent, ami üzemanyagként használható - egyezett bele a szőke ország is.

\- Eldöntöttük, hogy egyikünknek fent kell maradnia őrködni, és Puroisen elvállalta ezt a feladatot, majd mi hárman elaludtunk - folytatta Japán, rá sem hederítve a tűzzel játszókra, hiszen ők ismerték a történet ezen szálát.

\- Mikor felkeltünk, Preußen eltűnt. Vérfoltokra lettünk figyelmesek a folyosón, szóval követtem a nyomokat, de...

\- ...a nyom eltűnt - folytatta Oroszország. Eközben a német és az olasz is visszatért a társaságba, miután a dobozt a lángok közé dobták.

\- Utána akartunk menni, de nem akartunk senkit elveszíteni, szóval Germania és én félreálltunk. És ekkor talált rátok Giappone, igaz? - folytatta a magyarázatot az olasz helyet foglalva Kanadával szemben.

\- Igen. És ez történt velünk, de... azt hittem Amerika és Furansu is itt lesz velünk - gondolkodott el Japán, ahogy még egyszer a biztonság kedvéért körbenézett a társaságon, hátha elkerülte a figyelmét.

\- Hatan jöttünk America ötlete miatt, aztán két csoportra oszlottunk - magyarázta kezére támasztva az állát. - China, France és én mentünk átnézni ezt az emeletet, míg a többiek a földszinttel tették ugyanezt.

\- Rossz érzésünk támadt amíg ezen az emeleten voltunk, szóval Ópim és én megnéztük a másik két emeletet is - vette át a szót a kínai. - Mikor végeztünk és visszajöttünk ide, Fàguónak nyoma veszett, és én megtaláltam az égett ruhákat, amitől elgondolkoztam, mi is történhetett.

\- Visszamentünk a földszintre, de csak Canadát és Russiát találtuk meg, azzal az izével harcolni. Az a paraszt meg meglógott az első adandó alkalomnál - bosszankodott Anglia a fejét fogva.

\- Tényleg? Um, bizonytalanul ugyan, de észrevettem miközben harcoltam, de az a szörny... - kezdte Japán.

\- Úgy nézett ki, mint Amerika teremtménye, nem? - vágott közbe ezúttal Németország a keleti szavába.

\- Így igaz! - pattant fel a helyéről az asztalra csapva Kína is. - Abban a pillanatban észrevettem, amint megláttam. Biztosan ő az. A neve pedig...

\- To... Tommy? Nem az volt? - próbálkozott állvakargatás közben a sörimádó.

\- Igen, biztosan ez a neve. Ugyanúgy is néznek ki. Biztos America rendezte meg így, nem? - büszkélkedett a brit az új elméletével. - Végülis ő hallotta meg a pletykákat és kért meg, hogy jöjjünk ide.

\- Értem! Szóval ez csak America egyik csínja, amivel túl messzire ment - pattant fel Olaszország is, mikor végre megértette az összefüggéseket. - Ebben az esetben nincs is mit mondanunk. Csak meg kell keresnünk Americát.

\- Tévedtek - szólalt meg a lehető legnagyobb nyugodtsággal Kanada, holott már mindenki szedelőzködött, de így megálltak, és visszafordultak, aminek az ország nem igazán örült, mivel nem szeret a figyelem középpontjában lenni.

\- Huh?


	5. HÁroM Út

\- Az nem Tony - jelentette ki egyértelműen, és határozottan Kanada álláspontját.

\- Mikor megbeszéltük, hogyan nézzük át a földszintet, akkor is megjelent az izé - folytatta Oroszország, a másik személy, aki ott volt Amerikával, legalábbis egy ideig. - De amint megpillantottam, rájöttem, hogy az Amerika barátja volt, akit bemutatott nekünk.

\- I-igen. Tévedünk? Azt a következtetést vontuk le, hogy az Amerika barátja volt, és még nagyobb szükséget éreztünk arra, hogy megkeressük őt - felelt Japán az ajtóból visszaülve a helyére.

\- Közel lakok hozzá, és többször is találkoztam Tonyval. Gondolom tényleg hasonlítanak, de... Tony sosem támadna rá Americára - gondolt vissza kettőjük kapcsolatára a kanadai.

\- Táma... mi?! Megtámadta? - pattant fel Kína immáron sokadszorra, ami nem tett jót az izületeinek, de nem tudott ellene sokat tenni most.

\- Csak egy ütés volt, és America a falig repült, de valahogy még eszméleténél volt, és elkezdett lődözni. Bár nem volt semmi haszna... Mi is azt hittük America barátja az, de amikor megtámadta, és ő meg igazából támadt vissza, rájöttünk, hogy valami nincs itt rendjén.

\- Akkor azért hallottunk lövéseket! - mutatott a szemüvegesre Anglia megvilágosodva.

\- Ötletünk sem volt, mit tehetnénk - könyökölt az asztalra Oroszország mosolyogva. - Úgy volt, hogy legyőzik, és tenni szerettünk volna ellene valamit, de ránk kiálltott, hogy meneküljünk el.

\- Szerintem... egyedül kívánta megoldani a helyzetet. De túl erős volt hármunknak is, így úgy döntöttünk, elvisszük a szörnyet tőle - fejtegette a tincses a kabárja gombját babrálva. Zavarta a rá irányuló figyelem. Nem szokta meg, és Franciaország sem volt ott, akire támaszkodhatott volna. - Bár én nem tudtam harcolni. Leengedtem a védelmem egy pillanatra, és ki lettem ütve - szontyolodott el. Biztos rosszul esett neki, hogy csak annyi ledöntötte a lábáról. - És mikor felébredtem, a szörny is és America is eltűnt. S-sajnálom Russia a sok fáradságot, amit okoztam neked.

\- Nem, egyáltalán nem hátráltattál - ellenkezett mosolyogva a szólított. - Elég nehéz úgy harcolni, hogy közben védesz valakit. De ha meg akarod köszönni, miért nem válsz eggyé Rossiyával? - kezdett el magában kacarászni az ország.

Olaszország vagy emiatt, vagy más megindittatásból eközben elindult vissza a tűzhelyhez.

\- Szóval segíteni akartunk neki, de nem tudtuk, hol lehet - zárta le a témát magával a nagy orrú. - Úgy döntöttünk, a konyhában kezdjük el a keresést, ahol az a valami újra megjelent, és akkor jött be Kitai.

\- Más szavakkal mondva három ország hiányzik. Szerintem segítenünk kéne nekik amint lehet. Amerikának pedig nincs köze hozzá, amitől nem érezzük magunk nagyobb biztonságban - összegezte egyszerűen az orosz a problémát. - Inkább számítsunk a legrosszabbra.

\- Oh! - kiáltott fel az olasz.

\- Mi a baj? - fordult felé kíváncsian Németország.

\- Van valami az égett dobozban! Egy pillanat. Um - próbálta a fürtös úgy kiszedni azt a valamit, hogy közben ne égesse meg a saját kezét az égett fával.

\- Légy óvatos - figyelmeztette a német ismerve barátját.

\- Aha. Upsz. Au! Meleg - kapkodta el a kezét onnan egy kulccsal a kezében. - Ez egy kulcs valamelyik szobához.

\- Ez egy áttörés - örült meg Kína, és megengedett magának egy bizakodó mosolyt.

\- A kivezető út találása elsőbbséget élvezett a többi problémával szemben, de most ki kell találnunk, hogyan szabadítsuk ki a barátainkat - tette karba a kezét Japán, a széken hátradőlve. - Ha alaposak vagyunk a keresés közben, hamarabb megtalálhatjuk őket. Ráadásul mindhárman kitartó országok. Itt kell lenniük valahol.

\- Barátok, mi? Érdekesen hangzik - vélekedett az orosz állát vakargatva közben. - Előzőleg meglepetés ért, de mikor legközelebb találkozok a szörnnyel, sokat kell megköszönnöm neki.

\- Siessünk. Nem akarom, hogy bárki is kiessen - csapott ököllel az asztalra Anglia, mintha egy tárgyaláson bíró lenne. Senki sem szólt rá, láthatóan tetszett neki az ökle hangja, és a tudat, hogy ha legalább egy kis ideig, de az ő kezében volt az irányítás.

\- Nos, akkor váljunk szét három csoportra, mivel sok elintéznivalónk van. És senki nem mehet egyedül. Minden csoportban legalább két embernek kell lennie - vette át az irányítást ismét Japán, amit a briten kívül senki sem bánt.

\- Igen, túl sok szoba van - értett egyet az olasz, visszafelé jövet a tűzhelytől. - Vannak szobák, amiket ki tudunk nyitni kulccsal, vannak amiket nem, és amiket még nem néztünk meg.

\- Igen. És ami a beállítatlan óránkat jelenti - tért át a japán a másik problémára, ingujját felhúzva, hogy lássák a megállt óráját.

\- Iiik! - kiáltott fel egyet ugorva Olaszország, hiszen valami dörömbölt az ajtón. - Giappone!

\- Szóval megtalált minket - fordult szembe a szörnnyel az ország. - Ez a szoba nem biztonságos többé.

\- Van itt egyáltalán olyan hely, ahova nem tud bejönni? Francba! - csapott idegesen az asztalra Anglia. - Most mitévők leszünk?

\- Az én csapatom feladata lesz a szörnnyel elbánni - jelentette ki a japán ellentmondást nem tűrő hangon. - Itaria, Doitsu, ti fogjátok megkeresni a szobát, amit azzal a kulccsal lehet kinyitni.

\- Ez esetben én harcolok Ríběnnel! - állt be mellé Kína saját fegyverét is előhúzva, miközben bíztatóan a másikra mosolyogott.

\- Én is csatlakozhatok? - állt fel az orosz is mosolyogva. - Igazán meg kell köszönnöm a sok bajt a szörnynek.

\- Van egy szoba, mit meg szeretnék nézni Canadával, szóval mi oda tartunk - pattant fel Anglia is, lefoglalva azt az uticélt. - Italy, ha bárminemű haladást elértek, gyere a zongorás szobába - adta az olasz tudtára az utasítást, aki egy vidám bólintással adta tudtára, hogy értve van.

\- Légy óvatos, Japan.

\- Köszönöm - bólintott az, majd mintegy végszóra törte be az ajtót a szörny. - Akkor sok szerencsét mindenkinek - mondta Japán a szörnynek háttal, akitől pár centi választotta csupán el. Majd hirtelen megfordult, és egy csapással hátrálásra kényszerítette a szürke behemótot. - Most! Mindenki!

A másik két csoport tagjai kirohantak a szobából, majd saját dolgukra menve kettéváltak.

\- Mindenki megszökött - sóhajtott elégedetten Kína, mikor bezárult az ajtó mögöttük.

\- Igen. Rajtunk kívül mindenki - pontosított a japán is.

\- Nem mindennapi, hogy mi hárman együtt csinálunk valamit. Viccesnek ígérkezik - vonta meg a vállát mosolyogva a nagy orrú is.

\- Szeretném, ha nagyobb harmóniában tudnánk együtt dolgozni - vetette fel az ötletet Japán, miközben a szürkeség elkezdett közeledni feléjük.

\- Ha azt akarod, hogy hármunknak puszipajtásoknak kéne lennünk, akkor azzal kapcsolatban rossz előérzetem van - lépett egy felet Kína akaratlanul is hátra, majd kettőt előre, hogy ezt kompenzálja.

\- Úgy hiszem, igazad van. Egy ilyen unió jobban passzolna.

\- Ipponia, nem tudod kiütni azzal az elképesztő technikáddal? - kérdezte kíváncsian Oroszország.

\- Oh, nos, én akkor abban a hitben éltem, hogy ez Amerika műve volt. Egy kicsit túlspilláztam a dolgokat, és ez lett az eredménye - vallotta be a szuper technikája titkait. - Most, hogy tudom, mi folyik itt, és a haragom elpárolgott, nem tudom többé csinálni.

\- Mikor hazaérünk, a kedvenc kínai ételed fogom elkészíteni neked. Addig kérlek adj bele mindent.

\- Oh! Örömmel várom. Ez már egy kellő motivációt adott a megszökéshez - mosolyodott el Japán, amibe csöppnyi fáradtság is társult.

\- Én is meg szeretném kóstolni - pofátlankodott bele a beszélgetésbe az orosz, nem foglalkozva a szörny egyre közeledő alakjával. - Ha kijutunk, átugrok hozzátok. Nem bánnád, igaz? - nézett kínai szomszédjára.

\- Ha élve kijutunk, még átgondolom.

\- Inkább gyerünk! - indult meg Japán türelmetlenül a szörny felé, amit nem sokkal később két társa követett. 

~~~

\- Másodszorra már nem vesztünk! - kiáltott fel győzedelmesen Kína. - De olyan fura, hogy csak így eltűnik. Sosem tudjuk, hogy győztünk-e, vagy nem.

\- De legalább nem szennyezi a környezetet - dobott be egy számára fontos ütőkártyát Japán, aki minél hatékonyabban szeretné megmenteni a földünket.

\- Nem biztosan. Talán folyamatosan újra fel fog tűnni. Igazán fárasztó - ült le a székre az orosz, hogy kifújja magát.

\- Ugye nem sérültél meg? - vándorolt át a copfos Japánhoz, hogy megint megnézze az egészségügyi állapotát, amít a sálas felpattant, és körbejárta a szobát, mintha keresne valamit.

\- Nem, a támogatásod tökéletes volt. De az ellenfelünk is erősebb lett az előző alkalmakhoz képest. Semmi esélyem nem lett volna, ha egyedül harcolok. Igazán köszönöm a segítséged - veregette meg hálásan az idősebb vállát a japán.

\- Oh, amúgy miért volt paradicsomos a ruhád? Azt hittem vér az - jutott eszébe Kínának a szívét régóta nyomasztó kérdés.

\- Tudod, nem sokkal miután ma reggel felkeltem, megint találkoztam a szörnnyel. Italia éppen akkor kelt fel, és igazán meglepett volt. Szóval elkezdett kiabálni vele, hogy menjen el és dobálózni, de a végén engem dobott háton. Miután legyőztük, nagyon zavart a szag, így bedobtam a tűzhelybe a ruhát - mesélte kalandos reggelüket a feketehajú.

\- Oh, ha jól emlékszem volt egy váltás ruhád, mert a megbeszélés előtti napon Dèguónál töltötted, igaz? - Kína kérdésére egy bólintást kapott válaszul.

\- Ah.

\- Mi a baj, Roshia? - fordult felé a fejér egyenruhás.

\- Itt volt ez az óra, ami őrülten mozgott. Sajnálom, a kattogás túl hangos volt, így eltörtem a csapommal - nevetgélt kínosan az ország, visszasüllyesztve a kabátja mélyére a fegyverét.

\- Egy óra? - rohant oda a két ázsiai közül a fiatalabbik, hogy megvizsgálja.

\- Sajnálom, ha ez valami nyom lett volna, de túl hangos volt.

\- Egy óra... most hogy említed, nem tudjuk mennyi az idő, mert az óráink nincsenek szinkronban - gondolkozott el Japán.

\- Ez igazán furcsa. Úgy értem Ríběnék előtt jöttünk ide, ő mégis régebbóta vannak itt. Ah, amúgy az én órámon 11.42 van - pillantott rá a sajátjára a copfos.

\- Huh? De az enyém is ugyanennyi időt mutat, mint a tiéd, Kitai - lepődött meg az orosz a sajátját tanulmányozva.

\- Mi? Ennek nem szabadott volna... Oh! Most az enyémen is annyi van. Pedig egy pillanattal ezelőtt még hat óra volt - csatlakozott be a harmadik fél is.

\- Szerintetek ez azért van, mert eltörtem az órát?

\- Ez lehetséges. Talán visszaállíthatjuk az idő folyását, ha összetörjük az órákat - vetette fel az ötletet Kína.

\- Akkor eltörjük az órákat minden szobában, ahova betesszük a lábunkat. Talán így... talán... segíthetünk Furansun és Amerikán, igaz?

Ám mielőtt válaszolhattak volna, egy telefon elkezdet csörögni.

\- Roshia, a telefonod - fülelte ki Japán a tulajdonosát.

\- Csodás. Amint az idő is újra helyénvaló, a telefon is elkezdett működni... vagy nem. Az antenna nincs fent. Mindegy, felveszem. És úgy csinálom, hogy ti is hallhassátok - jelentette ki az orosz, majd úgy is tett.

\- Úgy tűnik, letették.

\- Ez egy bogár! - ugrott egyet hátrébb Kína egyből.

\- Sosem hallottam még "telefon bogárról". Amit hallottunk, az csupán egy zongora volt - csitította le a kedélyeket Japán.

\- Egy zongorát... mindegy, mivel itt már nincs több dolgunk, menjünk vissza Angliyához - tanácsolta az orosz, miközben elrakta a telefonját.

\- Ha minden jól megy, Doitsu és Itaria is hamarosan csatlakoznak hozzánk ott. Rakjunk itt rendet, majd menjünk mi is - kezdett el pakolni Japán, mivel a szoba szó szerint csatatérré vállt. 

~~~

\- Az a fickó kicsit nagyobb volt, mint az előzőek, nem gondolod? Talán vissza kéne mennünk segíteni nekik - gondolkozott el Olaszország az egyel feljebb lévő emelet lépcsőfordulójában.

\- Nem, először be kell fejeznünk a küldetést, amit Japan bízott ránk. Ő tud gondoskodni magáról. Nekünk meg kell értenünk ezt a házat, hogy segíteni tudjunk leszedni a válláról a súlyokat - rázta a fejét a német.

\- Ve~ oké. Ráadásul ha belefutunk abba az izébe, én inkább elfutnék - vallotta be a tésztás.

\- Inkább nézzük át megint a szobákat, aztán... hum, jelenteni Englandnak.

\- Oké, adjunk bele mindent Germania - szalutált neki az olasz, majd elindult magabiztosan előre, le a földszintre. Sejtése szerint a kulcs a mosdó felöli ajtót nyitja, ám nem illett a kulcslyukba.

\- Nos, volt még egy zárt ajtó, az a japán stílusú. Nézzük meg azt - tanácsolta Németország, majd ez esetben ő indult meg előre.

A japán szobából nyíló ajtót ténylegesen kinyitotta a kulcs, ám amint beléptek, egy szörny jelent meg előttük. Egészen a mosdóig futottak előle. Végül, mikor már úgy érezték, elmúlt a veszély, kimásztak onnan, és ezúttal sokkal óvatosabban visszatértek a szobába. Megkönnyebbüléssel vették, hogy nincs már ott senki.

Az egyik ajtó mögött a sötétségben egy papírfecnit láttak fényleni. Felvették, majd elkezdték tanulmányozni. Egy sárga körvonalas, valamint egy piros körvonalas téglalap állt rajta. A széle el volt tépve, mintha hiányozna a másik fele.

\- Úgy néz ki, mint a pasta keresztmetszeti képe - mosolyodott el Olaszország a hasonlóság megtalálása után büszkén.

\- Miért? - kérdőjelezte meg felvont szemöldökkel társa.

\- Azt hiszed valami más? Hát nem. Bár kíváncsi vagyok mi lehet ez.

Hirtelen, a gondolkodást félbeszakítva megcsörrent a német telefonja.

\- Hiiiii! Ne ijesztegess, Germania! - ugrott egyet ijedtében a barnahajú.

\- B-bocsi. Ez a hang... ez nem a te telefonod?

\- Eh? Oh, de igazad van. De miért? Itt nincs térerő - gondolkodott az olasz, amíg elkezdte keresni a készüléket.

\- Mégis honnan tudnám? Inkább próbáld meg felvenni.

\- Ve~ ismeretlen szám - nézett rá a kijelzőre a fürtös, majd felvette. - C... ciao - szólt bele bizonytalanul, enyhén félve. Németország nem sokkal mögötte állt, hogy hallja a beszélgetést.

Ám az egyetlen dolog, amit hallani lehetett, egy folyamatos hang volt, ami rövidesen el is hallgatott, és a telefont lerakták.

\- Uh?

\- Mi a baj? - nézett rá a német aggódva.

\- Nem vagyok biztos benne. Egy hangot hallottam, aztán rögtön letették - magyarázta az olasz, miközben ismét zsebre tette a készülékét.

\- Egy hangot?

\- Egy zongora hangját. Csak egy hangot játszott. Vajon mire volt ez jó?

\- Egy zongora? Hm - kezdett el járkálni a szőke fel, s alá. - Megvan ez a darab papírunk, szóval menjünk vissza Englandhoz. Japan és a többiek is bizonyára ott csatlakoznak hozzánk, ha minden jól megy.

\- Rendben - bólintott az olasz, majd elindultak a zongorás szobába jelentést tenni. 

~~~

\- Okay, megvizsgáljuk ezt a szobát, mielőtt a többiek ideérnek - nézett körbe Anglia a szobában. 

\- Rendben. Um, először ez a zongora - fordult meg Kanada, majd a billentyűihez lépett. Észrevette mind a két ország ujjainak nyomát rajtuk, de nem szólt egy szót sem róla.

Ám észrevett valamit, ami csak a jó Isten tudja, hogyan kerülte el a többiek figyelmét. Ez pedig sorban tizenkét szám volt, összesen négy színnel felfestve. Némlegesen sárgával, zölddel, kékkel és pirossal.

\- Ahogy látod, számok vannak rajta.

\- Nem vagyok biztos a jelentésüben. Volt valami, amihez számok kellettek volna? - törte a brit a fejét, hogy visszaemlékezzen a kúriában eltöltött emlékeire.

\- Nem.

\- Hmmm - kezdett el a szemöldökös keresgélni a polcokon lévő könyvek közt valamiféle utalást erre.

\- Számok. Valamihez tartozó kódnak kell lennie. Valamihez, ami számokat használ... számok... kirakósok... a biztonsági berendezkedések is... de ez a ház nem rendelkezik technológiával, szóval az kizárva - gondolkozott a szemüveges, miközben lábával dobolt a padlón. - Még a széfek is lehetségesek.

\- Hey! - kiáltott fel a teaszürcsölő a társa szavába vágva, ezzel megszakítva gondolatmenetét. - Az itteni könyvekben semmi használható nincs. Várj meg itt, amíg átmegyek a szomszédos szobába. Egy csomó könyv van ott, gyorsan átlapozom őket.

\- Oh, okay. Csak légy óvatos - figyelmeztette a már elinduló országot.

\- Um, miről is gondolkodtam ezelőtt? Elfelejtettem, amikor Englanddal beszélgettem. Először is a zongora. Istenem, America mindig bajba kever minket. Miért nem tudja kicsit átgondolni a dolgokat? Úgy értem...

Hirtelen kinyílt az ajtó, és bejött valaki. A személyt az ajtónak háttal áldogáló Kanada nem vette észre.

\- Oh, England már vissza is jöttél? Bocsi, még nem néztem itt körül. Ráadásul! Azt mondták, ne csináljunk semmit egyedül, emlékszel? Ezúttal én is veled megyek - döntötte el, miközben megfordult. Ám nem a szemöldökbajnokkal találta szembe magát, hanem az egyik szörnnyel. Két méteres magasságával jócskán fölé magasodott, és nem sok valasztotta el az északi országtól.

\- M-m-m-m-m-mi?

Majd, hogy ne haljon meg, a lehető legkanadásabb módszert használta; elővett egy üveg juharszirupot, és magára öntötte.

~ L-lát engem? ~ kérdezte magában, ahogy rettegve nézte, hogy a szörny tanácstalanul körbenéz a szobában, utána keresve.

Aztán hirtelen elsötétült előtte minden. 

É-én...   
Nem látok semmit...  
Semmit, csak a sötétséget...

\- H-hey, Canada! - kezdte el valaki lökdösni, hogy felkeljen.

\- Kelj fel, te idióta! - pofozta fel, miután még mindig nem kelt föl.

Ez már kezdett hatásosnak bizonyulni, hisz' Kanada sikeresen ki is nyitotta a szemeit. Vele szemben Anglia ült, arcán az aggodalom jeleivel.

\- M-mi történt? -ült fel óvatosan a pápaszemes fejét fogva.

\- Nem tudom. Mikor visszajöttem, a zongora mellett feküdtél a földön, juharszirupban úszva - tartotta még a biztonság kedvéért a hátát, hátha visszaesne.

\- Ah... én...

\- Megijesztettél! Történt valami?

\- Ah... hem... nem... nem emlékszem valami jól, de... mivel itt az idő folyása szokatlan, talán nem találkoztál vele... - próbálta összeszedni a gondolatait Kanada.

\- Találkozni... mivel?

\- Auch... fáj a fejem... úgy gondolom, a szörny nem fog idelátogatni egy darabig... én ennyit fogok mondani.

~~~

\- És az órák összetörésével visszaállítjuk az időt - foglalta össze Japán az eddigi tudnivalókat, mikor már mindenki együtt volt a zongorás szobában épségben. - Már összetörtünk egyet a földszinten és az első emeleten, szóval már csak a felette lévő kettő van hátra.

\- Mi találtunk egy fura papírt, és egy széfet a konyha melletti szobában - újságolta a híreket Olaszország.

\- Egy széf? Talán a billentyűkön lévő számok arra utalhatnak? - esett gondolkodóba Kanada egyből.

\- Igen, aztán ki tudnánk nyitni a széfet, és talán valamivel előrébb jutnánk. De nem kéne először megnéznünk a papírt, amit Itaria talált?

\- Igen, tökéletesen passzolnak - vette észre Anglia, mikor az olasz előhalászta a zsebéből a fecnit. - Próbáljuk meg összeragasztani őket.

Ismét csörgött valamelyik ország telefonja. Ez esetben azonban valaki rögtön kapott érte.

\- Argh! Bocsánat, a telefonom az - emelte fel bizonyítékként a gentleman a kis készüléket.

\- Megint? Roshiáé is csörgött az előbb.

\- Nálunk is! - ugrált izgatottan az olasz. - Egy zongorát hallottunk.

\- Egy zongorát? Nos, mindegy, felveszem - döntötte el a brit, majd benyomta a gombot, és mindenki lélegzetvisszafojtva figyelt. Megint csupán egy hangot játszott, mielőtt kinyomták volna.

\- Ez tényleg egy zongora. De más hang volt, mint amit mi hallottunk. Itaria, ti is más hangot hallottatok? - fordult az egész társaság egy emberként Japán után feléjük.

\- Igen, más volt - bólintott.

\- Egy hang? Ez az egyetlen közös bennük. De kétségkívül nagy segítségek. Egyenként kéne megfejteni őket - tanácsolta Anglia, miközben visszasüllyeszette a zsebe mélyére a kis dobozkáját.

\- Igen, és ha így teszünk, hamar megtalálhatjuk Amerikát és Furansut. Biztos dühösek lesznek, hogy eddig várattuk őket.

\- Eh? Mi?

\- Miről beszélsz? - értetlenkedett Anglia is.

\- Öhm... mondtam valami rosszat?

\- É luó sī...

\- Igen, tudom, minden rendben - felelte amaz.

\- Én... kérek elnézést? - Japán végképp elvesztette a fonalat.

\- Azt mondtad, "valami rosszat"... direkt volt? Nem mintha ki akarnálaj javítani, de szegény Prussia - fonta keresztbe karjait a brit.

\- Igen, miért csak azt mondtad, hogy America és Francia? - kérdezte gyanakvóan Olaszország is. - Akiket meg kell mentenünk, azok Prussia és Francia. Miért mondtad Amerikát is?

\- Mi?! - lepődött meg Kanada a legjobban.

\- Komolyan már, mi bajotok van? Azért vagyunk itt, hogy megmentsük Americát. Se Prussua, se France nem jött velünk - szállt be Anglia is.

\- Csak... Amerikát? Nem, várj egy percet. Ő mondta a találkozóhelyen, hogy szeretne jönni. Így azt mondtam, megyek vele, szóval vele jöttem - szólalt fel Japán.

\- Várj... Giappone, mi bajod van? Hárman jöttünk Prussiával, nem emlékszel? - lépett az ország irányába az olasz aggódva érte. - Amerika nem jött, és Francia el lett különítva Russiáéktól - nézett rájuk megerősítést remélve.

\- Ti...

\- Várjunk! Nem America az egyetlen, aki eltűnt? Miért hozzátok folyton fel azt a kettőt? - értetlenkedett még mindig Anglia.

\- Mi folyik itt...


	6. JElSzó

\- Mi a fene történik veletek? - kérdezte Kanada, nem értve a probléma tárgyát.

\- R-rosszul mondtam valamit? Pedig te velünk jöttél, nem? - nézett az olasz Japánra kétségbeesetten.

\- Talán az idő rendbe tétele valami zavart okozott? - gondolkodott el a német is, akinek hangját a zongorás szobába való bejövetel óta alig hallották.

\- De ugye emlékszel még a velem és É luó sīvel való harcolásra, igaz, Ríběn? - pillantgatott aggódva felé Kína.

\- Annyira nem rossz a memóriám, tudod - vakarta meg zavartan a tarkóját Japán.

\- Olyan öregek vagytok ti ketten - mulatott jót rajtuk az orosz.

\- Elfelejtetted megemlíteni Pûlûshit akkor. Azt hittem szimplán csak elfelejtetted, de elég furcsán viselkedsz azóta - vallotta be közben vizsgálva a másik ázsiait.

\- És te, Igirisu, te mire emlékszel? - fordult felé a fehér egyenruhás, hogy elterelje magáról a szót.

\- Huh? Én nem veled jöttem?

Ezután Japán fejét rázva hagyta el a társaságukat. Fülére hallgatva követte a beszélgetés zajától eddig nem hallott óra ketyegését. A sarokban lévő polcok felől jött.

\- Ha követjük az eddigi mintát, itt kéne lennie - kutatott a fiókokban és a könyvek közt. - Ah, tudtam hogy itt kell lennie - emelte fel diadalittasan a ketyegő órát az ország. - Bár még mindig aggodalommal tölt el. Inkább össze kéne törnöm, amint lehetséges.

Amilyen erősen csak tudta, a földre hajította a szerkezetet, ami hangos zajjal eltört, ami viszont odavonzotta a többiek figyelmét.

A kép hirtelen elhomályusult, majd elsötétült a szigetország számára. 

~~~

Mikor legközelebb kinyitotta a szemét, Amerikával, valamint Angliával állt a kúria előtt, bemenésre készen.

\- Hehe! Itt van, pont ahogyan a pletykák mondták - mutatott az épületre büszkén a szemüveges.

\- Hey America, fogd be egy kicsit - kérte nem éppen a legudvariasabban a másik szőke személy Japán másik oldaláról.

\- Nem csinálok semmit rosszul, igaz, Japan? - nézett rá az amerikai, ami a brit kérdő tekintetét is odavonzotta.

~ Igen, igen így volt. Tényleg Amerika és Igirisu jöttek velem! ~ gondolta megkönnyebbülve a kérdezett. ~ Ezeket mondtuk, aztán bementünk, majd...

Majd a kép változott, ezúttal Poroszország mellett találta magát, ugyanúgy a kúria belülrőli megnézésére készülve.

\- Ez az? West és Italien tényleg ezen a helyen lennének? - méregette pár lépést távolabb lépve az albínó.

\- Hm... valóban - bólintott Japán, de nem saját akaratából, hanem mivel az akkori helyzetben ezt a reakciót adta.

\- Azt gondolod, hogy "Ez szívás", igaz? - fordult vele szemben a porosz aggódva.

\- D-dehogy is! - tagadott egyből mindent.

~ Nem, ez nem az. Az egyetlen személy, aki velem jött, az Puroisen volt. Azért jöttünk, hogy felvegyük Doitsutt és Itariát, aztán...

~ Nem. Ez nem így történt - szögezte le magában még mindig cseppet bizonytalanul Japán. De aztán megint jött a váltás.

\- Szóval ez az a kúria, amelyikről America beszélt? - kérdezte kíváncsian a francia.

\- Így van. Bújjunk el, és várjunk amíg ideérnek, hogy megijeszthessük őket - ugrott is már be egy bokor mögé korához képest fürgén Kína.

\- Chuugoku... mégha nem is így adják vissza, és mégha nem is itt lennénk, akkor is egy kicsit felelősségtudatosabbnak kéne lenned - dorgálta meg Japán, amitől szomorkásan kiballagott a bokorból.

\- Most vagy soha! Készüljetek fel! Erre jönnek Yìdàlìval! - ugrott vissza helyére, ahogy megpillantotta a szokatlan duót.

\- Pff... nem lenne kedvesebb, ha csinálnánk valamit, hogy együtt tudjunk enni? - kérdezte egyet sóhajtva a francia.

\- Biztosan - bólintott a fekete hajú.

~ Ez is hibás... nem, talán ez történt, de... nem, ez sem jó, nem ez történt ~ kezdett el magával veszekedni, mielőtt ismét változott volna a helyzet.

\- Világosan úgy néz ki, mintha valami kijönne belőle - vonta le az első következtetését ennek a jelenetnek a japán. A jelenlevők közül Angliát, Kínát, Kanadát, Oroszországot és Poroszországot ismerte meg.

\- Ez igaz. De vajon tényleg itt vannak? - gondolkozott Oroszország közelebbről is megvizsgálva az épületet.

\- Menj be, és nézd meg magad, Russland. Én meg Japan majd itt kint megvárunk - nevetgélt a porosz, egyből lehuppanva a földre a fent említett társa mellé.

\- Aww olyan gonosz vagy - csücsörítette le az alsó ajkát a sálas ország. - Ha mindhárman bemegyünk, simán megijeszthetjük a többieket - indult el a két kint maradni szándékozó felé azzal a céllal, hogy magával viszi őket a kúriába.

\- Erm, nem felejtesz te el valakit? - szólalt meg halkan Kanada, hiszen nem akarta zavarni a kedélyeket.

\- Puroisen, Roshia, kérem nyugodtan menjetek előre. Mi addig Kanadával itt megvárunk titeket, miközben teázgatunk - mosolygott rájuk Japán, átpártolva a szemüvegeshez.

~ Aztán Doitsu eléggé megijedt. Nem, ő Igirisuvel jött. Nem, ez sem én vagyok... ~ rázta meg gondolatban a fejét a feketehajú, ahogy új jelenet tárult a szeme elé.

\- Vee~ tényleg itt van - tapsikolt az olasz vidáman, mikor megérkeztek a kúria elé.

\- Azt hittem csak pletykák. Nem hittem, hogy tényleg megtaláljuk - szólalt meg az éppen álmodó is.

\- Olyan elhagyatott érzést sugall. Nem rossz - mosolyodott el a porosz is elégedetten.

~ Oh. Ez az emlék...

~~~

\- Azt hiszem... visszamegyek a többiekhez - hagyta el az óra társaságát Japán még kissé szédelgősen, miután visszatért a valóságba.

\- Ezért mondom, hogy az a papírfecni egy nyom lehet valamilyen rejtett átjáróhoz! - érvelt álláspontja mellett szokásos hangerősséggel a német. Úgy tűnt a beszélgetés gördülékenyen haladt előre az álmodozó nélkül is.

\- Um, mi? Most az a legfontosabb feladatunk a kód megfejtése lett? - kapkodta a fejét az újonnan érkezett.

\- Nagyon úgy tűnik. A többiek szerint a másik probléma túl nehéz ahhoz, hogy megfejtsük, és hogy először inkább ezzel kéne foglalkoznunk, a kóddal kinyitni a széfet, hogy kitaláljuk mi van benne - mosolygott a kérdezőre Oroszország.

\- Várjunk - állított meg mindent és mindenkit Kína ezzel a szóval. - Akkor valaki más telefonjának is csörögnie kellett volna. Nem várjuk meg azt?

\- Egyáltalán hogy hívhatnak minket, ha nincs is itt térerő? Ráadásul azt sem tudjuk, ki hív minket. Vakon meg kéne bíznunk a nyomokban, amiket adnak nekünk?

\- Kezdek éhes lenni - simogatta meg fájó pocakját az olasz a nagy vita közben.

\- Mi okból nézel így? Keményedj meg! Legyél erős - szólt rá a német egyszer hátba is vágva kis barátját.

Egy pár percnyi néma csönd múlva meg is szólalt egy telefon.

\- Itt is van. Germany, ha kérhetem - nézett a telefon tulajdonosára Kanada.

\- I-igen, értem. Akkor felveszem - bólintott, majd úgy is tett. Ismét csupán egyetlen egy hangot hallhattak.

\- Szóval tényleg egy zongora az.

\- Mhm. Most pedig rakjuk össze a hangokat, amiket hallotunk - tanácsolta az orosz.

\- Akkor mindenki mondja el, milyen hangot hallott.

\- Amit én hallottam, az egy Ti volt - közölte Németország is.

\- Roshia?

\- Amit én hallottam? Az Szó volt - kuncogott bele a sáljába.

\- Én Rét kaptam - fordult el felőle a brit.

\- Itaria? - nézett rá Japán.

\- Oh, én? - nevetgélt valahogy furán. - Én Lát hallottam.

\- Szóval amiket hallottunk, azok a Ré, Szó, Lá és Ti - foglalta össze Anglia.

\- Vessünk egy pillantást a billentyűzetre - futott oda elsőnek az olasz, akinek arcára visszatért gyermeki vidám mosolya.

\- Oh, nekem megvan! - kiáltott fel egy kis idő múlva Kanada. - Szerintem tudom, hogy oldjuk meg. Ez egy elég könnyű jelszó. Tudod, a hangok, amiket először játszottak, ez a négy volt - mutatott egy kék négyesre, egy piros kettesre, egy sárga ötösre, valamint egy zöld kilencesre a szemüveges.

\- Igazad van - bólintott Japán elismerően. - Még számok is vannak azokon a billentyűkön.

\- Szóval a kód 4259? - kérdezte Anglia türelmetlenül.

\- Nem, még nem. Nézzük meg a Germanyék által talált papírt - nyújtotta ki érte Kanada a kezét, majd mikor megkapta, egymás mellé rakta a sajátjával. - Így ilyen lesz.

A színsor így sárga, piros, zöld és kék lett.

\- Passzol a számokkal. Ha összerakjuk a számokat a hozzájuk illő színekkel - kezdte, miközben beleírta a négyzetekbe a számokat a megfelelő sorrendben. Így lett a kód 5294. - Látjátok? Tökéletesen passzol - mutatta meg nekik a kanadai elégedetten, és magára büszkén a papírt.

\- Csodás!

\- Ha így mondod, elég egyszerűnek tűnik - ismerte el a német is. - Nos akkor menjünk, nézzük meg mi van a széfben - tanácsolta, majd mindenki elindult ki. Mindenki, kivéve Olaszországot. Ő csak akkor indult el, mikor már mindenki kiment a szobából.

\- Haa... szóval megoldották végülis - motyogta maga elé, majd elindult utánuk, de aztán ismét megállt a zongora mellett.

\- Furcsa. Azt hittem, mindent jól csináltam, de úgy látom értelmetlen volt. Úgy látszik mégsem kellett volna annyi segítséget adnom nekik. De... nem, mindegy. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy így kell helyesen csinálni. Most nem hibázok, igaz? Igaz. Igen, ezúttal nem hibázok. Egyáltalán nem hibázok! Vajon Giappone mérges lesz rám? - gondolkodott el egy kicsit az olasz. Aztán kuncogott egy szomorkásat. - Germania biztosan mérges lesz rám... többé a barátom sem akar majd lenni! Majdnem ott vagyunk...

Miután lezárta magában ezt a kissebb vitát, a többiek után indult, felöltve magára régi, gondtalan mosolyát.

Az országok ezután együtt, a másikra vigyázva lementek a konyha melletti kis szobába, majd beírták a kódot a széfhez.

\- Nyitva van!

Egy újabb kulcsot találtak benne.

A szobát megtalálva, ahová való, körülnéztek benne. Egy szekrény volt az egyik oldalon, míg a másikon egy asztal, és semmi más. Ám az asztal alatt találtak egy kart, amit más lehetőség híján meghúztak. Ettől elmozdult a szekrény is, és egy ajtót fedeztek fel mögötte.

Az ajtón belépve egy ketrechez hasonlító fal állta útjukat, amin belül a földön egy kulcs hevert. Gyorsan felkapták a kulcsot, majd elkezdtek órákat keresni, mivel ezt a feladatot bízták a többiekre is.

Betértek a harmadik emeleti könyvtárba is, ahol Olaszország óvatlanul levett egy könyvet a polcról, amíg a német társuk a szoba másik felén keresgélt.

\- Mi ez? Giappone, nézd! Ez a te nyelveden íródott - adta vidáman a kezébe, azzal a reménnyel, hogy ő majd felolvas neki belőle.

\- Igen, úgy tűnik...

\- Vajon miről van szó benne?

Hogy ezt megfejtse, Japán kinyitotta a könyvet, vigyázva rá, hogy társa ne tudja elolvasni.

\- M-miért van ez itt? - kérdezte megrökönyödve.

\- Mi a baj?

\- E-egyáltalán semmi - érkezett a válasz. Ám az elővigyázatosságnak semmi haszna nem volt, hiszen egy lap, amin meztelen nők voltak, a földre hullott. Az olasz mohón utánanyúlt, és jobb híjján csak nézegette a lapot.

\- Ha beszélni mersz róla, egy darab salátát nem fogsz tudni enni - kötötte a másik ország lelkére Japán, majd a könyvet otthagyva indult el a kijárat felé. Az olasz nyelt egyet, reflexből végigsimítva a torkán, majd elindult utána.

\- Oh, visszatértetek - köszöntötte őket Kína, a most kinyitott szobában a többiekkel együtt. - Jól vagy? Sajnálom, hogy keresztül kellett menned azokon.

\- Nem, pont az ellenkezője. Én vagyok az, akinek szavatkoznia kell, hogy arra kértelek, hogy ezzel törődjetek. Mi könnyen kijutottunk - rázta a fejét a fehér egyenruhás.

\- Jól csináltad - mosolygott rá bátorítóan és elismerően a kanadai, majd elővett valamit. - Ráadásul megtaláltuk az órát.

\- A kulcs, amit megtaláltunk, az alagsorba vezet, igaz? Mielőtt megyünk, illene helyrerakni ezt az emlék-gondot - javasolta az orosz nagy vidáman.

\- Mindannyiótoknak három perce van. Ha valakinek kérdése lenne, emelje fel a kezét - rendelte Németország ellentmondást nem tűrő hangon.

\- Öhm, lehetek akkor én az első? - emelte a magasba kezét Anglia kissé remegősen. Egy bólintás után elkezdte. - Nem tudom, hogy csak én vagyok-e így vele, de nem érzékeltetek valami furcsát, mikor eltörtük az órákat? - nézett körbe az országok reakcióit lesve.

\- Te is észrevetted? Akkor nem csak az én képzeletem volt az - sóhajtott megkönnyebbülten Kína előre hajolva.

\- Úgy érted, mindannyian hamis emlékeket kapunk, bárhányszor eltörünk egy órát?

\- T-tényleg? - lepődött meg Németország.

\- Mikor eltörtük az órát a zongorás szobában, Ríběnnel és a többiekkel való idejövetelemről kaptam emlékeket, de... - kezdte Kína, majd elhallgatott.

\- Igen, az emlékeink összekavarodtak, de először próbáljunk meg arra emlékezni, hogy hol kezdtük el - ajánlotta a nagy orrú Oroszország. 

~~~

\- A megbeszélésen kezdődött minden - kezdte Anglia a mesélést. - Mind egy helyre voltunk összegyűlve, azokat is beleértve, akik most eltűntek.

\- Helyes. Kétségkívül minden ott kezdődött. Szóval Amerika hallotta a pletykákat a hellyel kapcsolatban, és el akart jönni megnézni - csatlakozott be Japán is gyorsan.

\- A megbeszélésnek vége volt, és mivel nem volt jobb dolgom, Americával, Chinával, Russiál, Englanddal és Franceal eljöttem ide - vette át a szót Kanada ezúttal.

\- Ríběnt is meghívtuk, de nem jött. Ezért küldtem neki egy üzenetet, mikor megérkeztünk a kúria elé - ismételte el még egyszer a már tudottakat Kína.

\- Mikor Italien meglátta az üzenetet, ő is menni akart, így mi hárman a testvéremmel karöltve mentünk utánatok - nézett a kis olaszra Németország, mint aki megerősítést vár, hogy tényleg így történt.

\- Igen - bólintott amaz egy kis fáziskéséssel.

\- De más emlékeim is vannak. Emlékszem, hogy egyszer Americával és Japannal jöttem, és a béka helyett Kína veszett el - törte meg az ezután kialakult csendet a brit.

\- Talán azért zavarodunk össze, mert több összekevert emlék is van. Nem tudjuk, melyik a helyes... és csak rossz következtetéseket vonunk le tőle - gondolkodott el Olaszország halkan, szinte félve a választól.

\- Ah, ez is egy ötlet. Mikor a hamis emlékek összekuszálódnak az igaziakkal, hogy elrejtsék az igazságot, összezavarodunk, és nem tudjuk, mi micsoda. És amint meggyanúsítasz valamit, minden más is gyanússá válik - nevetgélt az orosz megint, mint aki tapasztalatból beszél.

\- Akkor ez azt jelenti, hogy mostantól, mindig amikor eltörünk egy órát, hamis emlékeket kapunk, de nem szabad hinnünk nekik!

\- Szerintem minél hamarabb el kell távolítanunk azokat az emlékeket anélkül, hogy hinnénk nekik.

\- Ráadásul késznek kell lennünk arra, hogy fura emlékeket kapunk, amikor eltörünk egy órát - szólalt fel figyelmeztetőleg Kína.

\- Igen. Ha el tudjátok távolítani őket anélkül, hogy aggódnátok értük, csináljatok úgy - tanácsolta teljesen tapasztalat hiányával Németország. - Most össze fogom törni ezt az órát. És ha fura emlékeket kaptok, csak felejtsétek el rögvest - kapta ki Kanada kezéből a tárgyat, és két keze közé vette, mint aki arra készül, hogy összeroppantsa a puszta erejével. - Ne felejtsétek el kivel jöttetek, vagy hogy hogyan jöttetek.

\- Igen. Ha nem törjük el, az idő nem fog visszaállni magától - bólintott a brit is felkészülten.

\- Rendben, akkor... - kezdte Németország, majd egy egyszerű kézmozdulattal összeroppantotta a szerkentyűt.

\- Oh...

~~~

\- Puroisen! - nyitott be a szobába Japán, ahol az albínót a két ágy között találta, neki háttal állva.

~ Ez akkor volt, mikor megtaláltam Puroisent. Habár úgy érzem, elfelejtettem valamit... ~ Japán erősen elkezdett gondolkodni, mit is csinált másképp, mikor bejött ide. ~ Valami hiányzik...

\- Hm? Ki van ott? - érkezett a válasz hamarosan.

~ Valami... valami másmilyen ~ gondolta, miután a porosz ijedtében le akarta nyisszantani a fejét. Azonban szerencséreaz emlékbeli énje is résen volt, ugyanis szerencsésen kivonta saját kardját, azzal blokkolva a támadást. ~ Összetársultam Puroisennel, aztán mentünk Doitsuhöz...

\- Mi a baj?

\- Nem hallod, mintha valami... közeledne? - fülelt erősen a porosz, kardját lejjebb engedve, összehúzott szemekkel.

Aztán a szörny nemes egyszerűséggel bejött az ajtón, a frászt hozva a bent tartózkodókra.

~ Bejött?! Értem... a zár...

\- Vigyázz! - kiáltott fel az albínó, ahogy megközelítette őket a szörny. Mikor előttük állt, Japán elé ugorva suhintott egyet a fegyverével, felszántva vele a szörny bőrét.

~ Oh...

Egy gyors kis csata után a szörny ugyan eltűnt, ám otthagyta a súlyosan megsérült poroszt.

\- Au... ez rossz... - motyogta az maga elé.

\- T-tarts ki! Elállítom a vérzést néhány papírral! - fektette kétségbeesetten a földre a sérültet, makd elkezdett könyvek utá keresni, hogy úgy is tegyen, ahogy mondta.

\- Nem, minden oké... egy ország vagyok... nem fogok... meghalni - nyögdécselte egyre elhalóbb hangon a porosz, kicsit késve a japán után nyúlva. - Ah, de én... nem vagyok ország többé... mondtam...

\- Hagyd ezt abba! Hívom Doitsut. Most nincs itt az ideje viccelődni! - tépkedte a könyveket, ahogy tudta a japán, habár tudta, mindez nem segíthet rajta.

\- West és Italien... jól vannak? - nézett fel rá, ahogy visszatért mellé Japán.

\- Igen - jött a reszketeg válasz, majd elkezdte a papírokat a sebekre rakosgatni, hátha elállíthatja vele a vérzést. - Már mindketten elhagyták a kúriát. Mi is hazamegyünk. Doitsu, és Itaria már várnak ránk - próbálta kétségbeesetten és sietősen felemelni barátját, ám a kísérlet kudarcba, és még több vérbe fulladt.

\- Kesesese! Igen, mindannyian elmegyünk hozzád, és... a forró fürdőkbe - mosolyodott el Poroszország az ötlettől.

~ Amiért... elfelejtettem bezárni az ajtót... Puroisennek meg kellett... d-de én... én... én bezártam az ajtót, és Puroisen még mindig életben van! Ez az emlék bizonyára hamis ~ próbálta meggyőzni magát Japán. ~ Tudom, melyik az igazi. Nem halna meg egy ilyen helyen.

Aztán jött a hirtelen váltás. Egy kis, négyzet alakú szobában találta magát Japán, kőfalakkal. Egy körben állt Németországgal, Poroszországgal és Olaszországgal.

~ Mi ez a szoba?! ~ ijedt meg, ugyanis itt még nem jártak. Csupán remélni tudta, hogy ez má valahol a kúrián kívül van.

\- Basszus! Mégha mi négyen meg is maradtunk, a helyzet semmivel sem lett jobb. Még mindig be vagyunk ide zárva, és az a kibaszott szörny még mindig minket akar! - akadt ki a német, akiből a legkevésbé nézné ki az ember a káromkodást.

~ Ennek még nem szabadott volna megtörténnie? Mi a Pokol?

\- West, be legyél ilyen pesszimista! - veregette hátba egy vigyorral bátyja. - Valakinek csak feltűnik, hogy néhány ország eltűnt. De mégha kevés is, biztos küldenek segítséget - próbálta felvidítani nem csak őt, hanem mindenki mást is a szobában.

\- E-egyenként fog megenni minket! Én ezt tenném, ha a szörny lennék! - rázta le magáról testvére kezét idegesen.

\- Elég ebből, West! - emelte fel Poroszország is a hangját. - Még sok más mód van arra, hogy kijussunk innen.

\- Bocsánat. Én nem tudok így gondolkodni... habár úgy érzem, egy csatatéren vagyok... mondjuk ha ott lennék, össze tudnám szedni magam, hogy megvédjelek titeket. Változtatni akarok ezen.

\- Nem tudsz - szólt bele Japán. - Utálod az ilyesmiket.

\- Germania - szólalt meg rövid csend után Olaszország is.

\- Hm?

\- Minden rendben van; jól leszel - mosolygott rá a kis ország. - Ezúttal meg fogsz tudni szökni. És ha kijutsz, fuss egyenesen előre. Ne nézz vissza, mármi is történjék, és legyen időd - kötötte szigorúan a lelkére.

~ Idő? Miről beszél Itaria? ~ értetlenkedett Japán.

De nem sokat gondolkodhatott rajta, ugyanis az olasz mögött megjelent a szörny hirtelen.

\- Itaria! - kiáltották ijedten, amde kórusban Poroszország, valamint Japán.

\- Ígérd meg, Germania - kérlelte, miközben akaratlanul is eleredtek a könnyei az olasznak.

~ Itaria meg fog...?

\- I-italieeeeeeeeen!

~~~

\- Giappone? Jól vagy? - kérdezte aggódva Olaszország a földre került japánt.

\- Itaria! - kapaszkodott belé a kelleténél kicsit erősebben, hogy megbizonyosodjon róla, hogy még életben van.

\- Au! M-mi a baj? - szisszent fel, ám hősiesen bírta a fájdalmat az olasz, az aggodalma erősebb volt annál.

\- Japan, emlékszel, mit mondtunk az órákról? - sietett oda Kanada is halálra rémülve.

\- Oh... s-sajnálom, e-emlékszem. Jól vagyok - bólintott megrázva a fejét Japán, hogy kihesegesse belőle azokat a rossz emlékeket.

\- Sokkal több emléket kapsz, mint mi, és sokkal durvábbak is - vonta le a következtetést Kína barátja viselkedéséből.

\- Jól vagy? Szükséged van egy kis pihenésre? - kérdezte Anglia is. Ugyan aggódott érte, tőlük távol maradt, hátha így nem veszi majd észre senki.

\- Nem, sajnálom. Csak össze voltam zavarodva - kászálódott fel a földről, miközben próbálta leállítani térdei remegését. - Mindannyian... jól vagytok - könnyebbült meg.

\- Velem nem történt semmi. Az igazat megvallva, még egyszer nem kaptam ilyen zavaró emléketet - ismerte el Németország, félve tőle, hogy így most kirekesztettként fognak tekinteni rá. - Talán... felmentett vagyok?

\- Ahahah, irigy vagyok. Az én esetemben szó-szó - ragadta meg a szót a kanadai gyorsan, amíg csönd volt. - Emlékszem, hogy futottam a szörny elől Italyvel, és hogy Americával jöttem...

\- Én is. De amint lenyugodtam, felismertem, hogy ez mind hülyeség, aztán rögtön el is felejtettem - büszkélkedett a saját példájával a kínai öreg.

\- Mikor már másodszor megyünk keresztül ezen, olyan, mintha csak egy álomból ébrednénk fel - tette hozzá a saját tapasztalatát a brit is. - Mikor felébredünk, nehéz elszeparálni az álmot a valóságtól, de amint lenyugszunk, a jó megítélőképességünk is visszajön.

\- Um... láttatok... más szobákat is azokon kívül, amikben már voltunk? - kérdezte Japán feszengve.

\- Nem. Sok emléket kaptam, de mindegyik általunk már bejárt szobákban voltak - rázta a fejét az orosz.

\- Történt valami, amitől ennyire aggódsz? - nézett rá Olaszország kíváncsian.

\- Nem.

\- Oké, az óráitok rendben vannak? Akkor menjünk az alagsorba - rendelte el Anglia, majd magának utat törve elindult az ajtó felé.

\- Giappone?

\- Itaria.

\- Igen? Mi az?

\- Meg... megsérültél valahol? - nyögte ki a feketehajú nagy nehezen.

\- Nem, egyáltalán nem - válaszolta egy csöppnyi fura várakozási idővel. Miért gondolkodna bárki is azon, hogy megsérült-e?

\- Értem. Sajnálom, hogy ilyen furcsát kérdeztem - szabatkozott Japán, ám az olasz már meg is indult az ajtó felé.

\- Tudom, hogy ez nem fontos, de azt kívánom, bárcsak lepihenhetnék valahol, az aggódás veszélye nélkül - húzódott szomorkás mosolyra Kína szája, ahogy elképzelte a jelenetet.

~ Azt hittük, megtévesztenek minket azok az emlékek... de lehet... talán...

Lehetnek... üzenetek valakitől...?


	7. EMlékeK?

\- Hey, Giappone - szólt Olaszország, miután amaz az alagsor egyik szobájában talált egy másik kulcsot.

\- Igen? Mi az? - kérdezett vissza Japán kíváncsian.

\- Egy ideje töprengsz már valamin, nem?

\- Tényleg?

\- Mintha nagyon rákaptál volna - bólintott a fürtös. - Furcsán viselkedsz, mióta eltörtük az órát.

\- Nem, én jól vagyok. De mi van veled? Reszketsz - lépett közelebb hozzá, hogy felrázza egy kicsit.

\- Mi, tényleg? Nem csak beképzeled? - döntötte oldalra a fejét értetlenül az olasz. - Um... figyelj. Bármint is láttál, mind csupán egy hazugság volt; nem kéne gondolkodnod rajta - tanácsolta visszatérve vidám énjéhez.

\- Nem kéne azon gondolodnom, hogy ez az egész lehet egy nagy nyom? - lépett egyet hátrébb hitetlenül Japán. - Csak próbálok újragondolni néhány ötletet.

\- NEM!! - kiáltott fel hirtelen az olasz, ami még társát is megijesztette.

\- I-itaria? - lépett óvatosan ismét közelebb hozzá, mint valami vadállathoz, ami bármikor megeheti.

\- Csak felejsd el! Felejsd el most rögtön! Ne is gondolj azokra a fura dolgokra! - követelte Olszország egy helyben toporzékolva, majdnem sírva. Azután fogta magát, és kirobogott a szobából egyedül hagyva Japánt.

\- Itaria... - motyogta maga elé az egyedül maradt. Ám nem sokáig, hamar követte társát.

A kulccsal sikeresen kinyitották a cellás ajtót, ami után két irányba ment az út. Bal oldalra indult el a kis csapat, egy szobába érkezve négy könyvespolccal, és egy asztallal a szoba közepén.

\- Van valami ebben a szobában, ami zavar engem - kezdte megint Anglia. - De majd inkább később megnézem.

\- Igen, most inkább siessünk - tanácsolta Japán, majd a csapat élén elindult a másik ajtón kifelé, de mivel az nem nyílt ki, inkább a másik irányba mentek.

\- Ti?! - kiáltott fel Japán meglepetten, ugyanis a másik oldalon a szobában egy hosszú cellában Amerika, Franciaország és Poroszország csücsült.

\- Japan, te vagy az? Mit csinálsz te itt? - rohant a rácsokhoz egyből Amerika, amint meglátta a felmentősereg első tagját. Utána sorban jött be mindenki más.

\- Nekünk kéne ezt kérdeznünk! Aggó- azon gondolkodtunk, hova tűnhettetek. Mi a fészkes fenét csináltatok?! - rúgott bele idegesen egyet a rácsba Anglia, ahol a szemüveges állt, ami hátrálásra kényszerítette azt.

\- Mindegy, inkább ki tudnátok nyitni ezt az ajtót? Ahogy látjátok, mi belülről nem tudjuk - kérte őket a francia, egyrészt hogy nyugtassa a kedélyeket, másrészt hogy kijuttassa magukat onnan.

\- Ah, igen persze. Máris nyitom - igyekezett az ajtó felé Japán, majd ki is nyitotta. A három eddig raboskodó ország ahogy tudott, futott ki a többiekhez, majd a japán is csatlakozott hozzájuk.

\- Phew, köszi. Először jó menedéknek tűnt, de aztán nem tudtunk kijutni, és azóta rátok vártunk! - mesélte az amerikai túldramatizálva az egészet.

\- Ez az egyetlen alkalom, hogy ekkora szívességet tettünk meg - tisztázta a dolgokat Kína minél hamarabb, mielőtt hozzászoknak ahhoz, hogy megmentik őket.

\- Oh, nos... Preußen, mit is csináltál itt? - fordult testvére felé a német annyiban hagyva azt a vitát.

\- Nem keltetek fel! Elég nehéz volt nekem, végülis. Kész csoda, hogy még életben vagyok - fonta össze karjait durcásan a porosz, mintha még neheztelne rájuk ezért, holott inkább örül, hogy jól vannak.

\- Puroisen, eltűntél, mire mi felébredtünk. Azért volt ez, mert összetalálkoztál azzal a valamivel? - kíváncsiskodott Japán.

\- Oh, az... miközben jól mulattam őrködés közben, valami elkezdett dörömbölni az ajtón. Mikor kinyitottam, ő volt az! - mesélte az albínó is teljes beleéléssel, felháborodva a franciára mutatva.

\- Az arca egy mestermű volt - kuncogott a hajas baba. - De itt lóbálta nekem a kardját, amitől megsérültem - nézett vissza rá szúrós szemekkel.

\- Aw ne már, mondtam, hogy sajnálom. Amúgy us csak egy kis karcolás volt.

\- Szóval amíg ti hárman - mutatott Franciaország a Tengelyhatalmakra - ott horkoltatok bent, mi váltottunk pár szót, mikor hirtelen...

\- Az a szörny a kibaszott semmiből bukkant elő! - vette át a szót a porosz kiakadva. - Nem voltam felkészülve a harcra, a kardom nem volt elég éles, és meg is voltunk sérülve. Nagy gondban voltunk. Ha felébresztettünk volna titeket, azzal minden csak rosszabb lett volna, szóval a folyosón harcoltunk. Hátrányban voltunk, így az egyetlen lehetőségünk a futás volt.

\- És utána a tudtunk nélkül elénk lopakodott a szörny, hogy megtámadja Americát. A háta mögött akartunk elmenekülni, de akkor Amerika elkezdett integetni nekünk, és ránk kiáltott, hogy "Hey~~~ Erre!" szóval elvitt minket a szörny - nézett ezúttal Amerikára szúrósan a francia.

\- Nem tudtam egyedül harcolni vele! Mi a baj? Csak úgy gondoltam, így háromszor annyi esélyünk lesz leverni - magyarázkodott a szemüveges.

\- Szóval, mivel mi nem voltunk felkészülve a harcra, nem is harcoltunk, és ide futottunk. Menedéknek használtuk, de aztán nem tudtuk kinyitni szóval nem volt más választásunk, minthogy megvárjunk titeket itt - fejezte be a gyors összefoglalót a porosz büszkén.

\- El kell nekik magyaráznunk, mi folyik itt - sóhajtott Kanada, mivel mostmár ő sem igazán értette, mi folyik itt. - Miért nem oszlunk két csapatra?

\- Valóban. A sérülések sem olyan súlyosak. Én megyek felfedezni az alagsort - emelte fel a kezét Japán.

\- England és én maradunk, hogy leszidjuk Americát - csóválta meg a fejét a másik szemüveges egy beletörődött mosollyal.

\- Nekem is lenne mit mondanom nekik - bólintott Németország is, beállva a két maradó mellé.

\- Akkor én Japannal megyek! - ugrott át mellé rögtön az amerikai, hogy Anglia szikrázó tekintetétől minél távolabb legyen.

\- Nem figyeltél? Elmagyarázzuk nektek, mi történik, szóval maradnod kell - tolta vissza Kína a helyére az ez ellen hevesen ellenkező amerikait.

\- Muszáj? Japan is el tudja magyaráni, nem? - nézett rá reménykedve.

~ Persze, hogy a leglassabb felgogásúnak kellett lennie ~ bosszankodott magában Japán, nem hagyva, hogy ennek a legkissebb jele is az arcára legyen írva.

\- Természetesen. Örömmel tenném - mosolygott az amerikaira csukott szemekkel, hogy ne kelljen az arcokat látnia. - Akkor megyünk is szétnézni. Hamarosan találkozunk - ragadta meg a szőke hajú karját, majd elkezdte húzni a kijárat felé.

\- Én is megyek veletek! - szálguldott utánuk Olaszország is vigyorogva.

\- Nem, megleszünk egyedül is. Csak körülnézünk, és jövünk is vissza. Igirisu, Kanada, leszidom majd a ti helyetekben is - bólintott nekik, majd elmormoltak egy köszönömöt. Japán már indult volna, ám megint megállították.

\- Ne, várjatok. Megyek veletek. Van valami, ami zavar engem - indult el feléjük a brit magabiztosan.

\- Öh... de...

\- Csak valami, amit meg akarok nézni. Kérlek - könyörgött Anglia, ami meglehetősen szokatlannak bizonyult.

\- Értem - bólintott Japán. - Akkor gyere velünk. Tizenöt perc múlva visszatérünk - ragadta karon mindkettőjüket, majd köszönés nélkül viharzott ki a szobából.

Az egyik folyosó végén találtak egy felfelé vezető kötelet. Láttak mellette egy lyukat is a falban, de inkább otthagyták, mivel túl mélynek bizonyult ahhoz, hogy belássanak, így inkább csupán a kötéllel foglalkoztak.

\- Megtaláltuk! - kiáltott fel örömében Anglia. - Látom a külvilágot! Végre megszökhetünk!

\- Hála Istennek. Hívjuk ide a többieket gyorsan - tanácsolta Japán egy megkönnyebbült sóhaj kíséretében.

\- Igen! - lelkesedett be a brit, majd egy olyan hatalmas mosollyal a száján rohant a többiekhez, amilyet a Föld még nem látott.

\- Nos, akkor menjünk - indult el a fehér egyenruhás is, ám a szemüveges a kezénél fogva visszatartotta.

\- Várj, Japan. Nem kérdeztem még meg, miért hoztál ide engem - fordult társával szembe a magasabbik.

\- Oh? Megerősödtél - kapta az egyszerű választ, amit még ő is megérthet.

\- Sokat tudtam ma "olvasni az atmoszférát". Ennek köszönhetően elsőre megértettem, amit mondtál - büszkélkedett Amerika mosolyogva.

\- Tényleg? Akkor... szerintem jól el tudunk majd beszélgetni ketten - könnyebbült meg Japán. Más sem kellett volna neki, minthogy le kelljen butítania neki a történetet háromszor. 

\- Hm... Csak ne untass halálra. 

~~~

\- Van valami ide nem illő ebben a szobában. Valami, ami mintha magához húzna engem - kutatott azután a valami után Anglia a majdnem létrás melletti szobában.

\- Itt sem... talán a könyvespolc mögött? - nézett be oda is a nagy keresésben. - Oh? Van itt valami pecsét.

\- Huh? Egy mágikus kör a kézírásommal? Mit keres ez itt? - lepődött meg. Aztán valami kellemes érzés járta át, mintha megerősödne. - Oh! Visszakaptam valamennyit a varázserőmből! Ez az! Egy kicsit aggódtam előtte, de most így legalább tudok harcolni a szörny ellen, ha muszáj.

Ez a kijelentés nemcsak hogy biztonságérzetet adott neki, de még az önbizalmát is megnövelte egy kicsit.

Aztán viszajött a két beszélgető.

\- Hey! Mi tartott olyan sokáig? - kérdezte Anglia nem a legudvariasabban.

\- Történt talán valami? - kérdezte Japán gyanakodva.

\- Így is lehet mondani. Legközelebb nem leszek már akkora teher - büszkélkedett a maga módján a szemöldökbajnok.

\- Miért, eddig teher voltál? Nos, ha te mondod... - szólt bele az amerikai is.

\- Mostmár könnyedén meg tudom állítani a szörnyet. Habár csupán két másodpercre... nos... körülbelül két másodpercre... - javította ki magát, ahogy magasfokú matematikai számolásokat végzett a varázserejét latba véve. - Mi az? - kérdezte a nagy csönd után. - Ha újra tudom egy kicsit tölteni több is lehet... próbálta győzködni barátait.

\- Ah, nem így gondoltam. Hogy is mondjam... - kereste a megfelelő szavakat Japán.

\- Oh! Az ott nem egy óra? - sietett a polcok felé Amerika, ahol a tárgyat látta.

\- De, ez biztosan az - bólintott Japán, ahogy ő is észrevette.

\- Hm? Ez az óra az én varázserőmmel működik? Mi a Pokol? - vette észre a brit, majd ő is odasietett.

\- El tudod törni? Ha nem megyek azon keresztül egyszer, nem fogok tudni boldogulni - nyújtotta be Amerika az órát Anglia és Japán közé.

\- Te kis...! - keztde a szemöldökös, de még időben fékezni tudta magát. - Akkor csak leülök itt, és nézem ahogy összezavarodsz, és pánikolsz - ült is fel az asztalra egy elégedett mosoly keretében.

\- Kérlek ne veszekedjetek - kérte őket Japán. - Ráadásul már találtunk egy kijáratot, így nem hiszem, hogy szükséges lene eltörni.

\- Aww, de ki akartam próbálni ezt is - szomorodott el a szemüveges. - Nem mindennapi, hogy egy ilyet megtapasztalhat az ember. Lécci.

\- Hmph. Eltöröm akkor - ugrott le az asztalról Anglia, miközben kikapta fekete hajú társa kezéből az órát. - De ne gyere hozzám bőgve később. 

~~~

Japán megint a köteles folyosón találta magát Poroszországgal, Németországgal és Olaszországgal.

\- Ah, végre megszökhetünk - lélegzett fel a porosz az ajtóban, miközben öccse már jóval előttük járt.

\- Igen - felelte az olasz nem túl lelkesen. Vagyis nem. Mintha lelkesnek akart volna tűnni, de mégsem sikerült neki.

\- Túl lassúak vagytok. Gyertek már - sürgette őket türelmetlenül a szőke. Aztán megunta a várakozást, és nélkülük indult el.

\- Bárcsak a többiek is jöttek volna... de tényleg szeretik a kalandot.

\- Aaaaargh! - kiáltott fel a folyosó túlsó végéről a nagy sörivó. Hangját félelem járta át. Olaszország is osztozott a szőke félelmében, aki le is dermedt tőle. Ereiben megfagyott a vér.

\- Germania! - kiáltotta néhol elcsukló hangon az olasz, amint összeszedte magát. Tett egy bizonytalan lépést felé, majd mikor már biztonságosnak érezte a talajt, elkezdett futni felé, ahogy még nem látták futni.

\- Mi történt? Elestél? - sietett a sokk leküzdése után az albínó is utánuk. Aztán végül Japán is követte társait hasonlóan sietős léptekkel.

\- J-japan! Fuss, gyorsan! - kiáltotta féválról barátjának Németország, miközben egy másik szörnnyel nézett éppen farkasszemet. Amik körül lángok lebegtek.

\- Oh, Istenem... miért... - suttogta maga elé megsemmisülten Olaszország. - America és a többiek...

\- Ne csak álldogáljatok ott! Menjünk! West, te is. Gyorsan! - kezdte el rángatni vissza az ajtó felé a Tengelyhatalmakat Poroszország, ám ehhez a feladathoz egyedül kevésnek bizonyult.

\- Francba... pont, mikor megtaláltuk a kiutat - morgolódott Németország, de derekát beadva indult vissza az ajtó felé.

\- Hogy az a... - motyogta ismét, mikor megbotlott valamiben kifelé menet. Barátai és testvére segítségére nem számíthatott, hiszen ők ahogy tudtak, kirohantak a teremből, egyedül hagyva őt a szörnnyel. - Francba... ez lenne a vég...? - kérdezte hitetlenül, ahogy válla felett hátranézve látta, hogy nem állt meg várost nézni a szörny útközben. 

Odaveszett Németország

~ Ez is egyike lehet a lehetséges lehetőségeknek, amik mostantól megtörténhetnek? Valami olyan eseményt látok, ami akár meg is történhet? ~ esett gondolkodóba Japán a jelenetet elnézve. Nem volt valami bizalomgerjesztő élmény. ~ Nem, nem aggódhatok ezen csak így; tennem kell valamit. Talán ha Puroisen tudtára adom, mi történt.

Újabb villanás következtében pont ott volt Japán, ahol kívánta, hogy legyen. Mögötte elesett Németország, előtte még ott állt a testvére, itt az idő szólni neki.

\- Puroisen, várj! Doitsu elesett egy kőben! - rángatta finoman vissza a japán, lehetőleg kerülve a testi érintkezéseket.

\- West?!

\- Csak menjetek. Ne gyertek vissza - próbálta menésre bírni az elesett társait, ám nem segített a hangja nyugodt szinten tartásában a mögötte egyre közeledő szörny. - Basszus, a lábam beleakadt valami futónövénybe - vette észre, azonban már nem lett volna elég ideje kimentenie onnan magát.

\- Mi a franc?! - állt be öccse elé Poroszország védelmezően. - Miért nem történhet egyszer valami jól? - háborgott. - Pont, mikor már kijuthattunk volna.

\- Preußem, hagyd abba. Csak fussatok - kérlelte bátyját a földre került. Nem akarta, hogy miatta haljon meg ő is, vagy akár mindenki más is. Azt nem bírta volna ki.

\- Mindenki más meghalt! Mi vagyunk az egyetlenek, akik még életben vannak. Ti hárman menjetek vissza - suhintott egyet a kezével oldalra figyelmeztetően. - Ez már túl sok.

Odaveszett Poroszország

~ Ha így cselekszem, a többiek is életüket vesztik ~ törte újabb megoldáson a fejét Japán. ~ Hogy emberek vagy országok vagyunk-e nem számít ezen a helyen. Ezt nem felejthetem el. O-olyan tehetetlennek érzem magam! H-ha tettem volna valamit előtte... nem engedhetem, hogy Németország elessen ~ jött rá a megoldásra a japán végül. 

~ Itt. Ha teszek itt valamit, mindennek rendben kell lennie ~ gondolta a fehér egyenruhás, mikor visszatértek a szörnnyel szembe. Ezen vezérszó kíséretében odaszaladt Németország elé, hogy a szörnnyel szemben legyen, és lecsapott rá. ~ Eddig ez a legjobb jelenet ~ örült meg. Ám az öröm korai volt, mivel a szörny ezúttal visszavágott, a falnak küldve az országot.

\- Japan! - siettek segítségére a német testvérek.

~ Így se jó... ráadásul minél több emléket kapok, az ellenfél annál erősebb lesz.

\- Tudtam - suttogta maga elé az eddig csöndben maradt kis olasz. - Giappone... Germania... Prussua... sajnálom... úgy tünik, nem megint tudtuk megcsinálni. Erősebbé vált, mint amilyen az elején volt. Ezt nem tudom egyedül megcsinálni - temette arcát kezeibe, hogy elrejtse kibuggyanni készülő könnyeit. Nem. Megtörölte arcát. Erős akart maradni az emlékeikben legalább.

\- I-itaria?

\- Gyerürnk, csak fussunk - tanácsolta Németország.

\- Sajnálom. Már megint hibát követtem el - szorult ökölbe a fürtös ország keze. Körmei mélyen tenyerébe vájtak, néhol még a vér is kibuggyant, de nem érdekelte. Ezt a fájdalmat megérdemli a sok hibáért, amiket vétett.

\- Te idióta! - kiáltott rá Németország, ami annyira megijesztette, hogy még szomorúnak lenni sem mert többet.

A szörny elkezdett az olasz felé közeledni, így a német szinte már reflexszerűen állt elé, hogy megvédje fűtől-fátol is.

-West! Itali-

Odaveszett Olaszország és Németország

~ Ebben az esetben is elvesztem a barátaim ~ esett egyre nagyobb kétségbe Japán, úgy érezve, ebben az ördögi körben nincs jó megoldás. ~ Mit tehetnék? Ha nem jönnénk ide, biztos vagyok benne, hogy mutatnál nekem akkor is egy lehetséges jövőt. Mindig a legrosszabb véget fested le elém, ahol mindegy mit csinálok, valakit elvesztítek! ~ akadt ki az órának Japán, valahol még mindig az emlékben, de mégsem. ~ Mit tehetnék? Mi lenne a legjobb, amit tehetek?

~~~

\- Jól vagy? - kérdezte Anglia, ami megnyugvással töltötte el Japánt, hogy nincs abban az őrült álomvilágban.

\- Igen - felelte kis hezitálás után amaz egyet bólintva, hátha az majd nyomatékosítja a válaszát.

\- Nem volt olyan jó móka, mint amilyennek hittem. Szóval melyik is az igazi? - törte meg a csendet a csalódott Amerika valahogy mégis vidám hangja.

\- Próbáld meg szétválasztani őket, amíg visszamegyünk. Ha még azután sem fogod tudni, kérdezd meg Németországot. Valamiért őt nem éri ilyen hatás - tanácsolta neki Anglia tárgyilagosan.

\- Rendben. Amugy England? Nem tűnsz túl fókuszáltnak. Hány ujjat mutatok? - tartotta fel a jobb kezét Amerika, mélyen tanulmányozva közben egykori bátyja arcát.

\- Huh? Természetesen két ujjat - értetlenkedett amaz, majd idegesen elütötte a feltartott kezet. - De most nincs időnk ilyen bugyutaságokra.

~ Túl sok lehetőség van. Ez túl sok nekem... úgy érzem fel fog robbanni a fejem ~ kezdte el nyugtatásképpen masszírozni a halántékát a feketehajú. ~ Mit tehetnék most? Ezt nem tudom egyedül végigcsinálni. 

~~~

\- Oh, találtatok egy kijáratot? - örült meg Oroszország, miután a trió visszatért a többiekhez, és elmesélte, mi történt velük.

\- Igen! Végre kijuthatunk - lelkesült ismét be Anglia a megszökés már csupán gondolatától is. - Gyertek, menjünk együtt - indult is el.

\- Nem kéne sietnünk? - csatlakozott Olaszország is, aki mióta lejöttek az alagsorba, alig szólalt meg.

\- Már van egy kijáratunk, de én fel szeretném fedezni ezt a helyet - nyavalygott Amerika. - Minden amit láttam, az alagsor volt; fel akarok menni az emeletre is! - ugrott egyet, hogy mutassa, az emelet magasabban van, mint az alagsor.

\- Germany, te előremehetsz a többiekkel. Mikor America ilyen, semmi sem állíthatja meg - sóhajtott Kanada, de legalább az egyik kezét a vállán pihentette, ezzel jelezve, hogy nyughasson egy kicsit.

\- Nos, először is biztosra kell mennünk, hogy a kötél nem rohadt. Mi előre megyünk a problémákat megnézni - bólintott a német egy aprót.

\- Egy kicsit felbomlok én is. Megtaláltam azt a kínai gyógyszert, amire szükségem volt; nem hagyatom ott - állt Kanadáék mellé, hogy valamilyen csoportokba rendeződjenek.

\- Japan maradj itt; szeretnék veled beszélni valamiről. A többiek addig előremehetnek - karolta át Poroszország vigyorogva az alacsonyabbat a helyiség végébe vivve őt.

\- Rendben - egyezett bele, majd megvárták, amíg két csoportra oszlanak a maradék országok és kifáradnak onnan.

\- Szóval, mi mardos belülről? - tért rögtön a tárgyra a poroszkék egyenruha büszke tulajdonosa. 

\- Mire gondolsz? - kért pontosítást a másik halványan előrehajolva, hogy jobban hallja, hátha az volt a probléma.

\- Én még nem tapasztaltam ilyeneket, de... te látsz dolgokat, nem? Amikor eltörjük az órákat. Gyerünk, nyögd ki - paskolta meg vigyorogva a hátát, mintha szó szerint ki akarná verni belőle a szót.

\- Sajnálom, próbáltam nem kimutatni - húzta el a száját a japán kellemetlenül.

\- A részletekbe elég később beavatnod. Csak a legfontosabb dolgokat mondd el most - nézett a porosz mélyen társa sötét, majdnem fekete, élettelenül csillogó szemeibe.

\- Nem vagyok benne biztos, hogy mit jelent, de... mostantól, ha választanom kell, elveszítek valakit, és ha egy másik utat választok, hogy megmentsem őt, valaki más hal meg - nézett félre Japán, hogy még véletlenül se kelljen albínó társa szemeibe nézni. - Több opciót is kipróbáltam, de semmi haszna. És minél többször próbálkoztam, annál erősebbé válik a szörny... nem tudom ezt többé egyedül csinálni - ismerte el kelletlenül.

\- Nem tudod egyedül legyőzni? Akkor eddig hogy csináltad? - érdeklődött Poroszország. Ez a téma, és barátja nehézsége felkeltette az érdeklődését.

\- Csak mikor elengedhetetlen volt, hogy harcoljak - vallotta be a tarkóját vakargatva. - Itariával és Doitsuval tudtam legyőzni... és veled. De harcoltam még Chuugoku és Roshia oldalán is...

\- Huh! Miért áltál meg ott? - kérdezett bele a porosz.

\- Sajnálom.

\- Többféle opciót is kipróbáltál, nem igaz? De beszéltél bárkivel is róluk, mielőtt kipróbáltad? Tényleg azt hiszed, hogy kitalálhatod a megoldást egymagad, amikor ez a harc oly sok embert magába foglal? - rázta meg az alacsonyabb vállát, hogy üzenetét ezúton is nyomatékosítsa. 

\- Oh... 

\- Mondanod kellett volna valamit előtte! De örülök, hogy nekem elmondtad. Kesesese! Most már senkinek se kell meghalnia - húzta ki magát Poroszország büszkén magára, amiért így megoldotta ezt az ügyet. Ezután dolgát végezve indult el a bejárat felé. 

\- Mi? Várj egy per- Puroisen! - kapott utána a még megszeppent japán. 

\- Mi az? Álmos vagyok! Egész éjjel fent voltam őrködni. Gyere, menjünk.

\- Figyelj! Ha- ha arra a helyre megyünk, Doitsu majd- Ah, úgy értem az életedet fogod kockáztatni te is... és még Itaria is-

De a porosz ország nem hagyta, hogy kinyögje, kezét felemelve egy pillanat alatt elhallgattatta társát. - A véleményed pontosan, és tömören fejtsd ki. Túl sokat gondolkodsz. És éppen ezért felejted el a legegyszerűbbet!

\- A legegyszerűbbet - ismételte el Japán. 

\- Először csak egy dologra emlékezz. Mikor ennyire aggódsz, meg ilyenek, oszd meg másokkal. Meg kell adnod a lehetőséget nekünk, hogy együtt dolgozzunk, és hagynod kell magadnak egy kis helyet lélegezni. Pontokat kapsz, ha még egy dolgot megjegyzel - kacsintott vissza rá az ajtófélfából az albínó, majd el is hagyta a szobát. 

\- Mivel annyi lehetőséget láttam... biztos vagyok benne, hogy a szörny erősebb lett - esett mély gondolkodóba az egyedül maradt. - Egy olyan ellenséggel szemben, ami folyamatosan erősödik... ugyan mit tehetnék...?

Aztán jobbnak látta, ha nem marad le mögöttük nagyon, így a kis csapat után sietett. 

\- Aah, végre megszökhetünk - hallotta meg a porosz megkönnyebbült hangját már az ajtóból. 

\- Igen - reagálta le tétován, szinte elveszetten egy erős csend után a barna hajú olasz. 

\- Túl lassúak vagytok. Én előremegyek - jelentette ki az egyetlen szőke ezen felállásban, majd a mondottak alapján tett. 

\- Oh!! Doits... - de addigra az említett már hallótávon kívül volt. 

~ Nincs több időnk. Nem szólhatok neki, de még csak fizikailag sem tudom megállítani. És biztos, hogy az ellenségünk is erősebb ~ esett kétségbe az ázsiai. ~ Hm? Várjunk egy percet. Az ellenség 100 százalék, hogy erősebb lett. Minden egyes emlékkel, amit látok, az ereje és sebessége nagyban megnövekszik. De... nem csak a szörnyé...

\- Aaargh!! 

Németország kiáltása kirántotta Japánt a gondolatai sötét bugyrai közül, és Olaszország szemei is szó szerint felnyíltak. Csakhogy tele voltak félelemmel, és talán egy csipetnyi megbánással is. 

\- Doitsu! - szólt utána, majd belevetette magát a folyosóba, hogy minél előbb elérjen hozzá. 

\- Mi történt? Elestél? - tört elő a hang hatására bátyja anyatigris énje is. 

\- Menjünk - tanácsolta Japán, majd úgy is tettek. 

~ Talán amit Puroisen próbált mondani, az... ~ de a mondatot befejezetlenül hagyván ért oda a többiekhez, ahol az utat egy minden eddiginél nagyobb szörny állta el, ami körül megmagyarázhatatlan okokból lángcsóvák keringtek. 

\- Itt is van. 

\- J-japan! Fuss, gyorsan! - szólt rá a német, mikor meglátta, hogy ő is épségben ideért. 

\- Menjünk, gyorsan! Aggódok a többiekért! - ugrott egyet az olasz. 

\- Hahah! Már értem. Erre gondolt... 

\- Gyerünk. Csak fussatok... - próbálkozott a zöld egyenruhás még. 

\- Együtt! Ez az! Ha elfutunk, még megcsinálhatjunk - próbálta népszerűsíteni a tervét az olasz egyre kétségbeesettebben. 

\- I-igen. 

~ Az ellenségünk lehet kemény, de még mindig gyorsabb vagyok. Nem tudom ezt egyedül megcsinálni. Ugyanakkor...

\- Japan!

~ Most...

És erre a ki nem mondott vezérszóra elindultak vissza az ajtó felé. Ugyanakkor ahogy az megjósolva valá, Németország hátramaradt, és sikeresen elesett valamiben. 

\- Puroisen! Várj! Doistu orra bukott egy kőben - kiálltott előre barátjához az ezt előre tudó japán. 

\- West! 

\- Basszus. Ne egy ilyen helyen... - szitkozódott magában a földön fekvő. - Menjetek. Nem tudom leszedni ezt az indát. 

\- Hn! Doitsu!

\- Japan! Találtál már választ? - kérdezte a porosz már testvére mellett, őt védelmező pozícióban. 

\- Puroisen? Miért? - fordult felé testvére hitetlenül az első csapás után. 

\- Hey, West, tényleg ez a legjobb idő a földön fetrengésre? 

\- Úgy sajnálom... Jól vagy, Germania? - csatlakozott hozzájuk Olaszország is. 

~ Ah, értem. A hibám ott rejlett, hogy egyedül próbáltam mindent megoldani. És pont ezért szenvedtünk vereséget minden alkalommal. Az én szűk látókörűségem miatt. Nem vettem figyelembe senkit, csak az ellenséget. 

\- Ez a válaszom. Az ellenség erősebb, de ugyanúgy vagyunk mi is. Ha összefogunk, legyőzhetjük. 

\- Heh. Szép munka. 

\- Idióták! Miért jöttetek vissza?! - emelte fel a hangját a német. 

\- Tudni akarod, miért jöttem vissza? Mert... Nem tudok egyetlen okot sem kitalálni, amiért hátrahagynám az öcsém!

~~~

~ Ezaz! Visszavonult egy kicsit! ~ örült meg Japán a csata után, amibe az imént vetették bele magukat. 

\- Csak húzzuk el innen a belünk! Fizikailag úgysem győzhetjük le - kezdte el felrángatni a földről a másik németajkú öccsét. 

\- Italien? Sápadtnak tűnsz. Jól vagy? - nézett rá a felsegített. 

\- Eheheh. Jól vagyok. Inkább menjünk vissza - nevetgélt furcsán. 

~ Hála Istennek. Nem nyugodtam meg teljesen, de ez már valami. 

\- Ez nem lehet igaz! - szorult ökölbe Anglia keze, mikor felértek a szobába, ami elválasztja a földszintet az alagsor hosszú folyosóitól. - Pont, mikor már azt hittük, végre kijuthatunk... 

\- Zárjátok be az ajtót! - figyelmeztette őket Kína, ezzel remélhetőleg megelőzve a bajt. 

\- Wow. Akkor most mindannyian ebben a pici kis szobában gyűltünk össze - nézett szét a társaságon Amerika, miután szorosan bezárta az ajtót. 

~ Hála Istennek... Egy pillanatig azt hittem, nem tudjuk megcsinálni. 

\- A csudába! Habár mindannyian összegyűltünk, a helyzetünk semmivel sem lett jobb - kezdett el kidagadni az ér Németország homlokán. - És most be vagyunk zárva ide, és az a kibaszott szörny a seggünkbe liheg!

\- Est, ne légy ilyen pesszimista. Ami most számít, az az, hogy még élünk. Ráadásul ennyi eltűnt országgal valaki csak jönni fog megmenteni minket - mosolygott rá a bátyja biztatás, és megnyugtatás céljából. 

~ Mily különös. Úgy... úgy érzem, mintha elfelejtenék valami fontosat...

\- Ráadásul még mindig össze kell kapcsolnunk az itt eltöltött időt a külvilági idővel. És ehhez tovább kell tördelnünk az órákat - lépett közelebb a némethez Kína. Vagy hogy lenyugtassa, vagy hogy jobban hallja a beszélgetést. 

\- Igen, ez a legjobb lehetőségünk jelen esetben. Csak valahogy vissza kéne szereznünk az erőnk... - gondolkodott el Oroszország. - Bizonyára egyet értetek velem, de... egy picit fáradtak vagyunk. És ez nem az ellenséggel való harcok miatt van, hanem a folytonos futás miatt. 

\- Talán tényleg lehetetlen megszökni... és most... valószínűleg egyesével esznek meg minket. Én ezt tenném, ha az a szörny lennék!

~ Így igaz. Ezt mondta Doitsu, majd Puroisen dühös lett rá... és aztán mi? 

\- Elég ebből, West! Csak egy kiutat vesztettünk el. Még mindig sok mód van arra, hogy kijussunk -rázta meg elszántan csillogó rubin szemekkel a porosz. 

~ Mi ez? Mit felejtek el? Emlékezz, emlékezz! Ha nem, akkor...

\- Preußen... - szólalt meg a csöndben mélyen csengő hangon Németország. - Sajnálom. És köszönöm... amit az imént tettél értem. Ezúttal vissza fogom adni, hogy megmentettél. Sajnálom, hogy csak egy teher voltam. 

~ Megint megbánás...

\- Germania. De Germania, minden rendben van... - kezdett bele az olasz, de barátja félbeszakította. 

\- Nem. Ha nem tudom megvédeni a szövetségeseim, amikor lehetőségem van rá, az azt jelenti, hogy az edzésemnek semmi értelme. Legalább nem kéne tehernek lennem rátok nézve. Neked is sajnálom. Ügyesen harcoltál megfutamodás nélkül. Nagyra értékelem - mosolygott halványan az országra. 

\- Mi? Oh, öhm. Köszi. De tudod, szerintem biztosan kijutunk. Tudod, ez nem az első alkalom, hogy... - ám egyre erősödő reszketése miatt jobbnak látta, ha abbahagyja a mondatot, mielőtt leharapja a nyelvét. Ráadásul nem állt még készen rá. 

\- Hm? Mi a baj, Italie? - lépett egy aggodalmakkal teli lépést közelebb a francia nagybátyus. 

\- Kérlek... kérlek, ha kijuttok, csak fussatok. Nem számít mi lesz, ne nézzetek vissza, ne feledkezzetek el rólam, ne okoljatok, ne sírjatok, és idő... - ekkor már inkább a könnyei visszanyelése miatt nem mert beszélni. Utálta ezt a részt. 

\- Öhm... remegsz... - suttogta Kanada, nem akarván megszakítani eme pillanatot. 

~ Idő... ezután a mondat után...

\- Itaria! - nyúlt ki felé hirtelen Japán ijedt ábrázattal. 

Aztán mintha megjósolta volna, az ajtón betört maga a szörny. Ahogy az elvárható volt, mindenki nem kicsit ijedt meg. Mindenki, kivéve Olaszországot, aki egy tapottat sem mozdulva állt neki háttal továbbra is, és nem úgy tűnt, mint akinek szándékában áll megfordulni. 

\- Ez ijesztő volt, de... de... mókás volt - próbálta egyre jobban visszanyelni fel-felkívánkozó könnyeit, jobbára kevesebb sikerrel. 

\- Itaria!


	8. MÉg KéT MásodPerc

\- Szóval mit akartál elmondani nekem, Japan? 

\- Még mindig sok erőd van, nem igaz?

\- Igen, még erősebb vagyok, mint ti srácok.

\- Ezesetben... Miért nem próbálsz meg a hős lenni? 

\- Wow, ez egy érdekes ötlet. Mesélj többet róla! 

~~~

\- Basszus! Mintha nem tudnám használni az erőm - dobbantott egyet a lábával Anglia ingerülten. 

\- England. Meg tudod állítani a szörnyet két másodpercre, ha megidézed az összes varázserőd már? 

\- F-fogd be! Ne add nekem azt a baljós arcot, amit Japan is. Nem igazán hiszel nekem, igaz?! Még mindig azt hiszed, hogy fura vagyo...

\- És? Nem tudsz ennél jobb lenni? - szakította félbe Amerika, fel se fogva az öreget körbelengő atmoszférát. 

\- Talán, ha olyan erősen próbálom, hogy elájulok tőle. Mondjuk az csak akkor fog menni, ha komolyra veszem a figurát. M-megpróbálhatok legfeljebb három másodpercig tartani - fonta keresztbe karját a szemöldökös. 

\- Haaa... Nem érezted te is, amikor megláttad Japan arcát?

\- Nos, azt gondoltam "Ez durva volt, haha!"

\- England. 

\- Mi az?!?

\- Két másodperc bőven elég - mosolygott rá a szemüveges, amitől még a szigetország is mintha kicsit megnyugodt volna. - Ahhoz, hogy megmentsük egy ország életét... tudod. 

\- Huh?

\- Bocsi, de ha elájulsz, majd a hátamra veszlek, és futok veled. Szóval lennél az én... hátvédem? 

\- Beszélj. 

~~~

\- Szóval úgy tűnik Italiya veszélyben lehet, ezért Amerika azt mondta, hogy készen kell lennie az azonnali közbeavatkozásba - könyökölt Oroszország az asztalra, végignézve a körülötte ülő szemüveges, és két hajas országon. 

\- Ah, akkor ezért mondta, hogy hogy felmegy, és körülnéz. De országok vagyunk, nem? Nem látom értelmét ilyesmi miatt aggódni... - futatta végig ujjait borostás állán gondolkodón a francia. 

\- Nem. Amíg itt vagyunk, egyszerű emberekként kell magunkra gondolnunk. Más szavakkal, mi is... bármikor meghalhatunk - ahogy a mondat végére Kanada enyhén lehajtotta a fejét, a szemüvegén visszatükröződő fény mindenkiben a halál előtti fehér fényt idézte fel. 

\- Komolyan?! Mekkora kár lenne, ha meghalnék - kezdett el a hajával játszani Kína, hogy levezesse a stresszt. - De nem is ülhetek itt ölbetett kézzel, miközben más országok halnak meg - határozta el magát. 

\- Akkor ez le van rendezve. Nekünk is készen kell lennünk az esetleges harcra. Nem tudjuk, mikor kerül rá sor - állt fel Oroszország, ezzel úgymond lezárva a kis megbeszélésük. 

\- Nem használhatjuk azt a kijáratot? 

\- Ha igen, akkor az lesz a legfontosabb tennivalónk. De úgy érzem nem tudjuk ilyen egyszerűen magunk mögött hagyni ezt a helyet... Ha bármi miatt nem használhatjuk...

\- Az annak a jele, hogy Italie veszélyben van - vette át a szót Franciaország egykori gyarmatától. - Elég valószínű, hogy az a valami visszajön, szóval nem kéne óvatosabbnak lennünk az ajtókkal? 

\- Így igaz. A legközelebb eső ponton fogok rájuk várni. Eléggé kifáradtam, de talán védhetem őket - indult el az ajtó felé a sálas. 

~ Italie haldoklik... Nem hagynád azt, igaz? Nem vehetem át a helyed, de valamit mégis megpróbálhatok tenni...~ révedt gondolataiba a kékszemű francia. 

\- Szerintem én is olyan közel várok hozzájuk, amennyire csak lehet. Talán az ellenség visszavonul gyönyörű arcomat látván - lengette meg selymes haját Franciaország boldogan. Kanada visszafojtott egy kuncogást. 

\- Akkor én az azutáni szobában leszek. Ha legyőz titeket, majd én közbelépek - öklözött egyet a levegőbe maga elé Kína felkészülten. 

\- Én meg az azt követőben. Úgy tűnik America valami stratégián ügyködik, és ha bármi történik, szétküldöm az igét - bólintott Kanada mosolyogva. 

\- Menjünk vissza? Ha rossz a helyzet, hamar visszatérnek. Eredményekkel. 

\- Igen! 

\- Rám számíthattok.

\- Oui. 

~~~ 

\- Tsk! Ez egy kicsit fájt. 

\- America! - rohant volna hozzá testvére, ám Oroszország egy kitárt karral megállította a fejét rázva. Így nem maradt más választása, minthogy mellőle nézze az eseményeket. 

\- Sajnálom, de Italy az én atmoszférakereső partnerem. Maradnod kéne a fém csapok evésénél! - jelentette ki halálkomolyan Amerika, miközben szorgosan igyekezett lenyomni az előbb említett csapot a szörny torkán, a mögötte álló olasz legnagyobb meglepetésére. Mozdulni sem tudott. 

\- America! Előtted! Térj ki... - tanácskozott a testvére Oroszország sálja mögül, habár a szemüvegesnek semmi szüksége nem volt tanácsra. 

\- England! - szólt helyette neki. 

\- Igen. Ez tényleg nyert nekünk egy kis időt - bólintott a brit. 

\- Impedimenta! - kiáltotta a varázsszót, amitől egy időre mozgásképtelenné tette ellenfelét. 

\- Ez nem lehet... - motyogta Olaszország maga elé, hitetlenkedve elhátrálva mégjobban Amerika védelmező alakja mögül. Nem sokkal később Németország oltalmazó karjai közé lökte egykori védelmezője. 

\- Menjünk! 

\- Italien, jól vagy? - kérdezte az immár karjaiban remegő országot a német, ám az nem válaszolt. 

\- Elő fegyvereitekkel! Támadjunk egyszerre! - tanácsolta Poroszország máris előkapott karddal. 

\- Nekem bármelyik percben jó - tett hasonlóképp Kína is. 

Eközben jó kis háttérzajnak Anglia lihegett a háttérben az erőlködéstől. 

\- England! Jó munkát végeztél, most már leállhatsz - nézett át a válla fölött rá Amerika. 

\- Bocsi... innen... a tiéd lehet... - hullott a földre Anglia ezekkel a szavakkal. Ez egy jó végszónak tűnt az országoknak, így harcba bocsátkoztak a szörnnyel. 

~~~ 

\- M-mi legyőztük? - pihegett Japán rozoga térdeire támaszkodva, amíg kifújja magát. 

\- O-olyan király vagyok... 

\- Ahogyan arra számítani is lehetett a hőstől! ... Oh, meg kell gyógyítanunk Englandot is - jutott eszébe, ahogy körbenézett a szobán. 

\- Jól van? - kérdezte Németország, miközben a "hős" odament alvó alakjához, és egy egyszerű mozdulattal a hátára dobta, mint valami krumplis zsákot. - Nem igazán tudom, mit tett, de úgy tűnik sok energiát vesztett. 

\- Jól van. Csak egy kis pihenésre van szüksége, és seperc alatt felkel. Bárcsak jobb helyre rakhatnánk aludni...

\- Ez egy nyomósabb kérdés. 

\- Értem. Mutatom az utat - indult el bármi szó nélkül Németország, karjaiban még mindig Olaszországot szorosan tartva. 

\- Mi? - kérdezett vissza Japán, ezzel megállítva az előresietettet. 

\- Többször is kitapasztaltam, szóval úgy hiszem rendben lesz. Japan, emlékszel arra a vastag ajtóra a második emeleten? 

\- Mi? Oh, igen, emlékszek. 

\- Menjünk oda. Végre segítségre is lehetek. 

\- Értettem... Akkor menjünk. 

\- Öhm, figyeljetek! - szólalt meg Olaszország tétován, mintha nem lenne biztos benne, hogy nem fogja-e cserben hagyni a hangja. 

\- Gyorsan. Talán most legyőztük, de nagy az esélye, hogy vissza fog jönni. 

\- Jó... - adta be a derekát végül. - De... Amerika... köszönöm - próbált meg kicsikarni egy mosolyt magából az olasz. 

\- Szerintem kicsit többet kéne gyakorolnod, hogy hogyan mosolyogj. Ezt nem mondhatod ilyen arccal - mutatta meg a szemüveges, hogyan kell ezt rendesen csinálni. 

GRATULÁLOK

GRATULÁLOK

TE EGY-

\- Fogjátok be! - kiáltotta Poroszország a falakból jövő hangoknak. 

\- Woah! Mi a gond? - lepődött meg Oroszország. 

\- Oh... B-bocsi... Öhm, ti hallottatok...

\- Történt valami? - nézett oda Japán. 

\- N-nem, semmiség. Tényleg, sajnálom - kért még sűrűbben elnézéseket a porosz, mint Kanada szokott egy rosszabb napján. Ami már valami. 

Ezután közösen visszamentek a második emeleti szobába, ahol a vasajtó állt, amiről Németország informálta őket. A legtöbb ország kétkedések közepette követte a németet. Ám ez mind elpárolgott, amikor beértek az ajtó mögött rejtőző szobába. 

\- Ouch! - kiáltott fel Japán, ahogy valaki a lábára lépett a koromsötétben. 

\- Ki lépked rajtam a saját lába helyett? - mordult fel Kína ingerülten. 

\- Szóval... ki van rajtam? - kérdezte Oroszország mézesmázos hangon, ahogy szokta. 

\- Hey, az az én hajam!! Egy kicsit szűkös a helység, nem? És sötét is - terjesztette nézeteit a francia a tőle telhető legnyugodtabb hangon, miután volt egy sejtése affelől, hogy ki húzza szépséges haját. 

\- Oh, bocsi. Volt itt valahol egy kapcsoló, de... várjatok, csak egy perc. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy... valahol itt volt... - gondolkodott el a német, ahogy azt a bizonyos kapcsolót kereste. 

Mikor ez megtörtént, egy hatalmas szoba tárult meglepett szemük elé. 

\- Huh. Allemagne, ezt te...? 

\- M-Mi a pokol ez a hely?! 

\- Hm. Ez jobban ment, mint gondoltam. Mindenki itt van - rogyott le a mellette álldogáló székre Németország megnyugodva. - Megkönnyebbültem, hogy nem vesztettünk el senkit. És örömmel észlelem, hogy időben értünk ide. 

\- Király! Mi ez a hely? Te csináltad ezt, West? - kérdezte az illetékest bátyja. 

\- Ez lenyűgöző - jelentette ki Olaszország is, bár hangja inkább volt vonakodó, így engem nem győzött volna meg, hogy tényleg így gondolja. 

\- Hogy csináltad mindezt? - nézett körbe majdnem lehidalva a francia. 

\- Ugh - kezdett közben a földre dobott brit is magához térni nyöszörgések közepette. 

\- Oh. Fent vagy? - nézett le rá Amerika szinte teljesen elfelejtve társa létezését. 

\- H-Hol a pokolban vagyok?! Ne mondjátok, hogy... kijutottunk? Gondolom nem... - ugrott fel egyből ijedten Anglia, amint teljesen magához tért, hogy utána elcsüggedve üljön le egy közeli székre, ami mellett az asztalon egy pár csésze tea volt tálalva, mintha rá vártak volna. Rögtön el is vette az egyik csészét, és elkezdte szürcsölgetni a benne lévő folyadékot. 

\- Sok mindent kell megbeszélnünk. De a legfontosabb teendőnk egyelőre az alvás. Jobb lenne előbb azt elintézni, és utána aludni - ajánlotta a szőke nagydarab. 

\- Igen, ha most beszélnénk, nem értenék semmit - egyezett bele Poroszország. 

\- Én éhes is vagyok, de... először aludni szeretnék. Csináljunk valami alap gyógyítást, aztán pedig aludjunk - tanácsolta Kína is. 

\- America, nem sérültél meg, miközben lenyomtad azt a csapot a torkán? Add a kezed, majd én megnézem. Van itt valahol egy elsősegélycsomag, vagy bármi hasonló? - nézett körül aggódva Kanada, kezében testvéréével. 

\- Igen, a hátsó szekrényben. Nyugodtan használd azt. Azok pedig, akiknek nincs semmi baja, aludjon. Nincs szükség őrt állni, már számtalanszor kitapasztaltam - rendelkezett a német parancsoló hangnemben, ami ellen senki sem kívánt, vagy mert kiállni. 

\- Giappone, aludj mellettem! Te is, Germania! Majd alszom én középen - örült meg az olasz, ahogy máris elkezdett szervezkedni. 

\- Persze, természetesen. Olyan régen volt, hogy le tudtam volna hajtani a fejem - bólintott Japán egyből egyetértését kifejezve ezzel. 

Eközben a hátsó polcoknál Kanada és öccse a hős kezét kezelve beszélgettek. A földön hagyott Angliáról Franciaország kezeskedett, ami a szigetországnak nem igazán volt ínyére. Ezalatt Kína, Orosz-, és Poroszország az ágyelosztásokat beszélték meg maguk közt. 

\- Hm, akkor azt hiszem én alszok West mellett - szólt közbe a porosz is, ezáltal megszakítva hármójuk eddigi beszélgetését. 

\- Én is álmos vagyok... - ásított egyet a francia, amint megunta Anglia panaszkodását és hajhúzgálását, és elindult a legközelebbi ágyhoz. 

\- Inkább én is megyek aludni. Fáj a hátam - követte a copfos hátát begörnyesztve. S így Kína, ahogy feje a párnához ért, már aludt is. 

Olaszország eközben nagy sajnálatára nem pastát, hanem csak normális reggelit készített maguknak, hogy ne reggel kelljen vele bíbelődni. 

Ahogy Japán és német barátja beszélgettek, Németország megjegyezte, hogy a hátuk mögötti fürdőt próbálta direkt japán stílúsúra alakítani, ami ebben a helyzetben meglehetősen boldoggá tette Japánt. 

Oroszországnak még az is eszébe jutott, hogy ha egyszer kijutnak onnan, meg lehetne ezt az alkalmat ismételni, de természetesen nem a kúriában. Japán egy bólintással beleegyezett. Ezután egyet sóhajtva jómaga is nyugovóra tért. 

~~~ 

\- Prussia!! Mi történt Giapponével?! - kérdezte ijedten Olaszország, mikor az említett bedőlt a kandallós szobába. 

\- Elaludt - válaszolta a porosz jól megfontoltan egy percnyi gondolkodási idő után. - Nagyon... mélyen. 

\- Nem... - suttogta Kína hitetlenül maga elé meredve. 

\- Szóval... csak mi maradtunk - vonta le a következtetést Oroszország. 

\- Giappone... - kezdte az olasz. 

\- Francba! Megint elbuktunk! Mihez fogunk most kezdeni?! Megvan a kulcs. Most... - borult ki Anglia, de Németország közbeszólt halkan, mintha csak árnya lenne régi önmagának. 

\- Mikor vesztettünk el ennyit? Nem is tudom. 

\- Igen, nincs már értelme - bólintott szomorkásan Oroszország, akinek arcáról az itt töltött idő egyre jobban leölte gyermeki mosolyát.

\- Igen, egyet értek. Hagyjuk itt ezt a kulcsot a következő énünknek - egyezett bele Anglia is. 

\- Sajnálom - sóhajtotta az olasz halkan. 

\- Hm? Mi a baj? - fordult felé aggódva a német. 

\- Italien, te nem tettél semmit... - próbálta vígasztalni a porosz az olaszt, akinek már a kint eső esővel együtt potyogtak a könnyei. Még szerencse, hogy Németország ott volt, hogy karjai közé zárja törékeny testét. 

\- Sajnálom. Én voltam az... Az én hibám. Mert... Mert én...

~~~ 

Olaszország hirtelen felriadt az éjszaka közepén. Ijedten körbenézett a sötét szobán, majd megnyugodva visszafeküdt látván, hogy a Németország áltat mutatott szobában vannak, és mellette alszik két barátja. 

\- Csak egy álom... - suttogta magában. 

~ Úgy hiszem nem is annyira álom volt. Utálom ezt... még itt is hatással van rám... ~ gondolta. ahogy inkább Németország felé fordult az ágyban. ~ Talán mert annyi mindenre emlélszem... Lehet, hogy ez egy hézag? Kezdek elfelejteni dolgokat nagyon régről. Mikor találkoztam először Germaniával? Miféle szövetség kötött minket össze? Mikor kicsi voltam, ígértem valakinek valamit, nemde? Talán elékezni tudok, ha kijutok innen? Mindenki... lélegzik, igaz? ~ nézett körbe ijedten, majd megnyugodva feküdt vissza. ~ Giappone még mozgolódik is. Hála Istennek. Nem tudtam, hogy ez a hely létezik, és tényleg nem hittem, hogy még életben lennék... Ha már idáig eljöttünk, a következő teendő az...

~~~ 

\- Nos. Mindenki pihent, szóval elkezdhetjük a konferenciát most? - kérdezte Németország az étkezőasztalnál ülve a reggeli után. 

\- Persze. Tele vagyok, és nem érzem már fáradtnak magam, szóval nyugodtan~ - kuncogott Oroszország. 

\- Yìdàlì reggelije igazán finom. Keményen dolgozott; le vagyok nyűgözve - bólintott Kína is száját törölgetve. 

\- Hehe! Köszi - mosolyodott el egy halvány pírrel az olasz. 

\- Nos? Ki beszél először? - kérdezte Franciaoszág, körbenézve az egybegyűlteken. 

\- Nos...

\- America, minden a te szavaddal kezdődött, de semmi közöd nincs ahhoz a Szörnyhöz, igaz? - fordult testvére felé Kanada egyből. - Biztonságos azt mondani, hogy csak egy véletlen egybeesés folytán hasonlít Tonyra? Csak ennyit szeretnék tisztázni. 

\- Hm? Szerinted hasonlítanak egymásra? Szerintem nem... Mindegy, biztosíthatom, hogy nincs semmi közöm hozzá - jelentette ki Amerika. 

\- Igazán? Akkor, ha hiszünk neked, még nagyobb bajban vagyunk - vonta le a következtetést Poroszország. 

\- Nem hibáztattok engem? - lepődött meg Amerika, miután megfejtette a szavak mögöttes jelentését. 

\- Mi?

\- Eléggé az én hibám, hogy belerángattalak titeket ebbe. Ha nem piszkáltalak volna titeket ezzel, mindez nem történt volna meg - fonta össze ujjait az amerikai, hogy lefoglalja magát valamivel. Nem mert társai szemébe nézni. - Azt hittem dühösebbek lesztek rám. Egy kicsit csalódott is vagyok. De nyugodtan legyetek rám most mérgesek - tárta ki karjait megadóan az ország. 

\- America...

\- Haaah... tényleg ezt gondolod? - törte meg a döbbent csendet Kína. 

\- Neked aztán tényleg hamburger van az agyad helyén. Inkább ne áradozz itt hülyeségeket - verte fejbe Anglia is az oldódott légkör hatására. 

\- Nos, persze, talán a te szavaddal kezdődött ez az egész... de mi meg hagytuk magunk, eh? - lökte pajkosan oldalba testvére is egy bíztató mosollyal. 

\- Igen, igen. Választhattuk volna, hogy nem jövünk, de inkább veled jöttünk - bólogatott Franciaország is. 

\- Ez nem a te hibád. 

\- Értem. Köszönöm. Ha így gondoljátok, én...

\- Ezért kell együtt dolgoznunk. Olyan szövetségeket kötve, amilyeneket eddig soha, átvészeljük - buzdította őket Németország, ezzel ugyan félbeszakítva a még beszélő Amerikát. 

\- Hey! - kiáltott fel hirtelen Olaszország, aki eddig csak lapított. 

\- Mi az?

\- Öh, nos - kezdte az olasz, összeszedve magát. - Tudtok figyelni rám egy picit? Van... valami amit el szeretnék mondani. 

\- P-persze, nyugodtan. 

\- Akkor, le tudnátok jönni velem az alagsorba? Ha nem vagyunk ott, nem tudok beszélni - jelentette ki, miután felkészült. Mondanivalója egy pár kérdő, zavarodott tekintetet vont maga után. 

\- Az alagsor? Nem tudsz itt beszélni? - adott hangot ennek a zavarnak Poroszország először. 

\- Ez nagyon fontos, szóval... kérlek. Úgy érzem, csak akkor tudnék beszélni, ha ott vagyunk - magyarázta az olasz. 

\- Hmph. Értem. Akkor mindannyian menjünk oda. De ezelőtt nekem még van egy kis elintéznivalóm - állt fel Németország torkát köszörülve. 

\- Hol? - csapott le a kérdésre Anglia, ezzel megállásra késztetve a már elindult németet. 

\- A barlangnál a leégett kötelekkel. Láttam valamit a földön heverni, de akkor nem tudtam felvenni - magyarázkodott. 

\- Akkor menjünk mindannyian együtt - sóhajtott Japán. 

\- Igen! ...köszi - örült meg Olaszország, bár öröme nem igazán tűnt őszintének. 

~~~ 

\- Mi a baj, Doitsu? - kérdezte Japán a férfi összeráncolt szemöldökeit látva. 

\- Semmi... úgy értem, nos... csak el szerettem volna távolítani azt a tárgyat, amitől tegnap orrabuktam - vallotta be tarkóját vakargatva a német. 

\- Értem. Ez egy jó ötlet. Valaki más is eleshet benne, és megsérülhet - bólintott Japán egyetértően. 

\- Igen, pontosan... de... ez különös. Nem találtam egy darab ágat vagy követ se. 

\- Miiii?! Mi a fene, ez olyan, mint egy horrorfilm! Ne mondj ilyen dolgokat! - ijedt meg Amerika, Japán hátát használva pajzsnak. 

\- Nos, sötét van idelenn. Biztos jól megnézted? - fordult felé Oroszország, figyelmen kívül hagyva a hőst. 

\- Biztos vagyok benne, hogy itt volt. De most nincs itt semmi - rázta meg a fejét a német rosszallóan. - Mintha itt se lett volna. 

~ Így igaz. Még ha ott is keresnénk, ahol Germania nem esett el, nem találnánk semmit. De amikor elesett, valami rá volt tekeredve a lábára, ami nem engedte mozogni. Mintha... ~ gondolta Olaszország. Gondolataiból csupán Franciaország hangja rángatta ki. 

\- Euh, olyan, mintha valami elgáncsolt volna, és nem engedett mozogni. 

\- I-igazából... Én csak azt hittem egy gyökér az, de ahogy így jobban belegondolok... nos... úgy érződött, mintha valaki megragadta volna a bokám...

\- Eeeek!! - sikoltott fel ijedten Amerika. - Inkább ne beszéljünk erről! Nincs itt semmi! Nem hagyhatnánk annyiban?!

\- Megragadta... olyan, mintha... egy kéz kinőtt volna a földből, és megragadta a bokád - mosolyodott el a sálja mögött az orosz. 

\- És megpróbált a földfelszín alá húzni... - gondolta tovább a francia is. 

\- Aaaargh!! - rázta ki a hideg mostmár a németet is. - Hagyjátok abba! Lehetett csak a képzeletem is! Nincs itt semmi rendkívüli! Hagyjuk ennyiben!

\- E-egyetértek - bólogatott hevesen Japán is. - Most pedig menjünk oda, ahol Itaria beszélni szeretne velünk...

\- Hm? - ocsúdott fel az eddig a falat tanulmányozó olasz. - Oh, bocsi! Öhm, a cella, ahol Prussia és a többiek voltak bezárva. Oda szeretnék menni. 

\- Értve. Most pedig felejtsük el ezt az incidenst, és menjünk a másik szobába. 

\- Rendben - bólintott Németország, mire mindenki elhagyta a termet, hogy csatlakozzon a kint őrködőkhöz. Mindenki, kivéve Olaszországot, így felé fordult. - Mit kerestél?

\- Huh?! S-semmit... - kapta el tekintetét gyorsan az olasz, hogy kerülje a szemkontaktust. 

\- Hm? Mi ez? - talált meg a német egy darab vasat. 

\- Oh!!

\- Ah, szóval ezt láttam. Még akár hasznos is lehet, szóval inkább elviszem magammal - jelentette ki, majd zsebre rakta.

\- Rendben... 

~~~ 

\- Mielőtt bármit is mondok, egy szívességet szeretnék kérni - kezdte Olaszország, mikor minden ország egy helyen volt. - Ahogy látjátok, van ott a cellában egy doboz, igaz? - mutatott el az irányába. 

\- Igen. Mi van vele? - kérdezte Kína. 

\- Ki tudnátok nyitni nekem? Én nem tudom, és látni szeretném, mi van benne. 

\- Akkor én, a hős, kinyitom neked! - indult is el Amerika. Páran követték is.

\- Mi van benne? - kérdezte Kanada, mikor odaértek. 

\- Öhhh... remény? - találgatott Olaszország, mire egy furcsálló pillantást kapott a kanadaitól.

\- Huh?! Mi a fene?! Nem nyílik ki egyáltalán! - próbélkozott Amerika, de nem engedelmeskedett neki a doboz. 

\- Szánalmas vagy. Add csak ide - indult el érte magában morfondírozva a brit. 

\- Talán zárva van? - ötletelt Oroszország. 

\- Hadd próbáljam meg én - sóhajtott Németország, ám az olasz megállította. - Mi az? 

\- Most találtál valamit, nemde? Talán egyfajta nyom. Megnézhetem? - nyújtotta érte a kezét Olaszország. Ekkorra már csak ők maradtak a cella rácsain kívül. 

\- Erre gondolsz? - vette elő engedelmesen a szőke. - Nem hiszem, hogy nagy kunszt, de... oh, nos... - nyújtotta át neki végül. 

\- ...szi. 

\- Itali... - kezdte Németország, de a szólítottegy jól irányzott mozdulattal belökte a férfit a cellába, majd kulcsra zárta az ajtaját. 

\- Italy?! - fordult oda mindenki kérdőn. 

\- Hey, America, miért nem mondod ki? - indult el az olasz a kijárat felé. - Mondd ki. Mindenki előtt. Ki vezette őket ide? - követelte.

\- Miről beszélsz?! - értetlenkedett Kína hol az egyikre, hol a másikra pillantva. 

\- Amerika? - nézett rá Oroszország is, de amaz nem válaszolt. 

\- Amúgy nincs semmi abban a dobozban. Üres. Sajnálom - tette hozzá az olasz. 

\- Ez nem lehet... - suttogta maga elé Kanada. - Mégis mit jelentsen ez?!

\- Hey, America, mi folyik itt? Mit rejtegetsz?! - csattant fel Anglia is egy fenyegető lépést téve egykori gyarmata felé. 

\- Huh? Nem fogod kimondani? Miért nem? Olvasd az atmoszférát most az egyszer! - rivallt rá az olasz is mostmár. Idegesítette hallgatagsága. 

\- Italien! Nyisd ki ezt az ajtót! . kezdte el Németország rángatni a rácsokat. 

\- Aww, de ha kinyitom, mérgesek lesztek rám. Mondjuk, már azok is vagytok...

Erre Németország száját egy sor káromkodás hagyta el.

\- Italy...

\- Nem fogod kimondani? Akkor legyen - sóhajtott a tincses. - Én vagyok az, aki elmondta neki azokat a pletykákat erről a helyről. 

\- Mi?

\- Én meséltem Americának erről a helyről - ismételte el az olasz. - És aztán America rögtön ment, hogy mindenkit elhívjon ide~

\- A-akkor... - kezdte Japán. 

\- Igy van. Nem America kezdte. Mert én mondtam neki. Pont ezért vagytok most itt.

\- Te mondtad el neki? Viccelsz, igaz? Miért? - próbált értelmet keresni benne Poroszország. 

\- Nincs különösebb oka. Csak meghallottam a pletykákat én is, és utána elmondtam Americának - vont vállat Olaszország. Már mindez nem is számít. 

\- Miért zártál be minket ide? - kérdezte Franciaország. 

\- Hmm... Mert útban lennétek? Összeállnátok ellenem, és tönkretennétek a tervem. Szóval csak maradjatok itt egy kicsit, oké? - csikart ki az olasz magából egy mosolyt rájuk. 

\- Te most kurvára csak viccelsz velem! Én csak... - húzta fel magát egy szempillantás alatt Anglia, megpróbálkozva a mágiával, ami csúfos kudarcot vallot. - Francba! Mivel az idő megállt, a mágiám...

\- Ah, így van - bólintott az olasz. - Köszönöm~ Igazán segítőkészek voltatok! Nos, akkor én megyek is. Köszönöm, hogy megtaláltad ezt nekem, Germania~ - fordult még vissza az ajtóból. - Te is, America; köszönök mindent!

\- Tényleg meg kéne tanulnod természetesen mosolyogni - jegyezte meg Amerika. - Elfelejtetted, amit tegnap mondtunk? Igen, te fektetted le a síneket... de én mentem végig rajtuk. Választhattam volna, hogy ne tegyem, de mégis megtettem. Senki se hiszi azt, hogy ez a te hibád. 

\- Itaria! Kérlek, nyisd ki! Nem kell ezt mind egyedül végigcsinálnod! Mi... mi mind... együtt kijuthatunk...! - kérlelte Japán is a megszokottnál intenzívebben. 

\- Nem. Nem tehetjük - szólalt meg egy percnyi gondolkodási idő után az olasz. - Elmondok még egy dolgot - határozta el magát végül. - A Szörny rám vadászik. Ezért nem számít, mennyien gyűlünk össze, mindig először engem céloz, és támad meg. Ezért is próbáltam meg minél közelebb helyezkedni az ajtókhoz, habár egy kicsit felesleges volt - kuncogott fel Olaszország. 

~ Tényleg, néha egy kicsit messze állt tőlünk~ emlékezett vissza Japán magában. 

\- Ennek itt vége lesz. Ez lesz az utolsó alkalom, ha rajtam múlik. Ha visszajövök, jól szídjatok össze - mondta az olasz, majd kisétált a szobából. 

\- ITALIEN! ITALIEN! NYISD KI AZ AJTÓT! - pattogott idegesen a német. 

\- Itaria...


	9. TelEFOnHÍvások

Mikor Olaszország kellő távol lépett a szobától olyannyira, hogy ne hallja Németországot, sóhajtott egyet. 

\- Tényleg nagyon mérgesek rám. Germania arca félelmetes volt... pont mint egy rémálomban. 

Hirtelen csörgő telefonja a szívroham szélére sodorta. Egyből a másik két Tengelyhatalom után kezdett el sírni. 

\- Oh, tényleg, ők nincsenek itt... - jutott eszébe nem sokkal később. - A telefonom...? - nézett rá könnyeit törölgetve a kezében tartott készülékre. - Ijesztő... Ki az? És mégis hogyan tudnak engem hívni? 

\- Mi?! - lepődött meg még jobban, ahogy a kijelzőjén lévő számra pillantott. - Öm! Roma...

\- Te IDIÓTA!!! Mi tartott ilyen kibaszott sokáig, hogy felvedd a telefont, a francba is?! - hallott meg egy nagyon ismerős hangot a vonal másik végén. Szemébe akaratlanul is könnyek gyűltek. 

\- Mi?! Mi? Igaz ez?! Tényleg te vagy az?! Hogyan? Te Romano vagy, igaz? - nem akarta elhinni. Ki akarta hagyni ebből az egészből legalább a testvérét. 

\- Persze, hogy én vagyok! Ack, várj... Spagna!! Nem veheted csak úgy el a telefonom! Add vissza! - kiáltotta Romano, majd a cicaharc a telefonért kitört. 

\- Spagna is?! Ez nem lehet igaz... miért? - hitetlenkedett tovább a fiatalabbik olasz. 

\- Nem tudom, mi a faszról beszélsz. Most pedig figyelj, Veneziano... - kezdte bátyja, de valami félbeszakította. - Huh? ...te sírsz? - ismerte fel a csuklós-szipogós hangot. 

\- Nem, én... én csak olyan boldog vagyok. Hey, Romano, be tudnál ugrani helyettem a munkában holnap?

\- Huh?

\- Holnap, és az után, és örökkön és örökké... tudnál? - erdtek el az olasz könnyei még jobban, tudván valószínűleg ez lesz az utolsó, hogy hallják egymás hangját. 

\- Nem - érkezett a válasz a másik oldalról. 

\- Romano... 

\- Ez a te munkád. Csak told ide vissza a segged, és kurvára gondoskodj róla te magad! Eg... igazi... idióta... nos... on...

\- Romano? Nem hallak! Hello! - szólongatta bátyját egyre jobban kétségbe esetten, de aztán hirtelen szétkapcsolt. 

\- Hehe! A hangjaik. Olyan rég volt! - mosolyodott el még könnyfátyla mögül is Veneziano. - Bárcsak hazamehetnék. 

~~~ 

\- Tsk! Kurvára megszakadt. Legalább fel tudtam hívni - tette zsebre a telefonját Romano a kúria előtt. - Istenem, mennyire az agyamra megy... És közben Spagna és a többiek csak tötyörésznek ide. Miért nem jöttek már vissza?! - morfondírozott magában. 

\- Veneziano... jövök érted... - bíztatta inkább csak magát, hisz tudja, hogy testvére nem hallhatta onnan. 

~~~ 

Ezután Olaszország visszament a helységbe, ahol a tüzes szörny ellen vívtak csatát, ám mikor a leégett kötél elé ért, megtorpant. 

\- Nem... Már nincs itt. Hova is rejtettem...? Talán a harmadik emeleten? Vagy lehet, hogy mégse. Ugh, most aztán igazán ideges vagyok. De ha lenyugszok, emlékezhetek - bíztatgatta magát az ország. - Volt egy másik is, amit Amerikával rejtettem el. És aztán... öhm...

\- Megtaláltalak, Venezianooo!! - hallatszódott hirtelen egy éles hang fentről, ahonnan a leégett kötél lógott le.

\- M-mi?! - kérdezett vissza a kezdeti sokkból felocsúdva Olaszország, majd felnézve nemcsak testvérét találta meg, hanem az őt mindenhová kísérő Spanyolországot is. - Ro... Mi... miért?!

\- Még jó, hogy a bejárati ajtó nem nyílt ki, szóval csak itt kolbászoltam. Végre megtaláltalak! Mi a francokat csináltál eddig? - értekezett Romano a nyíláshoz gugggolva, hogy jobban hallja, és lássa öccsét.

\- Ita! Hála az égnek, jól vagy! Nem maradhatsz itt egyes egyedül. Hol vannak a többiek? - nézett körül odalent a spanyol, hátha lát mást is az olaszon kívül.

\- Mi... Mit kerestek itt?! Nem kértünk titeket, hogy gyertek ide!

\- Mit csináltál az órákkal? - kérdezte Romano, elejét véve az értelmetlen hablatyolásnak. - Összetörted az összeset?

\- Ho... honnan tudsz róluk?! - hökkent meg Olaszország, miután szóhoz jutott. Hiszen egyszer sem beszélt róla neki, sőt! Egyszer sem találkozott még vele így.

\- Válaszolj!! Összetörted az utolsó órát? - kérdezte az idősebbik elemelt hanggal, és fogyóban lévő türelemmel.

\- Ez nem lehet... Nem szabadna tudnotok erről... És mit kerestek itt egyáltalán? - nézett fel rájuk Veneziano kétségbeesetten kérlelve a választ.

\- Romano, tudom, hogy örülsz, hogy láthatod, de ne éld bele magad túlságosan... - motyogta Spanyolország, de a szólított úgy tűnt, nem vette figyelembe a figyelmeztetést.

\- Veneziano! Lemegyek érted, szóval meg ne mozdulj! - állt fel az idősebbik olasz, ám ahogy rájött, hogy nem tudja, hogy jusson le, meg is torpant.

\- N-ne! Ne gyertek ide semmi áron! Menjetek haza! Mit kerestek itt?! Ho... Honnan tudtok róla? - tudakolta, és egyben kérdezte Olaszország.

\- Próbáld meg kimondani a nevem - utasította öccsét Romano hidegen.

\- R-Romano...

\- Nem! Mondd a teljes nevem!

\- Italia... Italia Romano...

\- Így igaz! Én is Italia vagyok! Nem tudok mindent, amire emlékszel, de kész vagyok abból a teherből ha egy kicsit is, de átvenni a vállaimra! Nem voltál egyedül egész eddig! Te... összetörtél egy pár órát már, igaz? - kérdezte a megindító hegyibeszéd után.

\- I-igen, de...

\- Az idő folyása megjavult! Ezért is tudtunk végre megtalálni téged! - ujságolta Spanyolország mosolyogva. - És nem csak mi, tudod? A többiek is jönnek, hogy segítsenek neked!

\- Vééééégre megtaláltalak. Időtlen idők óta próbáltalak megtalálni, ráadásul a telefonod sem működött, és néha kis sokkokat éreztem, mintha az egyik felem eltűnt volna minden egyes alkalommal... - regélte Romano is, majd észbekapott. - Te... IDIOTA!!

~ Én nem bírtam el velük... így több emlékem is átvándorolt Romanohoz, aki most itt van, és engem keresett... ~ gondolta Olaszország. ~ De miért kellett idejönniük? Miért...? Még ha történik is velem valami, ha a testvérem is itt van... Nem. Már így is túl sok ez nekem az első alkalom óta, és már kezdek összezavarodni. Ötletem sincs, mit lehetne tenni.

-Veneziano!

\- Sajnálom Romano, de mennem kell. sajnálom, de... haza kell menned! - kiáltotta az olasz, majd kifutott a teremből, a kötél tetején hagyva a másik kettőt tanácstalanul.

\- Ack! Te BASTARDO! Várj! - indult utána bátyja, elfelejtve, hogy nem lépcsősoron lehet lejutni hozzá, de szerencséjére a spanyol tettre készen visszafogta.

\- Woah! Ne, Romano! Majd én lemegyek először, és majd csak utána jössz te, oké? - ajánlotta.

\- Tényleg tudod használni ezeket a köteleket? Én még az alját se látom jól - hajolt ki Romano, hogy lenézzen, mire Spanyolország inkább visszahúzta a biztonságos övezetbe egy mosollyal.

\- Szerintem rendben lesz? Mégha én se látom az alját... A főnök megy le először, szóval csak várj itt egy percet, jó? - kérdezte, de mivel rögtön el is kezdett lemászni, inkább utasításnak értette. - Minden rendben van. Még el sem rohadak a kötelek - jelentette ki a spanyol, majd ahogy ezt kiejtette a száján, a lába nem talált egy következő kötelet, így pedig a lendület vitte tovább, egyenesen a földre, ahol egy puffanással terült el.

\- Spagna! J-Jól vagy? - kérdezte a hangra ijedten felfigyelve az olasz.

\- Ugh... aú... jajj ne, a kötelek fele leégett. Onnan fentről észre se vettem.. - válaszolt nyögve-nyelősen az épp feltápászkodó spanyol.

\- H-hey!

\- Romano...

\- Igen?

\- Olyan boldog vagyok, hogy Ita jól van - mosolyodott el melegen az ország. - Körbenézek, hátha találok valamit, amit használhatunk a kötelek helyett. Csak várj egy pillanatot.

\- Rendben. Ne tartson túl sokáig, vagy magam jövök le ezen inkább. É-és... v-vigyázz magadra... - motyogta inkább a bajsza alatt az utolsót vörös arccal, hátha úgy a címzett nem hallja meg. Tévedett.

\- Oh! Aggódsz értem? - örült meg a spanyol. - Ez olyan boldoggá tesz! Mindjárt visszajövök, szóval csak várj meg itt! - mondta, majd el is indult a kereső útjára.

~~~ 

\- Semmi haszna! A kardom nem tudja elvágni a rácsokat! - pihegett a sikertelen kaszabolás után Japán. 

\- Nem tudunk használni nyers erőt? Kár... - szomorodott el Oroszország a cövekként álló masszív rácsokat figyelve, mintha tekintetével szeretné megolvasztani őket. - Nem tudom, mit akart ezzel elérni, de utána kell mennünk.

\- De nem tudunk kijutni innen, hacsak valaki ki nem nyitja az ajtaját kívülről - emlékeztette őket Kanada csöndesen. 

\- 'Valaki...' Mindenki itt van! Mindannyian belesétáltatok ebbe a kurva csapdába! - kelt ki magából mostmár Anglia is. 

\- Te is, tudod - jegyezte meg Amerika félcsendben. - Mit fogunk csinálni? Ha senki nem jelenik meg...- ám mielőtt a mondatát végigmondhatta volna, belépett az ajtón Spanyolország. 

\- Woah!

\- M-mi ez?! Mit csináltok itt? - lepődött meg, ahogy végignézett a kínálaton. 

\- Valaki felbukkant... - jegyezte meg Kína. 

\- Huh? Mi? Egy állatkert? Világállatkert? Ne simogassa és etesse az orszgokat?! - tört ki nevetésben a spanyol. 

\- Nem hiszem el... ez most komoly? - elmélkedett a francia is, hitetlenkedve közelebb lépve a rácsokhoz, hogy megbizonyosodjon, nem szeme káprázik-e. 

\- Oh, jut eszembe! Amugy van nálatok egy létra, vagy valami hasonló? Roma... - kezdte volna a spanyol. 

\- Spanien!! Nyisd ki a cellát!! - rivallt rá idegesen a német, amitől a teremben a legtöbben ugrottak egyet ijedtükben. 

\- M-mi? Mire gondolsz? Mármint Ita erre jött, nem?

\- Mindent elmagyarázunk később. Csak nyisd ki az ajtót! Kérlek! - folytatta Japán is. 

~~~

\- Először keresek egy másik fémdarabot. Aztán emléksze, hol van elrejtve... és ha egyenként keresem meg őket, talán többre emlékszek - döntötte el a kis olasz, ahogy kilépett a pincébe vezető ajtón. 

\- Talán itt volt? - kérdezte magát bizonytalanul az első emeleti szobában álldogálva. - Végre mindenkit összegyűjtöttem egy helyre. Mostmár mindenki kijuthat innen. Vagy... egy olyan világba leszek kárhoztatva, ahol egyes egyedül maradok... - szomorodott el az ország még a gondolatra is. 

\- De ugyanakkor próbáltam legalább egy kicsit megbízhatóbb lenni, ám úgy tűnik nem tudtak bízni bennem... Ha visszamennék, nem lennének mérgesek rám... igaz? Aztán bocsánatot kérnének, kiabálnának velem, leszídnának, és aztán... aztán... megölelnének, és én is megölelném őket, és én is bocsánatot kérnék tőlük... - szipogott már a kis olasz. - Egész végig... Tényleg, egész végig... Én... velük... innen...

Ám mondandóját nem tudta befejezni, ugyanis a szörny a előbukkant az ajtóban, majd elkezdett közelíteni az olasz felé, ami hátrálásra kényszerítette amazt. Végül a szörny éppenhogy pár centire állt meg tőle, ahol Olaszország a fal, és közé szorult. - Germa... nia...

~~~

\- Az az idióta... - dünnyögött magában Romano a kötéllétra tetején. - Nem tudtam, hogy ennyire hülye is tud lenni. 

\- Mi, máris tudod, mi folyik itt? - kiáltott fel hozzá a francia. - Csak annyit mondtunk, hogy Italie bezárt minket, majd elment. 

\- Én se értem teljesen, de úgy tűnik, osztozik Ita-chan néhány emlékén - vont vállat a spanyol. 

\- Mi? Ez azt jelenti, jobban érti a helyzetet, mint mi? - kérdezte Kanada zavarodottan. 

\- Spagna! Találtál valamit, amivel lehozhatsz innen?! - kelt ki magából Romano türelmetlenül. 

\- Oh... elfelejtettem - vallotta be. 

\- Nincs erre most időnk. Először is Itaria után kell mennünk, szóval Furansu ittmaradhat...

\- Nem tudok várni!! Elegem van ebből! Alljatok félre! - kiáltott le Romano teljes erejével, majd lemászott a létrán. Legalábbis ameddig volt létra...

\- Um, várj egy percet, Ro... - azonban ehhez késő volt, az illető a földön huppant. - ...maaaaaaa!

\- Jól vagy, Italien-Bruder? - kérdezte a porosz aggódva felé lépve. 

\- I-igen... asszem - tápászkodott fel Spanyolország segítségével. 

\- Szép kapás!

\- Váljunk ketté. Mi keressük az alagsorban - ajánlotta Kanada. 

\- O-okay... Veneziano... után megyünk... mi is... - szédelgett Romano.

\- Szédülsz? A rossz irányba mész - jegyezte meg Anglia. 

~~~

Ezután nem sokkal el is indult a két csapat az elveszett báránykát keresni. 

\- Eeek! - kiáltott fel Romano, ahogy az ajtón belépve a szörnyet látta öccsével szemezni. 

\- Mi az ördög?

\- Itaria? 

Ám mielőtt bárki bárkit is letámadhatott volna, a szörny köddé vált. 

\- Hehe... megtaláltatok - mosolyodott el az olasz halványan, és messze nem őszintén. Egy pillanat múlva véresen esett össze. odaszaladtak hozzá, ahogy csak tudtak. 

\- Te... vagy az, Doitsu... Romano is, pedig mondtam, hogy ne... - nyöszörögte Olaszország a német karjaiban. 

\- M-m-miért nem futottál?? - próbálta visszanyelni könnyeit Romano, ztermészetesen sikertelenül, ami a helyzet magaslatában még jobban feldühítette. - Ne legyél hülye! Lengetned kellett volna a hülye zászlód, ahogy mindig is teszed!!

\- Azt lengetni... az nem mentett volna meg mindenkit. Ezért döntöttem úgy, hogy megteszek minen tőlem tellhetőt. 

\- Italien! Tudsz mozogni? Csak lassan lélegezz! - próbált segíteni Poroszország. 

\- Még mindig van idő! Elállítom a vérzést, szóval hozzatok pólyát! - utasította Japán. 

\- Csak hagyd abba! Miért kell mindig mindent egyedül csinálnod?? Nézz már körbe! - mutatott körbe a szobán a bátyja kétségbeesetten, hogy testvérét jobb belátásra bírja. - Faszom... Ha felkelsz, kurvára meg foglak ölni!

\- Awww... nem... de mikor én... újra felkelek... én már... - motyogta a vérző olasz egyre nagyobbakat pislogva. - Oh... de én... fáradt vagyok... és nagyon... fáj... mit fogok így tenni? Én még nem... - de ezzel ennyi is volt, a kis olaszkánk lehunyta szemeit. 

\- Ita... Oh, hála Istennek. Még lélegzik. Úgy megijedtem - engedett ki egy megkönnyebbült sóhajt Poroszország. 

\- Menjünk vissza a biztonságos helyünkre még most. Puroisen, kérlek hívd vissza a többieket. Doitsu, te viszed Itariát. Romano, te segítesz nekem ellátni a sérülésiet - jelentette ki Japán ellentmondást nem tűrő hangon. 

\- Igen... Bocsi. 

\- Italien most... tényleg legyőzte azt a szörnyet egyedül?

\- Súlyosan megsérült! Siessünk!! - hallgattatott el mindenkit Németoraszág ahogy felkapta Olaszországot, mintha egy tőke szőllő lenne. 

Ahhoz az énemhez...

Ahhoz az énemhez, aki az idő egy pontján él...

...és aki nincs egyedül...

\- Mindenhol sérülések borítják... - takargatta be jobban Németország, mikor mindenki sikeresen visszatért a szobába. 

\- Egyedül küzdött. Ez csak természetes - vonta meg a vállát Franciaország egy picit. 

\- Úgy hallottam sokkalta nagyobb volt mint az eddigiek, de... nem lepődött meg egyáltalán, ugye? - nézett Kanada az illetékesekre. 

\- Úgy érted már tudta? Vagy... - gondolkodott el Oroszország. 

\- Gondoljuk azt... hogy már jópárszor látta - bólintott Kína. 

\- Egyet értek. Ez megmagyarázná az érzelmi stabilitását, és hogy miért szokott hozzá a harchoz. Nem hiszem, hogy ez a kezdetektől fogva a része volt - fonta keresztbe karjait Japán gondolkodóan. 

\- Úgy érzem felhalmozott egy csomó mindent, ami végül testet öltött. De nem lehetünk biztosak benne - vont vállat Amerika. - Tőle kell hallanunk. 

\- Mit tudunk tenni akkor? Nem tudjunk rávenni, hogy mondjon el nekünk mindent ahogy felkel. Szerintetek elmondaná ilyen könnyen? - nézett körbe az albínó kételkedőn, majd leült egy közeli ágyra fáradtan. 

\- Nos... Ha nem kérdezzük meg, sosem tudjuk meg, nem igaz? Szerintem legalább egy kicsit kérdezzük ki, még ha nem is lesz gyümölcsöző az eredménye - ajánlotta Anglia. 

\- Nem értek egyet - szólt közbe Franciaország, mire Anglia csak a szemét forgatta. - Ha így letámadjuk, mikor amugy is ilyen kimerült, csak még jobban aggódni fog. 

\- Szóval, azt akarod, hogy folytassuk így, mi a vaksötétben, ő meg veszélyben? Inkább hallgassuk ki - fonta karba Kína is kezeit. 

\- De... láttad az arcát? - vágott közbe Oroszország ismét. - Nem hiszem, hogy bármit is elmondana olyan könnyen. Miért nem várunk egy kicsit, mielőtt kikérdezzük?

\- 'Egy kicsit'? Mennyit kéne várnunk pontosan? Nincs sok időnk hátra. Ez az egyetlen mód, mégha egy kicsit sietős is... - nyúlt a szóért Kanada. 

\- Romano, te tudsz valamit, nem? - fordult Amerika az említetthez, mintha testvérét meg se hallotta volna. - Nem tudod te elmondani nekünk?

\- Roma? - nézett a spanyol is rá aggódva. 

\- De, tudom - szólalt meg végül egy percnyi lamentálás után. - Nem tudok mindent, de többet tudok, mint ti. 

\- Akkor...

\- De tudva az igazságot, megértem az öcsém döntését is. Nem mondhatok el csak úgy valamit, amit az öcsém kétségbeesetten próbált elrejteni - fonta keresztbe karjait Romano. 

\- De ez nem csak róla szól! Más emberek élete kreül veszélybe! Most mihez kéne kezdenünk? - kezdett Anglia is kétségbe esni. 

\- Scuza. Én se tudom. 

\- Kegyelmezzetek neki. Én se tudom, mit lehetne tenni, de túl szigorúak vagytok Romanoval - karolta át egy mosollyal a spanyol az olaszt. - Adjatok neki egy kis időt. 

\- Krumplifej, mit gondolsz? - mordult az olasz Németország irányába. - Jobb lenne kihallgatnunk, vagy megvárjuk, amíg készen áll elénk tárni? Kell a véleményed. 

\- Csak... ébredjen fel először... Jobban szeretném, mint kihallgatni, vagy várni, csak azt szeretném, hogy felébredjen. Aztán pedig ha akar beszélni, végighallgatom, de ha nem akar, nem kérdezek tőle semmit. Szerintem próbáljunk meg bízni benne. 

\- Igen... - egyezett bele kicsit még bizonytalanul testvére. - Még Italien is tanult egy-két dolgot, nem? Ha felkel, a véleménye fontos lesz. 

\- Valóban. Várjuk meg, amíg felkel - bólintott Japán. 

\- Hm? V-várjunk - kapta fel a fejét a német az ágy felől jövő legkisebb mozgásra. 

\- Fel fog kelni - informálta Romano az értetlenkedő Japánt, és többieket. 

\- Oh. Ébren van. 

\- Jól vagy? Hey.

\- Úgy megkönnyebbültem - sóhajtott fel Japán. - Itaria, tudod, hol vagy? 

\- H-hey... Veneziano? - hajolt hozzá aggódva Romano, öccse kóma arckifejezéseit látva. 

\- Mi a baj? - kérdezte Kína tudatlanul. 

\- Italien? Mi a baj? - kérdezte Poroszország is, észrevéve, hogy valami nincs rendjén vele. 

\- Schuldigung Italien, nem hallottalak - hajolt közelebb a német, ahogy látta az olasz gyengén, tétován mozgó ajkait. - Meg tudod ismételni?

\- Kik..... vagy....tok?


	10. VéR

Az egyetlen dolog, amire élesen emlékszem, addig a pontig, ahol már lélegezni se tudok, az az első idejövetelem. 

Még mikor mindenki próbált a kijutásra koncentrálni, én nem tettem semmit, hogy segítsek... meg kellett védenetek, mint egy idiótát...

Mindeközben mindenki más sorra kapta a sérüléseket. 

És én egyedül voltam.

Egy a másik után, mind a szemem előtt vesztették életüket. 

~~~

\- Sajnálom. Úgy tűnik, itt elért engem a vég - pihegett Olaszország karjaiban több sebből vérezve Japán. 

\- N-ne mondd ezt! - gyűltek az olasz szemei sarkába a könnycseppek, hogy készen álljanak a kibuggyanásra. - Csak várj egy percet! Átalakítom ezeket a fehér zászlókat pólyává, és elállítom a vérzést!

\- Nem... ne, ez már reménytelen - állította le az olasz remegő kezeit a sajátjával a japán. - Nincs már idő arra. Kérlek csak hagyj itt, és menj vissza a többiekhez. Szerencsére elfelejtették... hogy idejöttem. Kérlek, hagyj itt...

\- Természetesen nem foglak! - hőkölt hátra Olaszország sértetten. Hogy mer ilyet feltételezni róla? - Nem tudnálak! Csak... Csinálok pólyákat! Kérlek!

\- Itaria - ragadta meg ezúttal a vállát, majd mélyen mogyoróbarna, könnykkel telt szemeibe nézett. - Már nincs több fehér zászlód, igaz? Már mindet felhasználtad pólyára másoknak - emlékeztette egy halvány mosollyal. 

\- Nem! V-van még! N-nézd! Most csináltam! Segítek! - próbálta győzködni a kis olasz inkább magát, mint a sorsát már elfogadott barátját. - Ne... Ne, Japán! Bármit megteszek! Bármit! Csak tarts még ki egy kicsit!! - kiabált kétségbeesetten, mikor Japán vállát fogó keze a földre hullott, ám az olasz erősen megragadta, és belekapaszkodott szinte. 

\- Itaria... nagyon kedves vagy. De még ha szemeim előtt el is mosódik a világ, tudom, hogy hazudsz. Ez olyan... frusztráló. A legvégéig azt akartam, hogy ki... jussunk... együtt - lehellte ki végül utolsó lehelletét Japán. Sötétbarna, majdnem ébenfekete szemei élettelenül néztek fel rá, ajkain még a halvány, bizakodó mosoly csüngött. De többet már nem álmodik az együtt kijutásról...

~~~

\- Sajnálom. Itt hullok el - sóhajtott Kína, ahogy lefektették a szőnyegre óvatosan. 

\- Örülök, hogy legalább egy új áttörést el tudtunk érni - vigyorodott el utolsó erejével Oroszország. 

\- Ne sírj, Italie. Csak menj - nézett rá Franciaország. - Ha itt maradsz, a szörny ismét felbukkan majd. 

\- De - csuklott az olasz két szipogás közt. 

\- Prusse, tudnál gondoskodni Italieről? - fordult ezúttal felé a szőke bizakodóan. - Talán gyors a lábain, de az egyedül nem győzi le a szörnyet. 

\- Tudom - bólintott a porosz, elfogadva bébiszitter sorsát. 

\- Francia? - kérdezte ijedten az olasz, ahogy látta, hogy feje elnehezülvén lekonyult, de nem kelt fel. Így szemeit is behunyva mintha csak téli álmodt aludt volna. 

\- Gyorsan. Ne hagyd, hogy kárba vesszenek az erőlködéseink - szólt rá Oroszország talán kissé keményebben, mint kellett volna. - Tényleg elég lassan dolgozod fel a dolgokat...

\- Ha itt maradsz, csak útban leszel. Csak menj. Gyorsan - szállt be Kína is utolsó erejével. 

\- Menjünk, Italien - ragadta meg a kezét a porosz, majd elkezdte gyengéden, mégis ellentmondást nem tűrve húzni őt az ajtó felé. 

\- Te aztán tényleg tökéletes vagy főgonosznak - jegyezte meg Kína, mikor az egyetlen élő lények csak ők maradtak az orosszal a szobában. 

\- Te sem vagy semmi színész. 

\- Meg kell... találnom Japánt... gyorsan... - kezdett el kúszni az ajtó fele a kínai, ahogy eszébe jutott egykori mövendéke. - Amíg itt lustálkodtam, megint elfelejtettem... - kezdte, de nem sokáig jutott; kifogyott belőle az élet félúton. 

\- Kína? - kérdezte Oroszország, de hiába; válasz nem jött rá. 

\- Haa... még ezen a helyen is... egyedül vagyok...

~~~

\- Igen, minden rendben lesz, szóval nyugodtan tűnj el innen, és szerezz megerősítést, vagy valami - bólintott Amerika bíztatóan. 

\- Várj... mindeközben, még te is megsérülhetsz, amin már nem lehet segíteni - kezdte Olaszország. 

\- Minden rendben! Ráadásul szeretnék egy olyan szívességet tenni ennek a kettőnek, hogy mellettük maradok - bökött a pápaszemes a franciaágyon eszméletlenül fekvő Kanadára és Angliára. 

\- America...

\- Nem, ez sem az. Nem hallhatnak úgy sem, így teljes őszinteséggel el tudom mondani neked - lépett oda hozzá Amerika. 

\- Velük szeretnék maradni. Az utolsó pillanatomig. Mert mindketten nagyon fontosak nekem. 

\- És mert... meg akasz védeni... - jött rá az olasz. 

\- Haha! Természetesen! Még ha nem is tudok mozogni többet, nem követek el több hibát. És nem bánok meg semmit. 

\- Sok szerencsét kívánok - ölelte át szorosan az olaszt még egyszer utoljára, amibe ő is belesimult. 

~~~

\- Ismét nálunk van a kulcs! - ujjongott Poroszország, ki se látszódva a sérülésekből. 

\- Hey, hagyd abba a sírást - szólt rá a német. - Kockára tettük az életünk, és oly sok mindenen mentünk keresztül, hogy visszaszerezzük. Boldogabbnak kéne lenned. 

\- Miért hazudtatok? Azt mondtátok, csak körbenéztek még egyszer - szipogott az olasz. 

\- Ah, igen. Nos, talán pont azért, amiért te nem mondtad el, hogy mindenki halott - találgatott Németország. 

\- Tudtad?!

\- Hahah! Nos... most, West, miért nem pihensz egy kicsit? Én nagyon fáradt vagyok - dőlt testvérére a porosz kókadozva. 

\- Igazad va, Preussen. Te menj csak előre, én majd felzárkózom hozzád. 

\- Miért?! Nem! Nem tudom ezt tovább csinálni! Veletek maradok!! - toporzékolt az olasz hisztériázva. 

\- Bárki, aki... ellenszegül... muszáj... tíz kört futnia... - pihegte Németország. 

\- Nézd... ha nem sietsz... a táv csak nőni fog - figyelmeztette a porosz. 

\- Legyen! Majd futok! Futok majd tíz kört! Annyit futok, amennyit csak akarsz! De elfutok! És akkor, Doitsu... neked jönnöd kell... elkapni... 

Olaszország legszívesebben sírt volna. Törni, uúzni akart, és tombolni. De könnycsatornái már kiapadtak. Így csak némán bámulta az eddig olyan eleven testvérpárt mozdulatlanul heverni. Ők voltak az utolsók... mostmár tényleg egyedül van...

Noha különböző utakon haladtam, nem számított, mit tettem, a végén úgyis elhagytak.

Bárcsak ne hallottam volna azokat a pletykákat...

Bárcsak ne mondtam volna el Americának.

Nem, ez se jó. Csak keményebben kell próbálkoznom. Mit kéne legközelebb mondanom? Kinek az életét kéne veszélynek kitennem legközelebb? Mit... kéne tennem legközelebb

Hányszor követhetek el még hibákat?

Hányszor kell még ugyanazokat a hazugságokat a szemükbe mondanom?

Hányszor kell még végignéznem, ahogy a barátaim meghalnak?

Olyan sok ígéretet tettem nekik. De mikor legközelebb találkozunk, ők már mindent elfelejtettek. Éppenhogy megtanultunk jól kijönni, de mikor legközelebb találkozunk, már semmire sem fognak emlékezni. 

Nem akarom, hogy elfelejtsék. Mit tehetnék? Mit kell tennem? Hogy juttathatnám ki mindannyiónkat?

Haaa... ez reménytelen. Úgy érzem, kilyukad az agyam...

Keményebben szeretnék próbálkozni, de... mér nagyon elfáradtam...

~~~

\- Hogy van? - kérdezte Kína.

\- Épp a fürdőben van. Romano vigyáz rá - informálta Japán. 

\- Um... talán amnéziája van? - találgatott Kanada csendesen. 

\- Nem, valami kicsit másnak tűnt - rázta meg a fejét Anglia szigorúan. 

\- Ahhoz hasonló, mint amilyen én voltam, mikor eltörtünk egy órát - magyarázta Japán. 

\- Hmm? Mire gondolsz? - döntötte oldalra a fejét az albínó. 

\- Ha eltörünk egy órát, nagyon sok fura emléket kap, és összekeverődnek - fejtette ki bővebben a francia. 

\- Így van. Itaria is nagyon sok emléket kapott, amik a tűrőképességeit feszegették testileg és lelkileg is. Túltelítődött. Ha még több emléket kap, csupán elutasítja őket. 

\- Elutasítja? Pontosan miket? - értetlenkedett Kína. 

\- Magukat az emlékeket - sietett magyarázkodni Amerika. - Általában így van ez. De Italy még mindig próbálkozott valahogy, és... a vonal valószínűleg pöttyökbe fakult.

\- Azt mondod az emlékei csak szét vannak szórva? Szóval ha rájuk gondol, visszatérnek idővel? - reménykedett Németország. 

\- Igen - bólintott Japán. - A bizonyíték pedig, hogy egyből, mégha puhatolózón is, de a nevemen szólított. 

\- Puhatolózóan? Ezalatt mit értesz? - pislogott Spanyolország össze-vissza a nagy információkavalkádban. 

\- Nos, öhm... - kezdte Japán, de a fürdő kivágódó ajtaja félbevágva a beszélgetés fonalát. 

\- Bocsi, hogy megvárattunk - ült le Romano egyből az egyik asztalra. 

\- Uh, semmi, elég gyorsak voltatok. Jobban érzed magad egy kicsit, Italy? - nézett rá aggódva Amerika. 

\- Igen uram - bólintott egy kis gondolkozás után Olaszország. - Bocsi ezért az egészért. A fejem már sokkal jobban van, és én is jól vagyok most. 

\- 'Uram'? Öh, Italien, tudod, ki vagyok, nem? - tett a porosz egy tétova lépést felé, mintha attól félne, belőle tör ki a pestis. 

\- Igen - bólintott ismét. - Ő Mr. Giappone - mutatott az illetőre. - Te Mr Pr-Prussia, és ő... - nézett a németre Olaszország, majd mély gondolkodóba esett. - Szen...

\- Hm?

\- Oh, öhm... Mr... Germania - jelentette ki végül. 

\- Italien? Mi bajod van? - ijedt meg amaz, hogy nem becenevén szólította. 

\- Huh? Nincs olyan érzésetek, hogy úgy beszél... mint mikor gyerek volt? Mi történt? - törte meg a kínos csendet Spanyolország egy nagyszerű kérdéssel. 

\- Nos, az emlékei még kuszák, és ezért egy kicsit meg van zavarodva. Csak adjatok neki egy kis időt - lóbálta a lábát az asztalról Romano. 

\- Természetesen. Amennyi kell neki - bólintott az orosz. 

\- I-igenis, uram. Bocsi. 

\- Te pedig maradj vele, Romano - javasolta Japán. 

\- Uh, v-várj! Ezalatt gondolkodtam... és szerintem talán mégis el kéne mondanom nektek... - adta be a derekát az idősebbik olasz. 

\- Öm, várj, várj. Értékelem a szentimentalitást, de tényleg nem kellett volna mondanunk neked, hogy beszélj Italy érzéseinek a figyelembe vétele nélkül - szólt közbe Anglia felemelt karokkal. 

\- Még mindig rendben van. Csak gondját akarod viselni a testvérednek. Ha nincs más mód, akkor megkérünk ismét - állt fel Franciaország is a székről. 

\- Így igaz - bólintott Kanada. - Még nagyon sok mindent kell megoldanunk. Talán emlékszik valamire. miközben megbeszélést tartunk. Tudunk várni. 

\- Értem... rendben. Veneziano, menj aludni! Fáradt vagy. Gyere ide - huppant le az asztalról Romano, hogy az ágyakhoz kísérje testvérét. 

\- D-de...

\- Minden rendben van. Ha nincs más mód, megkérdezünk. Addig is legyél jól - bólintott a német. 

\- Okay... - adta be a derekát Veneziano, így Romano elkísérhette az ágyakhoz. 

\- Annyira... elnyűtt - sóhajtott a francia. 

\- Igen. Valószínűleg túlfeszítette már a határait. Biztos bebeszélte magának, hogy keményebben kell próbálkoznia, hogy megmentsen minket - találgatott Oroszország. 

\- Inkább gondolkozzunk arról, mi lenne most a legbölcsebb döntés - javasolta Japán. 

\- Igen. Um, én gondolkodtam... Germany, mit adtál oda Italynak? - nézett rá Amerika gyanúsan. 

\- Arra gondolsz, amit azelőtt adtam, mielőtt a cellába mentünk? Az egy darab fém volt, amit a barlangban találtam. Végül Italien elejtette, mikor megsérült, így most nálam van.

\- A viselkedéséből ítélve elengedhetetlen volt a meneküléshez - tippelgetett Kanada. - Mégha csak egy átlagos fémdarabnak is tűnik...

\- Talán valamiféle kulcs? - vetette be magát a spanyol is izgatottan. 

\- Kulcs? De a kulcsoknak általában nem ilyen alakjuk van - vetette ellen a francia. 

\- Igen, ez a lényeg! Más szóval, a kulcslyuk is rejtve van! - magyarázta magát a spanyol. 

\- De ott nem volt kulcslyuk, ahová beillene. 

\- Talán csak elsiklottunk felette. Nem volt olyan hely, amitől kényelmetlenül érezted magad? - nézett végig a társaságon Kína, hogy megtalálja kérdése célpontját, Angliát.

\- Igen... és nem. Mármint annyi ilyen hely volt, hogy párukról már elfeledkeztem - jelentette ki a szemöldökös. 

\- Ebben az esetben újra át kell kutatnunk a kúriát - sóhajtott Amerika. 

\- Értve. Oszoljunk ketté. Az egyik csapat itt marad, a másik körbekeres - adta ki a feladatokat Japán. 

\- Én bármelyikkel megvagyok, de Italy biztos éhes... szóval majd én sütök rá! - ajánlkozott Anglia vidáman. 

\- Igirisu! - ugrott meg ijedtében Japán, majd vállainál ragadta meg a szőkét, mintha az élete múlna rajta. - Keressünk együtt! Mindenképp!!

\- Mi? De az étel...

\- Majd én maradok! Fáguó is maradhat velem! - intézkedett Kína. 

\- Oh! Persze! És így a konyha tele is van! Te majd kereshetsz a többiekkel! - bólogatott hevesen a francia is. 

\- Én is maradok, nem érzem magam túl jól - ült le Poroszország is. 

\- Bárki másnak van valami kívánsága? Akkor Russia, Canada, Japan, England és én fogunk keresni. A többiek itt maradnak - döntötte el Amerika, majd megindult vissza a cellákhoz, a többiek pedig szorgosan követték, ha nem akartak lemaradni. 

\- Oh? Mi történt? - kérdezte Japán, ahogy belépett a terembe, ahol már nagyban folyt a kis faládikó tanulmányozása. 

\- Italiya azt mondta 'remény' van benne. Mire gondolhatott? - kérdezte Oroszország az újonnan érkezettre nézve. 

\- Ha mindent eddig értünk csinált, akkor szándékosan hagyhatott itt nekünk egy 'reményt a kijutáshoz', mikor bezárt minket ide - vont vállat Kanada. 

\- Azt is mondta, hogy a doboz üres - vetett ellen Amerika sietősen. - Vagy azt csak azért, hogy becsaljon minket? 

\- Valószínűleg. Hangot ad ki, mikor megrázzuk - demonstrálta állítását Japán, mire láss csodát, a doboz zörgött. 

\- Hm? Várj egy percet - állította meg Anglia. - Ez egy kicsit különös. 

\- Különös? Hogyhogy? 

\- Oh, bocsi. Ti lehet nem értitek, de ebben... a saját mágiám van. Hogy a pokolban? - értetlenkedett a brit. 

\- A mágiád? Úgy érted ez a tiéd? - bökött a ládára Kanada értetlenül. 

\- Nem. Egy percet kérek. Fel tudom emelni ezt a bűbájt. 

\- Hm. Kiadott valami hangot - lepődött meg az orosz hatalmas sálja mögött. - Miért nem nyitjuk ki? 

\- Oh! Mi lehet benne? Remélem jégkrém! - lelkesedett be Amerika, mire mindenki csak a fejét fogta csendesen. De mivel nem volt mit tenni, kinyitották a fadobozt végül. 

\- Mi?! - kapták öten a fejük az ajtónál megjelenő újabb, ám sokkalta átlátszóbb Anglia felé. 

\- E-england? - kérdezte a testvérpár kórusban. 

\- És... azt! - jött az új Anglia felől.

\- M-mi ez? Miért vagyok ott??

\- Csitt! Mondani akar valamit! - intett csendre Japán mindenkit.

\- A... az a jövőbeli énem, aki ezt nézi! Nincs elég idő mindent elmagyarázni. Ha netalántán Italy meghalna, találjátok meg a naplót! Cserébe visszakapjátok nemcsak az emlékeit, hanem az életem is! Menjetek vissza hiba nélkül! Menjetek vissza az időben! Mo... Italy... - motyogta utolsó erejével, majd a múltból jött Anglia el is tűnt. 

\- Huh? 

\- Öm... Angliya? Eléggé elnyűttnek tűnsz. Mi történt? - lépett hozzá bíztatólag Oroszország. 

\- Napló? Ez azt jelentené... várjunk csak egy percet... Ez meg mit....

\- Szóval az egy jövőbeli Englandnak írt üzenet volt? És mondott valamit az időutazásról, vagy valami, nem? - nézett körbe a társaságon Amerika, büszkén magára, hogy fel tudott ennyit fogni belőle. 

\- És azt is mondta, hogy 'találjuk meg a naplót' - tette hozzá testvére. 

\- 'A jövőbeli énem'? Rólam... beszélt? 

\- De Itari még él, és virul, és... a 'napló' nem túl konkrét - pörgette végig az agyán Japán, miféle naplókról tud, hogy aztán tudja szűkíteni a listát. 

\- Oh. Van még valami a dobozban! - kiáltott fel Amerika meglepeten, ahogy unalmában belepillantott a ládába. 

\- Egy óra. A szokásos. És még... egy levél. De nincs címzett... - vette szemügyre a gondosan összehajtogatott papírdarabot az orosz. 

\- Egy levél? ...ah, értem - bólitott Japán, ahogy elkérve megnézte azt. - Odaadom majd neki később. 

\- Nos... most mit csinálunk? - fonta keresztbe karjait Kanada. 

\- Ez csak egy javaslat, de... miért nem törjük el az órát? - javasolta Japán. 

\- Mi?! M-miért? - ijedt meg a pilótakabátos. 

\- Valahogy úgy érzem, az Igirisu által adott nyomot rejtegeti. Ráadásul mindig, amikor így teszünk, el tudok kapni pár részletet az elkövetkező eseményekből. 

\- Hm? Így lenne? Nos, akkor törjük el. Úgy is meg kell javítanunk az idő folyását is - vont vállat a brit, ahogy kezébe vette az órát. 

\- Oh... d-de... én nem... - próbált az amerikai közbeszólni, de későn, az óra addigra már a földön csattant ezernyi darabban. 

~~~

~ Mi a pokol? ~ mézett végig az ismerős szobán Japán, ahogy megérkezett az emlékbe. A helyzet is ismerős volt neki. A szörny és Olaszország egymással farkasszemet nézve álltak, várva, melyik lép először, míg a többiek rémülettel vegyes várakozással figyelték a történéseket. 

\- Francba! Fuss, Italy! - morrant rá Anglia az ajtóból. 

\- Mozdulj meg... Kérlek! Menj! - szállt be a könyörgésbe a francia is könnyes szemekkel. 

\- Nem... tehetem... ha innen megmozdulok, America... - nézett az említettre az olasz. Már a lábán is alig bírt állni, és ő volt a legközelebb a szörnyhöz. 

~ Ez az az ellenség, akivel Itari egymaga harcolt! De mindenki súlyosan megsérült! És miért csak állok itt, és nézem az eseményeket?

~ Ez szörnyű... Mi a franc? Még úgy se tudjuk legyőzni, hogy ennyien harcolunk ellene?! ~ akadt ki a Japán mellett felbukkanó Amerika. 

~ Amerika?!

~ Japan?! Huh, itt vagy? Te vagy az a Japan, aki az imént beszélt, igaz? - kérdezett vissza a szemüveges, de nem sokára meg is találta, akit keresett. 

~ I-igen. De segítenünk kell Itarinak! - indult volna meg nagy bőszen, de barátja visszarántotta. 

~ Nem hiszem, hogy az lehetséges. Áttetszőek vagyunk... látod? - mutatta meg neki kettőjük karjait. ~ Nem tusunk megérinteni se semmit. Csak néznünk szabad a történéseket. 

\- Francba! A lábam... eltört! - nézett sokkoltan kacskaringós lábára a porosz. - Mozogjatok már! - akadt ki aztán rájuk.

Ám erre a szörny is megindult az olasz felé, eleget téve a porosz kérésének. Elé érvén le is sújtott a kis országra. 

\- A gyengepontja... a homloka... de... megint győztem... 

És ezzel a végszóval, mint aki jól végezte dolgát, a szörny el is tűnt. Mindenki egy emberként lélegzett fel. 

\- Francia, a sérüléseid... jól vagy? Giappone is lélegzik még... Hála az égnek! America... te is tudsz még mozogni, igaz? - nézett végig a túlélőkön az olasz aggódva. 

~ Mi... Mi a pokol?! Hagyd abba! Ne megint! Ezúttal Italy? ~ próbálkozott a közbeavatkozással ezúttal az áttetsző Amerika, ám mielőtt tényleg cselekedhetett volna, az olasz összeesett. 

\- Meg... csináltam... Meg... mentettem mindenkit! Nem követtem el hibákat...! - lábadt örömkönnyekbe Olaszország szeme. - Hehe... a sérüléseitek súlyosak, de... életben vagytok, szóval meggyógyultok... hála az égenk... működött a tervem... srácok, talán nem tudjátok. de... most jöttünk ide másodszorra... először nem voltam jó semmire... egyáltalán... végre visszakaphattalak titeket... hála az égnek... de sajnálom... most itt az én időm az elhullásra...

\- Te most csak... a második alkalom?! Ennek semmi értelme! - kezdte felfogni Németország a hallottakat és látottakat. 

\- Visszamentem az időben... sikerült kijutnom innen. De én voltam az egyetlen... aki kijutott - nézett fel rá oldalfekvésből az olasz. - De én azt nem akartam... mindannyiótokat ki akartam hozni...

\- Te... te idióta! Nem kijuttatni kellett volna minket, hanem velünk kijutnod! - csattant fel Franciaország is. 

\- I-italien... - sietett hozzá a német.

\- G-gyorsan... vigyük el Italyt... valaki? Nincs senki, aki tudna mozogni?! Mi van Chinával és a többiekkel? Nem jöttek még vissza? - fontoskodott szipogva az akkori Amerika is. 

\- Csináljunk... csináljunk valami helyet, ahol tud pihenni. Bárhol lehet! Majd én vigyázok rá! Egy nagyon biztonságos hely! Valaki! - adott utasításokat Poroszország is a földről. 

~ Hallom a hangjaikat... ott olyan egyedül voltam, de most, hogy mind életben vannak. Olyan boldog vagyok. Boldog vagyok, de... ~ gondolta az olasz egy félig produkált mosollyal.

\- Hey, Doitsu...

\- T-tarts ki... Italien... Oh, tudom már! Készítek neked egy helyet, ahol békében pihenhetsz...

\- Tényleg? Heheheh. Akkor sok ágyat kell csinálnod... hol fognak a többiek aludni? És amikor békésen pihenek... veled és Giappone mellett...

\- Igen - bólintott rá Németország, próbálván erős maradni. 

\- És egy jó nagy asztalt is. Szeretnék egy helyet is... ahol együtt főzőcskézhetünk...

\- Mindenképp...

\- Doi...

\- Igen, Italien?

\- Én... nem akarok itt meghalni... - csordult végig vérrel pöttyözött. és átszabdalt arcán egy könnycsepp, ezzel maga mögött megtisztítva piszkos arcát. - Mindannyiótokkal együtt akartam kijutni innen... - kezdett el mostmár torka szakadtából zokogni, hiszen bármennyire is boldog volt, mégis fájt...

De a társaságnak nem kellett sokáig hallgatnia már a sírását. Túl gyorsan maradt abba. 

\- Italien? - nézett rá félve a német. - Italien... - rázta meg fenyegetően, mintha azt sugallaná, 'Ne merj szórakozni velem!', de hiába a fenyegetést, az olasz többé már nem mozdult. 

\- ITALIEEEEEEEN!

\- Ne...

\- Francba...

\- Japan, vidd ki a többieket kintre! West irányíthatatlan! - utasította testére, ahogy megpróbált cikk-cakkos lábával felállni. 

\- Italien! Italien! Ne hülyéskedj itt! A szemeid még mindig nyitva vannak! Italien!! - rázogatta erősebben a szőke, saját könnyeitől nem is látva, ahogy a szíve már felfogta, mi történt, de az agya még nem emésztette meg. 

\- West! Nyugodj le! Frankreich! Segíts! - bicegett oda a porosz, majd a franciával együtt elvitték Olaszország közeléből a németet, aki ezellen meglepő módon nem tett sokat. 

\- Italie... nem.. lehetetlen... várj... miért... 

\- Várj, West! Nyugodj le! - próbálta az albínó visszatartani egyedül, mivel a még sokkolt francia sem segített sokat. 

\- Japan, menjünk - ment oda hozzá Anglia. Inkább, mint hogy ezt nézze. - A te sérüléseid a legrosszabbak... Japan? - nézett rá döbbenten azonban. Az... egy könnycsepp lett volna az arcán? Vagy csupán képzelődött a brit?

\- Sajnálom - törölte le sietősen Japán azt a kósza cseppet, de helyére újabbak gyűltek. - Nagyon rég vesztettem el egy barátomat... nem is tudom... hogy reagáljak... Szomorú vagyok, és mérges, és reményvesztett, és üres... nem tudom, hogy kéne érezzek. De nem tudom abbahagyni a sírást...

\- Japan... gyere, menjünk. Ráadásul a helyzeten nem javítana, hogy így látnak... - lépett mellé Amerika is. 

~ Jól vagy? ~ kérdezte meg kint Japánt ajelenkori Amerika már a lemaradottak társaságában. ~ Ha nem tudsz megállni a lábadon, támaszkodhatsz rám ~ ajánlotta Amerika egy halvány, kissé erőltetett mosollyal. 

~ Én... én jól vagyok. De mi van veled, Amerika? Túl erősen szorítod az öklöd. Már vérzik is. 

~ Ezért nem akartam eltörni az órát ~ helyezte át a tekintetét társáról a történteket társainak elmagyarázó önmagára. ~ Itt nem tudok tenni semmit. Mi a pokol... valaki mindig, mindig...

\- Csak viccelsz... igaz? Italy már... Várj egy percet! Hogy történhetett meg ilyen... - kérdezte remegő hanggal Kanada öccse szavába vágva. 

\- Azok a hangok bentről... Girmania és a testvére? Inkább ne menjünk be akkor - hátrált egy lépést az ajtótól Oroszország. - Ők voltak a legközelebb hozzá...

\- Ha csak... előbb ideértem volna... - szitkozódott Kína. 

\- Nem, én vagyok a felelős ezért. Én ajánlottam, hogy váljunk ketté! - vágott közbe Amerika keményen. - Az... Mi az a könyv a kezedben? - kérdezte bátyja kezében tartott könyvecskére bökve, hogy terelje a témát. 

\- Oh, ez? A könyvtárban találtam. Öm, úgy néz ki, egy napló - vette jobban szemügyre most, hogy felhívták rá a figyelmét. 

~ Amerika! Az a könyv...! Szerinted az az a napló?

\- Az volt a könyv, amit Italy használt... nemde? Azt hittem egy Biblia... nem az? - vakargatta meg tarkóját Amerika gondolkodva. 

\- Igen. És van vele valami... fura. Az első oldalon... itt! - vette ki Kanada kezéből az orosz, hogy megkeresse. - Nézd csak meg itt a nevet. 

\- Italia... Veneziano... - olvasta ki Anglia. - Ez nem azt jelenti, hogy övé a napló. Inkább tűnik... egy szerződés aláírásának. Azt mondja... - vette magához ezúttal a brit, hogy jobb rálátása legyen. 

~ Amerika?! ~ nézett barátja után a jelenkori Japán, de neki csak a hűlt helyét találta. ~ Úgy érzem, mindjárt visszakerülök! Csak még egy kicsit hadd maradjak... még ha az csak pár másodpercet jelent is! ~ kezdett el imádkozni gyorsan, de nem vált be. 

~~~

\- Iponia! Amerika!

\- Vissza... tértünk? Oh... - szomorodott el Amerika, ahogy felült és körbenézett. - Hacsak egy picit tovább maradhattunk volna...

\- Csak üljetek le, kérlek - nyomta őket vissza a földre Kanada. - Mindketten sápadtak vagytok. 

\- Valójában... az már a második világ volt... - motyogta Japán még mkindig hitetlenül. 

\- Hm? Mi a gond? - nézett rá Anglia. 

\- Nem csak feltételezett volt... Minden, amit láttunk... múltbeli események voltak. Vagy jövőbeliek? - nézett társára Amerika. - Várj. Akkor ez hányadik világ? Hányszor... vesztettük el a barátainkat?

\- Milyen hányadik? ...mi? Mi? - értetlenkedett Kanada. 

\- Mármint hányszor jöttünk már ide? - segítette ki az orosz. 

\- H-hey, jól vagy? Mégis mi a fenét láttatok?! - karolta át gyengéden Anglia Japánt. - Vissza tudtok menni megint?

\- Nem tudod... megcsinálni helyettem? Nem érzem magam túl jól én se... - sóhajtott Amerika. 

\- Sajnálom. Még ha tudom is, hogy jól van, csak látni szeretném Itarit minnél előbb - állt két lábra Japán. 

\- Nem tűnsz... túl stabilnak... - nézett rá kétkedve Oroszország. - Gyere, mássz a hátamra - tolatott be elé. 

~ Még csak néhány múltat láttam, de úgy érzem széthullok... ha nem mondom el, nem fogok tudni bírni velük... Nem tarthatom magamban, vagy megőrülök... túl fájdalmas...

~~~

\- Visszatértünk, Itaria - jelentette be Japán.

\- Oh, visszajöttetek! Hello, öm... Giappone - fordult szembe vele Olaszország. 

\- Itaria... hála az égnek... - sóhajtott Japán megkönnyebbülten. - Úgy tűnik, jobban vagy. És az emlékeid is kezdenek visszajönni. 

\- Igen. Sajnálom a sok gondot, amit okoztam. Noha még mindig nem emlékszem mindenre, a dolgok kezdenek visszahullani a helyükre. De sokat beszélgettem a testvéremmel, szóval kezdek emlékezni a dolgokra apránként - mosolyodott el az olasz büszkén. 

\- Oh, visszatértetek! - örült meg a hírnek Kína. - A kaja mindjárt kész lesz, szóval üljetek le addig. 

\- Köszönöm. Itaria, van egy perced?

\- Persze, miért ne?

\- Tudod, tartogattam neked egy levelet - vezette az asztalokhoz társát Japán. - Kérlek hangosan olvasd fel - adta a kezébe végül. 

\- Nekem? - kérdezte az olasz meglepetten, ahogy látta, hogy címzett ugyan nincs rajta. 

\- Igen. Emlékszel, mi történt ebben a kúriában?

\- Igen, körülbelül a felére, asszem. De még egy kicsit félek...

\- Még egy ok, hogy elolvasd. Én még nem tettem meg, de neked biztos segíteni fog - ragadta meg bátorítólag az olasz enyhén remegő kezét, majd elengedte, mikor az elkezdte kicsomagolni a levelet. Mikor megpillantotta, szemei tányér méretűre nyíltak. 

\- Ez az én... kézírásom...

"Ahhoz az énemhez, aki az idő egy pontján él... és aki nincs egyedül. Még egyszer, követtem el pár hibát, de előre is haladtam. Eközben végre, mégha lassan is, de kezdem megtanulni, hogy támaszkodjak a barátaimra. Folyamatosan féltem attól, hogy mindenki engem hibáztatna, amiért belerángattam őket ebbe, és hogy megutálnának, vagy elszörnyednének, vagy mérgesek lennének rám, és elhagynának... De aztán kiderült, hogy rosszul gondoltam. Mérgesek voltak rám meglehetősen. És az fájt. Nem mintha megütöttek volna, de fájt. Azt is kiderítettem, hogy ezt az emléket nem ruházhatom át a következő énemre. Sajnos megint elvesztem az életem. Ezért írok egy levelet. Köszönd meg Inghilterranak. És mondd meg nekik az igazat. Biztos mérgesek lesznek, de nem azért, mert utálnak, vagy mert púp vagy a hátukon. Miért is nem támaszkodtam a barátaimra előbb? Mi másért vannak a barátok? Ezt mondták nekem, és ezt fogják mondani neked is. Biztosan sírni fogok. És aztán... és aztán..."

\- Itari...

\- Mi az?

\- Ezidáig azon gondolkodtam, mihez fogunk most kezdeni... Te mit szeretnél? - nézett barátjára Japán. 

\- Öm... megvizsgálni pár helyet, vagy...

\- Nem, nem - vágot szavába a feketehajú. - Úgy értem, amikor kijutunk innen. Már beszéltem erről Roshiával, de kéne tartani egy partit a házamban, vagy valami hasonló. 

\- Nálad? Az jó mókának hangzik! - örült meg az olasz jórég óta először őszintén. 

\- Nekem dolgom van későig, szóval mindenki érkezhet későn. Biztos mindenki fáradt lenne, szóval ha mindenki megérkezett aludnunk kéne - fejtegette a lehetőségeket Japán tovább. - Van egy konyhakertem is. Felkelhetnék másnap korán, hogy leszedjek pár friss zöldséget onnan. 

\- Hey! Ez egy nagyszerű ötlet! Majd én is felkelek, és segítek! - indult el feléjük Amerika nagy boldogan. 

\- Köszönöm. Aztán visszajövünk a kertből, és csinálunk reggelit közösen - folytatta Japán magabiztosan. 

\- Ez az én végszavam! - röppent oda Kína is a konyhából. - Měiguó addig felkeltheti azokat, akik még alszanak!

\- Igen - bólintott Japán. - Aztán... nos... talán elmehetnénk valahova közösen? 

\- Menjünk egy... hogy is mondják? Vidámparkba, vagy valami! - segített Poroszország is az ötletelésben. 

\- Nos, úgy vélem én is eltekintek majd szokásomtól erre az alkalomra - csatlakozott a francia is nagy csábosan. 

\- Egy két nap biztos nem lesz elég nekünk. Oh, vásárolni is elmehetnénk - jutott eszébe Japánnak. 

\- Igen! Majd nézek magamnak egy jó kis öltönyt ott - igazította meg magán vértől pettyezett ingjét az úriember. 

\- Én szeretnék viselni valamit, amíg Iponiánál leszünk. Hogy is hívják? Yukata? Vegyünk mind olyat! - mosolyodott el Oroszország is sálja alatt szélesen. 

\- Alig tudok várni. És mikor visszatérünk hozzám, lesz egy díszvacsora. 

\- És majd a világ minden tájáról lesz az asztalon valami! - bólogatott Kanada is. - Hmm, nekem mit kéne vinnem...?

\- Öm, nos, én viszek... pastát és pizzát... - kezdte Olaszország mlg egy kicsit bizonytalanul. 

\- Én majd viszek sört és wurstot - ajánlotta legjobb fogásait Németország. 

\- És aztán mindannyian egy nagy zűrzavarban alszunk majd - kuncogott fel Spanyolország is. 

\- Én majd leterítem a futonokat előre egy másik szobába, hogy mindenki akkor tudjon aludni menni, amikor akar - folytatta Japán. 

\- Érdekesen hangzik. Hm... mit kéne ajándékba vinnünk? Talán még előtte kéne elküldenünk... mit gondolsz, Veneziano? - nézett öccsére Romano. 

\- Igen! Viszünk majd hozzávalókat! Rengeteget - bólogatott Olaszország. 

\- Majd én viszek sört.

\- Jó móka lesz. Ezért, Itari... Ezért kell együtt kijutnunk. Mindenkivel, aki itt van, bárki elvesztése nélkül - fordult felé Japán.

\- Igen...

"Biztosan sírni fogok. És aztán... és aztán... nézz körbe magad körül."

~ Ah, így igaz. Én... nekem sok barátom van. Mindvégig ilyen közel hozzám...

\- Itari? Miért nézel lefelé? Még mindig rosszul érzed magad? - nézett rá a japán aggódva. 

\- Nem, jól vagyok. Van valami, amit... el kell mondanom - nézett körbe az olasz jelentőségteljesen. 

\- Aaaaaaargh! - ijedt meg a hirtelen csögő telefontól a spanyol, aki nagy robajjal át is esett a széken, amin ült. - Francba! Mit fogunk csinálni, Romano?!

\- Mi a francról beszélsz??

\- Elfelejtettem elmondani Austriának és a többieknek, hogy megtaláltuk Itát... - húzta el a száját a spanyol. 

\- Euh, quoi? Ő is jön? Várj, 'a többiek'? Úgy érted...

\- Majdnem mindenki, aki jött a konferenciára - bólintott rá Romano. 

\- Romano egy egész hisztit lecsapott ott. Nagyon elszánt volt, hogy megmentse kicsi kis öccsét~ Még sosem láttam ilyen őszintének - mosolyogtatta meg a spanyolt az emlék. 

\- Kussolj a picsába, bastardo!! Mi a rossz abban, hogy lenyelem a büszkeségem, hogy megmentsem az öcsém?!

\- Igazad van, Legkedvesebb Testvér! - karolta át az idegei szélén táncoló olaszt Poroszország. 

\- Romano... - fordult testvére felé könnyes szemekkel az olasz. - Köszönöm. 

\- Csak azt akarom, hogy visszagyere... - vallotta be a bátyja egy halvány pírral. - Nem akarom, hogy megint keresztülmenj azon. 

\- Mivel megjavult az idő folyása, a telefonjaink ismét működnek, igaz? 

\- Jó időzítés! Még innen is hallani fogjuk majd a mérges hangjaikat. 

\- Rendben! Mindanyian végignézhetjük, ahogy Spain fél fülére megsüketül! - nevetett fel Amerika. 

\- Oh, Istenem, Romano, nem tudod felvenni helyettem? - nyújtotta felé a telefont a spanyol. 

\- Csak vedd már fel. 

\- S-szia, rég láttuk egymást - szólt bele a telefonba tétován. 

\- Igen, rég - bólintott Ausztria a vonal másik végén. 

\- H-hogy vagy? - remegett az ország hangja a kezével együtt. 

\- Jól vagyok, köszönöm. 

\- Nos, öh... nagyon sajnálom, hogy elfelejtettelek hívni, de Romanoval voltam, és öm...

\- Igen, igen. Tengernyi szebbnél szebb dolgokat mondanék most legszívesebben. Sőt, többet is, mint egy tenger. Mikor Romano nem jelentkezett nálunk, betegre aggódtam maga, bolond!

\- Huh? Roma?

\- Idióta...

\- Italien, hallasz engem most? Gyere le egy kicsit. Nézz ki az ablakon - utasította Ausztria, elterelve ezzel saját figyelmét is. 

\- Mi? Oh, o-okay.

\- Várj, ne menj egyedül! - állította meg Kanada egyből. - Menjünk együtt. 

\- Várj, ne te legyél az első, mert te leszel a célpont. Gyere mögöttem - pattant fel Anglia. 

\- Igen. Menjünk gyorsan, mert különben az életben nem hagyja abban a nyavalygást - forgatta meg vörös szemeit a porosz. - Bár nem hiszem, hogy látna minket azokkal a rácsokkal. 

Ezzel nem sokat törődve, az országok elindultak az azonos emeleten található ablakhoz. 

\- Haha! Megint ez...

\- Huh? Mi? Mit nézel, Francia? - próbált kikémlelni mögülle a kis olasz. 

\- Italien. Egy bizonyos mértékig hallottam, hogy mi történt. Nem túl dícséretes, nemdebár? - kiáltott fel Ausztria az udvarról. 

\- Sajnálom... de én... én csak...

\- Messze állsz a bolondtól! Teljes mértékű idióta vagy! Van róla bármi fogalmad, mennyire aggódott Romano?! - kezdett el puffogni az osztrák. 

\- H-hey, nem kell ilyen messzire menned... - próbálta csitítani Németország. 

\- Ne! Folytasd csak! Hey, Italien! Nézz körül odakint - mutatott ki az ablakon a porosz. 

~ Ugh. Tudtam; mérgesek ám. Természetesen is... ez az én hibám... ~ gondolta az olasz, miközben az ablakhoz sétált, ám a kinti látvány meglepte, ahogy az udvaron meglátta Magyarországot, Ukrajnát, Dél-Kóreát, Lichtensteint és Fehéroroszországot, ahogy gyanakodva figyelik a környéket. 

\- Mindenki... - döbbent le. 

\- Italien.

\- Igen?

\- Nem helyeslem az ötleted, hogy mindent egymagad oldasz meg. Azonban tényleg a legjobbadat nyújtottad. az egész világ összegyűlt hogy segítsen, de sajnos nem találtunk beutat. Innen kintről kell támogatnunk, bármilyen frusztráló is legyen a helyzet - nézett vissza az ablakra Ausztria. 

\- Woah! Azok ott az északiak... és... ott meg... - lökte az ablakból odébb a franciát Anglia, hogy ő is kilásson. Vagy hogy odébb lökhesse Franciaországot. 

\- Ukrania, és még Belarus is! - jelent meg egy halvány mosoly az orosz arcán is az ismerős arcok láttán. 

\- Mindenki...

\- Bámulatos. Mostmár mindenképp együtt kell kijutnunk innen - fakadt egy halvány, de annál reményteljesebb mosolyra Anglia. 

\- Én... - kezdte Olaszország. 

\- Igen?

\- Olyan nem-egyedül vagyok.

\- Valóban! - helyeselt az osztrák. - Szélesísd ki a látóköröd. Ráadásul lassan haza kéne jönnöd. A torták lassan kihűlnek. Először is ki kell jönnötök biztonságban. Mi is megteszünk minden tőlünk tellhetőt idekint. Eléggé nyugtalanító, ahogy mindenki egyetért a másikkal. 

\- Ez az egyetértés jele.

\- Haha! Igaz - nevetett fel az amerikai. - Általában semmit sem tudunk véghez vinni a konferenciákon, és most mégis elkezdtünk együtt dolgozni. 

\- Ez csak természetes! - karolta át vidáman a spanyol. - Mégha harcolunk is és nem jövünk ki jól... mindannyian országok vagyunk. 

\- Igazad van - bólintott Kanada. 

\- Igen...

~ Még mindig nem jött vissza az összes emlékem. De mégis, már... meg tudom válaszolni a leglényegesebb kérdésük. 

\- Sajnálom, hogy megvárattalak titeket - fordult egy sóhajjal az olasz társai felé. 

\- Veneziano...

\- Elmondok nektek mindent. Mindent amire emlékszem - húzódott mosolyra a szája. - Mindent, a leges legelejétől elmondok. Szóval el fog tartani egy kis ideig, de szeretném, ha meghallgatnátok. 

\- Ideje volt már! Nyugodtan mondd el, és ne tarts vissza semmit! - bíztatta Kína.

\- Már vártam, hogy halljam ezt, Italien! 

\- Kérlek tégy úgy. Kíváncsiak vagyunk az egészre - bólintott Japán. 

\- Köszönöm. Nézzük csak... Minden rövidesen a konferencia után kezdődött. Meghallottam pár pletykát, és akkor kezdett el ütni az óramutató...


	11. VigYél minKet VissZa

\- Nos, akkor addig visszamegyek - köszörülte meg a torkát Ausztria. - Ha bármi is történne, hívjatok.

\- Oké. Vigyázz magadra - kiáltotta utána a porosz. 

\- Nos, akkor.. uh... Hol kezdjem? Mit akartok hallani? - kérdezte az olasz elbizonytalanodva. 

\- Nos... nem ez az első alkalom, hogy idejöttünk, igaz? - kezdte Japán. 

\- Ah, én is ezen gondolkodtam. America mondta, hogy már keresztülmentünk ezen többször is - bólintott Oroszország. 

\- Igen - hajtotta le a fejét az olasz. - Már keresztülmentünk ezen többször is mióta idejöttünk a konferenciáról. 

\- Tudtam - mosolyodott el egy kicsit büszkén Amerika. - Szóval mi történt először?

\- Hogy kezdődött ez. Oké - bólintott a tincses. - A konferencia előtt elszöktem Germania edzéséről, és egy ismeretlen helyre érkeztem. Miközben ott voltam, meghallottam pár pletykát erről a helyről. Érdekesnek hangzottak, így elmondtam Americának is - nézett fel az említettre, aki ezt egy bólintással támasztotta alá. 

\- Eddig semmi változás. 

\- Igen, de... a legelső alkalommal kilencőtökkel jöttem ide. 

\- Ami mindenki, kivéve engem és Spagnát - bólintott Romano. - Ez az első alkalom, hogy mi is itt vagyunk. 

\- Csak mókázni akartunk egy kicsit. Hamarosan hazamentünk volna. Kinyitottunk az ajtót és beléptünk, de... ahogy már tudjátok, volt bent egy szörny - nézett körbe az olasz. - Mindnyájan más irányba szaladtunk, és én mindenkitől elszakadtam, és úgy féltem és ötletem sem volt, mi történt. Meg akartam találni valakit olyan gyorsan, amilyen gyorsan csak lehetett. Egy csomó járkálás után megtaláltam Giappnét. Nagyon megörültem, de... épp akkor győzte le az ellenség - szomorodott el az emlékre. - Addig el is felejtettem, hogy Giappone is velünk jött. Volt egy űr, mintha valamit kitöröltek volna...

\- Amíg azt hittem valami baj van az emlékezetemmel, Cina, Russia, Francia... America, Canada és Inghilterra is egyesével haltak meg... mire végre ki tudtam volna jutni, Prussia és Germania is meghaltak, és csak én maradtam életben. 

\- Egyedül... voltál...

\- Ki kellett volna jutnom, de túl reményvesztett voltam. Csak császkátam a kúriában, nem tudva mi tévő legyek, és mielőtt észrevettem, a könyvtárban voltam. Akkor találtam meg ezt a könyvet - mutatta fel a kis barna könyvecskét. 

\- Az a Biblia, amit eddig magaddal vittél mindenhova, nem? - tippelt Kína. 

\- Igen, egy kicsit úgy néz ki mint egy Biblia, de ez igaziból egy napló. Mikor kinyitottam, benne volt az előző gazdája neve. 

\- "Ryuuzu no Ko", nemdebár? - próbálkozott Japán. 

\- Mindenki a szemem előtt halt meg, én pedig egyes egyedül voltam. Addigra már nem tudtam tisztán gondokodni. És itt kezdenek elmosódni az emlékeim. El is akartam dobni a könyvet. De... az a szörny megtalált, és öntudatlanul a könyvvel együtt futottam el, és végül... kijutottam. Egyedül voltam...

~~~

\- Kijutottam... - pihegte az olasz, ahogy a kinti szakadó esőben térsére támaszkodott, kezében a kis naplóval. Mikor kifújta magát, továbbindult a kapu felé. - Én vagyok az egyetlen, aki túlélte, az egyetlen aki kijutott... Nem lett volna szabad kijutnom... Mi a franc? Ennek semmi értelme. Mindenki közül csak én éltem túl?

\- Mi a franc? Mi a franc?

Épp ahogy kezdett lenyugodni a kis ország, a háta mögül kicsapódott az ajtó, és megjelent mögötte a szörny. Amint visszatért a valóságba, hanyatt-homlok menekült a kapuhoz, sarkában a szörnnyel. Már majdnem érezte a lehelletét a nyakában, mikor hirtelen megtorppant. 

\- Állj! - kiáltotta el magát, amitől a szürkeség tényleg le is fékezett. - Nyertem, nem igaz? Nem tudtál elkapni, így vesztettél! Abban a pillanatban, ahogy kiteszem innen a lábam, vesztesz! Nincs semmi, amit olyan távolról tehetnél! - nevetett fel keserűen Olaszország, miközben arcát már nem csak az eső áztatta. Körülötte hamarosan elkezdtek csapkodni is a villámok, ami új megvilágításba helyezte őket. 

\- Mikor kijutok innen, ez a hely már nem lesz a régi! Országként el fogom pusztítani ezt a helyet! - fenyegetőzött. - Ez nem frusztrál? Huh? Végülis én vagyok az utolsó trófeád. Egy olyan valaki ellen vesztettél, akinek az egyetlen szembetűnő jellemvonása a gyors lába! - nevetett fel még egyszer, arcát szabad kezébe temetve. 

\- Vissza... vigyél minket vissza! Vissza tudsz minket vinni ebben az elgörbült térben, nem? Ha megteszed, miért nem eszel meg engem először? - ajánlotta. - Már ha elkapsz. 

Keze ökölbe szorult, ahogy se választ, se változást nem kapott a szörnytől. - Menj vissza!! - kiáltott fel, ahogy háta mögött két villám csapott össze. Mire kettőt pislogott volna, a könyv felfénylett, fényével mindent beborítva. 

~~~

\- Legközelebb ismét a konferenciaterem folyosólyán álltam kezemben a naplóval. Tudtam, hogy visszamentem az időben. És aztán én lettem ennek a naplónak a tulaja. A bizonyíték, hogy én lettem Ryuuzu az az, hogy az előző naplóbejegyzésben az állt, hogy csak ő tudott visszamenni az időben - lapozott oda a kis olasz. 

\- Szóval alkut kötöttél vele. Visszavitt az időben, hogy meg tudjon enni - vonta le a következtetést Kína. 

\- Másodszorra már nem akartam visszajönni ide, így próbáltam megállítani Americát. De már túl késő volt; már elindultál... Végül bárhányszor is megyek vissza az időben, nem tudok azelőttre visszamenni, hogy beszéltem neki erről a helyről. Mi tizen mindig ide jövünk. Mégha a csapatok változnak is. Mindig - nézett fel rájuk az olasz jelentőségteljesen. - Szóval innen származnak az emlékek, amikben másokkal jöttetek. Mindig más mintában jöttünk. Így igaz. De a második idősíkban nem tudtam megmenteni Inghilterrát, Cinát vagy Americát, és én megint túléltem. 

\- Mi?! - kapott oda a fejével Japán. 

\- Szóval még egyszer...

\- Állj, állj! Várjunk. A második alkalommal, uh... én túléltem, nem? - állította meg a menetet Amerika. 

\- Mi?! - értetlenkedett ezúttal az olasz. 

\- Igen, ahogy Amerika mondta. Nekem is nehezemre esik elmondani, de... Itaria, te voltál az aki... a mögötted lévő szobában... - szépített puhán a japán amennyire tudott. 

\- Én voltam az egyetlen aki meghalt? Mi? Az lehetetlen... - értetlenkedett a tincses. 

\- Talán csak össze vagy zavarodva, mert annyiszor mentél ezen kereszül? - kérdezte Anglia. 

\- A második nem volt olyan mint az első, de még mindig tökéletesen emlékszem rá. Ráadásul ha meghaltam volna, ki vitt volna minket vissza az időben? 

\- Ah igen, csak Italiya tud visszamenni. Az úgy nem passzol - kezdett el gondolkodás közben a sáljával játszani Oroszország. 

\- De láttuk, amikor eltörtük az órát! Itaria még mondta is, hogy az a második alkalom - erősködött Japán. 

\- Tényleg? Voltak alkalmak, mikor megnyíltam nektek, de... másodszorra... Hol volt az az óra? - nézett a japánra. 

\- Emlékszel a dobozra a cellában? Abban volt az óra, meg a levél neked - vette át a szót Amerika. 

\- Volt valami abban a dobozban?!

\- Úgy néz ki én zártam le. Pontosabban a múltbeli énem - egészítette ki a történetet a szemöldökös. 

\- Talán csak még nem kaptad vissza az összes emléked, Ita? És azért emlékszel máshogy? - jött segíteni Spanyolország.

\- Igen, nem várhatjuk el, hogy mindenre emlékezz hirtelen. Így is átjött a lényeg - mosolyodott el Kanada halványan. 

\- Összefoglalásképpen elsőkörben meghaltunk, aztán Italie visszament az időben, igaz? És ő az egyetlen, aki vissza tud menni az időben addig, amíg mind ki nem jutunk élve - tisztázta Franciaország. 

~ Nem, biztos vagyok benne, hogy láttam ahogy Itaria életét veszti. Ha az a múlt is igazi, ki a pokol ment vissza akkor? ~ gondolkodott el Japán. 

\- Giappone? Grimaszolsz... - keltette ki gondolatai közül az olasz. 

\- Itaria - nézett fel rá fekete szemeivel. - Hogy mész vissza az időben?

\- Uh, nos van a házban valahol egy óra. Egy hatalmas darab. Csak vissza kell forgatnom a mutatókat - vont vállat. 

\- Az az óra minden alkalommal más helyen van esetleg?

\- Igen, így van. Először mozgott, így ki tudtam jutni, de bármikor valaki elesett, visszamentem érte és már más helyen volt - magyarázta. - Sajnos az az egy biztos út van a kijutáshoz. 

\- Úgy érted mindenkinek, igaz? Ezúttal nem kizárva magadat sem. - Mikor erre nem jött értékelhető válasz, inkább újat kérdezett tőle. - Itaria, emlékszel a kérdésre, amit régebben tettem fel? 

\- Kérdés?

\- Azt kérdeztem, hogy fáj-e valahol - fejtette ki. 

\- Oh. Igen, emlékszem - bólintott az olasz. 

\- Átfogalmazom a kérdésem akkor. Van olyan hely, ahol most szívesen lennél? - kérdezte Japán egy halvány mosollyal, jobbját barátjának nyújtva. 

\- Giappone...

\- Kérlek válaszolj... Itaria.

\- Én... Egész idő alatt csak veletek akartam lenni... Mindenem fájt, de nem adtam fel, és mégse találtam módot rá, hogy megállítsam... de talán már elmondhatom nektek? Igaziból én... Veletek akartam lenni. Kijutni innen veletek... - gyűltek könnyek az olasz barna kis szemeibe. 

\- Igen. Én is. 

\- Ve... Giappone... - hullott az ölébe erre zokogva Olaszország. 

\- Ack! japan, megsirattad kicsi kis Italient! - kuncogott fel a porosz. 

\- Preußen, ez egy komoly beszélgetés - vágta tarkón öccse. 

\- Amúgy is mindannyian túléljük és kijutunk együtt! Mikor legutóbb arra az órára kellett támaszkodnod szó szerint az utolsó alkalom volt! Oké? - pozitívoskodott Amerika. 

\- Valóban - bólintott Anglia karba font kezekkel. 

~ Még mindig van egy csomó dolog, ami nem passzol. Francba, nem tudom kitalálni csak ennyi emlékkel... ~ idegeskedett Romano magában. 

\- Ne gondolkozz túl sokat rajta, Romano - túrt a hajába a spanyol játékosan. - Csak gondold azt, hogy a piros foltok az ingeden az paradicsomlé. Nem is lehetett volna más - mosolyodott el végül melegen. 

\- Rendben - sóhajtott a délebbik olasz. - Majd megkérdezem őket később. Mostanra épp elég, hogy ennyit kitaláltunk. Ráadásul most kevésbé nyugtalanok. 

\- Jófiú. 

\- Po-pofa be!! Ne kezelj úgy, mint egy gyereket! - lökte el magától paradicsomvörös fejjel a tincses. 

\- Nos mindenki, úgy néz ki a beszélgetésünk itt véget ér - sóhajtott fel Japán, ahogy Olaszországot elengedve hátrafordult a folyosó irányába. - Ugyanis látogatónk van. 

\- Aaaaaaaaargh!! - sikított fel a spanyol ablakrepesztően magasan ahogy Romano mögé bújt fedezékért. - Mi az a valami?!! Mi a fene?!!

\- Hey! Ne sikítozz már a fülembe! - próbálta lelökni magáról amaz nem sok sikerrel. 

\- Aaaaaaaargh!! - ugrott az olasz másik oldalára, ahogy a kandallós szobából is előbújt egy szürke szörny.

\- Na látjátok, ilyen egy normális reakció. Annyiszor voltunk már túl ezen, hogy meg se kottyan nekünk - sóhajtott fel a francia. 

\- Ilyen az amikor először látod meg! Ne aggódjatok miatta, inkább csak harcoljatok! 

~~~

\- GRATULÁLOK. GRATULÁLOK. 

~ Francba, mi ez a hang? ~ rázta ki a hideg Poroszországot. 

\- Nos, akkor menjünk vissza. Mindannyian fáradtak vagyunk - javasolta Japán miután mindkettőjüket legyőzték. 

\- Így igaz! Aludjuunk! - bólogatott Kína lelkesen. 

~~~

\- Sajnálom. Úgy tűnik több emlékem veszett el mint hittem - hajtotta le a fejét Olaszország, mikor már mindenki biztonságban az asztalnál ült. 

\- Nem, ez több mint elég volt. A többi a mi dolgunk - nézett végig a társaságon Japán. 

\- Mégis... Nem érződik furán, hogy meg tudunk halni? - gondolkodott el a brit. 

\- Mintha mi is emberek lennénk, úgy érted? Talán ezen a helyen emberekként létezünk csak... - folytatta a gondolatot a francia. 

\- Igazad van. Nem érzem az országom súlyát a vállamon, noha egy hajszállal sem nézek ki máshogy - bólintott Kína is az asztalra könyökölve. 

\- Mi lesz, ha még többet felejtek? - húzódott még kisebbre az olasz, már amennyire ez lehetséges volt. - Azt nem akarom... Nem akarom elfelejteni ezt az új köteléket köztünk.

\- Italien... 

\- Tényleg. Nincs semmi amit tehetnénk? - bólogatott hevesen a spanyol egyetértően. 

Ezt egy percnyi intenzív gondolkodás követte. 

\- Oh! Én tudom! - ugrott fel a székéből Amerika, amitől az nagyot csattanva hátraesett, nem egyvalakit halálra rémítve ezzel. 

\- M-mi? Miről beszélsz? - ébredt fel Kanada a szék által okozott sokkból. 

\- Kössünk egy szövetséget! Az új kötelékünk bizonyítékaként, bármiféle Szövetségesek vagy Tengelyhatalmak, vagy akár semleges országokhoz való viszony nélkül. Csak mi akik itt vagyunk most - magyarázta Amerika lelkesen. 

\- Ooh, érdekesen hangzik. Egyet értek - húzódott egy elégedett mosoly a porosz arcára. 

\- Egy véleményen vagyok Amerikával. - bólintott Japán Amerikára. - Csináljuk meg. Kötöttünk már szövetséget egyáltalán?

\- Nem, ahogy én tudom nem... Én is egyet értek - bólogatott Romano is karba tett kezekkel. 

\- Nem fogadok el ellenvetést! Azután a sok gond után amin keresztülmentünk, le kéne írni egy dokumentumba - ajánlotta a fő ötletgazda. - Uhh, nem kell túlbonyolítanunk!

\- Hmm - kezdett el gondolkodni Németország, miután a szekrényekben találtam tollat és papírt is. - Nos először is... Higyjunk a másikban. Segítsünk egymásnak. Támaszkodjunk egymásra. És jussunk ki együtt - diktálta le, miközben valaki szépíró lefirkantotta. - Ennyi!

\- Nekem tetszik. Legalább könnyű megérteni - mosolyodott el Spanyolország. - Egy ilyesfajta szövetség az országok közt elég érdekes!

\- Így! Már csak alá kell írnunk! - kiáltott fel Amerika, ahogy végre végzett az írással. 

\- Oh, tu-tudsz várni egy percet? - kért időt az orosz. 

\- Mi az? 

\- Bocsi hogy ünneprontó leszek, de mi országok vagyunk, és önkéntesen szövetséget fogunk kötni ennyi országgal... nem tűnik jónak...

\- De az aláírásunk érvényes lesz a házon belül, igaz?

\- Igen, épp ez a probléma - bólintott a meglátásra az orosz. - Úgy értem nem tudhatjuk ki teszi később rá erre a kezét. Itt hagyjuk ebben a fura házban ahol ki tudja ki láthatja majd...

\- Értem... - hümmögött a német is. - Igazad van. Még ha most emberekként is létezünk, ez nem változtat azon, hogy országok vagyunk. 

\- Szóval tényleg nem tudunk szövetséget kötni... - szomorodott el Olaszország. 

\- S-sajnálom. Én is szeretném megkötni a szövetséget, ha lehetne! De gondolnunk kell az országainkra is a vállunkon. 

\- Ha... ha lehetséges lenne, és is szeretném azt a szövetséget, miközben így maradnánk. 

\- Hogy emberek legyünk, még ha csak ezen a helyen is... - gondolkodott hangosan Japán. 

\- Giappone?

\- Van egy ötletem - nézett fel magabiztosan. - Csináljuk meg, de ne mint országok, hanem mint emberek!

\- Emberekként? Mire gondolsz? - értetlenkedett Poroszország. 

\- Azokként az emberekként írjuk ezt alá, akik most vagyunk. Kitalálhatnánk magunknak emberi neveket hogy azokkal írjuk alá. 

\- Értem! Így ha bárki meglátja, nem fogja érteni, mert nem országnevekkel írtuk alá! - világosodott meg Kanada. 

\- Egy emberi név, nem pedig Romano... hmm, jól hangzik. Mit gondolsz, Veneziano? - nézett testvérére a gorombábbik olasz. 

\- Igen, tetszik! Mert ha így teszünk, köthetünk szövetséget! - jelent meg egy őszinte mosoly az arcán. 

\- Én leszek... nézzük csak... Al... uh... Alfred F. Jones, gondolom! - kezdte Amerika, majd gyorsan aláírta a papírt, mielőtt bárki meggondolná magát. 

\- Matthew Williams - írta le Kanada szépen, megfontoltan testvére alá. 

\- Wang Yao! - formálta a karaktereket hozzá Kína kecsesen. 

\- Gilbert Beilschmidt! Milyen menő már, nem? - csodálta meg mesterművét a porosz büszkén. 

\- Én Francis Bonnefoy leszek - használta elegáns írását a francia, ám visszafogta magát, hogy tűzzön egy szivecskét mögé. 

\- Szerintem én Ivan Braginsky leszek - mosolyodott el az orosz a végén cirill betűi láttán. 

\- Én Antonio Fernández Carriedo leszek - jelentette ki a spanyol. - Oh, nincs elég hely... - állt meg egy kicsit gondolkozni a felénél, de végül folytatta tovább, mintha mi sem történt volna. 

\- Rendben. értettem! Arthur Kirkland vagyok - hajolt el a papírtól Anglia, miután még pontot is tett a neve után. 

\- A-akkor én... Ludwig leszek - írta le Németország. - Ez egy kicsit kínos. 

\- Lehetek... Lovino Vargas? - nézett Romano testvérére engedélyt kérve.

\- Persze! - bólintott, majd megvárta míg testvére leírja új nevét. - Én leszek akkor... Feliciano! Feliciano Vargas!

\- Akkor én vagyok... Honda Kiku - formálta mega fennmaradó helyen a karaktereket végül Japán is. 

\- Rendben. mindenki aláírta! - csodálta meg a papírt teljes valójában az amerikai. - Akkor ezzel hivatalos is lett! Igez, Kiku? - nézett Japánra. 

\- Mi? Oh, hozzám beszélsz? - lepődött meg Japán a hirtelen szemkontaktustól. - Uh... valóban! Mindenképp tartanunk kell hozzá magunk, Arthur!

\- Nem, az én nevem Alfred... England Arthur - bökött a szemöldökösre Amerika. 

\- O-oh, sajnálom! Milyen szenilis vagyok mostanában...

\- Germania volt Lutz? Louis? - találgatott Olaszország. 

\- Lutz! Ez röhelyes! Egy teljesen más embernek tűnik tőle! Nem igaz, Lutz? - kacagott fel hasát fogva a porosz. 

\- Tudnál végre nem gúnyolódni velem?! - lett elege öccsének. 

\- Ahaha! Ez eléggé kínos... De biztos vagyok benne, hogy ezek a nevek sosem fognak változmi, történjen bármi - mosolygott ki a sál alól Oroszország. 

\- Így igaz - bólintott Matthew. - Így emberekként még az után is hűek maradhatunk ehhez a szövetséghez ha elhagytuk ezt a házat...

\- Rendben, mindenki csendesedjek el! Ne piszkálódjatok egymással - csendesítette el a kedélyeket Japán. - Ha közelebbről megnézzük a papírt...

\- Mi a baj vele? Minden rendben van, nem? - vetett egy pillantást a papírra Anglia is. - A neved majdnem ugyanolyan, mint az országneved!

\- Csendesebben már, Alfred!

\- Bwahahahaha! - nevetett fel Gilbert ismét. - Már másodszor rontod el! Aú, fáj a hasam már! - görnyedt össze, próbálva abbahagyni a nevetést. 

\- Gyerekekkel vagyok körülvéve... - csóválta a fejét az öccse. 

\- De tudod... - kezdte Olaszország. 

\- Hm? 

\- Olyan rég voltunk ilyen hangosan és vidámak~ Ez mókás, nem, Louis?

\- De igen az - ismerte el. 

\- Aú! ...ugh... - nyögött fel Poroszország fájdalmasan. 

\- Preußen? Mi a baj? - rohant sietségére Ludwig aggódva. 

\- Hm? Oh... semmi. Megyek lefürdök. Valószínűleg csak fáradt vagyok - vigyorogta ki magát a helyzetből a porosz, majd el is indult a fürdőbe. 

\- Mi a pokol? Nem kéne ilyen gyorsan vernie a szívemnek...! - szorította ijedten a kezét a mellkasához, hátha azzal megállíthatja. - Meg fogok... halni? A fenébe is! Mintha hagynám magam meghalni! Még mindig meg kell védenem az embereim... és az öcsém!

\- Puroisen! Puroisen! - kopogtatott az ajtón hirtelen Japán. 

\- I-igen?! Mit akarsz?!

\- Elnézést, de vissza kell jönnöd azonnal! A többiek...

\- Hm? Mi a baj?!

\- Gyorsan kérlek! Nem tudom ezt egyedül elintézni!

\- V-várj, jövök! - követte Poroszország ki a japánt.


	12. ÁgyAK

\- Lószar!! Miért kell neked lenned?! Csak kurvára szórakozol velem! - rázta meg Romano öccsét ingénél fogva. 

\- E-ezért mondom, hogy Germaniával kéne lennem - próbálta védeni magát amaz. 

\- Várj! Ugye csak szórakozol? Tiltakozom! - lépett előre Németország is. 

Japán felsóhajtva a poroszra nézett. - Sajnálom hogy így kihívtalak. Mintha te tudnád ezt kezelni egyedül...

\- Mondtam már, az enyém nyitva áll~ Szívesen fogadnám Italiét... legalábbis testileg - mormolta a végét Francis. 

\- Mi? Japan, miről beszélsz? - lépett oda hozzá a porosz. 

\- Talán ha a... családunkkal alkotnánk csapatokat? - tanácsolta Kanada. - Oh, de ha mindig együtt kellene lennünk...

\- Ha egy... húg lenne, csak egy kicsit vonakodnék, de egy öccsel... - húzta el a száját Arthur. 

\- Fúj!! Az maga lenne a kínzás! - ugrott félre Amerika.

\- Én tökéletesen elvagyok csak egy takaróval is. Ráteríthetném az asztalra, és alhatnék azon. Tökéletes ágy lenne! - álmodozott a spanyol. 

\- Hm? Ágy? - értetlenkedett a porosz. 

\- Igen, mivel már takarodó van, elkezdtük előkészíteni az ágyakat, mikor rájöttünk hogy nincs elég ágy mindenkinek - magyarázta Kiku. - Így elkezdtük azon filózni, mit tegyünk.

\- Oh... nos azok az ágyak amiket West készített tényleg kényelmesnek tűnnek. Szóval csak aggódtatok hogy mindenki azokon fog veszekedni, igaz? 

\- Nem lenne olyan nagy gond, ha a kisebbek együtt aludnának, igaz? Mint mondjuk Iponia és Kitai - ajánlotta Ivan Kínára könyökölve. 

\- Ne hajolj át rajtam vagy kukucskálj felém! - próbálta lerázni magáról a kínai. - Olyan szemérmetlen vagy!

\- Rendben, rendben! - kiáltotta el magát Németország, mire csend lett a szobában. - Holnap első dolgom lesz új ágyanak csinálni, de nem bírtok addig ki egy éjszakát?!

\- Oh! Én akkor egy franciaágyat szeretnék! Romano, aludjunk együtt! Olyan sokszor mentem ezen keresztül, hogy úgy érzem ezer éve nem láttalak! - vetette testvérére magát Olaszország vidáman. 

\- Ugh - sóhajtott fel Romano, de nem tolta el öccsét. 

\- Oh~ Milyen ritka, hogy csak ígybeadod a derekad, Romano - mosolyodott el a látványra Franciaország. 

\- Ezért fogok ma Germaniával aludni! - ölelte meg az olasz ezúttal a németet. - És akkor fratelloé lehet az egész ágy! Oh, de Spagna...

\- Várj egy percet! Miért kell nekem veled aludnom?! - kért időt Ludwig. 

\- Um... Majd alszom én a földön - ajánlotta Japán. - Ha leterítem a takarót a földre, olyan mintha futon lenne...

\- Nem aludhatunk mindnyájan a földön? - vetette fel Poroszország. 

\- Oh, igen! Csak aludjunk már! - hisztizett Alfred. - England, majd én felállítom az ágyakat, csak adj egy segítő kezet! 

\- Huh? Várj, ne húzgálj már! - ébredt fel Anglia az álmodozásából arra, hogy Amerika a földön ráncigálja az ágyakhoz. 

~~~

\- Haha, ez olyan így mint egy edzőtábor - fogalmazta meg japán, mikor végre mindenki a mondvacsinált futonján feküdt békében. 

\- Az ágyak is jók, de a földön, futonban aludni még vicces is! Csak egy kicsit szűkös - lökdöste Amerika odébb a mellette alvó Angliát. 

\- Alig tudok várni a partiig. Agh, annyi dolgot szeretnék megtenni, hogy lehet le kell majd írnom, nehogy elfelejtsem őket - kuncogott fel Spanyolország. 

\- Hey, Veneziano, tényleg kell küldenünk az ételt Giappone házához, mielőtt... - állt meg a mondat közepén, ahogy testvére felé pillantott. - Ah, már alszik. 

\- Biztos fáradt. Végre megnyugodhatott egy kicsit. Hagyd csak aludni - nyugtatta Franciaország. 

\- Még akkor is ébren volt mikor őriztem az álmaitok? - nézett öccsére a porosz. 

\- Valószínűleg. Biztos elengedhetetlen volt a túléléshez. Most hogy mondod, még mikor és és Japan felkeltünk...

\- ...ő már ébren volt - fejezte be az említett egy bólintással. - A gondolat, hogy tudott a szörnyről mert a leges legelejétől fogva tudta...

\- Néha-néha azt a Bibliát, úgy értem naplót olvasgatta - szúrta közbe Kanada. - Szerintetek leírt benne mindent amin keresztülment?

\- Talán. Talán megengedi hogy elolvassuk most?

\- Megkérdezhetjük holnap is. De elég a beszédből mára! Én alszom! - húzta a fejére a takarót Anglia. Ezután az egész szobában csak az alvó szuszogások voltak hallhatóak. 

~~~

\- Italien. Italien. 

\- Italia? Ki is az még egyszer? Huh? Én? 

\- Jól vagy? Szenvedsz?

\- Én... ismerem ezt a hangot. Ki az?

\- Még tudod folytatni, igaz?

\- Ez a hang... biztos hogy már... V-várj! Te...

~~~

\- Italien! - rázta éberre Németország. - Jól vagy? Rémálmod volt - kérdezte tőle ahogy felébredt és szemével megtalálta az ő kékjeit. 

\- Én? - kérdezte az olasz, ahogy körülnézve nem látott senki mást ébren. 

\- Italien? Megint elvesztetted az emlékeid?

\- Oh. N-nem... Jól... vagyok, Mr. Germania - próbált rámosolyogni. 

\- Te...

\- A legvédtelenebb... álmomban vagyok... - vallotta be. - Az emlékeim lassan... eltűnnek. Próbáltam nem elaludni... sajnálom. 

\- Nem, aludnod kell - csóválta meg fejét a német. - Rendben van ha felejtesz. Nem jó ha csak az itteni eseményekről vannak emlékeid...

\- De én... úgy értem, Mr. Germania... úgy értem... ahaha, miket is beszélek? Sajnálom, sajnálom. Minden el van már rendezve, Germania. 

\- É-értem...

\- Megyek és megmosom az arcom. Te visszaaludhatsz, Germania. A te hangod hallottam az álmomban, nem? - kelt ki az ágyból. 

\- Nem igazán értem, de ha jól vagy, akkor visszafekszem. Ha bármi történne, kelts csak fel nyugodtan. 

\- Vee~! Igenis uram! - indult el Olaszország a fürdő felé.

"Látod? Ahogy mondtam, nem?"

~ Egy hang? ~ nézett körbe Feliciano a hang forrását keresve. 

"Igen, de szó szerint felkelt. Mindenesetre, majd nekünk fog dolgozni amíg meg nem hal. Tudod, hogy nekünk nincs olyan... szolgáltatás mint a megállapodás, igaz?"

\- Mi? - de miután hosszú csöndes percek után sem kapott az olasz választ, tovább folytatta útját a fürdőbe, ahol Oroszországgal találkozott össze. 

\- Italia...

\- R-russie...

\- Milyen szokatlan tőled a hallgatózás! Oh, de tényleg leizzadtál. Arcot mosni jöttél?

\- De én nem hallottam semmit sem... - kezdte Olaszország, de aztán rájött. - Kivel beszéltél? Mondtál pár felkavaró dolgot...

\- Nem a te dolgod, kivel telefonálgatok, nemde? - mosolygott le rá a sálas. - Nagyra értékelném ha békénhagynál. 

\- Van valami rejtegetnivalód?

\- Neked is volt, nem emlékszel? Sosem mondtál nekünk semmit.

\- De...

\- Nyugodtan eldönthetem hogy bánok a sakkbábuimmal szerintem. Oh, de... nem tűnik valami hasznosnak. Mihamarabb meg kell találnom a következő darabot - mormolta orra alatt az orosz, majd elindult az ajtó felé. 

\- Russie! - állította meg a kék egyenruhás. 

\- Mosd már meg az arcod - vetette oda neki, majd eltűnt az ajtóban. 

~~~

\- Nos akkor hogy kapcsolatba tudunk lépni a külvilággal, kell nekünk valaki aki itt marad. Mint egy irányítótorony - jelentette ki Japán a reggeli kerekasztalos beszélgetésen. 

\- Mellékesen úgy néz ki hogy a szörny a házon kívül is kóborol, így nekik kint is nehéz utuk van. Österreich arról is tájékoztatott, hogy szétszóródtak, és egyszerre fognak végezni vele - tette hozzá Ludwig is. - Az egész világ összegyűlt itt. Más szavakkal... az egész világgal össze vagyunk kapcsolódva jelen pillanatban. 

\- Mit kéne tennünk?

\- Meg szeretném keresni a fémdarabokat. Elrejtettem egyet valahol a második emeleten. Keressük meg, majd menjünk fel a negyedikre - ajánlotta Olaszország. 

\- Oh! Arra emlékszem. Az az amit ketten rejtettünk el, nem? Láttam amikor eltörtük az órákat - ugrott meg Amerika izgatottan. 

\- Mi a franc? Ezt tegnap is megemlíthetted volna! - csapta tarkón Anglia. 

\- Veszélyes lett volna tegnap mondani... - fájlalta most a tarkóját a szemüveges. - De nem mondom el kire nézve.

\- Valaki meg fog halni? Ezesetben ki tud elmenni érte? - ragadta karon Francis a másik oldalról. 

\- Majd én megyek akkor - ajánlkozott Antonio. - Ha elmondod hol van, odamegyek egyedül. 

\- Én is megyek - sóhajtott Romano. - Mi lehet annak az esélye, hogy az a valami megint felbukkan?

\- 100% - felelte vonakodva öccse. 

\- Heh, legyen csak. Sose becsüld alá a Maffia erejét - ropogtatta ki nyakát egy elszánt mosollyal Romano. 

\- Én is veled megyek - határozta el magát a másik olasz. - Ha lehetséges, kis létszámban menjünk. 

\- Bánnád ha én is jönnék? - lépett előre Németország. - Nincs messze innen, és én tudok erősítést hívni ha bármi balul sül el. És hálás lennék, ha rögtön jönnének. 

\- Szóval... öt ember már túl sok - nézett körbe Oroszország, majd folytatta egy kör bólogatás láttán. - Rendben. Kész leszünk bármelyik percben a segítségetekre sietni. Prussiya, kapcsolatba tudsz lépni a kintiekkel?

\- Oké - bólintott az albínó. - England, Kanada segítsetek nekem. 

\- A hely ahol lesz, az a tűzhelyes szobával szembeni. A szőnyeg alatt lesz jól elrejtve - fordult az indulóban lévő kis csapathoz Amerika. 

\- Értettünk~ Elmentünk, Uram - intett Olaszország a németnek, majd elindult a kis csapattal. 

A kis utazásuk nem tartott sokáig, de annál csöndesebb volt, hisz mindenki a zajokra figyelt, hogy kihallják ha közeledik a szörny. 

Végül a kis fémlap tényleg a szönyeg alá volt rejtve. 

\- Itt rejtettem el, de... egyáltalán nem emlékszem rá - vizsgálta meg a fémdarabot az olasz tüzetesen. 

\- Oh! Hey, Veneziano, honnan fog majd jönni a szörny? - lökte vállon bátyja. 

\- Oh, uh... - esett gondolkodóba öccse, de még mielőtt gondolatmenetét befejezhette volna, egy szörny ugrott elő a mennyezet felől. 

~~~

\- Te... - pihegett Ludwdig a hosszadalmas harc után. 

\- Azt hittem az ajtón át jön majd be, nem pedig a mennyezetből... - terült ki a földön a spanyol. 

\- Bocsi, fentről fog támadni - kuncogott idegesen Olaszország. 

\- Már túl késő!! - csapta nyakon testvérét ezúttal Romano. - Azelőtt kellett volna mondanod, mielőtt felbukkant! Mindegy, inkább menjünk arra az átkozott negyedik emeletre - indult máris el, hogy jó példával járjon elől barátainak.

\- Mondtam már hogy sajnálom! És ne menj egyedül! Veszélyes! - ragadta meg testvérét a karjánál fogva hogy megállítsa. 

\- Akkor ne lazsáljatok itt, hanem emeljétek fel a seggetek és menjünk - duzzogott tovább Lovino, de inkább mindenki követte, nehogy még nagyobb hisztit csapjon. 

\- Woah! Mi az? - ült fel Spanyolország az egyik komódra ahogy a kis csapat a falba szorult mochit figyelték. 

\- Hm? Ez eddig is itt volt? - gondolkodott el Feliciano. - Mihez fogunk kezdeni? Én nem tudom kiszedni - állította a nyílvánvalót, miután elbukott ezen próbálkozása. 

Hirtelen egy robbanáshoz igencsak hasonlító hang volt hallható, amitől az olasz testvérpár egymásba kapaszkodva sikítottak fel. 

\- H-hey, jól vagy?! Megtámadott?! - lépett aggódva oda hozzá Németország. 

\- Vee... jól vagyok... azt hiszem - bólintott megnyugodva az olasz. - De az a hang... belőle jött - mutatott a mochira, ami megint a robbanásszerű hangot adta ki. 

\- Mi? Az a hang... Talán éhes? Miért nem etetjük meg? - ajánlotta Antonio. 

\- Éhes?! Ez egy korgó has hangja neked?!!

\- Elég fájdalmasnak tűnik... Szerintetek éhes? Talán kijön ha megetetjük? Oh, de nincs nálam kaja - nézett szét a zsebeiben Olaszország. 

\- Megkérhetjük a többieket hogy hozzanak fel valamit. Próbáld meg felhívni őket - ajánlotta Ludwig. 

\- Mi, még mindig azt hiszitek, éhes? Nem tudom elhinni... - temette arcát a tenyerébe a kis morcos. 

~~~

\- Nos, akkor most várunk amíg nem lépnek velünk kapcsolatba - sóhajtott fel Japán, majd körbejárt mindenkivel beszélni aki ottmaradt, majd talált egy újdonságot a falon az aláírásaik mellett, így megvizsgálta közelebbről is. 

"Énekeljünk együtt karaokét."

"Vásároljunk yukatát."

"Lábasok."

"Vidámpark."

"Vödrös pudding."

"Aratás."

"Szerezzünk hangszereket és adjunk egy koncertet közösen."

\- Hm? Mi ez?

\- Oh, az a teendői listánk! - hajolt hozzá Amerika. - Leírtuk, miket akarunk csinálni ha hazaérünk! Miért nem írsz mellé te is valamit?

\- Értem. Ez esetben én is ideírok valamit - bólintott a szigetország. - "Hirtelen halál párnacsata" - olvasta fel ahogy írt. 

\- Mi a franc az? 

\- Az egy rutin játék ami után nagyon jól kijövünk. Én speciel nagyon jó vagyok benne. Előre várom már - jelent meg egy halvány mosoly Kiku arcán. 

Ám ahogy tekintete tovább kalandozott a falon, egy teleírogatott térképett fedezett fel. Különféle kifejezések szerepeltek néhány ország területén. "Aru. Erőszakoskodó. Pasta. Burgonya. Otaku. Hangos idióta." és ez még nem az összes volt. 

Ezután tovább vándorolt a szobában. Ahogy Kínával befejezte az eszmecserét Kóreáról, elindult hogy megvizsgálja az ágyakat mikor megcsörrent a telefonja. 

\- Oh, Itaria hív. Biztos jobb lett a térerő - gondolkodott mielőtt felvette. - Igen, Nihon beszél.

\- Oh, ez gyors volt, Giappone! Nézd, szeretném ha hoznál nekünk valamit enni. Van valami lény itt a negyedik emeleten, és megpróbáljuk kajával kicsalogatni - csendült fel Olaszország vidám hangja a vonal másik végéről. 

\- Huh? Nem igazán... értem, de csak valami elemózsiát kell vinnem igaz? Már úton is vagyunk. 

\- Köszi!

\- Nagyon vidámnak hangzol - jegyezte meg Japán mielőtt még lerakta volna barátja. 

\- Oh... Nos, igen. Mármint úgy néz ki nagyon hamar tényleg kijutunk. Olyan mint egy álom! Olyan boldog vagyok, el sem tudod hinni!!

\- Tényleg így lenne?! - lepődött meg Kiku. - Ez meglepő. Azt hittem sokkal tovább leszünk itt. 

\- Én is meglepődtem. Olyan hosszú volt már ez... uh, akkor... mind együtt fogunk kijutni, igaz, Giappone?

\- Igen, bizosan! De most viszek nektek ételt. 

\- Mivel ez egy fura élőlény, talán fura dolgokat is eszik. Germania mondta, hogy talán hozhatnál fura ételeket - vetette fel Feliciano. 

\- Rendben. Körbenézek a konyhában és rögvest ott leszünk - tette le Japán a telefont, majd a konyhába indult. Ott talált pár áfonyát, és néhányat az Anglia által készített 'sütikből', úgyhogy elvitte mindet. 

\- Elnézést, hogy eddig tartott idejönni - szavatkozott a japán mikor már mindenki fent volt a szobában a kis mochival. 

\- Nem, mi is sok mindenen mentünk keresztül - rázta meg a fejét Németország. - Hálás vagyok hogy mind eljöttetek. 

\- Wow, te aztán sokat hoztál - ámult Lovino, ahogy Kiku az asztalra borította amit hozott. - Épp csak annyi kellett volna amivel ki tudjuk csalogatni.

\- És egy órát is találtunk. Még nem törtük össze, mert nem tudtuk, hogy kéne-e - mutatta fel Feliciano az órát. - Szerintem már ti is tudjátok, de nemsokára ki fogunk jutni. Nincs szükség rá, hogy még több múltbéli emlékeket lássunk... És Austria meg a többiek kezelésbe vették a kinti dolgokat. 

\- Germany, mi a gond? - kapta el a szőke tekintetét Amerika. 

\- Semmi - rázta meg a fejét. - Csak gondolkodtam... én miért nem kapok emlékeket a múltból? Nem furcsa ez egy kicsit? Én vagyok az egyetlen...

\- Oh, igen, azon én is gondolkodtam. Melyik univerzum volt az...? America azt mondta hogy az emlékeket elfelejthetjük, de nem vesznek el. Szóval még mindig nálad vannak, Germania - mosolygott rá Olaszország bíztatóan. 

\- Talán át vannak ruházva? 

\- Átruházva? - nézett meglepetten a másik olaszra Gilbert. 

\- Mármint lehet hogy a Burgonyaképű ugyanolyan mint Veneziano? Néhány emléke át lett ruházva rám, és megosztottuk egymás közt, mert közel állunk egymáshoz - magyarázta Lovino. - A Burgonyaképű esetében talán az összes emlékre rászáll... valakire?

\- De... mégis kire? Prussiára? - nézett rá először csak Olaszország, majd mindenki más is. 

\- É-én?! De én nem kaptam meg West egyik emlékét sem!

\- Nem, te egy kicsit más vagy - rázta meg a fejét Anglia. 

\- Valaki aki olyan közel áll Allemagnéhez... hogy átadja neki az emlékeit... ráadásul az összeset...

\- Vagy valaki, aki nagyon egy hullámhosszon van vele - vetette fel Spanyolország. 

\- Náluk van az összes emlékem? De... olyasvalaki.. én nem...

\- Veneziano? Mi a baj?

\- Lehetne...? Nem... az nem lehet... - mormolta amaz az orra alatt. 

\- Italien...

\- Italie.

\- Az...


	13. HoLd

\- Nem akar enni... Makacsul visszautasítja - sóhajtott fel Japán a mochi mellől. - Miután ekkora nagy galamajkán mentünk át hogy hozzunk neki ennivalót, nem kéne szimplán beletömnünk?

\- Talán túl jó neki? America, nem hoztál semmi mást? - fordult Anglia egykori kolóniája felé. 

\- Mi, úgy érted a hősi zsebeimben? - nevetett fel amaz. - Csak szárított (nyers) saláta van nálam. 

~ Sosem jutott volna eszembe, hogy Germania emlékei másra szálltak volna... Ha ez igaz... Akkor biztos hogy az illető, akinél az emlékei vannak az...

\- Italie, jól vagy? - szakította félbe a gondolatmenetét Francis. 

\- Francia... 

\- Te nem ilyen vagy. Ez az arckifejezés nem passzol az arcodhoz! - kezdett el puffogni. - Mégha csak egy pillanatig is, nem tudnál moso...

\- Nézd, Francia... Nem mondtad el nekem akkor... egész idő alatt... még most is... - gyűltek könnyek Olaszország borostyánszín szemeibe. - Én vártam rá...

\- Italie...

\- Hahah... nos mostmár lehetetlen lenne. Bocsánat, nem gondolkodtam. 

\- Nem... minden rendben... - válaszolta a francia még mindig sokkban. 

\- Francia... kérdezhetek valamit? Ha van valaki, aki nem szeretném ha elfelejtene ismét... mit kéne tennem? Ha mindnyájan elfelejtenétek és megkérdeznétek, "Ki vagy te?" mit kéne tennem?

\- Nos, a te... feneked... uh, nem nem - rázta meg a fejét a szőke. 

\- Sok órákat törtetek össze és sok emlékeket kaptatok vissza. Ha túl sok lesz, és nem fér el mindegyik... Mi van ha úgy jártok mint én és elvesztitek őket?

\- Biztos emlékszel rá. 

\- Mi? - nézett fel Olaszország zavaros arccal. 

\- Te vagy az élő példája milyen elfelejteni valamit amit nem akarunk elfelejteni, igaz? Szomorú, de biztos elfelejtünk valamit. Szóval muszáj emlékezned rá, hogy mi meg emlékezhessünk rád. Eddig is emlékeztél ránk, így mi is elkeztünk emlékezni apránként. Az emlékeid sosem tűnnek el, nem igaz? Csak az elméd aljára süllyednek... Muszáj még emlékezned rá, hogy meglegyenek a róla szóló emlékeid. 

\- Neked is van olyasvalakid akit... nem akarsz elfelejteni, Francia?

\- Nos, igen. Ezért élek az emlékeimmel. Nekünk országoknak muszáj, vagy... felejtünk. 

\- Értem... Tényleg mondasz normális dolgokat is néha napján, Francia! - görbült felfelé az olasz szája. 

\- És ezenfelül jól is nézek ki! Túl jóképű ahhoz hogy ne jussak ki ebből a házból - tette hozzá. 

\- Oh. Kiesett - kommentálta Oroszország, ahogy a mochi végre kiszabadult a falból. 

\- Csodás! Hogy csináltad?

\- Hm? Csak megpróbáltam betömni ezt a friss általam készített sütit a szájába, és kijött - mosolyodott el a szemöldökös büszkén. - Ennyire meg akartad kóstolni a főztöm? Így, így - guggolt le hozzá vidáman és elkezdte megetetni vele. 

\- Nos, akkor megpróbáljuk beilleszteni a fémdarabot? Amerika, kérlek ne bámuld már, hanem gyere segíteni - nézett rá Japán. 

\- De olyan intelligens aurát sugároz! Kérsz egy kis szárított salátát? - kínálgatta ezúttal ő. Hiába, de az alma nem esik messze a fájától...

\- Haa... Legyen. Majd ez a vénember végzi el az összes munkát - sajnáltatta magát Japán egy kicsit, hátha az meghatja, de nem nagyon érdekelte, így visszafordult a falhoz. - Így. most...

Egy hatalmas zörej volt hallható, a kőomláshoz hasonló. 

\- Miiiii?!

\- M-mi volt ez?

\- Majd megnézem - ajánlkozott Kína. 

\- Én is - csatlakozott Antonio, s így ketten hagyták el a szobát. 

\- V-vajon mi lehetett ez a rázkódás?

\- A folyosóról jött. 

\- Aaaaaaargh!! Hey, gyertek gyorsan! - kiáltott fel Kína odakintről. 

\- Menjünk. Hamarosan elérjük a kijáratot. Oh, um azt tanácsolom... ne lepődjetek meg - kacsintott rájuk Olaszország, majd Kínáék után ment. 

\- Hm? Értem. Te tudtad - bólintott Németország ahogy követték.

\- Csak ne bújj el a szekrénybe, kérlek - hunyt szemet rá Japán. 

\- Én nem bánnám ha építenétek ott egy nyaralót! - nevetett fel Amerika utolsóként hagyva el a szobát. Vagyis... majdnem utolsóként. 

Miután biztosra ment, hogy a mochin kívül nincs társasága, Oroszország előkapta a telefonját, hogy felhívjon valakit. 

\- Semmi válasz - sóhajtott fel. - Meghaltak volna már? Először az első...

\- Még egy lépcsősor... felmenjünk? - nézett barátaira Japán miután kicsodálkozta magát az ajtó mellé teleportálódott lépcsőben. 

Egy egyöntetű bólintás után libasorban elindultak az országok, ám a menet az első szoba után meg is állt. Ahogy egyre többen törtek utat maguknak, mindannyian láthatták, miért torppant meg Japán elsőkörben. A szoba szürke falait vérfoltok tarkították. Fröccsenések, elkent maszatok, kézlenyomatok... már csak a "ments meg" felirat hiányzott róla. 

Mikor végre tovább tudtak menni, egy nagyobb szobába értek egy kék gombbal a közepén, ami tizenkét vérrel festett számmal volt körülvéve, akár csak az óra. Az ajtóval szembeni falon egy papír lógott. Még a hőmérséklet is lecsökkent. A vérfoltokat elkerülve megnézték a képet a falon. Egy hold volt rajta, egy vérrel rajzolt x-el. 

\- Volt egy x a holdon - kezdte Matthew, próbálva nem pánikolni. 

\- Aztán ott vannak a földön lévő számok is. Egy órát szimbolizálnak? Ha úgy vesszük hogy igen... egy x a holdon és egy óra... - gondolkodott hangosan Japán. 

\- Vagyis... az az idő amikor a hold nincs az égen? - ráncolta szemöldökét Oroszország. 

\- Hmm, igaz. De az túl tág. Talán valami az évszakokkal? - tippelt Ludwig. 

\- Talán a hold ma éjszaka... nem, nem - csóválta meg a fejét a brit. - Basszus... A múltbeli énjeink kitalálták már ezt, nem? - pillantott az olaszra. 

\- Hmm... Igen, kábé - bólintott amaz rövid gondolkodási idő után. 

\- Az, hogy a saját énem járjon túl az eszemen, kérdésen kívül esik! - nevetett fel Amerika. - Mondd, Italy.. mi az a kapcsoló lábadnál? - kérdezte, de már rá is ugrott, mielőtt az olasz megállíthatta volna. Ahogy a gomb lenyomódott, az országok közt egy villám szaladt körbe, néhányukat eltalálva. 

\- AÚ! - görnyelt kétrét Poroszország, akit később Japán és Romano követett. 

\- America! Kicsit óvatosabban legközelebb!! - sietett Kína a japánhoz. 

\- Ack! - ugrott vissza a kapcsolótól a szemüveges. - Sa-sajnálom! Az én hibám volt. 

\- Ha nem jól oldjátok meg, ez történik... - fájlalta hasát Lovino is. - Chigii! Ez kurvára fájt ám, te tökkelütött!!

\- Hm? Francia, nem úgy nézel ki, mint akinek különösebben fájt. Vagy talán élvezted a fájdalmat? - nézett barátjára a spanyolt egy meleg mosollyal. 

\- Nos, ha a hölgy vagy úriember azt akarja... - de itt aztán a saját szavába vágott. - Úgy értem, nem fájt annyira. Csak statikus elektromosság volt. 

\- Oh, France az egyik számon áll... Akkor... uh... az azt jelenti... - kezdett körmét rágva gondolkodni és összekötni a pontokat Kanada. - Talán... - kezdte ahogy rájött. - Talán a számokra kell állnunk és úgy megnyomni a gombot? 

\- Oh, um... - kezdte Feliciano, de aztán eszébe jutott, hogy megkérték, ne segítsen. 

\- Hey, te most csöndben maradsz! - rivallt rá Németország. - Most pedig mindenki álljon egy számra- adta ki az utasítást. Mindenki úgy is tett. 

\- Csak hogy most nincs senki aki megnyomja a gombot - világított rá Ivan. - Talán valaki olyannak kéne kezelnie, aki olyan számon áll amelyik időben nincs hold?

\- A hold...

\- Vee~ amugy meg Giappone meg tudja oldani. Mármint nélküle nem tudtuk volna megoldani... - kezdte Feliciano. 

\- Igen, igazad van. A hold nem csak az az izé az égen, igaz? - segített Romano is. 

\- Hm? Szerintem én értem - örült meg Yao. 

\- Az égben lévő "holdon" kívül... a japán holdnaptár...? - kérdezte Kiku. - Az első hónap Mutsuki, a második Kisaragi, és a harmadik... Yayoi...

\- Megvan! Abban nincs meg a "tsuki" kanjija! És a "tsuki" vagy "zuki" holdat jelent japánul!

\- Értem. Akkor France Nagytesónak le kell lépnie a hármasról - indult el a kapcsoló felé. 

\- Csak Frankreichnak nem kell rajtalennie? - nézett Gilbert Japánra. 

\- Oh, uh még... a tizenkettedik hónap a Shiwasu, abban sincs benne egyik se - válaszolt a fehér egyenruhás. 

\- Hm. Akkor Italynak kell leszállnia róla - bólintott Anglia. 

\- Rendben - indult el az említett ország.

~ Várjunk. Most tizenketten vagyunk, így minden passzol... de előtte csak tizen voltunk ~ vizsgálta meg a helyszínt Matthew alaposan. ~ És voltak olyan alkalmak is, amikor még kevesebben voltunk... Nem tetszik még a gondolata sem, de biztos megtörtént. Szóval mikor legfeljebb tizen voltunk, mindenkinek egy számon kellett állnia. Ez fura. Ha mindannyiunknak volt dolga, ki nyomta meg a gombot? Hacsak....

\- AAh!! Állj! Várj egy percet, kérlek! - kiáltott Kanada, ami önmagában elég szokatlan volt ahhoz, hogy felhívja mindenki figyelmét. 

\- Hm? Mi a baj?

\- Pont fordítva! Nem az, hogy nem a hármasra és a tizenkettesre nem szabad állnunk, hanem azokon kell. Mert... um...

\- Oh, igazad van - bólintott a porosz. - Mert eddig csak tizen voltunk, és ha rajta álltunk volna, nem lett volna ki megnyomja. 

\- Igaz... Ráadásul még ha mindannyian életben lettünk volna sem lett volna elég. De ha csak a három és a tizenkettő, akkor ha hárman éltük volna túl az pont elég lett volna - fejtette tovább Oroszország. 

\- Ugh... Bele sem akarok gondolni, de igazad van. Ez egy józan érv. Szóval Frankreich, menj vissza a számodra. A többiek lépjenek le róla... - adta ki az utasításokat Ludwig. - Japan, megnyomnád a gombot? 

Kiku bólintott, majd úgy tett. Ahogy egy kék fény jelent meg, a tizes és tizenegyes szám közt a falon megjelent egy ajtó. 

\- Yosh! Menjünk is akkor! - örült meg Alfred, hogy elhagyhatja a szobát. 

\- Oh! Várj! - ragadta meg a karjánál fogva Olaszország, ezzel megállásra késztetve. 

\- Mi a baj? 

\- Nem mondtam el nektek a megfejtést ehhez a szobához, de nem maradhatok ilyen gondtalan. Az utolsó szobában fog lógni egy kulcs a falon... - kezdte az Amerika kezét tartó sajátjára nézve. - Az a kulcs a bejárati ajtóhoz tartozik. Amint megszerezzük, menekülnünk kell. Egy szörny utánunk fog jönni, szóval csak fussatok a bejárati ajtóhoz. 

\- Úgy érted fussunk az életünkért? Rendben! Akkor bemelegítek! - kezdett el karkörzéseket csinálni és helyben futni Antonio. 

A kis csapat lassan elindult át az ajtón, amin túl megint megtoropantak az elsők. A vörös szőnyeges szoba ketté volt osztva egy börtönökben használt vasráccsal. És a rácsok mögött több tucat szörny kóválygott különböző formákban és méretekben. Néhánynak hiányzott a felsőteste, megint néhányuknak a feje volt hatalmas, és volt egy ami mintha egy polippal való keresztezés szüleménye lenne. 

\- Ugh! Mi a franc ez a hely?!

\- Olyan sokan vannak... - szörnyedt el Kína ahogy belépett a szobába. 

\- I-inkább menjünk tovább - tanácsolta idegesen az olasz. - Nem fognak kijönni a cellából... azt hiszem.

\- I-igen - bólintott Japán. - Ráadásul ennyi ellenféllél szemben... Nem, nem is akarok erre gondolni.

Ahogy végül folytatták útjukat a hosszú folyosó után a harmadik szobába, ismét csak megrökönyödni tudtak. A szoba szürke padlóján ezernyi vérrel írt számmal volt tele, melyek mind egyjegyűek voltak. Ám a legrosszabb a sarokban lévő szörny volt. Mint egy nagy hegy állt ott szemekkel borított testével. 

\- Ugh... ez a szoba is eléggé...

\- A lény mögött! Azon a falon van a kulcs! - mutatott el arra Feliciano. 

\- Hm? Nem fog... megtámadni minket? - aggodalmaskodott Oroszország. 

\- Majd meg fog ha elég közel kerülünk hozzá, de hihetetlenül lassú. Csak sétálással is le tudjuk hagyni. Megyek és megszerzem a kulcsot - indult el óvatosan az olasz. 

\- Hey!! - állította meg a német. - Megint egyedül mész... - kezdte, de a szörny elindult feléjük, az olaszt célba véve. 

~ Gyorsan... Ki fogunk jutni! Nagyon lassú, szóval minden rendben lesz. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy a kulcs a falon van!

\- Mi...? - rökönyödött meg az olasz, ahogy a szörny megállt előtte. 

\- H-hey, Italie! Nincs ott semmilyen kulcs!

\- Oh, Istenem... Miért?! - gyűltek kétségbeesett könnyek a szemébe. - Eddig mindig... Eddig mindig ott volt!!

~~~

\- Az ott... egy... kulcs? - kérdezte Feliciano reménykedve ahogy oldalán Németországgal és Poroszországgal beléptek az ajtón. A szoba padlóját még csak egy vérrel írt hármas borította. 

\- Hey, az egy kulcs! - örült meg a szőke is. 

\- Sajnálom, már nem tudom használni a karom - kullogott utánuk az albínó is kicsit lemaradva. - De a lábaimat még tudom. Majd én gondoskodok a szörnyről a lábaimmal, amíg ti megszerzitek a kulcsot. 

\- Germania, hallottad, mit mondott Prussia?

\- Ez a zaj szörnyű... de olvastam a száját. Te is beszéltél hozzám? - nézett az olaszra Ludwig. 

\- Igen. Prussia, kérlek...

~~~

\- Biztos vagyok benne... hogy itt kéne lennie... M-mihez fogok kezdeni? - esett pánikba a mostani Olaszország. 

\- Italy! - figyelmeztette Alfred, majd orosz riválisával együtt ugrottak a szörny és Olaszország közé és támadásaikkal bombázták. 

\- Ennek nem lesz jó vége... - csóválta meg a fejét aggódva Francis, de Kínával együtt csatlakozott. 

\- Tsk! Már tényleg kéne a mágiám vissza - bosszankodott a szemöldökös, de ő is bedobta mindenét. 

\- M-már elkéstünk... - lépett hátra egyet Feliciano. 

\- Veneziano! Menj vissza! - figyelmeztette bátyja. 

\- M-mihez fogok kezdeni? Valamit... rosszul csináltam? A kulcs... nincs ott kulcs... 

\- Italien! Tűnj el az útból!

\- Mi-mihez fogok kezdeni...? - hátrált tovább az olasz, mire a szörny egy egetrengető hörgést hallatott. 

\- M-most mi ez?!

\- Ott fent!! - nézett fel Romano. Fél másodperc sem kellett, mire egy rakás újabb szörny tűnt fel. Volt köztük mindenféle. 

\- M-mi?! - kérdezte Japán, de már védenie is kellett magát. 

\- Mi?! Megint?! - nézett körbe Anglia ahogy a szörny egy újabb hörgést hallatott. 

\- Jajj, ne. Tovább jönnek!

\- Ennek sosem lesz vége!

\- Túl sokan vannak! Nem tudunk átfutni köztük!

\- N-ne... Nem akarok visszamenni megint! Nem amikor már ilyen messze jutottunk!! Nem!! - kezdett el könnyes szemekkel toporzékolni. 

\- Itaria!

\- Vegyük körbe Yì dà lì-t! Őt akarják a szörnyek! - ajánlotta Kína. 

~ Engem... így igaz. Ha én... Ha én nem lennék...

\- Oh, ne már, Italien! Feküdj! - szólt rá Ludwig. 

~ Kérlek! Valahogy... valahogy...!

\- Tűntess... tűntess el valahova!! - kiáltotta el magát Olaszország. 

\- Veneziano!!

\- Itaria naplója! - kapta a fénylő napló felé a tekintetét Japán. 

\- G-germania! A naplóm! - fordult a némethez Feliciano ijedten. 

\- Engedd el, Italien!! A napló... Ah, francba! Te mindig... - kezdte mérgesen a német, majd az olasz felé futott, de mire elérhette volna, hűlt helyük volt.


	14. Viszlát...

\- Italien! Hey! Italien! Kellj fel!! - pofozta éberre Németország olasz társát, aki erre zavartan nézett körbe. A földszinti papírfallal borított szobában voltak. - Oh, ébren vagy. Minden rendben?

\- Ve?! M-mi? Mi történt? 

\- Fáj valahol?

\- Nem... Um, a napló hirtelen csinált valamit, és aztán um...? - pillantott Feliciano a még mindig kezében tartott naplóra. 

\- Sajnálom, én sem értem igazán - csóválta meg a fejét a német. - Emlékszem hogy nagyon sok szörny vett körül minket, de hogy a naplóra...

\- Mi?! Germania, nem emlékszel? Miután azt kiáltottam, "Tűntess el valahova!", aztán felém sprinteltél. 

\- Mi? Várj egy percet. Azt mondtad... "Tűntess el valahova?"

\- Oh, ne érts félre! Nem úgy értettem, hogy meg akarok halni. Ráadásul a tény hogy te is itt vagy azt jelenti hogy tényleg eltűntünk onnan, nem?

\- Hm. Nos... igazad van, de... az utolsó emlékeim elég ködösek - vakargatta meg a tarkóját Ludwig kínosan. - Hol vannak a többiek?

\- Oh, i-igaz is! Mihez fogunk kezdeni? A többiek még biztos harcolnak!

\- Rendben, menjünk vissza. Ha biztosítunk nekik kiutat, vissza tudnak vonulni - bólintott a szőke, majd elindult a bejárati ajtó felé. 

\- Heeey! Van itt valaki?! - kiáltotta el magát egy Németország. 

\- Nincsenek itt. Talán felmentek az emeletre? - elmélkedett Japán. 

\- Sheesh, azok az öreg fószerek mindig sak a saját fejük után mennek! - puffogott Amerika karba tett kezekkel. - Ők jöttek ide először, és most mégsincsenek itt. 

\- Inkább menjünk vissza!! Mondtam hogy nem maradhatunk itt! Az én hibám volt! Gyerünk, menjünk vissza! - könyörgött kínkeservesen Olaszország a többieknek. 

\- Mondtuk már, hogy nem volt muszáj jönnöd - sóhajtott Kína fáradtan. - Ha tényleg nem akartál jönni, miért...

\- Már mondtam!! Ez a ház veszélyes!! Már láttam! Meg fog támadni minket egy szörny, és mindenki meg fog halni! - kezdtek el patakokban folyni Feliciano könnyei az emlékre. 

\- Haha! Mi a franc? Meg fogunk halni? - értetlenkedett német barátja. - Országok vagyunk! - Nem kellett volna velünk jönnöd, ha ennyire félsz. Ez nem vall rád. 

\- Germania...

\- Siestáztál a konferencia előtt, nem? Biztos még nem ébredtél fel teljesen? - ajánlotta Kiku. 

\- Még te is, Giappone...

\- Hey, nem akarunk a többi négyet megkeresni? - szólt közbe Oroszország a szót terelve. 

\- Russia, fogd be!! - kiáltott rá az olasz türelmetlenül. - Majd én megkeresem őket, ti maradjatok csak itt. Ne menjetek sehova!!

\- Yì dà lì, mi a bajod? Úgy viselkedsz, mintha egy teljesen más ember lennél, és kezdesz megijeszteni! Hol van a szokásos éned? - lépett egyet hátra az olasz kitörését látva Kína. 

\- Akkor hinnetek kell nekem! Főleg neked, Giappone, ne menj a zongoraszoba közelébe bármiáron!

\- Mégha így is gondolod... könnyebb lenne ha szétválnánk és egy megegyezett időre visszatérnénk ide, nem úgy gondoljátok? - nézett körbe a japán enyhe tématerelésképpen. 

\- Oh, ez jónak hangzik nekem - bólintott vidáman az orosz. - Nem akarok mindig veletek lenni, és ha mindenki a maga útján meg, be tudunk számolni egymásnak azokról a szobákról ahol jártunk. 

\- Ne!!

\- Mi? Miért sírsz? - döbbent le Amerika az ország szipogását hallva. - Így a legjobb! Ha összezsúfolódunk itt hogy keressünk... 

\- Te vagy az egyetlen aki ellenzi. Mitől félsz ennyire? Sajnálom, de inkább megyek - indult el a német az alagsor irányába. 

\- Germania!! Mondtram hogy ne menj oda! Ne menj az alagsorba!! - kiáltott utána könnyfüggönyén át az olasz. 

\- Én is megyek. Találkozzunk ugyanitt egy óra múlva - ajánlotta Yao, majd elindult a könyvtár felé. 

\- Én is elindulok arra - követte Oroszország. 

\- Várjatok! Ne váljunk el!!

\- Oké, én a legfelső emeleten kezdek! - futott fel a lépcsőn Amerika oda sem figyelve az olaszra. 

\- Akkor én a második emeleten kezdek - döntött a japán, és a szemüveges után ment a lépcsőn. 

\- Várj! Giappone!! America!! Ha odamentek hiába mentem vissza az időben... - hallgatott el mikor észlelte hogy hatástalan, már senki sem hallja. - Most újra végig kell csinálnom. Most hogy már bentvagyunk nem menekülhetünk amíg meg nincs a kulcs - sóhajtott fel. - Először Giappone, aztán Cina, Russia és Francia. America, Inghilterra és Kanada még jól vannak. Az alagsor is veszélyes. Visszahívom Germaniát, és ha Giapponéval megyünk...

\- Meg kell játszanom magam. Ezúttal megmentem őket - határozta el magát ahogy megnyugodott, és könnyeit is letörölte. - Még ha át is kell vernem őket, megmentem őket. 

\- Veeee, Germania! Inkább mégis veled megyek!! - indult el régi énjét megjátszva az olasz az alagsor felé. 

\- Woah! M-mi az most? Visszatért a régi éned? - lepődött meg az, ahogy egy olasz vetült rá. 

\- Ehehe, mindig is ilyen voltam! Keressük meg Prussiát Giapponéval. Gyere - kezdte el visszahúzni az emelet felé. 

\- Várj, engedj el! Ne húzz már! Jól van, értem! Félsz egyedül menni - sóhajtott Ludwig, de nem ellenkezett tovább. 

\- Haha, átláttál rajtam! Russia és Cina ezen a szinten vannak, szóval segítsünk a következőn!

\- Édes Istenem... - adta be a derekát Ludwig, így elidnultak Japán után az emeletre. 

\- M-mi a franc? - bújt elő rejtekhelyéről a napló által odakerült Németország olasz barátjával az oldalán. - Miért voltunk ott?

\- Értem! Akkor ez egy olyan múltbeli emlék amit akkor kéne kapnunk mikor eltörünk egy órát!

\- Oh... amiről Japan is beszélt? De várj, hogyhogy én is látom? Mármint nem törtük még el az órát! - értetlenkedett a szőke. 

\- É-értem. Akkor hogyan...?

\- Mi, ti is itt vagytok? - tűnt fel mögöttük Anglia. 

\- I-ingh... Várj, micsoda?! Látsz minket?! - sápadt el az olasz. 

\- Már megbocsáss? Fogalmam sincs miről beszéltek. Meghallottam a hangotok, így visszajöttem... Amugy meg nem láttam a szörnyet amiről beszéltél - fonta keresztbe karjait a szemöldökös. 

\- Oh...

\- Nos, mi...

\- É-értem! - vágott Olaszország a német szavába. - Nézd, pont titeket kerestünk! Mi történt a többiekkel?

\- Oh, ők is szétváltak. Nagyon sok olyan szoba van amit nem tudunk kinyitni, szóval majd úgyis találkozunk megint. Mostmár megyek a következő szobára - indult vissza a brit ahonnan jött. 

\- Értem! Köszi! Mi is megyünk körülnézni akkor - mosolygott utána. 

\- Italien... miért...

\- Ez szörnyű, Germania! Valahogy a múltban ragadtunk...

\- Mi?!

\- Biztos vagyok benne - bólintott Feliciano. - Ahogy viselkedtem... ilyen voltam az elején, mikor még nem tudtalak titeket eltántorítani ettől a helytől. Ráadásul ez a második idősík. Bármi amit mondtam vagy tettem hatástalan volt. Még nem voltam hozzászokva az időben való visszamenésre és sok hibát vétettem. Nem kellett volna azokat mondanom olyan hamar... Oh, de akkor még akkor sem tudtam hol van a kulcs... Az elejétől fogva rosszul tudtam. 

\- Sajnálom...

\- Ve? Miért kérsz bocsánatot? - értetlenkedett az olasz. 

\- Nos... mikor a múltbeli... éned próbált figyelmeztetni, nem vettem komolyan és csak nevettem, mikor olyan kétségbeesetten akartál megállítani... - kapta félre égkék tekintetét Németország kellemetlennek érezvén társa mogyoróbarna szemeit. 

\- Ahaha, minden rendben! - vetett rá egy mosolyt az olasz. - Csak nem tudtam jól kifejezni magam. Persze hogy nem hitt nekem senki, ha mindig csak azért könyörögtem hogy higyjenek nekem. 

\- Sajnálom. Még akkor is ha nem tudhattam... Szóval most mihez kezdünk?

\- Nos, először is vissza kell mennünk a saját világunkba! De ha meglátnak az itteni éneink, rossz irányban változtathatjuk meg a jövőt, szóval bújjunk el amíg mindenki megint egyben nem lesz, oké? - ajánlotta. 

\- Igaz. De hol bújunk meg addig? Az a szörny nem kolbászol ebben az időben is?

\- Oh, ez a mi házunk, nem? Nos... ebben az esetben a zongorás szobába menjünk. Minden tőlem tellhetőt megtettem hogy mindenkit távol tartsak attól a szobától, így senki sem fog megjelenni ott... remélem. 

\- Értem - bólintott Németország. - Akkor menjünk oda. Mégha az ellenség meg is talál... majd boldogulunk valahogy. 

\- Így igaz! Elég erősek vagyunk most. Csak vigyázzunk, nehogy a múltbeliek meglássanak minket. 

"Te gondoskodj arról! Mi meg majd erről a kettőről!"

"Japan, jól vagy?!"

"Gondoskodok róla amíg ti kántáltok!"

~ ~ ~ 

\- Nagyon kemény a bőre... alig vág át rajta a kardom! - pihegett kimerülten Franciaország. 

\- Támadjunk mindhárman egyszerre! - javasolta a porosz. - Drei, zwei, einz...

\- Cero!! - adta ki a parancsot Antonio, majd ahogy támadtak, lassan eltűnt a szörny. 

\- Ugorj, Giappone, én elterelem a figyelmét!

\- Köszönöm!! - ugrott el a szörny csapása elől ahogy hagyta hogy Romano tegye amit szeretne. 

\- Gyerünk te szarházi, itt a te igazi trófeád! - hívta fel magára a figyelmet az olasz. - Arrivederci - intett a japánnak, akivel együttes erővel így végezni tudtak a szörnnyel. 

\- Szép munka, Romano. 

\- Ezaz! Hasalj, China! - állt készenlétbe Anglia. 

\- Aiya! Ne vésd el, vagy különben!

\- Hah! Majd pont te mondod fel. Ezt kapd ki! - nevetett fel mielőtt ráküldte a varázslatát a szörnyre. - Sectumsempra!!

\- Sarokba szorítottuk! - örült meg Kanada. 

\- Szóval hogy szeretnéd? Addig égni amíg már hamud sem marad, vagy életed végéig befagyasztva lenni? - kérdezte barátságosan Oroszország az utolsó szörnyet. - Csak viccelek, nem adok választási lehetőséget. De semmi baj, megbánásra sem adok időt - mosolyodott el mielőtt az utolsó bestiát is eltörölte a Föld színéről. 

\- Hála az égnek... valahogy csak megcsináltuk - mosolyodott el halványan Japán ahogy mindenki legalább egy kicsit ellazult. 

\- Italy naplója sokat eltűntetett, de még így is kemény menet volt. Szép munka, Italy... - nézett körbe a brit hogy megdícsérje, de sehol sem volt. 

\- Veneziano?

\- Italia? Hey, el... eltűnt, nem?

\- West sincs meg!

\- És... America... is... - döbbent rá a csöndből Kanada. 

\- Szóval... Ita, Alemania és America eltűntek...? Ők voltak közel a naplóhoz, nem? - találgatott Spanyolország. 

\- Olyan sok szörnnyel kellett harcolnunk, észre sem vettem... sajnálom... El kellett volna menekülnünk mikor biztosítottunk kiutat - hajolt meg Japán sajnálatát kifejezve. 

\- Szerintetek... meghaltak? A napló miatt... - kérdezte óvatosan, majdnemhogy folytott hangon Kína. 

\- Az lehetetlen! Megkeresem őket! - indult el Gilbert nagy lelkesen, hogy aztán megtorpanjon. - De... nem tudom merre kezdjem...

\- Oh, csörög a telefonod, Japón - figyelmeztette Antonio. 

\- Igazad van. Elnézést - vette fel a telefont. - Igen, Nihhon beszél. 

\- Mi tartott ilyen sokáig, Ilbon-ui?!

\- Oh... te... Rég nem láttalak. Mi a gond? - kérdezett vissza barátságosan, ahogy a hívóban felismerte Kóreát. 

\- Mi a gond? Nos igaziból semmi. N-nem mintha aggódtam volna érted vagy ilyesmi!

\- Sajnálom? N-nos, talán nem érdekel, Kankoku, de... uh?

\- Pfffft! - tört ki nevetésben Yao. - Riben riben! Hangou csak azért hívott mert aggódott! Nem hívtad, és belefáradt a várakozásba!

\- Oh, így lenne? 

\- Miről beszélsz?! Egyáltalán nem ezért! Hey, Ilbon-ui, élsz, vagy nem? - terelte a szót Kórea. 

\- Huhu, igen, köszönöm jól vagyok - bólintott Kiku. - Hallottam, hogy az ellenség kint is van. Hogy boldogultok vele?

\- Gyerekjáték! Kitakarítunk mindent az útból, szóval siethetnétek!

\- Igen, kivéve hogy most nem tudunk. Egy zsákutcában vagyunk egy ideje - informálta Kína, aki tudta kezelni a kis energiabombát. 

\- Haha, miről beszélsz? Ha itt vagyok az azt jelenti hogy mindenki ki fog jutni! - kiáltott optimistán a telefonba, kis híján megsüketítve a másik két ázsiai országot. 

\- Miért? 

\- Mert a "jussunk ki mindenkivel" tőlem jött! Ezért fog mindenki kijutni! Biztosan!

\- Huhu, értem - kuncogott fel Japán. - Akkor a legjobbunkat fogjuk adni, hogy lássuk beigazolódik-e. Nemde? 

\- Igen. Most hogy volt egy kis időnk, a fejünk is kitisztult - bólintott egy kellemes mosollyal Kanada. 

\- Oh, Ilbon-ui, körülnéztem a ház körül, és azon gondolkodtam, most egy melléképületben vagytok?

\- Melléképület?!

\- Tényleg nem vettétek észre? - kérdezte Ausztria a vonal másik végéből hallhatóan szemét forgatva. - Másfelől viszont mi is csak most vettük észre...

\- Egy melléképület... Hey, mit jelent ez, kis mester?! Ha ez igaz... - követelt választ Poroszország. 

\- Igen, meg kell keresnünk az ajtót - bólintott Ivan. 

\- Az a ház hatalmas. Oopsz... Elnézést, most mennünk kell. Van valami sürgető amiről gondoskodnunk kell. 

\- Nos, akkor le kell raknom. Tesó, Ilbon-ui?

\- I-igen?

\- Mutassátok meg nekik milyen fából faragták Ázsiát!

\- Ezt nem is kell mondani. Próbáld meg te sem beadni a kulcsot - tanácsolta Kína, mielőtt a másik lerakta. 

~ ~ ~ 

\- Nem hagylak meghalni - biztosította Kórea, ahogy az osztrákkal egy-egy szörnnyel szemeztek. 

\- Végeztél a hívásoddal? Az isten szerelmére, ne hívj másokat csak úgy! Tudasd előtte velem is!

\- Bocsi. Nos, most úgyis ki kell nekik takarítanunk az utat!! - vigyorodott el az ázsiai. 

~ ~ ~ 

\- Elég érdekes karakter... - jelentette ki Japán. - A mi csatánk is legyen sikeres. 

\- Rendben, akkor keressük meg amelléképületi ajtót most! Talán ott vannak Ita és a többiek! Van még remény! - próbált életet és reményt lehelni a többiekbe Antonio egy hatalmas mosollyal. 

\- Igen! Biztos megtaláljuk őket! - jelentette ki Romano ellentmondást nem tűrő hangon. 

\- Egyértelműen - bólintott Kiku is. Válljunk szét. 

~ ~ ~ 

\- Szóval miért is vagytok ti ketten az én csapatomban? - sóhajtott fel Japán a poroszt és az olaszt elnézve. 

\- Ajj, ne már, jó móka lesz! Semmi rossz nincs azzal ha néha új arcokkal dolgozunk! Mi leszünk az Öcsikereső Csapat! - hangoskodott az albínó. 

\- Nem igazán érzem... ide illőnek magam... de mindegy - csóválta meg az olasz a fejét, mintha ezzel elfelejthetné mit mondott. - És biztosan NEM használjuk azt a nevet. 

\- Nem lenne több értelme ha Igirisuvel mennél... Oh, nem is érdekes - vágott saját szavába a japán inkább. - Mehetünk akkor? Nem lesz belőle baj, ha ugyanazon az emeleten jukadunk ki mint a többiek. 

~ ~ ~ 

\- Szerintem... Mostanra már megint egybegyűltek. Mostmár mehetünk szerintem - pillantott órájára Olaszország a zongorateremben. 

\- Értve van. Egyébként ha ez a második idősík... az azt jelenti hogy Amerika és a többiek meghalnak? - kérdezte Németország. 

\- Igen... America, Inghalterra és Cina. Szeretnék segíteni nekik, de... nem lehet. 

\- Igaz... Oh, és a naplót se találtad meg, igaz? Azt is keresnünk kell akkor. 

\- Így van! Muszáj a többiek előtt megtalálnunk. Biztos a napló miatt jöttünk a múltba. Ha megtaláljuk... szerintem... vissza tudunk majd menni - gondolkodott el Feliciano. 

\- Egyet értek. Nos akkor keressük meg. De természetesen óvatosan. 

\- Igen uram!

A keresést az egyel lejjebbi szinten kezdte a kis páros. Az utolsó szobából is csalódottan kijőve az olasz meglátta a múltbeli kis csapatot a tűzhelyszoba előtt beszélgetni. 

\- Jajj, ne! Ott vannak! Bújj el, Germania!

\- Valami baj van? Elég nagy ricsajt csapnak - vakargatta meg a fejét a német jobb ötlet híján Olaszország mögé bújva. 

\- Italia... halott? - kérdezte Oroszország hitetlenül. 

\- Inkább ne nézd meg. England előkészíti a szobát, de... elég rosszul néz ki... - rántotta vissza a szemüveges az ajtóból. 

\- Igirisu! - kiáltott fel Japán meglepetten, ahogy az említett lassú léptekkel kilépett a szobából. 

\- Gondoskodtam a szobáról. És a sebeiről is, mondhatjuk. France még jól tartja magát, de... Germany még mindig zaklatott... - sóhajtott fel a brit tarkóját masszírozva. 

\- Én... meghaltam? - suttogta maga elé az olasz falfehér arccal. 

\- Nos, te mondtad hogy ez a második idősík, de lehet hogy rosszul emlékeztél? - nézett Ludwig társára. 

\- Lehetetlen! Biztos hogy ez a második!

\- Csendben! - tapasztotta tenyerét az olasz ajkaira a szőke. - Még a végén meghallanak. 

\- Bocsi... - suttogta a tincses ahogy elvette társa kezét szájáról. - Most hogy belegondolok, Giappone és America tényleg mondta hogy meghaltam a második idősíkban. Talán... ez az? De várj... amit én ismerek akkor...

\- Italy Veneziano... - motyogta Anglia. - A napló tulajdonosának a neve... nem, nem ez lesz az - rázta meg a szőke fejét a naplót tanulmányozva. - Sokkal inkább olyan mint egy... szerződési aláírás. Nézzük meg mi van benne - lapozta fel. 

\- Mi a franc?! T-trükk az időben való visszamenésre? - döbbent le a szemöldökös. 

\- Ah. A naplódról beszélnek - jegyezte meg kitűnő megfigyelőképességével Németország. 

\- Igen. Ha meghaltam, az azt jelenti, hogy nincs senki aki visszamenne az időben, igaz? Ez vajon mit jelenthet...

\- West, várj!! Figyelj rám!! - hallatszódott a porosz hangja az ajtón túlról, majd Németroszág kiviharzott az ajtón. 

\- D-doitsu...

\- Japan... Tudod... hol van Italien? A bátyám azt mondta Italien meghalt... te... tudod hogy ez nem igaz, ugye? - ragadta meg a japán vállát szine esedezve. 

\- Um... ő....... ő.... - próbálta összegyűjteni a bátorsát hogy elmondja neki az igazat, miközben Gilbert jött ki az ajtón. 

\- Inkább menjünk egy másik szobába. Van jobb dolgunk is. Ki kell találnunk, mit jelent a napló... - kezdte Oroszország hogy megszakítsa a kínos csendet. 

\- Miért? Még meg kell keresnünk Italient. Azt mondjátok, hogy ő nem számít?

\- Nem... nem ezt mondtam - sóhajtott fel az orosz. - Tudom, hogy nem akarod elfogadni, de ha nem fogadod el hogy meghalt, szerinted mennyi időt fogunk elpazarolni...

\- Ne merd ugyanazt mondani mint a bátyám!! - indult volna már el a német a másik ellen, mikor az albínó lefogta hátulról. 

\- R-russia...

\- Minden rendben, jobban tudom ezt kezelni - csitította el az aggódó kanadait egy kézmozdulattal, majd visszafordult, hogy egyenesen a német kék szemeibe vésse övéit. - Nyers leszek. Meghalt. Ha nincs jobb dolgod, minthogy itt álldogálj, akkor inkább próbálj meg keresni egy kiutat innen amilyen gyorsan csak lehet. Nem jön vissza!

\- Te kis senkiházi!

\- Elég legyen, West!! - próbálta Poroszország visszatartani öccsét. - Süket vagy?! Rosszul ítélsz meg egy helyes döntést!

\- Nem csak te gyászolsz - szúrta közbe Kína karba font kezekkel. 

\- Gyerünk. Jobban tennénk ha egy másik szobában vizsgálnánk meg a naplót - ajánlotta Gilbert, ahogy Kína szólására mintha lenyugodott volna öccse. Hamar el is engedte. 

\- Majd... várunk rád - tette a szőke vállára a kezét Japán, ahogy a többiek elindultak felfelé a lépcsőn. Hamarosan ő is követte a többieket, egyedül hagyva a németet. 

\- Kezdesz szétesni, Germania... Szerintem ez az első alkalom hogy Prussia ennyire mérges lett volna rád - lépett közelebb a naplóval idekerült Olaszország a némethez. 

\- Ugh, fogd be. Olyan szánalmas vagyok... Bárcsak egy lyuk nyílna alattam és beszippantana - temette kezébe arcát amaz szégyenében. 

\- Pff! Te, Germania?! - kuncogott fel Feliciano. 

\- Italien? - kérdezte a másik német a folyosó másik végéről tágra nyílt szemekkel. 

\- Oh...!

~ Idióta! Mit gondolsz, mégis mit csinálsz?! Túlreagálod! ~ suttogta a későbbi német az olasznak. 

~ D-de, Germania, te...

\- Italien... mindvégig itt voltál... Tudtam hogy életben vagy...

\- Oh, um... S-ajnálom! - kiáltotta el magát, majd befutott a biztonságos szoba előtti szobába az ő Németországával. 

\- H-hey! Ne menj... Várj!

\- Neeeee! Germania meglátott! - toporzékolt idegesen az olasz a szobában. 

\- N-nyugodj le! Miért is jöttél erre amugy? A házunk még nincs befejezve!

\- Tudoooooom! De a lábam erre hozott! Mit fogunk tenni?! Mit fogunk tenni?! El kell bújnuk!

\- Legyen! - adta be a derekát Ludwig egy sóhajjal. - Bújjunk el a függöny mögé. Bújj el te is!

\- Értem. Igen. Akkor menj te oda, Germania! Én elbújok máshová...

\- Az lehetetlen! Nem lehet máshol elbújni! Gyere, majd elbújunk együtt!

\- Nem tudunk!! Alig van hely neked is! Nem férünk be mindketten!

\- D-de...

\- Csak tedd meg! Rosszabb lesz, ha még egy Germania van itt!! Menj, menj!! - kezdte el idegesen a függöny felé tolni a szőkét, ami meglepő módon sikerült is neki. 

\- Hey, ne lökdöss már!

\- Ne beszélj! Um, um, hol tudnék... - kezdett el filózni Feliciano amikor a német elűnt a függöny mögött, de épp akkor rontott be a szobába a másik szőkeség. 

~ N-nem jutottam el odáig időben... ~ rezzent össze a zajra. 

\- I-italien...

~ Aaargh! Mihez fogok kezdeni? Körbe vagyok vége Germaniákkal! Mit fogok mondani neki?! ~ esett kétségbe az olasz társának még mindig háttal állva. 

\- H-hála az égnek... - lépett közelebb az időlözben vele szembefordult Olaszországhoz. - Azt hittem... meghaltál... Hahahah! Csak egy... álom volt...

\- Nem... én...

\- Igen... nem halhattál meg... Egy ország vagy... csak egy álom volt! Nem igaz, Italien?! - ragadta meg eszelősen a vállánál fogva a szőke, megerősítésért esedezve. 

\- Au! Várj... Hey, Germania! Figyelj rám! Én...

\- Igen, így igaz. Tényleg... furcsának találtam... hogy valaki olyan hasztalan mint te... Hahah! Az furcsa lenne, Italien... Mindenki azt hitte meghaltál... - folytatta a mellébeszélést, egyre szorosabban tartva az olasz törékeny, madárcsontú vállát. 

\- Germania...

\- Mindenki azt hitte meghaltál... Preussen... Japan... mindenki... igaz? Nem fura?

\- Um...

\- Menjünk vissza, Italien. Be kell bizonyítanunk a többieknek, hogy életben vagy... Gyere, menjünk vissza, oké? - engedett a szorításából a szőke. 

\- Germania?

~ Valami más vele. De mi?

\- Menjünk vissza, Italien. Ígéretet tettünk, nem emlékszel? Megígérted hogy vársz rám... és én megígértem hogy visszajövök - bizonygatta Ludwig, de ahogy az olasz megelégelte, kezét emelve arcon csapta a másikat. 

\- I-italien? - tapogatta meg a csapás helyét Németország meglepetten. 

\- Várj, Germania! Nem ilyen vagy!! Nem mondanál ilyen dolgoka!! T-te! Nevetségesen komoly vagy! Csak azt teszed amit a kézikönyvek mondanak, é-és kutyákat nevelsz és izmos vagy, és a hobbidként édességeket csinálsz... Ez az a Germania akit ismerek! Nem ilyen gyenge!!

\- Te... - szólalt meg Ludwig pár percnyi döbbent csend után. - Te... te tényleg meghaltál. 

\- Igen - bólintott a tincses. 

\- Értem... sajnálom... - hajtotta le a fejét. 

\- Mi...?

\- Szánalmas vagyok... Nem is... hagytalak békében nyugodni. 

~ Várj, mi? Azt hiszi egy szellem vagyok? ...oh, az akár még előnyömre is vállhat...

\- G-germania... Én csak... um.. meg akartam védeni mindenkit...

\- Megígértem.

\- Hm?

\- Ágyak mindenkinek. Egy hatalmas asztal. Egy konyha és... mi más? - motyogta a szőke magának, már rég nem barátjára figyelve. 

\- Oh... nos...

\- El fog egy darabig tartani, de azt szeretném ha várnál. Biztosan megtartom az ígéretem a barátaimnak - nézett vissza rá. 

\- Ve! Az egy ígéret! - tartotta fel a bal kisujját az olasz.

\- Huh, idióta... a jobb kezedet kell használnod... - rázta meg a fejét Németország, de a kisujját is megrázta. - És a végén lemaradtam... Sajnálom, de csatlakoznom kell a többiekhez. Aggódni fognak...

\- Igen, én jól leszek. Vissza tudok benni - mosolygott rá Olaszország. 

\- Értem... sajnálom hogy aggódnod kellett miattam. Mostmár jól vagyok - bólintott a szőke, majd visszament a többiekhez. 

\- Tudom... Viszlát, Germania.

\- Phewww! Micsoda pánik!! Majdnem szívrohamot kaptam!! - törölte le homlokára kiült izzadságcseppeket az olasz. - Ahh, hála Istennek! Germania, már kijöhetsz~! Wow, én megszidtam, Prussia megütötte... Ez volt ám a nap neki~

\- Hey, Germania, hozzád beszéltem! - pillantott vissza a függöny felé, ahogy percekig nem jött válasz. - Mi van, duzzogsz?

\- Nem duzzogok! Csak... Olyan... olyan gyenge vagyok... Francba!

\- Oh, ennyire felzaklatott a dolog? Nem kell aggódnod. Én még rosszabbul viseltem először. Mármint amikor mindenkit megöltek és csak én maradtam. Mindenki a szemem előtt halt meg. A hófehér zongora, a hófehér ágylepedők, a hófehér padló, mind mélyvörösbe voltak festve. 

\- Igen. 

\- De tudod, senki nem hibáztatott. Mindenki mosolygott rám. És aztán azt mondták, "Sajnálom, hogy nem lehettem melletted a végéig..." Te és Prussia voltatok az utolsók. Nem tudtam elhinni. Elkezdtem... mindent összetörni ami a házban volt. Senki sem volt aki megállítson vagy mérges legyen rám... kész voltam feladni. Elég... kemény volt...

\- Az az első idősík volt. Mármint a mostani előtti. Olyan irigy vagyok, hogy volt valaki aki mérges legyen rád - de utána meg is rázta a szőke fejét a német. - ...Sajnálom. Nehéz lehet beszélni róla...

\- Ez mindenkinek köszönhető. Mindegy, Germania, miért nem keressük meg most a naplót? 

\- Hm? Oh, igen. De szeretném ha várnál. Kérdezhetek valamit? 

\- Uh, persze. 

\- Szeretném ha megengednéd hogy lássam az evilági Italient. Vagyis inkább meg fogom látogatni. Velem jössz?

\- Nem, én... inkább kihagynám... mármint meghalt meg minden... majd megvárlak a folyosón - rázta meg a fejét Feliciano. 

\- Sajnálom. Mindjárt visszajövök. 

\- Milyen furcsa... - lépett be a szobába nem sokkal később, ahol a szoba közepére volt húzva az ágy, és arra fektették Olaszországot. Próbálták eltűntetni a vért az arcáról, hogy úgy tűnjön csak alszik egy szál virággal a kezében, de az egyenruháján lévő, még élénkvörös vérfoltok nem segítettek az illúzió fenntartásában. Ahogy a német körülnézett, az ágy körül is nem egy virágcsokrot látott a földön elszórva. - Nem is olyan régen még olyan kétségbeesetten próbáltál megállítani minket...

\- Annyira sajnálom... annyi dolgot szeretnék... elmondani... Szóval ilyen érzés... elveszteni egy barátot - lépett az arca mellé. - Ez így nem lesz jó. Csak többet pislogok...

\- Először is... egy bocsánatkérés... Sajnálom hogy nevettem az értékes véleményeden. Ráadásul... te... te valószínűleg... még nagyon sok idősíkon fogsz keresztülmenni. Ezt megtenni... újra és újra... hogy megpróbálj minket kijuttatni... Valami oknál fogva nem kapom meg a múltbeli emlékeim. Ezért szeretnék neked megígérni valamit a saját módszeremmel. Elég hosszú történet, de ne aggódj. Megtartom a szavam bármiáron. 

\- Az Italien aki velem van most már nincs egyedül. Ez biztos egy olyan jelenet amiről te álmodtál. Mindenki veled van. Biztosan nem csak egy álom volt... Lesz majd egy nap amikor te is elsőkézből tapasztalhatod meg. Addig is... - hajolt le egy szál rózsáért, hogy mellkasára helyezze. - Addig is, nyugodj békében, Italien... - suttogta, majd visszament a saját Olaszországához. 

\- Ciao, Germania~ Milyen voltam? - intett neki vidáman. 

\- Hm? Oh. Nagyon elégedetten aludtál. 

\- Értem. Biztos elégedett voltam, mert sikerült mindenkit megmentenem. Bár már tudom, hogy hibásan ítéltem meg. 

\- Igen. Egy hiba - bólintott Németország, ám a könnyei hirtelen előtörtek. 

\- Woah! Ne sírj, Germania~! Még nagyon is élek, és már jobban tudom annál~ - ölelte át társát melegen. 

\- F-fogd be! Épp gyászolok! Hogy lehetsz ilyen közönyös? 

\- De köszönöm - mosolyodott el az ország szélesen. - Hogy megsiratsz. Olyan boldog vagyok hogy ilyen barátaim vannak~ Olyan jó, hogy vannak barátaink, nem? Ezért szeretnék mindenkivel együtt kijutni. 

\- Természetesen! Ezért nem kéne magadat hibáztatni, vagy valami...

\- Vee~ Épp fontolgattam... - kezdte Olaszország, de egy döbbent pillantással elhallgatott. Tekintete a német mögött ragadt. 

\- Italien...? Mi...

\- Amer... ica...

~ Jaj ne... Azt kellett volna hinnie, hogy Italien halott! Nem kellett volna belénk futnia most...

\- Hey, lehetséges, hogy... - indult el az olasz a szemüveges felé. 

\- H-hey! Italien!!

\- A... al... fred? - kérdezte, remélve jól emlékszik a nevére. 

\- Mi?

\- Feliciano és... Ludwig...? - kérdezett vissza amaz kissé bizonytalanul. 

\- É-értem! Akkor te vagy az!! - örült meg Németország is. 

\- Aaaaah!! Mi a franc, ti is itt jutottatok ki?! Megijeszte... mmpf!

\- Csöndet! - tapasztotta kezét az amerikai szájára Feliciano. - Egy emelettel feljebb vannak!

\- Bocsi, bocsi! De annyira megkönnyebbültem! Azt hittem egyedül vagyok itt, és eléggé elhagyatottnak éreztem magam. Szóval miért is bőg Germany? Miért ilyen éles szemű leginkább most? 

\- Oh, um... mert ebben a világban meghaltam. Most jött vissza a neki való tisztelgésből - magyarázta az olasz. 

\- Értem. Akkor ez tényleg a második idős...

\- Igazad volt, America... meghaltam a második idősíkban. De nem így emlékeztem rá...

\- Nem vonom kétségbe az emlékeid. Biztos folyik itt valami - nézett körül Alfred gyanakodva. - Köszönöm, hogy ilyen keményen próbálkoztás segíteni rajtunk, Italy - mosolygott rá hálásan. 

\- Mi? Oh... Oh, úgy érted az evilági énem? Um... köszi neked is - mosolygott vissza rá bizonytalanul. 

\- Szóval mihez fogunk kezdeni? Én a napló miatt ragadtam itt, szóval gondolom ha megvan a napló visszamehetek...

\- Mi is így gondoljuk - szólt közbe a német, hogy elhallgattassa az amerikait. - De nincs nálunk, szóval...

\- Nem vihetjük el az evilági naplót sem - rázta Feliciano a fejét. - Mihez fogunk kezdeni? Gondolom tovább kell csak keresnünk. 

\- Woah! Mi volt ez? - kérdezte Ludwig ahogy a hangra még a padló is megremegett alattuk. 

\- Egy földrengés? De máshogy érződik...

\- England...? - ismerte fel az ország egykori gyarmata. - England csinál valamit... Mi a franc? Nem tudom mire készül, de biztos valami abszurd!!

\- Valami...?!

\- Nem tudom! De a föld gyakran rengett így amikor valamelyik megi... varázsigélyét használta! - emlékezett vissza Amerika gyerekkorára. - De ez nem olyanvalami amit mókából csinál az ember... Mégis mit képzel, mit csinál?!

\- Valami abszurd... - ismételgette Olaszország. 

Hirtelen egy rúnakör jelent meg alattuk, ami felizzott, és a plafonból villámokat eresztett rájuk, de egyik sem bántotta őket. Ahogy a rúnakör eltűnt, a földrengés is abbamaradt. 

\- H-huh? Ehhez a nagy lármához képest... ez nem volt sok - könnyebbült meg a kis olasz. 

\- Igazad van. Talán tényleg csak egy földrengés volt - reményledett német barátja is. 

~ Ez a bejárati ajtó hangja volt? ~ kapta fel a fejét az ajtócsukódásra Amerika, majd futva indult el arra. - Huh. Mi? Mi? Hey, nézzétek! A bejáratoi ajtó! - mutogatta lelkesen barátainak a felfedezését. 

\- Mi történt? 

\- Heeeey! Van itt valaki? - kiáltott körbe egy új németország. 

\- Nincsenek itt. Talán felmentek az emeletre? - találgatott Japán. 

\- Sheesh, azok az öreg fószerek mindig csak a saját fejük után mennek! - puffogott a lenti Amerika karba tett kezekkel. - Ők jönnek ide először, és most mégsincsenek itt. 

\- Mi a fene folyik itt?! - kérdezte társait fojtott hangon Németország. 

\- Lehetetlen... visszamentünk az időbe... - sápadt el Feliciano. 

\- Visszamentünk az időben annak ellenére hogy Italy meghalt? Úgy érted valaki más fordította vissza az időt? - kérdezte Amerika is, próbálva beilleszkedni a gondolkodásba. 

\- Meg fogok halni nagyon...

\- Italien? Mi a gond? - rázta meg a vállát Ludwig. 

\- Elfelejtettem valamit... Mi volt az? Valami amit valaki mondott nekem...

\- Oh! Úgy tűnik feljönnek az emeletre! - mutatott lefelé Amerika. - Eesh, nem tudjnak olvasni a helyzetben?

\- É-értem... miért nem bújunk el a harmadik emeleten akkor? Italien, neked kell először elbújnod - nézett le rá a szőke.

\- Oké...

~ ~ ~ 

\- Emlékezzetek. Egy titkos ajtót kell keresnünk, ami a kúrián belül van elrejtve valahol. Még a legkisebb mintabeli változás is felfedhet valamit - emlékeztette Japán Poroszországot és Romanot a ketrec mögötti szörnyes szobában. - Tanulmányozzátok a falakat amit máshogy néznek ki. 

Ahogy a két bátyj bólintott, elindultak vissza a kúriába. A negyedik emeleten találkoztak a furcsa párossal, Angliával és Spanyolországgal, akik azt az emeletet fedezték. Egyel lejjebb Kanada és Franciaország figyelt a rendre, míg a másodikon Kína és Ivan. 

Így rájuk maradt a földszint. Közös megegyezés alapján a japán szobában kezdtek. Ahogy Romano a fehér papírfalakat vizsgálta, az egyik más hangon kopogott mint a többi. 

\- Hm?

\- Mi a gond, Romano?

\- Máshogy hangzott, mikor itt kopogtam - magyarázta. 

\- Tényleg - bólintott Japán. 

\- Ez nem kemény. Talán van valami mögötte? Miéárt nem tépjük le a tapétát? - ajánlotta a porosz. 

\- Nem tudunk ilyesmit saját kézzel megtenni - csóválta a fejét a japán. - Ha lenne nálink valami amivel vághatnánk...

\- Nincs nálatok semmi éles? Mint például egy szilánk? - gondolkodot Romano, aki biztos elfelejtette hogy Japán övén egy igazi katana lóg, és a porosz drágaság is egy karddal rohangászik. 

\- Oh, most hogy említed, ezt a törött tányérdarabot találtam. Jó lesz? - vette elő Japán a zsebéből a felfedezésük legelején talált tányért, ami eddig még nem vágta darabokra a combját. 

\- Oh! Szerintem igen. Hadd nézzem. Megpróbálom - vette át az albínó. 

\- Egy ajtó...

\- Szépen észrevetted hogy másként hangzik - vetett Japán az olaszra egy elismerő mosolyt, amitől annak majdnem könnybe lábadt a szeme. - Az alagsorban is volt egy ehhez hasonló ajtó. Ez a... lejáró a függelékhez?

\- Itt van Veneziano... igaz?

\- Igen, biztosan - bólintott a feketehajú. - És a te öcséd is, természetesen - tette hozzá ahogy meglátta Poroszország sanyarú képét. 

\- Huh?! M-mindegy! Én nem is aggódom! 

\- É-én sem, te semmirekellő! - vörösödött el Romano. - N-n-nem is aggódom a hülye kisöcsém miatt, egyáltalán...

\- Igen, igen - sóhajtott fáradtan Japán, amit át tudok érezni. - Ne lankadjon a figyelmetek. Túl idegesek vagytok... huhu...

~ Gyertek vissza hamar. Megnyitottunk egy új utat.

~ ~ ~ 

\- Megint annyi az idő... - sóhajtott fel Németország immáron Amerikával kibővülve a zongoraszobában. - Szerintem mostmár kimehetünk. 

\- Italy, hogy van a fejed? Ha nagyon fáj, megkereshetem a naplót Germanyval - ajánlkozott Amerika. 

\- Oh, bocsánat. Jól vagyok. Menjünk és keressük meg a naplót. A földszinttől kezdve - indult volna el Feliciano, de Anglia nyitott be az ajtón. 

\- Oh? M-mi a pokol, ti megi... Aú! - kapott a kezével a vállához a brit ahogy közelebb ment hozzájuk. 

\- Igen... um, mi történt a válladdal? - tudakolta Amerika. 

\- Semmi... semmiség - rázta meg a fejét.

\- M-mi? Van valami az arcomon? - kérdezte az olasz, miután Arthur még mindig nem vette le róla a szemét a belépése óta. 

\- Nem. Értem... ez az... - moytogott magában. 

\- England!! Vérzik a vállad!

\- Igen, képzeld tudom. Ne sápítozz miatta. 

~ Inghilterra ruhái egyre vörösebbé vállnak... az vér?! Miért? Még jól volt mikor bejött.

\- Mondd... America, mi dolgod van itt? - kérdezte a brit ahogy a falhoz sétált. 

\- Mi?! N-nos... hogy mindenkivel együtt kijussak... - lepődött meg amaz a kérdésen. 

\- Azt tudom. Amit én tudni akarok az az, hogy miért vagy ebben a világban? - fordult végül felé. - Szeretnéd, hogy még butábban fogalmazzak? - sójaktott fel ahogy látta egykori kolóniája arcán, fogalma sincs miről beszél. - Mondd el te, Italy és Germany mit keres itt. Miért jöttetek... ebbe a világba?

\- A naplót keressük - vallotta be Ludwig, amikor senki más nem tette meg. 

\- Germania!

\- Nem találjuk sehol. Nélküle nem tudunk visszamenni. Ezért...

\- Hah! Akkor csak kurvára menjetek már vissza - mordult fel a szemöldökös ahogy a fal ellen vetette magát hogy megtámassza magát. - Itt lézengtek, és zajoskodtok... 

\- A napló! - nyíltak tágra az olasz szemei ahogy a lábuk elé hajította a brit a naplót. - Nálad volt, Inghilterra?!

\- A földszinten találtam... Ugh! Mi a pokol?! Fussatok! Etetik!

\- M-mi? Miről... beszélsz?

\- Itt van - sóhajtott fel Arthur, ahogy az ajtón bejött egy szörny. - Ti menjetek vissza. Ne álljatok az utamba többé!

\- V-várj! Egyedül fogsz megküzdeni vele?! Nem teheted! - indult volna el a szörny felé Amerika, de Ludwig megállította. 

~ Etetik... kit? A szörnyet? A sebeim...

\- Sajnálom, nincs sok időnk. Hamarosan meg fogsz halni. Csak hallgasd meg amit mondanom kell - kérte Anglia. 

\- Mi? Várj... nem értem... 

\- Csak figyelj rám! Csak ennyit kell tenned! Ne menj a második emeletre. Ennyi. 

\- Oh...

\- Istenem, micsoda nyűg! - sóhajtott fel ahogy szemtől szemben állt a szörnnyel. Egy pillanat alatt idézett egy rúnakört hármójuk alá, és egy leszegezést az szörnyre. 

\- Nem tudok mozdulni! - döbbent le Amerika. 

\- Ne aggódj. Meghalok mielőtt rátok tudna támadni. Visszaviszlek titeket a naplóval együtt a maradék varázserőmmel... - pihegte a brit.

\- Várj! Te... 

\- Kérlek, fodg be - küldött egy rideg pillantást a németre, ami jobb belátásra bírta. 

Ahogy végre hagyták dolgozni, gyorsan tényleg visszaküldte a három lókötőt. Épp mielőtt az ő idősíkbeli Amerikája belépett volna az ajtón. 

\- Nem láttam még ezt a szobát. Italy azt mondta ne jöjjek be ide... England! Mit csinálsz?!

\- Oh... te... vagy az... az egész szoba harminc másodpercen belül fel fog robbanni... fuss. 

\- England!!

~ Mik ezek a sérülések?! Nem éri meg a küszködést! Harminc másodpoerc... mégha magammal is viszem a folyosóra, a szörny utánunk jön ~ kezdett el kétségbeesetten gondolkodni Amerika. 

\- Melletted maradok - döntött végül. - Egy hős sosem hagy cserben senkit. 

\- Idióta... kurva... parádézó...

~ Csakhogy ezúttal te jól vagy ~ gondolta még utoljára, mielőtt a szoba eltűnt a föld színéről. 

~ ~ ~ 

\- Woah! A-amerika?! - lepődött meg Japán, ahogy a hárman nem sokkal mellettük landoltak. 

\- West! Mi a franc, tényleg visszajöttél!

\- Fáj valahol, Veneziano?!

\- America! - fordult felé az olasz figyelmen kívül hagyva a többiek aggódását. 

\- AAAAA... FASZOM!!! - szorult ökölbe a szemüveges keze. Szinte remegett az elfojtott indulatoktól. Majd hogy ezt a feszültséget levezesse, két kézzel a falnak vettette magát. - Most kurvára csak viccel velem!! - kezdtek el a könnyei is potyogni. 

\- Giappone, eszembe jutott még egy pár dolog - fordult inkább az ázsiaihoz az olasz. 

\- I-igen?

\- Volt még valaki, aki vissza tudott menni az időben. 

\- Mi, komolyan?! - nyíltak tágra a porosz vörös szemei. 

\- Inghilterra az. Ő volt az...


	15. MelLékéPülET

\- Most csak szórakozol velem!! - kezdte el ütlegelni a falat tehetetlenségében Amerika. - Mi értelme van megállítani ha te is meghalsz közben?!

\- Amerika! Hagyd abba! Vérzik a kezed! - indult el felé Japán bizonytalanul, de egy lépés után meg is állt, ahogy az amerikai tényleg abbahagyta. 

\- Bocsi. Visszatértem - fordult vissza a többiekhez egy késztetett mosollyal. 

\- Jó újra látni - könnyebbült meg Japán. - Örülök, hogy épségben visszatértetek. Hol a Pokolban voltatok?

\- A múltban jutottunk ki - válaszolt egyszerűen Olaszország. - És aztán én uh... meghaltam... Mármint, megtaláltuk a naplót és... várj, nem. Um...

\- Mi a gond? Össze vagy zavarodva? Miért nem pihensz egy kicsit? - ajánlotta Gilbert. 

\- És mi ez az ajtó? Mi történt? - nézett körbe a szőke. 

\- Ez a melléképület állítólagos bejárata - válaszolt Romano. - Ha részleteket akarsz, kérdezd meg a többieket. Mi most bemegyünk. 

\- Melléké- mi? Miről beszéltek? - ráncolta a szemöldökét Feliciano. - És nem mehettek hárman egyedül! Mi is veleket megyü...

\- Nem, bízzátok csak ránk - vágott közbe Kiku. - Megleszünk. Csak körülnézünk aztán visszajövünk. Biztos valahol zsákutcába torkollik. Ráadásul... Később is megbeszélhetjük az időutazósdit. Úgysem kell már ahhoz folyamodnunk. A legfontosabb teendőnk a felfedezés most. 

\- Rendben - bólintott Feliciano. - Addig én összeszedem a gondolataim. Megyünk, America? Látni szeretnéd Inghilterrát, nem?

\- A negyedik emeleten van. West, felkísérnéd őket oda? - kérte meg a bátyja. - Italien, maradj Amerikával.

\- Értettem - bólintott a németajkú. - Menjünk. 

\- Oké. Gyere, menjünk America - karolta át fél kézzel az olasz, majd elindultak vele. 

\- A múlt, huh...? Ha ilyen volt... akkor az azt jelenti, hogy England meghalt? - morfondírozott Gilbert. 

\- Annak kell lennie. De Itaria biztos ad neki néhány tanácsot ezügyben. Mi meg induljunk el. Óvatosan. 

\- Ez az ajtó, uhh, úgy néz ki mint egy rejtett lépcsősor. És lefelé megy, de... elég szűk... - kukucskált be Lovino. 

\- Olyannyira szűk, hogy egyszerre csak egy ember fér el. Én megyek akkor először - nézett le Japán is. - Van egy lámpátok esetleg? - fordult vissza feléjük. 

\- A korábban talált öngyújtó jó lesz? Légy óvatos ahogy mész le - nyújtotta át neki a porosz, majd azzal a lendülettel el is indult a kis japán. 

\- Minden rendben van. Leértem - kiáltott vissza fel az aljáról. 

\- Akkor mi is lemegyünk - szólt vissza az olasz. Nem sokkal később ők is leértek a ködös, kőfalakkal körülvett kis helységbe. Az egyik sarokban valami pislákolt, amit a biztonság kedvéért zsebre vágtak. Ahogy a folyosón továbbmentek, egy kék faajtóval találták szembe maguk. Az ajtón túl a folyosó kettévált. A bal oldali ajtón túl egy asztal és egy kar volt. Az asztalon csillámló meleg valamit ismét zsebre tették, és a karhoz indultak, ám hamar ott is hagyták, lévén Japánnak rossz érzése lett azzal kapcsolatban. Így tovább folytatták útjukat az újabb faajtón túlra. Bent egy könyvtárszerűség volt egy újabb ajtóval. Mivel nem volt mit tenni, oda is benyitottak. 

\- Ez egy zsákutca - jelentette ki a nyílvánvalót Gilbert ahogy az utolsó szobának nem volt több ajtaja. - Szóval mik ezek a csillámló izék amiket találtunk? 

\- Nem tűnnek veszélyesnek. Még meg is tudjuk fogni őket. 

\- Várj, az tényleg biztonságos? Mármint nem gyűjtöttél már össze túl sokat belőlük? - állította meg Romano. 

\- Egész melegek. Vajon mik lehetnek? Ráadásul szomorúnak érzen őket. Meg kéne tartanunk őket? - filózott Kiku döntésképtelenül. 

\- Csendet! - intette csendre őket a porosz ahogy közeledő léptek hangját hallotta. Mondjuk azok a léptek inkább tartoztak volna egy elefánthoz, mint a szörnyhöz. 

\- Tudtam hogy utánunk jön... - sóhajtott fel Japán, mior már az ajtót kezdte el verni. 

\- Itt van - suttogta Romano nagyon okos módon, mikor már a szörny betörte az ajtót. 

\- Ti álljatok hátrébb!! Majd én lerendezem ezt a valamit egymagam! - lökte maga mögé két társát a kardját előrántva Gilbert, de ahogy lesújtott rá, kardja kettétört. 

\- Huh?!

\- Oh...

\- Várj... E-eltört!! A tök menő kardom eltört!! - akadt ki a porosz. 

\- R-rendben, akkor én... - vette elő gépfegyverét... valahonnan, gondolom a füle mögötti kispolcról Romano, és célba vette a szörnyet. - Mi? A golyók nem jönnek ki, a picsába!

\- Vigyázzatok! Előttetek... Oh, édes Istenem... csak lépjetek vissza! Én... - kezdte Japán, de mire támadott volna már ott sem volt a szörny. 

\- V-vigyázz már!! Mi a fasz? Rohadt gyors lett! És még a ruhám is eltépte, az a faszkalap!!

\- A-az... az én menő kardom! A KARDOOOOOOOM! - siratta meg elhunyt barátját Poroszország. 

\- Már megbocsáss! Útban vagy! - próbálta csípőből odébb lökdösni a porosz Japán egyre idegesebben. - Még a végén eltalál! - és ahogy ezt kimondta, a szörny őt találta el. - Aaaargh! 

\- Giappone!

A világ hamar elsötétedett körülöttük. Mire újra kinyitották a szemeiket, ismét a biztonságos szobában találták magukat. 

\- Mi?!

\- Nézd csak meg! Tényleg megcsináltam! - lepődött meg még Anglia is azon, hogy tényleg sikerült visszahoznia őket. 

\- Ooh, csodás. Még engem is lenyűgöztél! - vallotta be Francis. - Bocsi, hogy csak így visszarángattunk titeket. Valami közepén voltatok~?

\- M-megmenekültünk?! Miért ilyen hirtelen...

\- Nos, amikor körbekerestük a negyedik emeletet, elszórt kis részeket találtam a mágiámból. Úgy vélem az egyik múltbeli énem hagyta ott őket - magyarázta a brit szőkeség. - Nem tudom a részleteket, de ennek köszönhetően több varázslásra vagyok képes. Ráadásul Italy már aggódott hog nem jöttök vissza, America meg duzzog valamiért.

\- Nem duzzogok... - válaszolta a szemüveges lebiggyesztett ajkakkal. 

\- Elkezdte mondogatni nekünk, hogy most végre tud nekünk mutatni egy igazi hőstettet, majd visszateleportált titeket csak így. Bámulatos volt~ - áradozott Ivan. 

\- Kérlek ne teleportálgass embereket!! Az emberek akiket elteleportáltáltál nem adták a beleegyezésüket! - akadt ki Alfred. 

\- America, mi bajod van? Nem voltál önmagad az utóbbi időkben - kérdezte aggodalomtól telített hangon Kanada. 

\- America, miért nem dőlsz le egy kicsit pihenni? Oh, nézd! Véres a ruhád! Miért nem mész lefürdeni... - próbálta elterelni Olaszország az amerikai figyelmét. 

\- Ez még akkorról van, mikor England arra használta a varázserejét, hogy...

\- Oh... Um, értem. Mikor megragadtad. Nagyon vérzett...

\- Mi? - vonta fel egyik nem sűrűn kiszedett szemöldökét Anglia. 

\- Italien, menj és fürödj le. Az majd lenyugtat - jelentette ki Németország szinte parancsolóan. 

\- I-igen, jó ötlet - válaszolta kissé megszeppenve a hangnemtől. - America, gyere vele. Majd használom a másik oldalon lévő zuhanyt. Gyere nyugodjunk le egy kicsit! - kezdte el karjánál fogva húzni. 

\- Legyen - egyezett bele a szemüveges, majd beviharzott a fürdőbe, becsapva maga után az ajtót. Az olasz rövidesen követte. 

\- Elnézést, sok mindenen ment keresztül. Meg kell bocsátanotok neki...

\- Úgy is néz ki - sóhajtott fel a spanyol. - Nem azt mondtad hogy a múltban ragadtatok?

\- Igen. Italien és England is életüket vesztették. Őszintén, elég nagy megrázkódtatás volt nekem és Amerikának - vallotta be Ludwig. 

\- Huh. Furának érződik. Mindenesetre, te is elég elnyűttnek nézel ki. Négy zuhanyzó van a fürdőben, miért nem zuhanyzol le te is? - ajánlotta a brit. 

\- Igazad van. Akkor ha megbocsátotok. Egy kissé... fáradt vagyok - indult el azzal a lendülettel Németország is a fürőbe. 

\- Egyébként szépen visszateleportáltál minket! - terelte a szót Japán. - Elég nagy veszélyben voltunk!! Egy hajszálon múlott! És egy csomót találtunk ezekből a valamikből a földön... - vette elő a zsebéből az oda beszórt kis csillámló izéket. 

\- Aaaaaaaah! Mid van ott?! - futott hozzá a brit izgatottan. 

\- Woah! Ú-úgy érted ezek? A melléképület padlóján találtuk őket. Tudod mik ezek talán?

\- Oh? Ezek azok a varázslattöredékek, amiről Inglaterra beszélt. Vajon hogy került még oda is belőle? - gondolkodott el hangosan Spanyolország. 

\- Huh. Akkor még jó hogy felvettük őket. Pont úgy volt mint mondtam - dicsekedett az albínó. 

\- Oh! És ilyen sok volt ott?! Mostmár az erőm jelentékeny részét visszakapom - könnyebbült meg Arthur. - Igen! Ez egy jó jel. Szerintem ki is próbálom. Ez a szoba elég rendetlen; majd kitakarítom. Hoata~!

\- Oh. Tényleg rendbe tetted - állt el még Japán szája is. - Ehhez az erőhöz képest ez normális... gondolom...

\- Megspóroltad nekünk a takarítást - pillantott Kína a britre hálásan. - Szóval most mi tévők legyünk? Olyan sok mindent kéne csinálnunk, hogy nem is tudom hol kezdjem!

\- Úgy tűnik Amérique nehéz időszakon megy keresztül, szóval gondolom adnunk kéne neki egy kis időt? - tanácsolta Franciaország. - Szóval mi történt a kardoddal? - kérdezte próbálva visszafojtani fel-feltörő nevetését. 

\- Eltört. Biztos túl sokat használtam harcra... De most mi lesz? Nem harcolhatok puszta kézzel - sóhajtott fel a porosz szomorúan kardja megmaradt markolatára nézve. Igazán szerette ezt a kardot. 

\- Oh! Most jut eszembe, az én golyóim se jöttek ki! Krump... oh, a fürdőben van...

\- Ah-hah, szóval tényleg Westé volt? Hadd nézzem. Megjavítom neked - kérte el az olasz fegyverét, majd elkezdte bügykölni. 

\- Ez eléggé aggasztó. Viszont sok harcon vagyunk túl. Miért nem pihenünk mi is le amíg ők hárman kijönnek a fürdőből? - tanácsolta Kiku. 

\- Oh, hey, erről jut eszembe, a naplónak hála egy csomó ellenség eltűnt... de hova lettek? - vetette fel Oroszország. 

\- Mi? Nos, ha az a három a múltban lyukadt ki, akkor nyílvánvalóan az ellenségek is... - forgatta meg a szemeit Anglia, de mire a végére jutott, észrevette mi a baj vele. - Oh...

~ ~ ~ 

\- America~! Ha nem jössz ki gyorsan, hozom a forró zuhanyt~ - énekelte szinte Olaszország játékosan, egy percig sem komolyan gondolva. 

\- Hey, Italy, kérdezhetek valamit a korábbi idősíkokról? 

\- Mi? I-igen, persze... - bólintott az olasz lehervadt mosollyal. 

\- Volt olyan, amikor csak England halt meg?

\- Igen, volt. Mivel nagyon erős, mindent megtett amit tudott, de volt egy alkalom mikor túl sokat használt. És akkor...

\- És te még akkor is visszamentél az időben?

\- Igen, mert a célom az volt hogy mindenkivel együtt jussak ki - bólintott Feliciano. - Nem tudtam senkit elveszíteni. 

\- Miért mentél vissza? Utálod Englandot, nem? Miért mennél el ilyen messze valakiért, akit utálsz? - érzékenyült el Amerika. - És nem csak Englandot. Russiától is félsz. Nagyon sok mindenen mentél keresztül a múltban, nem? Miért mentél ilyen messze értük...

\- Oh, ha így belegondolok... aligha érzek gyűlöletet irántuk. 

\- Mi?

\- Talán kedvelhetetlennek, ijesztőnek vagy kellemetlennek tartom őket, de nem tudom azt mondani, hogy bármikor is utáltam őket. Szóval mégha néha ijesztőek vagy idegesítőek is, nem utálom őket - magyarázta egy halvány mosollyal Feliciano. 

\- Mégha ki is jutunk innen, biztos vagyok benne hogy egy nap harcolni fogsz valamelyikünk ellen. 

\- Így igaz~ Ez egy olyan súly, amit mi országok a vállunkon cipelünk, szóval ez csak természetes~

\- És te mégis segítesz nekünk?

\- Gondolkodtam már rajta. Mi van ha hazamegyünk és harcba kerülök... mondjuk veled, America. Egy olyan hatalmas harcba, amit nem lehet majd kijavítani. 

\- Nem mondhatjuk biztosra, hogy nem fog megtörténni. 

\- Igen - bólintott Olaszország. - Szóval, ha arra kerülne a sor, feltételezem hasonló helyzetbe kerülnénk, mint amilyenben most vagyunk?

\- Uh-huh.

\- Ezesetben szerintem én elfeledkeznék a kis csetepaténkról, és mindenki megtennék hogy segítsek neked. Mint ahogy most is teszem. Ha tudok tenni valamit, megteszem. Mert mi mind országok vagyunk. Harcolunk egymással, segítünk egymásnak, és együtt olyat tudunk csinálni, amire nem lennénk képesek, ha egyedül lennénk. Mostmár megértem ezt. Ha segítenék neked és te megkérdeznéd, "De nem harcoltunk?" emlékeznék. De nem is lenne fontos. Ha kimegyünk és megint harcolunk... ha bármi ilyen történik megint, én segítek neked. Nehéz lenne Italiaként, de Felicianoként biztos segítenék. 

\- Csodálatos vagy... - motyogta döbbent meghatottságban Alfred. 

\- És te, America?

\- Mi?

\- Te utálsz engem vagy Inghilterrát? Én nem utállak. Ezért is dolgoztam ilyen keményen hogy segítsek neked. Te más vagy?

\- Nem... Én nem... utállak... Sok mindenen voltam keresztül mindkettőtökkel, de végsőroron mind országok vagyunk, így össze kell tartanunk. Mint ahogy te is csináltad eddig értünk - került fel végre a mosoly Amerika arcára is. 

\- Így igaz. Dolgozzunk együtt~

~ Ha követtem volna a példád... Italy, biztos hogy elleneznéd. De sajnálom. Nem hagyhatom hogy ez megtörténjen. Nem tervezem megszegni az ígéretem. Ha... az az emlék igaz, én...

\- Hm? - jött vissza a fürdőbe Németország. - Minden rendben van Amerikával? Miért nem jött még ki?

\- Oh, szia, Germania! Mondd, kedvelsz engem és Americát, igaz?

\- Mi? Miről beszélsz? - lepődött meg Ludwig a nem várt támadástól. 

\- Nos, tudod...

~ ~ ~ 

\- Mi?! Úgy érted az elenség is a múlba került?! - kerekedett ki Olaszország szeme tányér méretűre, mikor kijutottak a fürdőből, és elkezdték a kupaktanácsot. 

\- Várj egy percet - kért időt Németország is. - Ha ez igaz, akkor ez azt jelenti hogy ugyanabban az idősíkban vannak mint mi voltunk?! Nem kéne visszamennünk és megölnünk őket?

\- I-igen, most mi tudunk harcolni ellenük, de a múltbeli éneink biztos nem tudják megölni őket, és ha valaki amiatt hal meg, az megváltoztathatná ezt a valóságot... - kezdett el hadarni kétségbeesetten Feliciano. 

\- Ha emiatt aggódtok, minden rendben van; már megöltem - dicsekedett el Amerika. 

\- Eh? Tényleg? Mikor? - vonta kérdőre testvérét Kanada. 

\- Nem úgy mint Italy és Germany, én az alagsorban lyukadtam ki a szörnnyel együtt. Már eleve meg voltak gyengülve, így gyerekjáték volt. 

\- Az alagsorba kerültél?! De... nem csak egy szörny volt. Vissza kéne mennünk a biztonság kedvéért - rendelkezett Ludwig. 

\- Amíg ti a harmadikon voltatok, én végigkerestem az egész helyet. Senki nem látott meg, és mint kiderült csak az az egy került oda. A második idősík biztonságban van - fonta keresztbe karjait Amerika. - Nem akarok oda visszamenni. 

\- Mi a franc, még nem vagy túl rajta? Szóval mindegy is, - rázta meg a fejét Anglia hogy most a fontosabbakra tudjon koncentrálni - két csapatra oszlunk fel. Az egyik lemegy a melléképületbe, a másik a múltba. Ellenvetések?

\- Oh, akkor most szabadon dönthetünk, ki megy a múltba? - lepődött meg Japán. 

\- Mégis mit gondolsz, ki vagyok? - kuncogott fel a brit. - Mostmár hogy visszatért az erőm, erős lettem, tudod. 

\- Hmm, akkor szerintem én megyek~ - kezdte az önkénteskedést Francis. 

\- Én is tudok menni - ajánlkozott Kína. 

\- Én is - jelentkezett az orosz. 

\- Oh, akkor veletek megyek. Te mihez fogsz kedzeni, America? - nézett testvérére Kanada. 

\- Én maradok. Át akarom kutatni a melléképületet - válaszolta amaz. 

\- Rendben. Akkor gyertek a rúnakör köré - utasította Arthur. - Italy, add ide a naplót - majd amit megkapta, át is adta az indulóknak. - Mikor megölitek a szörnyeket, ki kell nyitnotok az utolsó oldalon. Legyetek óvatosak, nehogy érintkezzetek a múltbeli éneinkkel. Úgy kell tennetek ahogy a napló mondja, a múlt megváltoztatása nélkül. És gyertek vissza amit megöltétek. 

\- Igenis - lépett a körhöz a francia. - Akkor hamarosan visszatérünk. Vigyázzatok magatokra. 

\- Igen, ti is! - kiáltott utánuk Antonio, majd a négy ország el is tűnt. 

\- Most pedig... akiknek a fegyvereiket most javítják, azoknak itt kéne maradniuk. Nektek is, akik most jöttetek vissza - tanácsolta Japán. 

\- Én lemegyek - jelentette ki Amerika. 

\- Így... lenne? Akkor...

\- Várj! Majd megyek én Giappone helyett! - ajánlotta magát Feliciano. - És akkor csak én leszek, America és Inghilterra. 

\- Elég erős vagy hozzá? Ez esetben mi hárman megyünk - adta be a derekát Anglia. 

\- Ehehe, várom már hogy veletek dolgozhassak. 

~ ~ ~ 

\- Hmm. Nem tudom, hogy itt még nem voltunk-e, vagy csak elfelejtettem róla... - nézett körül a melléképületi könyvtárban Olaszország kényelmetlenül. 

\- Nem lehet csak ennyi. Körülpillantok a másik szobában is - döntött Anglia. 

\- America, mi jár a fejedben? - nézett fel a szemüvegesre. 

\- Ki, én? - nevetett fel idegesen. - Egyáltalán semmi. Hey, te mondtad hogy együtt kéne dolgoznunk...

\- Elmondhatok valamit mint idősebb ország? Ha hazudni szeretnél, legalább legyél benne biztos hogy meggyőzőnek hangzik, vagy mindenki keresztüllát rajta, mint ahogy velem is történt. 

\- M-miről beszélsz? Nem rejtegetek semmit. Nézz csak rám. Úgy nézek ki, mint aki hazudik? - virított rá egy mosolyt Alfred. 

\- Tudod, America...

\- Igen? Mi az?

\- Talán meg kellett volna tanulnod... természetesebben mosolyogni. 

\- A gondolat, hogy... te mondod majd ezt nekem... mintha megízlelném a saját gyógyszerem - fanyarodott le a mosoly az arcáról. - De Italy, én...

\- Nem találtam semmit - jött vissza Anglia. - Talán van valami nyom a polcokban? Ti nézzétek át azokat ott és...

\- England - szakította félbe Amerika. - Elég biztos vagyok a képességeimben és ügyességemben. Ezért tudtam felnőni és eddig eljutni. Nem így van?

\- Mi?

\- Ezért nem fogadom el. Mégha le is győztek, te megmentettél és a végén meghaltál... én vagyok a hős. Ha rajtam múlik... inkább én csinálnám a megmentést. Bebizonyítom nektek. Ezúttal megmentelek titeket. 

És mintegy végszóra, egy szörny ugrott le a plafonból. Olaszország felsikított, míg Amerika a falnak lökte a britet, nehogy útban legyen. 

\- Aú! Hey, America! Te...

\- Ne-nem működött?! - döbbent le ahogy epikus csatákba illő mozdulata meg se kottyant a szörnynek. 

\- Figyelj oda!! - kiáltott fel Arthur, mikor a szörny semmi perc alatt egykori kolóniája előtt termett. - Mi a francot csinálsz, te idióta?!

\- FA...!!

\- AMERICA!!

De későn, a szörny már lesújtott.

"England. Én voltam a hős, nemde? Megmentettelek, nemde? Lehettem a hős... nemde?"


	16. SötÉTséG

"England. Én voltam a hős, nemde? Megvédteek, nemde? A hős tudtam lenni... nemde?"

~ ~ ~ 

\- Idióta - csóválta a fejét Anglia a zongoraszobában, előtte egy leblokkolt szörnnyel, mellette egy Amerikával. 

\- Mi?

\- Egy kudarc vagy. Tényleg azt hiszed hogy te lehetsz a hős?

\- England?

\- Idefigyelj, én egy úriember vagyok. Tudod hogy az mit jelent?

\- Mi? Nos...

\- Egy úriember mindig a hős előtt van, tudod - kapott Amerika egy félmosolyt. - Ezért is jutott eszembe. Úgy mostanában meglepődsz... és aztán...

\- England...

\- Figyelj, America - ragadta meg a vállainál az amerikait gyengéden, mégis szorosan. - Nem egyedül lenni az utolsó pillanataidban... nem is olyan rossz, meglepő módon. 

\- Igazad van. Én sem vagyok olyan rossz...

"America, visszafizettelek. Kérlek vidd az erőm magaddal a jövőbe. Ha egy hős vagy, meg tudod csinálni, nem igaz?"

~ ~ ~ 

Ahogy a szörny beleharapott Amerika vállába, az ország körül felizzott egy rúnakör, ami visszatántorította a szörnyet is. 

\- Az...

\- Egy védőburok... M-mi a franc ez?! - képedt el még Amerika is. 

~ Pont olyan, mint mikor Inghilterra visszateleportált minket. De miért? Nem is csinált semmit; csak úgy megrtörtént. Mintha megérezte volna hogy America bajban van, és automatikusan... ha feltételezzük... hogy Americán volt már egy ideje... talán Inghilterra volt az... amikor...

~ ~ ~ 

\- Istenem, micsoda nyűg - sóhajtott fel Anglia a zongoraszobában, majd egy rúnakört idézett Amerika, Németország és Olaszország alá, és egy legyegezést a szörnyre. 

\- Nem tudok mozdulni! - koppant egy amerikai áll a padlón. 

\- Ne aggódj. Meghalok még mielőtt rátok tudna támadni. Visszaviszlek titeket a naplóval együtt a maradék varázserőmmel...

\- Várj! Te...

\- Kérlek, fogd be - lövellt egy rideg pillantást a német felé, majd a trió eltűnt.

~ ~ ~ 

~ Inghilterra... az utolsó lehelletéig küzdött a jövőbeli énünkért...

\- Bújj el!! - zökkentette ki at olaszt a gondolkodásából Anglia ostorként csattanó hangja. 

\- America! - rántotta hátra magával Olaszország, hogy a kis mágus dolgozhasson. 

\- Nem működik! A picsába! Ha tudnék mozogni... - szitkozódott, ahogy lepattantak a szörnyről amit ráküldött. - Incarcerous!

\- Jól vagy?! Megharapta a vállad, de... Lerepült a szemüveged. Látsz bármit is? - kérdezte Feliciano. 

\- Ow...

\- Oh, szerencsére csak megrepedt - vizsgálta meg a vállát az olasz. - Ha megette volna, véged lenne! Elég nagy szerencséd, hogy a csontjaid még megvannak...

\- Ne ijesztegess ilyenekkel...

\- America, ezúttal vesztettél. Ahogy én és Inghilterra is. 

\- Italy, vidd azt a semmirekellő idiótát vissza a második emeletre! Majd ott kioktathatod! - szólt hátra nekik Anglia ellentmondást nem tűrő hangon. 

\- Megint... meg kell mentened...?! A múltban és most is... én mindig...

\- Várj, én is harcolok! - segítette Feliciano AMerikát egy könyvespolchoz, majd a brit mellé lépett. - Bocsi, America, de neked most itt kell maradnod!

\- Nem fogom megölni! Csak időt nyerek! Ha most mind elkezdenénk futni, Americát biztos elkapja! Ha elterelem a figyelmét amíg te segítesz neki, több esélyünk van! - magyarázta Arthur. 

\- D-de, Inghilterra, nem harcolhatsz egyedül...

\- Ebben az esetben én is vele harcolok. 

\- Giappone?! - figyelte tágra nyilt szemekkel ahogy Anglia mellett landol a szigetország. 

\- Ezt kijelentve, az én erőm sem végtelen. Az ennyi harcot, amin keresztülmentem, eléggé megsínylette a testem - vallotta be Kiku. 

\- Köszönöm. Ha tovább vitatkozol, téged is megtámad. Csak menjetek, gyorsan! - fordult vissza az olaszhoz, aki ismét felsegítette Amerikát az új fejleményre. 

~ America máris elérte a korlátait. Gondoskodnom kell róla, nem csak testileg, de lelkileg is. Gyorsan vissza kell vinnem...

\- V-várj, England, én...

\- Sajnálom! Most elmegyek, de biztosan visszajövök! - jelentette ki Olaszország, majd kivonszolta az amerikait a szobából. 

\- Köszönöm, hogy támogatsz - nézett a japánra Arthur hálásan. 

\- Leejtettem a sót amit tartottam, és rossz érzésem támadt. A probléma viszont ez a szörny. Teljesen túlmutat az én képességeimen. 

\- Igen, az én mágiám is elérte határait. Az igazat megvallva nem tudom, hogy tényleg féken tudjuk-e tartani...

\- Nehéz lesz - bólintott Japán. - Azonban a vereség halált jelent. Ha nem tudjuk féken tartani, meg leszünk semmisítve. 

\- Adjuk bele mindenünket, hogy megállítsuk! Legalább öt percig tartsuk fel!

\- Rendben! - bólintott a japán, majd rátámadtak a szörnyre. 

\- Ugh... - nyögött fel fájdalmasan térdre rogyva Japán az öt perc leteltével. 

\- Hey, jól vagy?!

\- Sajnálom... hogy így a térdemre kényszerültem az ellenség előtt...

\- Megsérült a hátad?! Fel tudsz állni?! Még egyszer támad! - állt be a japán elé Anglia. 

\- Hogy még öt percig se tudtuk visszatartani...!

~ A szörny sokkal erősebb lett... ~ aggódott Arthur. ~ Talán mert a melléképületben vagyunk? Ilyen tempóban mindkettőnket megöl. 

\- Huh - kuncogott fel Kiku. 

\- Mi a gond, Japan? Min nevetsz?

\- Hiányoltam hogy így harcoljak az oldaladon - vallotta be. - Egész hosszú idő óta nem élvezhettem ki az ilyenfajta feszültséget. Csak remegek az izgalomtól. 

\- Sajnálom, nem terveztem a végsőkig a térdemen maradni - tápászkodott fel Japán a szőke mögé. - Csak egy kicsit elragadtatott a szentimentalitás. 

\- Szeretnék valamit kipróbálni. Nem tudom, hogy működne-e, de segítenél nekem? - fordult hozzá a brit. 

\- Ha van bármi amit ez a rokkan öregember meg tud csinálni, örömmel tenném. 

\- Köszönöm. 

~ Könyörgöm, működjön!

\- Japan, add a kezed! Legilimens!

~ Japan, hallasz engem? ~ kérdezte Anglia a gondolatain keresztül. 

~ Közvetlen az agyamban hallak?! Igirisu, mi folyik it? ~ pillantott rá döbbenten. 

~ Bocsi, ha túl hirtelen volt. Felnyitottam az elméd, és az enyémhez csatoltam. Más szavakkal, az erőnk is összekötöttem ~ magyarázott a brit. 

~ Úgy érted egy erőn osztozunk? Én is ugyanazt a fajta erőt tudom használni mint te?

~ Nem tudod használni az én technikáim, de kombinálni tudjuk a kettőt a kapcson keresztül. Így maradunk, amíg egyikünk vagy el nem ájul, vagy meg nem hal. 

~ Szóval a saját erőnk is kétszer olyan erős lesz? Ígéretesnek hangzik ~ mosolyodott el Japán. 

~ Viszont egymás sérüléseit is megérezzük ugyanúgy, szóval arra is legyél felkészülve. 

\- Rendben. Akkor még egyszer, itt jövünk! - rontottak rá még egyszer a szörnyre. 

\- Igen! Ez már elég lesz! Most pedig fussunk! Most hogy le van gyengülve, nem tud felzárkózni hozzánk! - kiáltotta Anglia, majd elkezdte rángatni a japánt vissza. 

\- Oh! V-várj! biztos, hogy Amerika szemüvege itt va...

\- Nincs időnk megkeresni! Csak meneküljünk meg! Ez az egyetlen esélyünk!

\- R-rendben... Sajnálom, Amerika - sóhajtott Japán, de engedett a brit húzásának. 

~ ~ ~ 

\- Haa... szerintem ez ár elég messze van - rogyott a térdeire Bjelorusszia. 

\- Biloruuuuus! Vááááárj! - futott utána nővére nehézkesen. 

\- Ugh, nővér rajtaütés... mit csinálsz itt, Ukraina?

\- Ahah, még jó hogy követtelek téged - mosolyodott el megkönnyebbülten kis hazánk, mikor meglátta a testvérpárost. - Segíteni jöttem!

\- I-igen - bólintott a magyart követve Lichtenstein is. - Nagyon gyors vagy, Weissrussland... túl gyors nekem... - pihegett a kislány egy farakásra dőlve. 

\- Nem igazán kell a segítségetek - fonta karba kezeit a fehérorosz. - Csak a bátyámat keresem. A nővéremen kívül, ez egyikőtök dolga sem. 

\- De egyszerűbb így megtalálni mint egyedül. Ráadásul már túl késő visszamennünk - kuncogott fel a németajkú leányzó. 

\- Nem ülhetünk ölbetett kézzel, amíg mindenki más megtesz minden tőle tellhetőt - bólintott a virágos. - Nem lenne helyes, és kezdenénk elveszteni az érzékeinket is. 

\- Huh? Bilorus, az a csomag ott el van szakadva - figyelte meg az ukrán. 

\- Mi?! Oh... igaz. Talán ez egy házassági ómen!

\- Le fogod ejteni ami benne van - aggodalmaskodott Magyarország. - Ha lenne valami amivel megjavíthatnánk...

\- Ez esetben használjátok a szalagomat. Ez úgyis csak egy tartalék, szóval eldobhatjátpl ha már nem kell - javította meg vele a szakadást a fehérorosz ruháján Lichtenstein. - Így ni. Mostmár még ha futnod is kell, nem fog kiesni a csomag. 

\- Van egy pisztolyod? - nézett végig rajta a masnis. 

\- Mi? Oh... a bátyám kölcsönadta mikor mondtam neki hogy jövök segíteni nektek. Amolyan elválós ajándék. 

\- Értem... szép darab. 

\- Igen! Ezért nem fogom használni, csak ha tényleg veszélyben vagyok. Mert ez a bátyám becses pisztolya, amit csak kölcsönvettem. 

\- Tényleg szabad így járkálnod a bátyád nélkül? Azt hittem Aŭstryja azt mondta, maradj a sátorban.

\- Aw, minden rendben van. Majd később idegeskedik rajta - legyintett Magyarország kuncogva. - De amugy is ez az út elválik itt. 

\- Igen... miért nem válunk mi is ketté? Bilorus, te velem jöhetnél - ölelte húga karját magához az ukrán. 

\- Nos, akkor találkozzunk itt tíz perc múlva. Nem találkoztunk még egy szörnnyel sem, szóval minél többen vagyunk, annál jobb - döntött a magyar, majd elindult jobbra Lichtensteinnel. 

\- Aggódsz értük? - nézett húgára Ukrajna. 

\- Nem. 

\- Aww, olyan jó új barátokat szereztél. Nagyon, nagyon boldog vagyok~

\- N-nem a barátaim! Az egyetlen akit akarok az a bátyám!

\- Tényleg? Nos akkor indulnunk kéne. 

~ ~ ~ 

\- Visszatértünk ugyanoda ahol kezdtük... - sóhajtott fel Kórea. 

\- Ez eléggé furcsa. Azt hittem jó úton voltunk, de... - rázta a fejét az osztrák. 

\- Haa... nem kellett volna bíznom benned. Nem hiszem el, hogy csak körbe-körbe járkáltunk, és most ugyanott lyukadtunk ki, ahonnan indultunk. 

\- Már nem tudunk mit tenni - fordított neki hátat Ausztria. - Miért nem mész erre akkor ezúttal? - mutatott a szerinte általuk még nem járt útra.

\- Pont onnan jöttünk...

\- Huh, mit csináltok itt? - jött át a kis fahídon svájc. - Azt hittem már elmentetek?

\- Oh, végre valaki megbízhatóbb! - örült meg Kórea. 

\- Már megbocsáss! Azt sejteted, hogy nincs irányérzékem?! - vette a szívére az osztrák egyből. 

\- Nem sejtetem... hangosan kimondom. 

\- Veszélyes őt megbízni az útmutatással. Jobban kéne emlékezned rá - rázta meg a fejét Svájc. 

\- Mellékesen... egyedül vagy? Hol van Lichtenstein? - nézett körül mögötte Ausztria, hátha csak lemaradt. 

\- Elment segíteni Russland húgának megtalálni őt. Mivel annyira menni akart, odaadtam a oisztolyom, és hagytam, hadd menjen. 

\- Értem. Ungarn viselkedett?

\- Természetesen nem. Addigra már rég követte a testvérpárt. 

\- Számítanom kellett volna rá - sóhajtott a szemüveges, majd megszólalt a telefonja. - Deutschland az. 

\- Gyorsan vedd fel, amíg még van térerőnk!

\- Igen? Igen, minden sínen van itt kint. Remélem ti is jól vagytok. 

~ De a dolgok egyáltalán nem vannak sínen... ~ gondolta Kórea. 

\- Mi? Megsérült? Magánál van? - képedt el Ausztria. De erre sem volt ideje, hiszen feltűnt egy szörny. 

\- Micsoda időzítés... - sóhajtott fel Svájc, majd lecsatolta a puskáját a hátáról. - Még jó hogy van tartalékom. 

\- Hey! Ki sérült meg...

\- Elnézést, vendégünk van. Nem hallottalak, meg tudnád ismételni? Hello? Elnézést, meg tudnád... - próbálkozott az osztrák a telefonba. 

\- Be tudod fogni egy percre? - csitította el Kórea, majd egyetlen támadással le is győzte a szörnyet. 

\- Szép munka - dícsérte meg Svájc. 

\- Oh végeztél? De amugy Amerika sérült meg és esett össze. És úgy néz ki egyre több sérült lesz - informálta Ausztria. 

\- Értem. 

\- Gyorsan meg kell találnunk az órákat. 

\- Igen. Még kilenc van hátra. Sietnünk kell - indult el az osztrák valamerre. 

\- Most mondtuk, hogy nem arra kell menni! Istenem, miért vagy ekkora idióta?! - ragadta meg Svájc a gallárjánál fogva. 

\- M-már megbocsáss, de én erre akarok menni!

\- Bármelyik irány jó, csak menjünk... - sóhajtott Kórea. 

\- Nem mindegy! - kiáltotta a két német egyszerre. 

Nem szeretek a közepébe csöppenni valaminek...

~ ~ ~ 

\- Oh, hála az égnek! Épp most akartam menni segíteni nektek! - sóhajtott fel Olaszország megkönnyebbülten ahogy a két szigetország visszatért a biztonságos szobába. 

\- Nem tudtuk megölni, de legalább el tudtunk menekülni. Hogy van America? - nézett körül a brit aggódva. 

\- Nos, már lenyugodott. Most épp alszik. 

\- Értem - bólintott a szőke. - Akkor meg kell várnom míg felébred hogy kioktathassam. 

\- Sajnálom. Tudtam hogy forgat valamit a fejében America. Talán túl nagy nyomást gyakoroltam rá - hajtotta le a fejét Feliciano. 

\- Hm? Mondtál neki valamit?

\- Azt mondtam "Talán meg kellett volna tanulnod hogy mosolyogj természetesen" - vont vállat az olasz. 

\- Hahah! - nevetett fel a brit jóízűen. - Pont ezt mondta America neked! Szóval csak így visszamondtad neki a saját szavait?

\- Felűlmúltad, Italia. 

\- RÍBĚN!! - kiáltott fel Kína ahogy visszatérvén meglátta az országot sérülten.

\- Woah! V-visszatértetek... - sóhajtott fel amaz megkönnyebbülten. 

\- Sok mindenen mentünk keresztül, de mindet megöltük. Semmi sem változott a múltban - mosolyodott el Franciaország. - Semmi. 

\- Mi van veletek? - nézett a kis csapatra az orosz. 

\- America megsérült. Most alszik - nézett az említettre Arthur. - Emiatt nemcsak a melléképületet nem tudtuk felfedezni, de meg sem tudtuk ölni a szörnyet, és most olyan mintha háziőrizetben lennénk - duzzogott keresztbe tett karokkal a végére. 

\- America?! - szaladt az ágyakhoz Kanada aggódva. 

\- Figyeljetek, nem találtatok egy papírcetlit vagy valamit a melléképületben? - terelte a szót Ivan. 

\- A melléképületben? De, én igen! Elég sokat találtam, miközben menekültem - kotorászott a zsebében Olaszország. 

\- Tényleg? Hol vannak?

\- Azon az asztalon - mutatott oda, mikor eszébe jutott, hogy oda rakta őket. 

\- Mi a gond, Chuugoku? - lépett felé Japán, miután az orosz mint a villám az asztalnál termett. 

\- Ha még egyszer életed veszted, soha de soha nem bocsátok meg neked!

\- Igen, észben fogom tartani - bólintott Kiku. 

\- Oh, ez a telefonom? - kapott a zsebéhez Feliciano. 

\- Hello, Italija, itt Lietuva - szólalt meg a litván a vonal másik végéből ahogy felvette a telefont. 

\- Vee, jó rég volt már! Minden rendben van odaát? - lépett odébb az olasz, hogy a többiek a szobában ne zavarják. 

\- Igen, úgy is lehet mondani. Tudnád adni Rusiját, ha megkérhetlek?

\- Nem tudod hívni Russia telefonját? - ráncolta a szemöldökét Feliciano. 

\- Nem, senki sem tudja innen kintről hívni... és úgy tűnik ő sem tud minket. Olyan mintha bárkit tudnánk hívni a házból, csak Rusiját nem - sóhajtott Litvánia. 

\- R-rendben. Russia, Lituania szeretne beszélni veled - vitte oda hozzá a telefont a tincses. 

\- Aww, de most elfoglalt vagyok... Na mindegy. Bocsi Italia, de kölcsön kell vennem a telefonod - tette le a papírokat az orosz. 

\- Nem bánom - adta át neki a készüléket. 

\- Hey, Litva. Mit szeretnél? ---Igen. ...Mi?! Eltűntek?! H-hol? Oh, szóval hallotak róla... Sheesh. Nem volt az már rég? Igen... Igen... Rendben. Oké. Megyek és körülnézek. Igen. Köszi hogy szóltál. Nektek is sok szerencsét~ Csak ne haljatok meg - tette le a telefont végül az orosz, majd visszaadta tulajdonosának. - Itt van. Köszi. 

\- S-semmiség. Um, mi történt? Tudni akarom egyáltalán?

\- Hm? Minden rendben. Uh, csak a testvéreim és a többiek eltűntek. Amíg a szörny szabadlábon van, veszélyben vannak...

\- A többiek? Úgy érted a többi lány?! És miért hagyták el a biztonságot?

\- Emlékszel arra a lyukra ami a házba vezet? Amin Ispania és a testvéred beestek ide? Megütötte a fülüket a híre és... És kitalálták hogy ha azon keresztül jönnek, meg tudnak találni engem - magyarázta a helyzetet Oroszország. 

\- Mi?! De az szörnyen veszélyes?!

\- Igen, én is aggódom. Ezért megyek az alagsorba. Remélem nem lesznek ott - jelentette ki Ivan, majd el is indult. 

\- Oh! Várj! - állította meg Japán mielőtt kilépett volna az ajtón. 

~ ~ ~ 

\- Nem kéne itt lenniük. Vagyis elég nagy probléma lennem ha itt lennének... - morfondírozott Ivan magában a leégett létra alatt. 

\- Roshia! Kérlek várj! - futott a két ázsiai utána pihegve. 

\- Hm? Mi a gond? 

\- Te... Mondtuk hogy ne indulj el csak úgy! És marha gyors vagy!

\- C-csak követtetek? - lepődött meg Oroszország. 

\- Másképp veszélyes lett volna - bólintott Kiku. 

\- I-igen. Köszönöm - rejtette az arcán megjelenő halvány pírt a sáljába. 

\- Szóval? Nem is vagyok benne biztos, hogy tudom mit keresünk itt. Mi folyik itt? - nézett körbe tanácstalanul Yao. 

\- Nos, a nővéreim azt a lyukat keresik ott fenn - mutatott a kötéllétra végén található fényforrásra Ivan. - Meg kell mondanom nekik hogy nem kéne erre a veszélyes helyre jönniük értem, és hogy az ellenség ott is kint is...

\- Berarushi és Ukuraina? Az tényleg veszélyes. De úgy tűnik még nem találták meg és ez a hely...

\- Rasija!! - hallatszódott a fejük felől. 

\- B-b-belarus!! Ukraina!! - pillantott fel elképedve az orosz, ahogy felnézvén meglátta nővéreit. 

\- Kedves testvérem!! Megtaláltalak!!

\- Rosiya! Hála az égnek! - pihegett lábaira hajolva Ukrajna. - Nagyon aggódtunk! Ugye nem esett bajod?

\- A testvérem... testvér testvér testvér!!

\- Ugh... Um, miért nem mentek vissza? Én jól vagyok itt, és, nos...

\- Rasija, lemegyek most rögtön! Kérlek kapj el, és megmutatom az új bielarus záramat! - kiáltott le a masnis. 

\- Nem tudsz, Belarus. Nem jöhetsz ide - rázta meg a fejét Ivan. 

\- Miért nem? - rökönyödött meg a fehérorosz. - Legyőzöm ezt a magasságot a szeretet erejével! Kapj el, Rasija! És akkor összeházasodhatunk!

\- Milyen intenzív testvér... - motyogta Kína maga elé. 

\- Nem... menjetek haza...

\- Nem! Én... - kezdte Fehéroroszország. 

\- MENJ HAZA, BELARUS!! Ne. Legalább most az egyszer ne. Én jól vagyok. Menj haza Ukrainával. 

\- Tudod, Rosiya, ma Bilorus oldalán állok - sóhajtott fel Ukrajna. - Nem mehetünk haza. Sajnálom. 

\- Mi...?!

\- Ukraina - fordult nővéréhez a fehérorosz. 

\- Új barátokat szereztél, Rosiya. Ahogy Bilorus is - mosolygott le az országra az ukrán. 

~ Ideje olvasni a szituációt ~ gondolta Kína. 

\- Úgy tűnik nem sérültél meg túlságosan, és ha ilyen értékes barátokat tudtál szerezni, akkor mindenkiépp ki kell jutnod értük. Ha meg tudod ezt nekem ígérni... - folytatta még mindig egy mosollyal az arcán. - Várni fogunk hogy kijussatok. Nem mehetünk haza, de legalább várhatunk rátok?

\- Ukraina! Nem dönthetsz ilyenről egymaga... - kezdte a fehérorosz, de a kintről jövő pisztolyhangok félbeszakították. 

\- Pisztoly? - ismerte fel Japán. 

~ Csak egyvalakinek volt pisztolya... lehetséges lenne...?

\- Az a lány... mi van ha megtámadták? - kezdett el hirtelen aggódni. 

~ Mihez fogok most kezdeni? Most hogy végre megtaláltam a testvérem, nem akarok tőle megint szétválni! De...! Mit kéne tennem? Hova kéne mennem...?

\- Menj csak, Belarus. Menj és segíts a barátodon. Én tényleg jól leszek - mosolygott fel rá Ivan. 

\- De Rasija, én veled szeretnék le...

\- Sajnálom, hogy azt mondtam menj haza. Visszaveszem, Belarus. Azt szeretném, ha óvatos lennél, és vársz amíg visszatérek. 

\- Bilorus, mennünk kell. Most.

\- De...

\- Minden rendben lesz, Berarushi. A testvéred biztosan kijut velünk. Ebben együtt vagyunk benne - bíztatta Japán is. 

\- Nos... igen - fűzte hozzá meggyőző beszédét Kína is. 

\- Rasija...

\- Hm?

\- Sajnálom... van valami, amiről gondoskodnom kell most, így nem lehetek veled. Szóval kérlek... vidd magaddal ezt legalább - ejtett le óvatosan egy kis csomagot Fehéroroszország, ami testvére kezeiben landolt. 

\- Hm? Egy csomag? - kérdezte meglepetten Ivan, majd szétnyitotta. - Egy új sál! Te vetted, Belarus?

\- Ukraina segített választani - bólintott. - Gondolj rá úgy mintha én lennék. Menjünk, Ukraina. 

\- Rendben. Akkor majd a kijáratnál várunk. Vigyázzatok magatokra - intett le még egyet az ukrán mielőtt eltűntek volna testvérével. 

\- Oh, oké. Köszönöm a sálat! És ti is vigyázzatok magatokra! - kiáltott még utánuk. 

\- Olyan kedves családod van - mosolyodott el halványan Kiku. 

\- Mi? Oh... igen - pirult el Ivan. 

\- Mehetünk tovább?

\- Igen, éhes vagyok - bólintott Yao is, és elindult a japán után. 

\- Huhu, jó meleg - ölelte magához a sálat ahogy nyaka köré tekerte, és követte a két ázsiait. 

~ ~ ~ 

\- Aahhhhh... remélem Baltarusija jól van... - kalandozott el Litvánia gondolata. 

\- Litwa! Litwa! Nagy bajban vagyunk! Olyan nagyon nagyban! - futott hozzá hanyatt-homlok a lengyel szőkeség. 

\- Mi? Mi a baj, Lenkijoje? Találtál egy órát valahol? - fordult felé meglepetten a barna. 

\- Igen, találtunk, de a szörny is ott volt, és totál megette Łotwát!

\- MIIIIIIIIIII?! Ez komoly!! Mi van Estijával?!

\- Ő is veszélyben van.

\- Aaaaaargh!! S-sietnünk kell! Menjünk, Lenkijoje!! - ragadta meg társát Litvánia, és elkezdte húzni, amerről a szőke jött, ám a telefonja csörgése megállította. 

\- Hm, ki lehet az? - vette elő a készüléket meglehetősen nyugodtan és ráérősen. - Igen? - vette fel végül. 

\- Elmondtad a testvéremnek, nem igaz? Mégha semmi közöd nem volt hozzá. Nem tudtam bejutni, és megszakadt a szívem - szólt bele a vonal másik végéről Fehéroroszország. 

\- Balt... Oh, um... bocsi. 

\- De ennek köszönhetően tudok segíteni egy barátnak. 

\- Pisztolylövés? Baltarusija, mi folyik ott?! - ismerte fel Litvánia a háttérzajokat. 

\- Most leteszem. 

\- Uh, várj... - de addigra már késő volt. - Nektek is sok szerencsét. 

\- Litwa, mennünk kell, vagy tényleg nagy bajban leszünk! - emlékeztette Lengyelország. 

\- Oh, bocsi. Menjünk akkor! - indult el mostmár tényleg Litvánia. 

\- Oh, Litwa, olyan érzésem van, hogy pinkre kéne festenünk az ellenséget. Nem gondolod, hogy totál jól nézne ki?

~ ~ ~ 

\- Oh, visszatértél - sóhajtott fel megkönnyebbülten Poroszország, ahogy meglátta Ivant az ajtóban. - Úgy látom minden jól alakult neked. 

\- Igen. Bocsi hogy csak úgy elfutottam~

\- A telefon megint? - kapta elő a készüléket Ivan ahogy meghallotta a pittyegését. - Elég jó lett a térerő a későbbiekben. 

\- Igen, úgy tűnik. Lehet, hogy Belarus? Elnézést amíg felveszem - indult el a fürdőbe az orosz egyből. 

\- Mi tartott ennyi ideig? Mit csináltál? - szegezte az illetőnek a kérdéseket éles hangon. - Mi? Molesztált? Csak mond már el. Szeretnél velem együttműködni, vagy nem? Mi a franc? Nem érdekel. Hol vagy most? Haladunk előre, nem? És miért hallok egy hangot is?

Erre az eddig fürdőben tartózkodó kanadai is kilépett a zuhanyfüggöny mögül. Láthatatlansága révén észrevétlenül tudott az orosz mögé tudott osonni. 

\- Miért tennél olyat? Nem tudom elhinni. Én is furcsának találtam. Ilyen trükkökkel játszani... - folytatta a beszélgetést Ivan, észre sem véve Matthewt. 

\- Um...

\- K-kanada... - pördült meg a tengeje körül ijedten Oroszország. - Te... uh... mióta voltál bent?

\- Uh, nos... mindvégig itt voltam - vallotta be őszintén a kanadai. 

\- É-értem...

\- Megyek és megnézem Americát - terelte a szót a szemüveges, ahogy látta hogy milyen ideges az orosz, majd úgy is tett, elhagyva a fürdőt. 

~ Mindent hallott, nem igaz? Azt hittem elkezd majd kérdezősködni...

\- Úgy látszik mégsem - könnyebbült meg Oroszország. 

~ ~ ~ 

\- Pihenjünk egy kicsit - ajánlotta Japán, majd elindult hogy biztosra menjen, mindenki jól van. 

\- Egy kis feszültséget érzek England és Frankreich közt - jelentette ki Németország, mikor ő volt a soron. - Valami megváltozott kettőjük közt. Vagy talán... úgy érzem mintha osztoznának egy titkon. De biztos csak képzelődök - rázta meg a fejét végül. - Talán csak nem láttam még ennyire közel egymáshoz kettőjüket - pillantott az asztalon túlra, ahol együtt beszélgetett a páros. 

\- Nem tudom miért... De úgy érzem ennek még nincs vége - elmélkedett Olaszország. - Valami nagy csak most jön... Oh, Giappone! Bocsi, hogy ilyen depressziósan hangzottam!Nézd, van egy kis pénzem! Neked adom, mert én lehet hogy elvesztem! - nyomta a kezébe, amint meglátta Japánt, aki elfogadta, majd a kis pároshoz ment az asztal túloldalán. 

\- Figyelj, France - kezdte Anglia, valószínűleg nem látva Kikut közeledni. 

\- Hum, mi az?

\- Nem akarok lehangolnak tűnni, de...

\- Természetedből fakadóan az vagy, mon cher. Nem tudom, mi lehetne ennél is depresszívebb? - kuncogott fel Francis. 

\- F-fogd be! Komolyan beszélek!

\- Oh? ...Oh...

\- Ha... ha bármi rosszul sülne el... - kezdte egy nagy sóhajjal a brit. 

\- Ne mondj ilyeneket. Megijesztesz - vágott a szavába a francia keményen. 

\- Hagyd. Hogy. Befejezzem!! Azt mondtam... Ha bármi rossz történne... kérlek... Kérlek vigyázz AMericára. És Canadára is. Én... Te vagy az egyetlen, akit meg tudok ezzel bízni - bökte ki végül. 

\- Oh, kérlek, Arthur. Ne kezdd ezt megint. TE nevelted fel őket VELEM - pattant fel a székről, a falnak lökve azt. - Ne is gondolj arra hogy nem fog jól elsülni minden. Mert nem csak őket érinti ha mégis. Ez már nem csak róluk szól. Vagy rólam. Sokkal több barátod van, aki törődik érted, mint amennyit gondolsz. 

\- Francis... - hatódott meg a brit az íróval együtt. 

\- Most hogy visszaszereztem az emlékeim... most hogy már én is meglátogattam az előző idősíkokat, én... láttalak meghalni. Többször is - szorult ökölbe a francia keze. 

\- Francis? - nyúlt utána bizonytalanul Arthur. 

\- Ah! Ne érts félre! Csak azért mondom... Nem akarom látni hogy megint meghalsz. Tessék. Kimondtam. Tudom, hogy néhány idősíkban én adtam az életem hogy megvédjelek néhányótokat. Szóval kérlek ne kényszeríts mindenkit arra, hogy keresztülmenjen ezen a rémálmon megint. Tedd meg Alfredért. 

\- Te... idióta... - mordult fel Anglia. - Ez lesz az elmúlt két évszázad legőszintébb beszélgetése köztünk - sóhajtott fel. 

\- Ahaha - kuncogott fel Franciaország. - Örülök, hogy az én régi Angleterrem még itt van. Ennyi az egész. 

\- Mi?! Te kis szarházi! Mindig csak viccelsz, nemde? - csapta tarkón a franciát. 

\- Hey, ne üss meg! - vakargatta meg későn a helyet egy halvány mosollyal. 

\- Te seggfej! hogy tudsz...hogy tudsz... még egy ilyen helyzetben is mosolyogni?

\- Mon cher Angleterre, én vagyok L'Europe nagybátyja! A természetemben van hogy moslyogjak mikor te sírsz! Az is a természetemben van, hogy ott legyek neked ha egyedül vagy. Hogy átvészeljem ha mérges vagy. Hogy nevessek amikor te kiabálsz. Hogy felvidítsalak azzal hogy hagyom hogy péppé verj!

\- France... úgy értem Francis... Köszönöm. 

Ezek után Japán jobbnak látta nem zavarni Angliát, így a franciához ment. 

\- Oh, Japon? Hogy vagy? - fordult felé kellemesen meglepetten. 

\- Én jól vagyok, köszönöm. És te, Furansu? Nem nézel ki túl jól, mióta visszajöttél - aggódott érte Japán. 

\- Oh. Az. Nos... Tudom, hogy már öreg vagyok, de még mindig nem tudok hozzászokni a háborúhoz és halálhoz - sötétült el az ország tekintete. - Emlékszem is hogy életem adtam hogy azt a zsémbes britet is megmentsem! - bökött a mellette ülőre. 

\- Hey, hallottalak!!

\- És utálom ezt mondani, de sajnálom Italiét. Sok mindenen ment kresztül. Bevallom: erősebbé vállt mint én. Ahaha - kuncogott fel Francis. - Úgy látom tényleg közelebb kerültünk egymáshoz. Én jól vagyok, tényleg. Van reményem. 

\- Oh, és mellesleg hagytam egy kis elemózsiát a konyhában. Ha éhes vagy, kóstold meg az ínycsiklandozó Quiche Lorrainémat - tanácsolta még utoljára a a francia, mielőtt engedte volna Japánt visszaülnie a helyére. Ott ülve az országon urrá lett a hiányérzet, így körülnézett a szobában még egyszer, hogy megszámolja társait. 

\- Egyébként, nem találom Romanot és Supeint sehol. Hol vannak?

\- Mivel megjavítottuk a fegyvereket, elmentek a múltba hogy kipróbálják magyuk a szörnyek ellen. Ha pedig belefutnak a múltbeli énünkbe, csak fűt-fát összehazudoznak - kuncogott fel a porosz az ötleten. 

\- Értem. Még el sem köszönhettem tőlük. Igirisu, nem kellene Amerikával lenned? - nézett a britre Kiku. 

\- Bármikor próbálon megközelíteni, az a tökfilkó a fejére húzza a takarót, és nem jön elő még akkor sem amikor köszönetet mondok neki. Miért is ilyen mérges rám?

\- Tudtad, hogy volt Americán egy bűbáj? - kérdezte Olaszország. 

\- Először tényleg nem értettem, miért hordozzátok a mágiám, de rájöttem hogy nagy valószínűséggel a múltbeli énem tehette. Mivel volt rajtatok így egy pajzs, gondoltam jobb ha rajtatok hagyom - vont vállat Arthur. 

\- Szóval nekem és Germaniának is megvan még?

\- Igen, még megvan. Ha veszélyben vagytok, ennek elégnek kell lennie hogy megvédjen tieket. A varázslat őrizni fog benneteket - bólintott a szemöldökös. 

\- Hm. Ez bíztató - sóhajtott megkönnyebbülten Németország. 

\- Vagyis más szóval a te mágiád őriz minket, igaz? És nem tudod visszavenni tőlünk? - tudakolta Olaszország. 

\- Mi? Miről beszélsz? - döbbent le a mellette ülő német. 

\- Igen, Italien, ha megvéd, mikért akarnád hogy elvegyék tőled? - értetlenkedett Gilbert. 

\- Inghilterra ereje elég csodás, de nem lett még teljesen visszaállítva, igaz? Ráadásul most használtál belőle. Szerintem tartogatnod kéne. Ezért gondolkodtam, hogy vissza tudnám-e adni a mágiád. 

\- De a szörny elsősorban utánad megy. Az lenne a legjobb, ha lenne valamiféle védelmed... - próbált érvelni Ludwig. 

\- Veee, jól megvagyok mögötted, Kapitány! Biztonságban leszek amíg mögötted maradok, nem, Germania? - nézett fel rá az olasz. 

\- Nos... ez azért van mert egy elég erős erő véd. A gyógyulásodhoz van kapcsolva - magyarázta Anglia. - Ha annyira szeretnéd hogy visszavegyem, örömmel teszem, de... Germany, veled is rendben van?

\- Nos, ígyis-úgyis én védem meg... - sóhajtott fel. - Csak ne vándorolj el azokra a részekre. 

\- Igenis uram! Jól leszek~ Giappone is ott lesz velem. 

\- Uh, Italien, mi van velem? - szomorodott el Gilbert. 

\- Aaahh... Ti Tengelyhatalmak olyan jól kijöttök egymással... irigy vagyok - sóhajtott ezúttal Francis. 

\- Én nem hívnám ezt "egymással jól kijövésnek"... - moytogta Ludwig. 

\- Tengelyhatalmak? Mi a Tengelyhatalmak? - nézett körbe Feliciano. 

\- Er...?

\- Hm? Az valami kaja? - értetlenkedett tovább az olasz. 

\- N-nem... mindegy - rázta a fejét a francia. 

\- Hm? Itaria, ki van kötődve a cipőfűződ - vette észre az eddig földet bámuló Kiku. 

\- Ve? Oh, igazad van~

\- Már megint... - csóválta meg a fejét Ludwig. Majd én bekötöm neked. Hajlísd be a térded...

\- Minden oké. Meg tudom csinálni magamnak. 

\- Te... - kapott levegő után Németország. 

\- Ooh, szóval végre megtanultad, huh? Végre felnőttél - mosolyodott el Francis. 

\- Igen. Nem volt senki aki megcsinálja nekem az idő nagyrészében, így meg kellett tanulnom. Nézd, Germania~ Jól csináltam! - mutatta meg neki büszkén a művét. 

\- Mi? Oh... I-igen...

\- Yey! Mostmár ha nem vagy velem is meg tudom csinálni magamnak~ A legjobbamat adtam, Uram!

\- Oh... - reagálta le az eseményeket Kína-szinten Anglia. - Szóval! Visszakaphatom a varázserőm?

\- Igen, nyugodtan~ Az majd megnyugtatja Americát is - bólintott az olasz. 

\- Rendben. Akkor visszaveszem. Így, visszakaptam. Köszönöm. Ami őt illeti... még fiatal, így nem nagyon lehet veéle mit kezdeni, de... ezzel... - kezdett el gondolkodni Arthur. 

\- Meg se forduljon a fejedben! - jött az ágyak felől Amerika hangja. 

\- Uh-oh, ez nem lesz jó... - szomorodott el az olasz, mad felpattanva elindult felé. - America, várj! Nyugodj le!

\- Minden rendben van, Doitsu?

\- Hm? Oh, igen. Csak egy kicsit megrázott - vallotta be. 

\- El is felejtettem, hogy Itarianak annyi emléke van hogy elvesztette a múltbeli emlékeit. 

\- Én inkább azon gondolkodok, melyik emlékei magadtak meg. Woah, minden rendben van? Ennyire megrázott? - pattant fel a francia aggódva. 

\- Biztos eltűnnek majd ha kijutunk innen. Ne legyél ilyen, West...

\- R-rendben...

~ Vajon hogy van Amerika és a többiek? ~ gondolkodott el Kiku, majd odament hozzájuk. 

\- Canada, nyugodj le! És te America, miről beszélsz?! - hallotta meg a japán Felicianot kiabálni, ami egy nem megszokott látvány volt. 

\- Miért nem mondtad el nekem?! Nem bízol bennem? Azt hiszed haszontalan vagyok?! - folytatta az olaszt figyelmen kívül hagyva Kanada. 

\- Nem! Nem ezt mondtam!

\- Nekem is kell szemüveg, emlékszel? Tisztában vagyok vele, hogy ez olyasvalami amit komolyan kell venned! - emlékeztette testvérét. 

\- Sajnálom. Elfelejtettem visszahozni... - hajtotta le a fejét Japán. 

\- Én ejtettem el, én is fogom visszahozni! A szörny nem vak - jelentette ki Amerika. - Meg tudja mondani, hogy az enyém, és ha ez egy ürügy lesz neki hogy utánam jöjjön...

\- Ezért mondom hogy nekem kéne mennem helyetted! Nézz csak rám! Egyformák vagyunk, nem? - mutatott az arcára Matthew. - Még a szörny sem lenne képes megkülönböztetni minket! És meg is vagy sérülve! Ha csali lehetnék...

\- Mondtam, hogy meg se forduljon a fejedben! Hányszor kell még elveszítenelek?! - emelte fel a hangját Alfred megint, hogy ezúttal hangosabb legyen mint testvére. 

\- Egyet értek! Szörnyű vagy! - fontra keresztbe karjait a mostmár egyedüli szemüveges. - Mondtam már, hogy az a szörny simán keresztülnéz rajtam, nem fog bántani! De neem, neked oda kellett menned mint egy idiótának, hogy fedezd őt!!

\- Ne veszekedjetek!! - próbálta lenyugtatni a kedélyeket Olaszország ezútta több sikerrel. 

\- Canada, America meghalt a múltban amit meglátogattál, nem? - nézett rá nyugodtabb hangon Feliciano. - Ezért aggódsz ennyire, nem?

\- Te is America, ezúttal... és mikor eltörted az órát, sok embert láttál meghalni, nem igaz? - siklott a pillantása ezúttal a másik félre. 

\- De - bólintott halkan Alfred. 

\- Az óra... arra gondolsz, amit te és én törtünk el Igirisuvel az alagsorban? - kérdezte Japán. 

\- Igen. Akkor még nem tudtam, hogy ez tényleg megtörtént a múltban - bólintott az amerikai még egyet. - Szóval mikor láttalak téged, Canadát és Englandot meghalni, el tudtam viselni, mert azt mondták ez az egész egy hazugság. De rosszul tudtuk. Amiket láttam mind igazak voltak... A barátaim közül sokan tényleg elvesztették az életüket...! England varázslata egy igazi prbléma... túlszárnyalta a saját korlátait, és életét vesztette emiatt... Szóval mielőtt ez megint megtörténne, tanácsot szeretnék kérni ezügyben. 

\- Mi? - kérdezte Olaszország. Egyikük sem vette észre az időközben odasettenkedő Angliát. 

\- Azt szeretném kérdezni hogy hogy lehet megállítani azt a varázsidiótát? És aztán, hogy megmentsétek Englandot, ti vesztenétek életetek. Persze, megállítottuk a varázslásban! De nem ezt akartam! - akadt ki az amerikai ismét. 

\- Tanácsot... kértél...

\- Bármikor amikor a szörnybe futottunk így, valaki mindig meghalt! - kezdtek el már potyogni Alfred könnyei. - És England, a fura erejével, halt meg a legtöbbször! Ha kérnék tanácsot, ti lennétek azok... Ha nem, akkor England... Csak ezzel a két választási lehetőséggel nem nagyon van lehetőségem választani! De... mivel nem tudtam választani kettőtök közül... úgy gondoltam küzdök egyedül!

\- Szóval, megkérdeztél engem bármikor is?! - lett elege Angliának a mellébeszélésből. - Mondtad nekem bármikor is hogy ne használjam túl a varázserőm? Beszéltél velem egyszer is róla?

\- Nem, de......

\- Akkor miért nem próbálod meg? - hallgattatta Arthur. 

\- Értem - bólintott a brit mikor nem kapott választ. - Tudom, mire gondoltál. Figyeljetek, ha az az alvést tettető burger mániákus felébred, mondjátok meg neki, hogy senki nem mondta, hogy csak egy hősnek lehet - indult el az ajtó felé. 

\- Inghilterra, mit fogsz csinálni?! - kiáltott utána Feliciano. 

\- Majd meglátjuk hogy érdekelsz-e, de kurva seggfej! - teleportálta el magát azzal a lendülette a brit. Épp mikor Alfred felkászálódott az ágyból. 

\- ENGLAND!! - kiáltotta el magát Amerika, majd kifutott a szobából, amire a francia is felkapta a fejét. 

\- Mi?! Woah, mi folyik itt?

\- N-nem tudom... csak úgy eltűnt... M-majd én megkeresem őket! - ajánlkozott Olaszország. 

\- Woah, várj egy percet! Nyugodj le! Nem mehetsz egyedül! Két csapatra oszlunk - rendelkezett Francis. 

\- Eesh, miért pont most... Gyere, West!

\- Kérlek, hadd menjek veletek!! Siessünk! - kérte Japán. 

\- Én America után megyek! Indulok is! - futott ki az olasz. 

~ ~ ~ 

\- Hey, megtaláltalak - kiáltott rá a szörnyre Anglia lent a könyvtárnak tűnő helységben, ahol Japánnal hagyták. - Sajnálom, de ha nem öllek meg és térek vissza élve, nem mutatok jó példát a hősnek. És ha már itt tartunk, illene visszaadnod amit a kezedben tartasz!! - esett a brit smaragd pillantása a szörny kezére, majd elkezdte támadását. 

\- Sectumsempra!! - kiáltotta el magát a brit, mikor Olaszország leért utána. 

~ Noha Japan meggyengítette és Italy átadott nekem némi varázserőt... hogy lehet még mindig ilyen erős?! ~ képedt el, ahogy egyik ütése sem kottyant meg a szönynek. 

\- England! - toppant be Amerika is. 

\- Tsk, máris itt vagy? - csettintett a nyelvével ingerülten a szőke. - Csak pofa be, és nézd milyen erős vagyok!

~ Ha Inghilterra meg tudja ölni, talán America egyel kevesebb dolog miatt aggódna. De... rossz érzésem van ezzel kapcsolatban... ~ kezdett el gondolkodni Olaszország. 

A szörny megunva az ácsorás, közelebb lépett a brithez, hogy bevigyen egy ütést. 

\- Aú...! Hogy ízlene akkor ez?! - kezdett el komolyan felmérgesedni a szigetország. 

\- K-kérlek, állj... - kérlelte Alfred. 

\- Ez lesz a véged!! - kiáltotta el magát Arthur megint. 

\- ÁLLJ, ENGLAND!! NE... NE CSINÁLD!!

De az amerikai kiáltása már túl későnek bizonyult, mivel a brit már addigra elkezdte támadását, amitől a szöny ténylegesen el is tűnt. 

\- Eltűnt... - vonta le a kitűnő következtetést Feliciano. 

\- Nem lehet igaz... - bosszankodott Amerika. 

\- E-el-elképesztő! Nyertél, Inghilterra! Nézd, America, még él! - ugrándozott megkönnyebbülten az olasz. 

\- I-igen... Annyira féltem... -lepődött meg Amerika is. 

\- Hála az égnek! Mivel úgyis itt vagyunk, meg is kereshetjük a szemüveged. Nézzük csak... - indult el az olasz. 

\- Aaahh... Azt hittem szívrohamom lesz. De mostmár látom, milyen erős vagy igazából. Később kioktathatsz, bár nem várom...

\- I-igen... - válaszolt a brit bizonytalanul. 

\- A szemüveged nincs errefelé. Talán a másik szobában? Megyek, megnézem - informálta őket Olaszország, majd elindult a kis szobácskába. 

\- Talán az asztal alatt? - morfondírozott, ahogy nem találta őket a polcoknál. - Ah, annyira megkönnyebbültem! Mostmár kárpótolhatják egymást nyugodtan. A szörny meg lett ölve, Inghilterra meg rendben van! Yay~! Csupa jó dolgok történnek!

Ám az örömködés nem tarthatott sokáig, ugyanis a lámpa elkezdett pislákolni, amire az olasz is felkapta a fejét. 

\- Ve, mi a franc? Ez eddig... - de a legközelebbi pislákolásnál teljesen lekapcsolódott. - Oh, most egyáltalán nincs fény. Hol van az ajtó...? - kezdte el vakon keresni. 

\- Mi? Olyan érzés, mintha...

Mikor Feliciano legközelebb látott, egy szörny került vele szemben. 

~ Mi? Azt hittem csak egy volt?!

\- Amer... fuss...! - próbált kikáltani barátainak, de előtte még rátámadott az a szörnyecske mellette. - Ack...! - hullott a földre az olasz. 

~ ~ ~ 

\- Hey, England, ne csak áldogálj ott! Segíts keresni! - szólt rá a szemüvegje nélkül félvak Alfred, akinek majdnem kúsznia kellett a földön, hogy lásson valamit. 

\- Igirisu!! - kiáltott fel Japán megkönnyebbülten, ahogy meglátta alakját egy Németországgal és egy Poroszországgal az oldalán. 

\- Oh, itt is vagy. Probléma megoldva, akkor? - egyszerüsítette a helyzetet a porosz. 

\- Tényleg megölted?! Egyes egyedül?! - hitetlenkedett Kiku. 

\- Eléggé meggondolatlan volt - bólintott Amerika. - De legalább gond nélül tudjuk felfedezni a szobát végre!

\- Oh? Miért is?

\- Mert az itt lézengő szörny eltűnt...

\- A szörny...? Honnan tudod, hogy az volt az egyetlen? - tapintott egy jó pontra Japán. 

\- Uh...

\- Várj, hol van Italien? Utánad kellett volna jönnie... - nézett körül Ludwig aggódva. 

\- Elment a szemüvegemet keresni abban a szobában... - mutatott arra Alfred. Ahonnan abban a pillanatban dulakodás hangja hallatszódott. 

\- Ez a hang! Onnan jött!

\- Italien!! - indult el arra futólépésben a német torkában dobogó szívvel. Testvére és egykori szövetségese követték. Még Amerika is elindult.

\- England, nekünk is... England? - pillantott vissza rá, amint észlelte, hogy nem követi. 

\- I-igen...

\- Oh! A Texasom!! Ott volt melletted! Miért nem vetted fel nekem?! - nézett le a lábához, ahol megtalálta a szemüvegét. Közelebb lépett, hogy felvegye. 

\- Mi? Oh... igen... így lenne?

\- England? - hajolt vissza fel hozzá a földön hagyva a látóeszközt a furcsa válasz hallatán. - N-ne mondd hogy...

\- M-mi?! - ugrott hátra a brit. - Várj, Italy után kell mennünk először...

\- E-england... - indult el utána Alfred. 

\- M-m-mi?!

~ Emlékszem, hogy réges régen... sok idősíkkal ezelőtt, ezt a kérdést tettem fel neked ~ emlékezett vissza az amerikai elkomorult arccal, és szilánkokra tört szívvel. 

\- Hány ujjam... mutatom? - mutatott fel neki két ujjat Alfred, jobb kezét a brit vállára támasztva. - Tudsz válaszolni, nem? Ha... látsz.

~ Kérlek... kérlek ne kérj elnézést! Nem akarok azon megint keresztülmenni... - küszködött már a könnyeivel Amerika. 

\- N-nos...

\- Nem... lehet... - képedt el Alfred. 

\- Sajnálom, America. Már nem... látok többé...

~ ~ ~ 

\- ITALIEN!! - kiáltott fel Ludwig, amikor a szobába érve ott feküdt Olaszország az asztal mellett, egyedül, magára hagyatottan. Magához ölelvén a levegő is bennrekedt a torkában. - It...

\- Menj az utamból!! - lökte félre az albínó az öccsét, hogy jobban megvizsgálja. 

\- Jaj, ne...

\- P-preussen... Italien... Italien...?

~ Alig van sérülése... de... az arcszíne... ~ vizsgálta meg a porosz. 

\- I-italien... - nyíltak tágra a porosz rubinvörös szemei is. Erre most a német taszította félre testvérét, hogy közelebb férjen barátjához. Fülét az olasz szívéhez nyomta, hogy megbizonyosodjon róla.

\- Doitsu... Itaria...?

\- Italien szíve... meg... állt... - hajolt el sokkoltan. Égszínkék szemeibe nem is tudott könny gyűlni, annyira hihetetlennek tartotta a helyzetet. 

\- Itaria!! ITARIA!! - viszont a japán barna szemeit annál több könny népesítette be. 

~ ~ ~ 

\- Ah-hah! Tökéletes - kacagott fel Spanyolország, vidáman leakasztva a hátáról a harci fejszéjét. - Készen állsz a harcra, Romano? - az izgalomban még száját is benedvesítette. 

Ám az olasz hirtelen szúró fajdalmat érzett a mellkasában, ami térdre kényszerítette. 

\- Romano? - nézett rá hátra aggódva Antonio. 

\- Ack... - nyögött fel a tincses fájdalmában. Hogy enyhítse az érzést, kezét a mellkasára szorította. Lehet tippelni, mennyire működött. 

\- Roma?! - suhintott egyet a fejszével a szörny felé, ami az olaszt vette célba. - Romano, mi a baj? A szíved?! Fáj a mellkasod?!

~ Nem lehet...! Csak ne megint, csak ne megint! Én... ne... Kérlek hagyd abba!! ~ kezdett el pánikolni Romano, ismerve ezt az érzést már. 

\- Fáj... - nyögte ki a spanyolnak a nyilvánvalót. 

\- ROMANO!! Romano!! Várj! Ne állj fel! Csak megölnek! - próbálta visszatartani a rájuk támadó két szörnyet egyszerre, és még figyelni az olaszra is. 

~ Ve-nezianooo!! ~ hullott a padlóra ez az olasz is. 

~ ~ ~ 

~ Olyan sötét van... ~ nézett körbe Olaszország maga körül. 

\- Mit is csináltam? Miért is vagyok itt? Merre kéne mennem?

\- Erre? - nézett el a jobbjára, ahol feltűnt egy szörny. - Te... segíteni fogsz nekem? Tényleg mehetek arra?

\- Így igaz. Ha arra megyek... biztosan találkozom a barátaimmal, igaz? - vont vállat reménykedve, így elindult arra, mielőtt egy hang megállíthatta volna. Egy oly ismerős hang. 

\- Ne.

\- Hm? - torpant meg az olasz. 

\- A rossz irányba mész. 

\- Mi?

\- Erre, Italien - vezette a hang az ellenkező irányba. 

\- Erre...? Hey, hol vagy? - nézett körbe az olasz tanácstalanul, merthogy senki mást nem látott. 

\- Italien, tudsz kívánni egyet? Én kicsi vagyok, és hátrányban is vagyok. Ha megnövök egy kicsit, és szemmagasságban leszek veled...

\- Mi...?

\- Akkor képes leszek eljönni érted. 

\- N-nem értem, de... tudsz nekem segíteni? Ha tudsz, akkor kívánok neked? Kívánom, hogy nőjj fel! - indult el a másik irányba az olasz. - És ha így teszek, vissza tudok majd menni a barátaimhoz, igaz?

\- Igen, biztos vagyok benne...

\- Figyelj, te vagy...

\- Sajnálom, de előbb le kell győznöm azt a valamit. Addig előremehetsz.

\- Mi?! Várj! Um, ki vagy...? - kérdezte volna Feliciano, de egy kék csóva vette körül, és egy perccel később már ott sem volt. 

Egy virágos réten találta magát, mikor legközelebb kinyitotta szemeit. 

\- Huh? Ez nem a kúria... igaz? - térdelt le hitetlenül, hogy szemeiben nem bízva más érzékszervek segítségét hívja. - Mi-mit csinálok én itt? Gyorsan vissza kell mennem. Biztos mindenki aggódik...

\- Italien! - hallatszódott a távolból. Az olasz ijedten felpattant, hogy megnézze, ki hozta ide. 

\- Te... - a döbbenettől háta kellett lépnie Felicianonak. 

\- Már kerestelek, Italien - mosolyodott el a fekete egyenruhás, kalapot viselő személy. 

\- Sac... Sacro Romano Impero...


	17. ELTŰNÉS

\- Oh...

\- Rég láttalak, Italien - mosolyodott el melegen.

\- I-igen. Um, én... Úgy értem, én... - próbálta összeszedni a gondolatait az olasz.

\- Italien.

\- Igen?

\- Nem kell úgy beszélned velem, mintha még gyerekek lennénk. Tudok mindent - nyugtatta meg, mire Feliciano bólintott egyet.

\- Rég láttalak... Sacro Romano Impero.

\- Valóban.

\- Úgy... megnőttél.

\- Mert úgy kívántad - vont vállat a szőke.

\- Mi?

\- Ez egy olyan hely, ahol a kívánságaid teljesülnek. Kicsiként nem volt semmi esélyem azellen. Ezért kellett ezt a szívességet kérnem tőled, Italien.

\- Akkor te mutattad meg nekem az utat? - reménykedett Olaszország.

\- Igen. Vissza tudtam verni valahogy, de nem teljesen... sajnálom - kezdte el fekete cipőjét tanulmmányozni.

\- N-nem, semmi baj! Um... e-ez elég kínos nekem. Hogy így felnőttél...

\- El tudom hinni - kuncogott fel a szőke. - Ha nem tetszik, csak kívánd hogy megint kicsi legyek. Valószínűleg nyugodtabb lennél a fiatalabb énemmel.

\- Ve?! Uh, n-nem! - rázta meg barna fejét hevesen az olasz. - Mármint, ez valóban kínos, de... Hogy is mondjam... Örülök, hogy a szemedbe tudok nézni anélkül, hogy le kellene hajolnom - mosolyodott el szélesen.

\- Értem. Az jó.

\- Szóval, hol vagyunk? - pillantgatott körbe Olaszország ismét. Nem volt neki sehonnan ismerős a hely.

\- Hm? Oh... igaz is. Bocsi, de megváratjuk őket. Menjünk vissza először.

\- Kiről beszélsz?

\- Majd megtudod, ha velem jössz. Gyere.

\- Oh, o-oké. 

~ ~ ~ 

\- ...endben. Akkor csak gyorsan körülnézünk bent és... - részletezte a tervet Japán a porosznak a kúria bejárata előtt.

\- Giappone? És Prussia? - nyíltak az olasz szemei tányér méretűre. Erre a zajra a másik kettő feléjük is fordult.

\- Hey, Italien. Már aggódtam, hogy valami rossz történt-e, mivel csak úgy befutottál az erdőbe - sóhajtott fel megkönnyebbülten Poroszország.

\- Mi?

\- Valami zavart? - tudakolta Japán.

\- Bocsánat, hogy megvárattunk. Italien csak azt hitte, látott valamit - kért elnézést a feketeruhás az olasz helyett.

\- Nos, ha vele voltál, baj nem lehetett. Kese!

\- Szóval... azt hittem ez csak egy pletyka, nem hittem hogy tényleg megtaláljuk - fordult vissza Japán érdekvesztetten a kúria felé.

\- Olyan elhagyatott érzést kelt... nem rossz!

\- Nem hiszem, hogy olyan érdekes. Csak nézzünk körül bent gyorsan, aztán menjünk haza - adta hozzá az újjonnan érkezett szőkeség.

\- Oh...

\- Egyetértek. Akkor bemehetünk? - kérdezte Japán, és a porosszal ketten be is mentek.

\- Várj...

\- Italien, ne kell sietni - nyugtatgatta a szőke egy vállérintéssel.

\- Mi? D-de...

\- Ez olyan mintha egy álomban lennél. Egy dolgot kivéve. Minden úgy alakul, ahogy szeretnéd. Ezért nem kell aggódnod miattuk - magyarázta a kékszemű.

\- De nem tudok nem aggódni. Utánuk kell mennem.

\- Mégha ez csak egy álom is?

\- Azért, mert ez egy álom!

\- Gondoltam, hogy ezt fogod mondani - sóhajtott fel a szőke.

\- Heheh! Inkább menjünk be! Majd ott mesélhetsz ennek a világnak a "szabájairól" - indult el a házba az olasz.

~ Ahogy gondoltam, könnyen hozzászokott... Minden amin keresztülment ennyire megváltoztatta? Kérlek, hamar találd ki...

~ ~ ~ 

\- Haah...! - pihegett a spanyol a könyvtárban. Már csak egy szörny volt szerencsére, de az ő Romanoja még nem lett jobban. - Mennyi van még ezekből? Még Jefe Esana erejének is vannak korlátai! Te vagy az utolsó, nem? Akkor készülj fel, mert sietős a dolgom! - csapott le rá egy utolsót, mielőtt a szörny eltűnt volna.

\- Yeey! Nyertem! Romano! Jefe España megölte mindet! - dicsekedett vidáman az olasznak, de ez az öröm rögtön szertefoszlott, ahogy meglátta a földön csöndben szenvedő Lovinot.

\- Romano... - hajolt le hozzá óvatosan. - Romano, nem emlékszel rám? Nem hallasz? - kérdezte a legrosszabbakat ami eszébe jutott könnyes szemekkel már a gondolatra is, mikor a tincses nem reagált semmit.

\- Francban!! A mágikus rúnakör vagy mi az anyámtyúkja csak úgy eltűnt, és most Romano meg ilyen...! Mi a Pokol folyik itt?! - állt fel bosszankodva a spanyol. - Valaminek történnie kellett Itával és Inglaterrával... enyhén szólva...

A filozofálgatásból és találgatásból egy ajtónyílás, és léptek hangja rántotta ki Antoniot.

\- Huh? Mit csinálsz itt? Nem voltál a konferencián... - akadékoskodott a brit, meglátva a párost.

\- Te vagy az, Kirkland? - kérdezte reménykedve a spanyol.

\- Miről beszélsz? - ráncolta össze kócos szemöldökét erre a brit.

~ Nem... persze, hogy ez nem a mi Inglaterránk. Basszus, ez nagyon rossz...

\- Az nem Italy Romano? - kérdezte Anglia ahogy meglátta az olaszt is.

\- Nem mondhatom el - válaszolta Spanyolország.

\- Mi?! De pont úgy néz ki...

\- F-figyelj, neked olyan fura erőd van, nem? Szóval nem tudsz nekünk adni belőle? - kérdezte kétségbeesetten Antonio.

\- Miről beszélsz?

\- M-mi... mi... a jövőből jöttünk!! - dobta be az aduászát a spanyol.

\- Mi? Még mindig nem tudom, miről beszélsz. 

~ ~ ~ 

\- Szóval... teljesen megállt? - törte meg a döbbent csendet Francis fent a biztonságos szobában. A német felhozta az olaszt, és olyan szépen ágyba dugta, mintha csak alszana, és most minden ottmaradt ország körülülte.

\- Igen... - bólintott a japán.

\- Sajnálom... nyugodtnak kellett volna maradnom... - hajtotta le a fejét a szemöldökös.

\- Nem... én is túl makacs voltam - tette kezét a brit vállára, ami még jócskán megijesztette.

\- Szóval, Angliya megvakult, és Italiya szíve megállt... - foglalta össze Ivan röviden. - Van egy kis veszteségünk, huh?

\- Rìběn, te is egy jópár csatán mentél keresztül, nem? - nézett rá aggódva Kína. - Nem mondhatom, hogy menj aludni, de legalább le kéne ülnöd.

\- Nem, én nem... - rázta meg a fejét Kiku. - Mindenesetre, most hogy...

\- Italien az egyetlen, aki vissza tud menni az időben, nem? Bár hallottam valami olyasmit is, hogy England is képes rá... - terelte a szót Gilbert.

\- I-igen...

\- Most hogy a varázsereje közelít a nullához, nem tud semmit csinálni... mégha az életével kompenzálná is, nem hinném hogy elég lenne - szomorodott el Alfred a gondolatra, hogy megint végig kéne néznie hogy meghal.

\- Igazad van... - bólintott Arthur. - Nem lenne elég...

\- Szóval nem tudunk visszamenni az időben... De gyerünk már, nem fogunk csak úgy kijutni innen Italien nélkül... Igaz, West? - nézett öccsére a porosz.

\- West - szólította meg ment, hogy érezte hogy nem igazán hallja, mi folyik körülötte.

\- Mi az? - nézett erre már fel.

\- Figyeltél?

\- Uh, nem... bocsi... - vallotta be a szőkeség.

\- Szedd össze magad. Ez egy nagyon fontos megbeszélés, hogy döntsünk a jövőnkről. Ki kell bírnod - szólt rá az albínó.

\- Doitsu...

\- Elnézést. - rázta meg a fejét. - Jól vagyok. Én is felnőttem már. Már nem vagyok az a gyáva aki voltam.

\- Oh? - nézett körül Francis. 

~ ~ ~ 

\- S-szóval amit mondani szeretnék, én... - kezdte újra a dolgok tisztázását Spanyolország a britnek.

\- Most csak vicceltek velem.

\- Mi? - értetlenkedett a spanyol.

\- Mi a franc? Italy visszafordította az időt? És a jövőből jöttetek, és azt akarjátok hogy visszavigyelek titeket?! - foglalta össze a szőke.

\- I-igen! - bólintott egy mosollyal Antoni, hogy végre sikerült megértetnie magát. - És szerintem valami nagyon rossz történt a saját világunkban! Ezért is szeretném, hogy ossz meg egy kicsit az erődből a mi Inglaterránkkal...

\- Elég!! - szakította félbe ingerülten a szemöldökös. - Nektek ez talán csak egy másik múlt, de nekem ez a világ a mindenem!

\- Oh...

\- És azt mondod, hogy adjam oda a varázserőm, vagy az egész kárba fog menni, mert ez a világ is biztos csak egy újabb idősík lesz?

\- N-nem... soha nem mondtam, hogy az lesz...

\- Szóval azt mondod, áldozzam fel ezt a világot?! Köszönöm, hogy elmondtad hogy működik! Most épp egy kritikus helyzetben vagyunk! Nincs időnk veletek törődni! - vidult fel Anglia, majd azzal a lendülettel kisétált az ajtón, otthagyva a párost.

\- Inglaterra...

\- Nincs semmi közöm a francos világotokhoz! - kiáltott még azért vissza.

\- Oh, Istenem. Lehet hogy ennyire rosszul magyaráztam...? Elmondtam neki mindent mert biztos voltam benne, hogy visszaküld, de... semmi garancia nincs rá, hogy minden idősík ugyanolyan.

\- S... pagna...

\- Romano!! - guggolt le vissza hozzá egy pillanat alatt a spanyol izgatottal vegyes aggodalommal. 

\- Bocsi... valami... hirtelen... - próbált meg felülni az olasz.

\- Jól van a szíved?! Tudsz rendesen lélegezni?

\- Jól.. jól vagyok - bólintott. - Nem igazán értem, de azt hiszem egy üres helyen voltam, és valaki segített...

\- Nos akkor... fel tudsz állni? - nyújtotta a kezét neki Antonio.

\- Uh-huh - bólintott, majd kezét elfogadva felállt. - Megsérültél... és... mi van a szörnyekkel? - nézett körbe Lovino.

\- Jefe España megölte mindet, egyedül! - dicsekedett el neki ezúttal már tényleg.

\- Spagna...

\- Hm? Mi az?

\- Én...

~ ~ ~ 

\- Ooh, itt vagy - sóhajtott megkönnyebbülten Francis ahogy megtalálta Kanadát a fürdőben. - Mi a baj? Egy megbeszélés közepén vagyunk.

\- France...

\- Mi az? Szomorúnak tűnsz.

\- Én... én vagyok az egyetlen aki teljesen hasztalan - hajtotta le a fejét. Nem is mert az ország szemébe nézni.

\- Pardon?

\- Mindenki más megtalálta a saját szerepét, és mégis, én... nem tudok nem azon gondolkodni hogy mit csinálok... - kezdett el az ingje gombjával játszani idegesen Romano.

\- Romano...

\- Veneziano mindent megtett amit tudott, és a krumplifej is. Még a brit faszkalap is... Mit csinálok én itt?! Miért találtam ki hogy jöjjünk ide?!

\- Ötletem se volt mit gondolt America, és nem tudtam semmi hasznosat tenni... és aztán... azt gondoltam... talán nem kellek nektek... - bújt mélyebben a kabátjába Matthew.

\- Kell egy dícséret valakitől?

\- Mi? - nézett fel a franciára meglepetten a szemüveges.

\- Szeretnéd, hogy valaki elmondja mit csinálj hogy aztán megdicsérjen hogy szép munkát végeztél? - ismételte el Francis. - Ha szeretnéd hogy megmondjam neked, mit csinálj, van jópár ötletem. Ha végrehajtod őket, attól boldog leszel?

\- Nem - vallotta be szégyellősen egy rövid hallgatás után. 

\- Az lehet hogy az egyszerű mód, de... nem pont erre gondoltam először, gondolom...

\- Huh?

\- Nincs semmi, amire csak én vagyok képes? Mintha én lennék az egyetlen... - kapkodott a lehetőségekért már remegve Romano.

\- Pontosan.

\- D-de én... most én szeretnék tenni érte valamit! - vallotta be az olasz, ám közben kicsordultak első könnycseppjei.

\- De nem emlékszel, Romano? - mosolyodott el a spanyol, és szorosan magához ölelte az olaszt. - Az egyik ok, amiért Ita szíve könnyebb lett, az te voltál és hogy idejöttél érte.

\- De azt mondta ne jöjjek... - szipogott.

\- Mind a ketten Italiák vagytok, nem? Aggaszt, hogy kockára teszed az életed, de szerintem nagyon bíztató hogy ott vagy a testvérednek - kezdte el a hátát simogatni Antonio, hogy megnyugtassa. 

\- Sok problémát megoldottál, nem? És nem azért csináltad, mert valaki megmondta neked, nem? Csak felbukkant neked, és te megnyitottál egy új utat nekünk. Igaz? Ezért lesz még biztosan olyan alkalom, amikor lesz valami amit csak te tudsz megtenni, egyút amit csak te tudsz megnyitni - mosolygott rá a kanadaira Francis. - Ne légy türelmetlen. Senki sem fog hasztalannak gondolni, vagy neheztelni rád ezért.

\- Valami amit csak én tudok megtenni, valamikor... - ismételte Matthew meghatódva.

\- Én mondom, rendben van minden! Rám ütöttél a selymes hajaddal, szóval biztos lesz valami amit csak te tudsz véghezvinni! - karolta át fél kézzel Franciaország.

\- Hahah... Ennek mi köze mindehhez?

\- Annyit segítettél az öcsédnek; hozzád képest én vagyok a felesleges. Amennyit felvágok, elég gyorsan legyőztek! - próbálta felvidítani Lovinot a spanyol.

\- Ne hízelegj magadnak...

\- Nos, úgy gondolom lennie kell valaminek, amit csak Jefe Espana tud megtenni, de... azt hiszem én vagyok a leghasztalanabb mindenki közül.

\- Nos, nélküled nem tudtam volna idejönni, szóval... asszem nem vagy olyan hasztalan - mormogta a bajsza alatt Romano lebiggyesztett ajkakkal.

\- Oh? Tényleg? Mit tettem? - örült meg Antonio.

\- A bölcsességed nélkül nem gyűjtöttünk volna mindenkit össze és hoztuk volna ide őket...

\- És még most is... - kezdte Kanada.

\- Hm?

\- A tanácsod nélkül most biztos valami nagy hülyeséget csinálnék - kuncogott fel kínosan a szemüveges. - Ezért örülök, hogy itt vagy nekem.

\- Oh, szóval én is segíthettem?

\- Igen! - bólintott hevesen Matthew.

\- Ez elég bizonyíték?

\- Mi?

\- Senki sem szükségtelen. Biztos lesz olyan idő amikor valaki kelleni fog valamire, mint most - mosolyodott el Francis. - Csak türelmesnek kell lenned. Még ha szomorú is vagy.

\- Oké - bólintott Kanada.

\- Canada!! - rontott be Amerika.

\- Woah! M-megijesztettél. Mi a gond? - kapta oda ijedten a fejét a szólított.

\- Mi a... Nem voltál a megbeszélésen, így kiakadtam és elkezdtelek keresni... de úgy tűnik egész végig itt voltál... - nyugodt meg Alfred.

\- S-sajnálom. Csak gondolkodnom kellett...

\- Huh? Te is itt voltál, France?

\- Milyen kegyetlen tőled! Én is egy tag vagyok, akit nem lehet elveszteni, mikor megszökünk innen! - puffogott a francia.

~ Sosem vesz észre mert nem tűnök ki, de most...

\- Gyerünk, menjünk! Ha nem vagy itt hogy kijelensd az érzékeny véleményed, talán megint valami meggondolatlant teszek! - viccelődött Alfred, majd végre visszamentek a többiekhez.

\- Huh? Mi történt a megbeszéléssel? - nézett körül Kanada meglepetten, hogy az ágyhoz tömörült csapat helyett szétszóródott hármasokat és párokat talált.

\- Nem mentünk vele semerre - nézett valamerre a hang irányába Arthur. - Szünetet tartunk. Máskülönben még a végén belebolondulunk.

\- Canada nem bolondulna bele.

\- Oh... i-igaz - ment oda a kis családjához.

\- Mihez fogsz kezdeni a szemeiddel? - pillantott vissza a britre Amerika. - Nem maradsz így örökre, igaz?

\- Még gondolkodom! A látásom azért lett elvéve, hogy kiegészítse a nem elegendő varázserőm, szóval...

\- Mi, akkor ez ilyen zárolás, vagy mi? Milyen béna - sóhajtott fel Francis.

\- Tényleg elhamarkodott volt... És most kezdenünk kell valamit Roamnoval és Spainnel.

\- Elnézést kérek - szólt bele Yao, majd az orosszal odament a kis családot felbolygatni.

\- Igen? - fordult feléjük Matthew.

\- Van valami, amirő gondoskodnom kell a melléképületben. Éguó is velem jön - jelentette ki szimplán.

\- Rendben, de mit fogtok csinálni? - érdeklődött Francis gyanakodva.

\- Meg akar fejteni egy rejtvényt. Ha aggódsz, velünk is jöhettek. Nem bánjuk - vont vállat Ivan.

\- Még mindig ki kell találnunk, mit kezdjünk Spainnel, szóval rátok bízzuk - passzolta a lehetőséget Arthur.

\- Shi. Akkor mindjárt jövünk. Talán találunk valami újat - bólintott a kínai.

\- Remélem.

\- Szóval a rúnakör eltűnt - vette észre Matthew, mikor a furcsa páros eltűnt. - Mi azzal a baj?

\- Az a kör kötötte össze a múltat és a jelent. Ha eltűnik, senki sem tud visszatérni a múltból - magyarázta Arthur.

\- Szóval azt mondod Romano és Spain nem tud visszajönni?

\- Így van- bólintott a vaksi. - Ha nem találunk egy más módot rá, ott fogják leélni az életület a múltban.

\- De nincs elég energiád hogy csinálj egy új portált... - tippelt a francia.

\- Pontosan... - bólintott a brit. 

~ ~ ~ 

\- Most hogy Itaria ilyen, biztos Romano is... - nézett végig az ágyban fekvőn Kiku.

\- A legkedvesebb testvérnek ott van Spanien, szóval minden rendben van - próbálta feldobni a hangulatot Gilbert. - Francba... bárcsak lenne kardom...

\- Egy kard?

\- Huh? Van egy felesleges kardod?! - örült meg a porosz a lehetőségre.

\- Igen - bólintott Japán. - Kölcsönveheted, de csak akkor, ha megígéred hogy vigyázol rá.

\- Persze! Vigyázni fogok! Ha ez egy kard a te országodból...

\- Itt is van. Az én Excaliburom... a Poszter Kard - nyújtotta át neki tradícionálisan.

\- Csak úgy kíváncsiságból, mi van ha eltöröm? Mit tennél akkor? - kérdezte mielőtt átvenné.

\- Talán elvesztem az uralmat magam felett annyira, hogy ne tudom megkülönböztetni a valóságot a képzelettől. Ez egy limitált kiadás, végül is.

\- Nem, nem erre gondoltam... tudod mit? Mégsem kérem.

\- Szóval mit fogunk tenni? Mire kéne most fókuszálnunk? - váltott témát Ludwig ahogy Japán visszatért a helyére.

\- Nos...

\- Nem döntöttük el; zsákutcában vagyunk, emlékszel? - emlékeztette bátyja. - Igaziból, te mit akarsz tenni, West?

\- Én...

\- Annyi dolgunk van, és mégse tudom, hol kéne kezdeni - szólt bele Kiku. - Minek kéne lennie a... fő feladatunknak?

\- Hogy egyszerűbb legyen, olyasminak kéne lennie, minthogy "hogy kijussunk" vagy "Spanien és Romano", nem? Italien... - pillantott vissza az olaszra.

\- Itaria arca koszos lett, ahogy elesett... - vette észre Kiku. - Szerintem van egy zsebkendőm... - kezdett el a zsebében kutatni. - Mi?

\- Mi a gond?

\- I-itaria?

\- Hey! Mi a gond?!

\- Itaria! Itaria!

\- J-japan?

"Aaah... megint itt vagyunk... néha elgondolkozok... hogy bármikor is lesz-e vége a történetnek... Eh, asszem majd később kitaláljuk, nem? Most, ahogy az idő továbbvándorol..."

~Fin

https://www.deviantart.com/pianodream/art/HetaOni-ENGLISH-PROJECT-V17-1-NEW-LINK-tutos-341833930

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Igen, ez a vége, mert nem lett befejezve. Szóval ezzel kell beérni. De remélem nektek is fájt annyira mint nekem :'3


End file.
